La Princesa de Nieve y El Dragón de Hielo
by Black Angel N
Summary: tres mil años atrás una leyenda comenzó a escribirse en un lugar olvidado con el tiempo por culpa de un humano y una guerra esta no pudo concluir siglos después la leyenda volverá a ocurrir es una segunda oportunidad ¿lograran la princesa y el dragón cumplir su destino? ¿quien fue el humano que intervino en sus vidas? ¿volverá a impedirlo? ¿recuperaran su felicidad? nuevo sumario
1. Prologo

**Chapter 2: Prologo**

**Black Ángel N: **bueno en primera gracias por los reviews y quiera informar para los que piensan seguir la historia que actualizare todos los domingos también agrede seria mucho su opinión acerca de que piensan sobre los capítulos y de la historia en si

**disclaimer:** ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de tite kubo-sama

* * *

Prologo

Era un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Tokio, o al menos eso parecía, ya que en un gran salón de esa misma ciudad se festejaba una boda, y no era cualquier boda, sino la de dos de los herederos de unas de las familias más adineradas del país, ellos eran Byakuya Kuchiki, y su futura esposa Hisana Ukitake.

Salón

Ya deja de dar vueltas Hermana, me estas mareando-decía una joven de unos 15 años de edad, no muy alta de cabello negro azabache, y unos hermosos ojos azul-violáceos, junto a la futura esposa-todo saldrá bien.

Tu hermana tiene razón Hisana, trata de tranquilizarte un poco no, querrás desmallarte el día de tu boda-intervino una segunda voz, esta vez se trataba de una mujer mayor, de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro-no puedo creer que hoy te casa, todavía parece que era ayer, cuando solo eras una niña-dijo mientras se acercaba a Hisana.

Lo sé mamá, pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy muy ansiosa-decía Hisana, una mujer de 25 años, algo más alta que su hermana, de ojos azul-violáceos como su hermana pero más oscuros-además, también estoy muy feliz de que tu, papá y Rukia, estén aquí con migo-dijo Hisana mientras sonreía, como solo ella lo hacía.

En eso, entra en la habitación un hombre de cabello blanco, y ojos cafés de mirada pasiva, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro que demostraba orgullo y felicidad, al mismo tiempo cuando entro saludo a la mujer y a la joven para dirigirse a Hisana y la abrazo mientras la saludaba

Ah mi pequeña Hisana, me llenas de orgullo no sabes que feliz me ciento, de que te cases con Byakuya al fin, luego de tantos años-dijo el hombre mientras soltaba de su agarre a Hisana, para verla a la cara y luego sonreírle y poder continuar-pero al mismo tiempo me entristece, saber que te vas de nuestro lado para irte, todavía no me hago a la idea de perderte.

Papá, no crees que estas exagerando un poco, mi hermana no se va para siempre, además ella será muy feliz con mi hermano, no veo por qué estar tristes-decía Rukia aunque era más para ella que para sus padres, ya que sentía que los perdería a ambos, y se sentía mal por ello pero, trataría de ser fuerte por Hisana, y para Byakuya, que si bien no era su hermano, lo quería como si lo fuera, ella quería la felicidad de ambos mas quenada, aun acosta de la de ella, por eso sería fuerte ese día-me alegra mucho de que al fin podrán estar juntos, como tu quisiste hermana-dijo con una gran sonrisa la pequeña pelinegra.

Gracias Rukia –dijo Hisana mientras abrazaba con amor a su hermana, ella sabía por lo que su hermanita estaba pasando, y le dolía, pero sabía que su hermana lo hacía porque quería devolver de alguna manera todo lo que en el pasado había hecho por ella-te quiero Rukia.

Más tarde luego de la boda

Estas segura de querer irte mañana, si quieres podemos irnos en unos días más- decía un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos iguales a los de su ahora esposa-no me gustaría ser muy apresurado-decía el hombre, sabiendo que en realidad era él quien no quería irse aun, pero su orgullo no lo dejaría admitirlo.

Byakuya, no te preocupes todo estará bien, además si no nos vamos mañana será más difícil para nosotros, pero sobre todo para ella, no podemos posponerlo a estas alturas-le decía su esposa.

Byakuya se quedo pensativo un momento, y cayó en cuenta de que Hisana lo había engañado, para admitir de manera indirecta que él era quien estaba preocupado por Rukia, cuando se dio cuenta solo pudo ver a Hisana sonriéndole, y con una mirada que decía te atrape, debido a esto no pudo evitar sonreír, solo dos personas lo avían visto sonreír, y esas eran su esposa y la pequeña Rukia, debía admitirlo solo ellas lo hacían sentir realmente feliz.

Sabes, nunca creí que me encariñaría tanto con Rukia, hasta realmente considerarla mi hermana-dijo Byakuya con un tono de alegría mientras cerraba los ojos pensando en ella, y todas las veces que le había sacado una sonrisa.

Yo también la extrañare, después de todo es mi pequeña Rukia-dijo mientras abrazaba a Byakuya.

Mansión Ukitake

¡Como que nos mudamos!-grito histérica una oji-violeta por las Anteriores palabras de sus padres.

Así es Rukia, será lo mejor el nuevo edificio central será en la ciudad de Karakura, y por eso nos mudaremos ahí-dijo el padre de la joven con tono sereno mientras la veía con una sonrisa-creí que sería una buena manera de estar más tiempo juntos, ahora que Hisana ya no esté, pero por algunos problemas en la empresa tu iras primero, y nosotros iremos en unos días más, te irás mañana mismo luego de que Hisana y Byakuya se vallan.

Pero es muy pronto, ni siquiera podre despedirme de Nanao, y que hay de las clases, comienzan en unos días, como arreglaran eso-trato de buscar excusas para retrasar su mudanza.

No te preocupes por eso, ya nos encargamos de eso hace unos días, estas inscrita en el instituto de Karakura-le respondió su madre para mala suerte suya.

Esto es injusto, porque tenemos que mudarnos a esa ciudad, estamos muy bien aquí en Tokio-trato en vano una vez mas de persuadir a sus padres, sabiendo que no desistirían.

La decisión ya está tomada Rukia, te irás a Karakura mañana, tu hermana y Byakuya están de acuerdo con esto-dijo su madre para tratar de convencerla.

Qué, pero porque no me dijeron nada, me engañaron-dijo la oji-violeta un poco triste.

No lo hicieron porque se los pedimos, porque sabíamos que si te enterabas, sería imposible con vencerte-le contesto de nuevo su madre.

Además, ya todo está listo para tu viaje mañana, y te acompañaran Hanatarō, Isane y Chōjirō, mientras nosotros terminamos los asuntos pendientes de la empresa con Shunsui y Lisa, entendido Rukia-hablo el peliblanco, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para retirarse.

Rukia solo asintió para irse de ahí hasta su habitación, donde estaba su pequeño conejo, era blanco como la misma nieve, y con un collar azul que asemejaba mucho al hielo, con un pequeño cascabel, y que decía Shiyu en un tono violeta brillante, como los ojos de la chica, se encontraba acurrucado en la cama de su dueña, esperando por ella, Rukia se acerco al pequeño animal, recordando cuando Byakuya se lo regalo, y su hermana la ayudo a aprender cómo cuidar de él, esto la puso muy deprimida, no pudo más y comenzó a llorar con el pequeño conejo en sus brazos tratando de consolarla.

Porque tiene que pasar esto Shiyu-preguntaba Rukia desconsolada, por el hecho de que se quedaría sola, y continuo llorando hasta quedarse dormida, pensando en su nueva vida que empezaría mañana.

Mas no sabía que su vida cambiaría de una manera que jamás se imaginaria, y que quizás encontraría algo más en su camino hacia la felicidad.

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto

Te voy a extrañar mucho, hermana-decía con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrasaba a su hermana mayor- Byakuya hermano, cuida mucho de Hisana, y no la hagas sentir mal, ella te quiere mucho-dijo para dejar de abrazar a su hermana, y abrazar a Byakuya quien le sonrió, y le correspondió el abrazo

No te preocupes Rukia, cuidare muy bien de Hisana, y recuerda que si algo pasa, no dudes en llamarnos-dijo mientras le daba una tarjeta con un numero-promete que lo harás si algo sucede, Rukia.

Lo prometo nii-sama-respondió, para tomar la tarjeta la oji-violeta.

En eso se escucho la voz por los alto parlantes, que debían abordar, luego de una despedida, Rukia observo como su hermana Hisana se iba junto a Byakuya, cuando los vio entrar al avión, supo que era su turno de irse, sus padres la acompañaron para despedirse de ella, y a pesar del enojo que esa decisión le causaba, no podía enfadarse con sus padres, luego de despedirse, se fue junto con Chōjirō, Hanatarō y Isane hasta el avión, esperado lo mejor para su nueva vida en Karakura.

* * *

**Black Ángel N:** bueno que les pareció si le gusto dejen un review aunque no tengan cuanta en fanfic me gustaría saber sus opiniones y si tienes alguna sugerencia que hacerme o alguna duda pueden hacérmela en esta dirección de facebook www. facebook . com 1/ blackNangel solo quiten le los espacios y el 1 bueno aquí se despide el **Ángel negro N **hasta la próxima actualización bay


	2. Hechizo Bajo la Luna

**Chapter 2: Hechizo Bajo la Luna**

**Black Ángel N:** hola a todos en primera una disculpa por no actualizar ayer pero por problemas de energía no puede pero aquí está el segundo capítulo espero les guste

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me perteneces son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama.

* * *

Karakura

Era un día muy lindo en la ciudad de Karakura, era soleado la brisa sopla así que no hacía calor y no había una sola nube en el cielo un lindo día sin dudas, pero no todos pensaban así un chico de unos 15 años, de estatura promedio con cabello blanco, y ojos color turquesa iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro, cargaba unas bolsas mientras trataba de leer lo que le hacía falta por comprar, odiaba cuando su madre lo mandaba por las compras y mas con el inmenso calor que hacia según él, era algo muy estresante, pero se alegro un poco al ver que ya no le faltaba nada y que tendría el resto del día libre para él, pues su padre le prometió pasear al perro ese día pensando en eso apresuro el paso para llegar a su hogar, pero cuando llego se encontró con una nota en la puerta.

¿Una nota? ¿Será de mamá?-se preguntaba el peli-blanco tomando la nota para comenzar a leerla-_"Tōshirō he tenido que salir antes delo previsto por un asunto muy importante, me temo que por eso no pude sacar a ryunosuke, lo ciento hijo pero deberás sacarlo tú, Papá."_-termino de leer la carta muy molesto, luego de entrar a la casa dijo frustrado-fantástico ahí va mi día, ahhh-dio un largo suspiro con fastidio, como era posible que una simple nota le arruinar el día entero, simplemente no lo podía creer.

Luego de ordenar todo en su sitio, se dirigió a la sala para descansar un rato, pero en el sofá de la sala se encontró con otra nota, creyendo que tal vez también era de su padre, la tomo con fastidio y empezó a leer-_"pequeño Shiro-kun conociendo a tu padre lo más seguro es no haya sacado al perro y de nuevo te arruinara el día por eso hice todos los quehaceres de hoy para que solo debas pasear a ryunosuke y también te doy permiso para salir esta la hora que quieres pero avísame si llegaras algo mas tarde de las 10:00pm si es así con cariño, Mamá"-_luego de leerla se quedo un poco pensativo, y sonrió para sí al pensar que su madre siempre se preocupaba mucho por él, desde que podía recordar-cuando dejaras de tratarme como su fuera un niño jmh-se levanto del sofá para ir al jardín y se encontró con un perro de raza Husky siberiano de 3 años, de pelaje blanco y una línea gris algo gruesa que iba desde atrás de sus orejas hasta la cola, ojos verdes, y un poco hiperactivo, que aparentemente estaba bastante feliz de verlo ahí tenía un collar azul que parecía hielo, y una placa casi transparente parecida al cristal, tenia escrito en ella el nombre del perro en color turquesa -hola amigo ¿quieres jugar un rato?-pregunto al perro, que solo empezó a saltar muy feliz-bien ¡ve por ella amigo!-grito mientras le lanzaba una pelota de hule-

Avión

En el avión con destino a Karakura se encontraba una Rukia profundamente dormida, no era de sorprenderse pues no había dormido bien la noche anterior, acompañándola se encontraba tres personas, que su padre había elegido para que la acompañasen esos días, ellos eran Hanatarō un chico delgado, no muy alto de unos 17 años, pelo negro y de ojos claros, se encargaba de vigilar y cuidar a Rukia desde que esta tenía 8, la otra persona era Isane, una chica muy alta, pelo en tono plateado casi llegando a malva y ojos grisáceos de 20 años que tenía como tarea desde hace 10 años de ayudar, orientar y encargarse de ella, y por último el mayordomo, Chōjirō un hombre mayor de unos 48 años, alto de cabello plateado, piel bronceada y un bigote moreno y de ojos anaranjados, cuyo trabajo era asegurar el bienestar de Rukia y de Hisana desde que eran pequeñas.

Los tres tenían la responsabilidad de cuidar a la menor mientras sus padres terminaban sus deberes pendientes en la empresa, además de ayudarla a instalarse, y familiarizarse con la ciudad, lo cual no era una tarea fácil en lo absoluto, porque parecía que uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Rukia era escaparse de ellos, en otro momento no hubiera significado gran cosa, puesto que Hisana siempre estaba con ella, pero ahora Hisana no estaba y si Rukia escapaba seria un serio problema, y no solo por el hecho de estar en una ciudad nueva sino porque en esa ciudad habían muchas personas de las cuales tenían que mantenerse alejados, en especial Rukia y era eso lo que más los preocupaba.

Muchachos pronto aterrizaremos, hay que despertar a Rukia-hablo el mayor de los presentes, pero sus palabras solo preocuparon a los dos jóvenes que lo escuchaban, esto hizo que el hombre les preguntara-¿qué les pasa?, ¿hay algún problema?-

Buenos no es que sea un gran problema, pero tampoco es un problema, no, si es un problema, aunque-trato de explicarse el joven peli-negro si excito, entonces fue interrumpido por la chica de ojos grises.

Lo que pasa es que si despertamos a Rukia será más probable que se escape, a que si se quedara dormida, ella es muy astuta no creo que podamos tenerla vigilada mucho tiempo sin que, se escape-fueron las palabras de la chica que se mostraba reacia a la idea de despertar a Rukia.

Los entiendo muy bien chicos pero no podemos dejar a Rukia dormida hasta llegar a la mansión, yo ya no soy tan joven, como para poder cargarla-explico Chōjirō mientras se levantaba de su asiento para tratar de despertar a Rukia, pero una muy preocupada Isane se lo impidió.

Está seguro de querer despertarla, que tal si escapa antes de siquiera mostrarle la ciudad, es muy peligroso-Isane hizo un nuevo intento por detenerlo sin excito.

Umh no me gusta admitirlo en este momento pero, el señor Chōjirō tiene razón, Isane debemos despertar a Rukia antes de llegar al aeropuerto, por lómenos creo que es lo mejor-dijo un Hanatarō algo nervioso por la mirada interrogante de Isane.

Pe…pero-quiso hablar nuevamente la oji-gris sin excito pues Hanatarō la interrumpió-no puedo expresarlo en sí, pero, se que debemos hacerlo, no es verdad señor Chōjirō solo recibió un afirmación silenciosa del mayor

Y sin nada más que hacer los tres se dispusieron a despertar a la joven Ukitake, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que cuando Isane se acercaba a ella para despertarla, Rukia despertó de golpe, y algo aturdida, volteo en varias direcciones hasta que se topo con Isane y le pregunto-Isane, ¿en dónde estamos?-Isane le respondió amablemente-estamos llegando a Karakura, señorita-esa palabras fueron un golpe de regreso a la realidad para Rukia, entonces empezó a planear varias formas de poder escaparse du sus "niñeros", no sería fácil estando los tres hay pero lo haría necesitaba desahogarse y estar sola un tiempo, para poder asimilar la noticia de que Hisana y Byakuya, no estarían con ella.

Casa de Tōshirō

El tiempo pasaba lento para Tōshirō, que estaba en el patio de su casa viendo el hermoso cielo al lado de ryunosuke, entonces pensó sacar provecho del permiso que su madre le dio de salir, y a la vez sacar a su amigo a dar un paseo.

Bien, ryunosuke que te parece dar un paseo por la ciudad-ante esto el perro solo movió la cola de un lado a otro mientras ladraba indicando que si-de acuerdo entonces salgamos-y ambos salieron de la casa sin rumbo fijo.

Luego de un rato de dar vueltas sin rumbo, Tōshirō decidió ir al parque para relajarse un poco, se encontró con unos de sus amigos.

Hey Ichigo, Uryu, Tatsuki-llamo la atención de los 3, mientras se acercaba para hablar con ellos-hola chicos, ¿qué hacen todos aquí?-les pregunto el peli-blanco.

Pues, vamos al cine, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?-ofreció Ichigo un joven alto de unos 20 años, pelo anaranjado piel bronceada y ojos color miel.

Si, ven con nosotros, sería nuestra última salida antes de volver a clases, ¿no te parece bien Tōshirō?-esta vez fue Uryu, un joven e 20 años, piel pálida, cabello negro azulado y ojos azul oscuro.

La verdad creo que pueda ir, pues como ven estoy con ryunosuke, y no puedo dejarlo solo en casa hoy, será otro día chicos lo siento-se disculpo Tōshirō, aunque ni el mismo sabia porque estaba mintiendo, después de todo su madre le había dado permiso, y ya hacia un buen rato que caminaba con ryunosuke, lo único que sabía era que no podía irse, no todavía.

Ah vamos Tōshirō no seas aburrido y vamos-dijo Tatsuki una chica de 19 años, piel ligeramente bronceada, sus ojos son cafés y su pelo es negro y largo-o al menos dinos ¿por qué no quieres ir?-insistió la chica.

Es solo que no puedo ir, lo lamento pero no puedo ir con ustedes-respondió un poco conmocionado de que Tatsuki se diera cuenta.

De acuerdo, andando chicos, nos vemos Tōshirō-se despidió Ichigo, que fue imitado por sus amigos, después de despedirse, se fueron dejando solo con sus pensamientos, al peli-blanco.

Ahh sigamos caminando ryunosuke-llamo a su perro el chico y siguieron caminando, sin saber que por esa decisión, la vida del chico y sus amigos cambiaria para siempre.

Aeropuerto

Donde esta, debemos encontrarla, sabía que esto era una mala idea-decía alterada una chica de ojos grises mientras buscaba a Rukia por todos lados junto a un igual de angustiado Hanatarō.

Tenemos que encontrarla rápido, o si no el señor Chōjirō se enfadara mucho con nosotros-hablo Hanatarō antes de chocar con alguien, para después ver como se acercaba Chōjirō a Isane.

Bien ya está todo listo para irnos a la mansión, ¿dónde está Rukia?-pregunto el mayor a los jóvenes frente a él.

Bue...bueno vera señor lo que pasa es-es que Ru…Rukia n...no está señor-dijo a duras penas el pobre Hanatarō-la...la perdimos.

Que, esto es malo debemos encontrarla antes de que algo le pase, rápido hay que buscar en los lugares que puedan llamar más la atención de Rukia-les dijo el mayor a los dos jóvenes mientras salían desesperados del aeropuerto en busca la chica.

En la ciudad

Algunas horas más tarde, ya era de noche y no había mucha gente en las calles, debido a que aun hacia mucho frio por las noches, aunque para él, el clima estaba perfecto, el frio no le afectaba casi nada, incluso sus amigos solían decir que parecía que todo alrededor de él se enfriaba, o congelaba, el simplemente lo ignoraba después de todo le gustaba el frio, y eso era lo que importaba.

Ya eran pasadas las 8 de la noche y él seguía caminando por el parque con ryunosuke, estaba a punto de volver a casa cuando algo raro paso, ryunosuke empezó a ladrar mucho y a moverse inquieto, trato de calmarlo pero fue inútil, asique opto por seguirlo adonde fuera que quisiera guiarlo, luego de unos minutos corriendo empezó a oír una especie de música, entonces se percato que más adelante en la fuente del parque había algo, ó mejor dicho alguien, parecía estar ¿bailando?, pudo notar que era una chica porque traía puesto un vestido blanco con detalles azules y unas zapatillas que parecían de ballet azul pálido, la chica bailaba con elegancia y gracia alrededor de la fuente.

Es hermosa-dijo en un susurró el chico embelesado, al ver a la chica sobre la fuente.

Al parecer ella todavía no se había percatado de su presencia y continuaba bailando, y para sorpresa del chico saco una espada, ¿de dónde la saco? Se preguntaba el chico, la música seguía y ella se movía al compas de esta, sus movimientos, tanto de sus pies como de sus mano y la espada eran perfectos, era como una historia se le hacía familiar pero no recordaba cual era, entonces se dio cuenta de que hasta ese, momento ella había mantenido los ojos serrados, para su suerte, ya que él estaba parado justo frente a la fuente, se escondió detrás de unos arbustos lo más rápido que pudo, con algo de dificultad pues ryunosuke no quería alejarse de la chica, luego de unos minutos la música se detuvo y la chica también por esto la chica sonrió con orgullo bajo de la fuente y tomo su celular que era de donde provenía la música, justo cuando Tōshirō iba a salir para hablar con la chica, un hombre se acerco a esta y comenzaron a hablar, pero por la distancia no alcanzo a oír nada.

Señorita Rukia, por fin la encuentro, hemos estado buscándola por todas partes, nos tenía muy preocupados-decía el hombre parado frente a la chica.

Lose y lo ciento Chōjirō, pero necesitaba alejarme de todo un momento-trato de excusarse la chica-pero ya estoy mejor, y ya podemos irnos a la mansión-dijo la peli-negra mientras sonreía.

El hombre suspiro pesadamente sabiendo que Rukia era única y, sin nada más ambos se retiraron, Tōshirō salió de los arbustos con Ryunosuke en dirección a la fuente donde la chica había estado bailando, cuando se dio la vuelta para ir a su casa se topo con un pañuelo a un lado del, era de la chica aparentemente, era de un rosa claro con los bordes azul pálido y tenia las iniciales R.U.U. en una esquina de un color azul violáceo brillante, muy lindo a su parecer, lo tomo y se fue en dirección a su hogar con una interrogante ¿Quién era la hermosa y misteriosa chica?, era su pregunta, y luego sonrió al recordar que si no fuera por el irresponsable de su padre y su hiperactivo perro además de su madre, nunca hubiera podido conocer a la chica que lo hechizo bajo la luna, que esa noche estaba llena y brillaba intensamente, si antes la luna le gustaba mucho, ahora lo haría aun mas, pensó él mientras continuaba caminando con su fiel perro al lado.

* * *

**Black Ángel N:** y que tal ¿les gusto o no?, de verdad me gustaría saberlo, así como también me gustaría saber si cometí algún error o algo así, me gustaría que me ha bisaran, y si hay algunas sugerencias para el fic en el capitulo anterior hay una página para que me digan cual es **El Ángel Negro N** se despide bay


	3. Inquietud y Dudas

**Chapter 3: Inquietud y Dudas**

**Black Ángel N:** hola a todos y hoy si subí el capitulo a tiempo primero que todo Gracias a:

**Hitsugaya Fiore-chan: **gracias por los consejos, de verdad muchas gracias, ah y claro que voy a seguir la historia.

**Zafir09:** por el apoyo, muchas gracias, eso es lo que me motiva a seguir.

**Disclaimer:** bueno como ya saben ni bleach, ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama.

* * *

Calles de Karakura

Bien señorita, ya hemos llegado a la nueva mansión-dijo Chōjirō mientras le abría la puerta de la limosina a Rukia, y le ofrecía su mano para que saliera.

Gracias, pero puedo salir sola, ya no soy una niña-dijo gentilmente al mayor, rechazando su mano, para salir del automóvil con su espada en brazos.

Señorita, ¿no le gustaría que guardar a Sode no Shirayuki por usted?, ha estado cargándola desde que estábamos en el aeropuerto de Tokio-le pregunto Chōjirō al ver la espada, Sode no Shirayuki una espada completamente blanca incluyendo, la hoja, el mago, la guarda y la funda, es larga, estilizada, con una guarda circular, y un largo lazo de color blanco que inicia en el mango de la misma, una espada verdaderamente hermosa.

Te lo agradezco mucho Chōjirō, pero no, yo la guardare solo necesito hacer algo primero, si-le respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

Como usted guste, entremos entonces, Isane y Hanatarō deben seguir muy preocupados por usted, realmente nos dio un susto-le dijo Chōjirō mientras la acompañaba al interior de la enorme mansión.

P.v. de Rukia

Estábamos frente a la nueva mansión, y me di cuenta que era más pequeña que la de Tokio, además se parecía mucho a la de Osaka, me pregunto si ¿el interior también será igual?, mientras pensaba en esto, Chōjirō se me adelanto para abrirme la puerta, odio que haga eso, odio que cualquiera haga eso, no me gusta que me traten de manera especial, prefiero ser tratada como cualquier otra persona, sin tratos especiales, ni nada parecido, siento que cuando lo hacen es porque creen, que no soy capaz de hacer algo, o porque necesito ayuda para hacerlo, es muy frustrante en verdad, cuando entre, medí cuenta de que el interior era muy diferente, del de la mansión en Osaka, era hermosa, tenía muchos más detalles que la mansión en Okinawa, vaya, papá sí que se lucio esta vez, pensé mientras observaba todo a mi alrededor, y entonces pude ver a Isane junto a Hanatarō, realmente estaban preocupados, en cuanto me vieron corrieron hasta donde estaba para preguntar, cómo me encontraba, si tenía hambre, si tenía frió, me limite a responderles -si estoy bien, saben que no tengo frio, apenas y está fresco, y sí, tengo algo de hambre-fue mi respuesta a todas las preguntas-pero primero me gustaría recorrer la mansión, ¿me la enseñarías? Isane-pregunte a Isane, ya que siempre era ella la que lo hacía-claro señorita, acompáñeme-me respondió feliz y aliviada, supongo que era porque ya estaba en la mansión, me pregunto ¿porque les asusto tanto?, bueno, más de lo normal, será algo relacionado con los _"otros"_, debo investigar sobre eso, en cuanto Isane me muestre la mansión debo investigar, algo raro está pasando, y tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que desde que termine de bailar en el parque no he podido dejar de pensar, en algo o alguien, como si me hubieran observado, pero por alguna razón no me molesta en lo más mínimo, sin dudas es algo muy extraño, es un sentimiento muy familiar pero, al mismo tiempo desconocido, tengo muchas dudas y sé que solo podre aclararlas en la biblioteca, cuando Isane me hizo una señal para que la siguiera, fui tras ella para poder conocer la nueva mansión, y darle punto final a mis dudas de una vez.

Fin de P.V. de Rukia

Hanatarō, ¿ya hablaste con el señor Ukitake?-pregunto Chōjirō al joven cuando perdió de vista a Isane y Rukia.

Ah sí señor, dijeron que no dejáramos que Rukia conociera a nadie, hasta el lunes que inician sus clases en el instituto-respondió Hanatarō con algo de preocupación en su voz.

¿Por qué dijo eso?, tedio alguna razón-pregunto Chōjirō algo confundido.

Pues, dijo que sería lo mejor, ya que el chico que debía mostrarle la ciudad no podrá hacerlo, hasta el lunes, así que demos hallar la manera de que la señorita se quede en la mansión mañana-respondió el peli-negro al mayor.

Ya veo, esto será más complicado de lo que pensé, tal vez debamos motivarla a que vuelva a investigar a los demás herederos-propuso Chōjirō.

Es una gran idea, eso podría tenerla ocupada durante horas como antes, pero la señorita dijo que ya no lo haría, porque era algo casi sin sentido-contradijo Hanatarō.

Es cierto, pero podemos tratar de convencerla de que lo haga, así como su Hisana lo hace-insistió el mayor-además, es nuestra única alternativa, a menos que quieras jugar al samurái con ella-le recordó Chōjirō a Hanatarō.

Hanatarō todavía recordaba la última vez que jugaron al samurái, y había sido precisamente divertido, al menos no para él, el juego Rukia lo había inventado junto a su sensei de artes marciales hace unos 3 años, y un día que Rukia estaba aburrida, porque la señorita Hisana estaba una cita con el joven Byakuya, y sus padres estaban en otro país por asuntos de la empresa, le pido a el que jugara con ella o si no escaparía, Hanatarō acepto a jugar con ella, pero no sabía que el juego trataba de pelear con espadas de bambú como samurái hasta cansarse o aburrirse, y aparentemente a Rukia le gustaba mucho la expresiones de dolor en su rostro, porque no se aburrió hasta después de casi 4 horas, aunque quizás tenía algo que ver con que encada momento que podía el trataba de huir, y ella lo seguía para impedírselo.

Está bien podemos tratar de convencerla-dijo rendido el joven, después de todo el último juego fue hace como 3 semanas y aun le dolía.

Bien decidido, ven vamos a preparar la cena-llamo al peli-negro para entrar en la cocina.

En otro lugar de la mansión

Y esta es la biblioteca de la mansión señorita Rukia-dijo la oji-gris mientras le abría la puerta a Rukia para que pasara a ver la biblioteca

La biblioteca era enorme, pensó Rukia era mucho más grande que la de la mansión en Tokio sin dudas, incluso parecía más grande que las otras 3 bibliotecas en, la mansión de Osaka, la de Okinawa y la de Kioto.

Isane, es enorme, ¿cuáles son las categorías de lectura en esta?-pregunto ansiosa la peli-negra.

Vera señorita, su madre pensó que ya era tiempo de darle algo que realmente quisiera, asique hay de todas las que se imagine, mitología, ciencia ficción, leyendas, magia, historia, también están todos los libros de las otras bibliotecas y mucho mas nuevos, incluso hay un área solo de la historia de las familias, por si se decide a volver a investigarlas-le explico amablemente Isane a Rukia, que estaba maravillada por todos eso libros.

Qué bien, es perfecto, Isane mañana no quiero que nadie mi interrumpa estaré investigando, de acuerdo-le informo la de ojos amatistas, para sorpresa de la mayor.

Ah, sí señorita, como usted diga-respondió Isane, por el repentino interés en los herederos de las demás familias, después de todo se suponía que ya no le importaba.

Gracias, sabes también m…-Rukia no pudo continuar, debido a que vio que en una mesa cerca de la puerta, estaba una foto que le llamo la atención.

Se acerco a esta y vio que en la foto aparecían sus padres, una Hisana de unos 10 años y ella con tan solo 5 meses, además pudo apreciar que en el marco de la foto había un listón azul cielo con una tarjeta que decía; _"Rukia espero que te guste la mansión, casi toda esta echa a tus gustos para que te sientas cómoda, es un regalo de bienvenida, de parte de tu padre y de mi-mamá"_ -eso era lo que decía la primera parte el mensaje estaba en dos partes la segunda decía; _"mi pequeña Rukia, sé que no estarás contenta con el cambio, pero entiende que es por tu bien, mi regalo de despedida para ti es esta foto, es uno de mis tesoros más valiosos, desde el día que la tomaron la llevaba con migo a todos lados, pero ahora te la doy a ti para que sepas que nunca estas sola-Hisana, P.D. dale la vuelta a la foto_-que raro pensó Rukia antes de darle la vuelta a la foto, y ver que detrás de esta estaba otra, en esta aparecían ella cuando tenía 9 años y su hermana a los 19 años, junto a un Byakuya de 20 años con una sonrisa en su rostro, Rukia se sorprendió mucho pues aunque os tres se tomaran fotos a menudo, Byakuya solo sonreía en cinco, pero creyó que la primer ya ni siquiera existiría, pues a Byakuya no le gustaba que lo vieran sonreír, y si las otras estaban intactas era porque Hisana se lo había pedido, esa foto también tenía un listón como la otra y una nota esta nota decía; _"Rukia esta foto es un regalo de mi parte, es para que nunca olvides que yo siempre estaré ahí cuando tú me necesites, tú y tu hermana son muy importantes para mí, y esta foto es especial para mí porque fu la primera que nos tomamos juntos y por eso ahora te la doy, y así sepas que realmente te quiero, como mi pequeña hermana-Byakuya_-luego de leerla, Rukia se sintió realmente feliz, al recordar cuanto la querían sus padres, su hermana, y Byakuya nii-sama, y entonces más decidida que nunca decidió, investigar de nuevo a los heredero para hacer sentir orgullosos a todos.

Casa Hitsugaya

Ya llegue-dijo Tōshirō cuando entro a su casa acompañado de ryunosuke.

A ver jovencito, me puedes explicar en donde estaba-interrogo al chico una voz masculina.

Cálmate papá, estaba paseando a ryunosuke, vez-le respondió Tōshirō a su padre-además mamá me dio permiso de salir-continuo el chico para ir hasta donde estaba su madre, que estaba sentada en el gran sofá de la sala-hola mamá-la saludo para después ir a la cocina a darle de comer a ryunosuke.

Soi, se puede saber, porque le diste permiso de salir tan tarde-pregunto el hombre a su esposa que solo lo vio y le respondió-lo hice porque tu llevas semanas prometiéndole un día para él, y no lo cumples, asique yo le di permiso de salir para compensarlo, tienes algún problema Kisuke-dijo Soi, mientras veía de una manera aterradora a Kisuke, el cual solo respondió-no, no tengo ningún problema Soi-chan, jajaja-dijo Kisuke para después darse la vuelta y evitar la mirada de su mujer.

Shao-Ling Fong (Soi Fong), es una mujer de estatura baja, de ojos de color gris oscuro y cabello corto de color negro azulado, madre de Tōshirō y es posa de Kisuke Hitsugaya.

Kisuke Hitsugaya, un hombre alto, de cabello color beige y ojos grisáceos como los de su esposa pero más claros, es el padre de Tōshirō y esposo de Soi Fong.

Hey, viejo que hay de cenar-dijo Tōshirō cuando entro de nuevo en la sala.

Ahh, ¿cómo que viejo?, Soi-chan mira como me trata nuestro hijo, acaso no vas a decirle algo-pregunto indignado Kisuke, al ver la falta de cortesía por parte de su hijo.

Kisuke, esto es de todos los días, deja de ser tan dramático-dijo Soi harta de ver la misma escena todas las noches-dime Shiro-kun, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?-pregunto a su hijo, con una sonrisa.

Tōshirō de igual forma le respondió con una sonrisa-estuvo muy bien, gracias a ti mamá, fue un gran día después de todo-le respondió con una sonrisa mas grande, aunque claro la sonrisa era más que todo al recordar a la hermosa chica del parque.

Me alegra oír eso Shiro-kun-dijo su madre para dirigirse a la cocina para servirle la cena.

Habitación de Tōshirō

Me pregunto ¿Quién eres?-pregunto al viento Tōshirō con el pañuelo en la mano, para después colocarlo en un cajón y acostarse en su cama preguntándose quién podría ser esa chica, tan hermosa.

Pero la sonrisa que tenia se desvaneció, al observar un vaso con agua que el cavaba de traer, algo lo inquietaba claramente-espero no tener más problemas con esto, me está volviendo loco-dijo para sí mientras se acomodaba dispuesto a dormir, con la esperanza de soñar con la hermosa chica.

Habitación de Rukia

Luego de investigar un poco, y de cenar Rukia se dispuso a dormir, pero aun así la idea no parecía tan tentadora como sonaba, la peli-negra estaba muy nerviosa y asustada-por favor, esto me va a volver loca, que ya no pase-era lo que decía Rukia, mientras veía el techo de su cuarto como esperando que algo cayera, esta angustia estaba acabando con su cordura, pero debía hacer el esfuerzo, necesitaba descansar mañana seria un día atareado, al menos para ella.

* * *

**Black Ángel N:** y bien les gusto el capitulo, cometí algún error, tienen sugerencias déjenme un review no importa que no tengan cuenta en fanfic todos lo review son bien recibidos y para las sugerencias recuerden que en el prologo hay una página para que me dejen sus sugerencias el **Ángel Negro N **se despide bay.


	4. La Chica de la Fuente

**Chapter 4: La Chica de la Fuente**

**Black Ángel N**: hola a todos pues aquí puntualmente le traigo el capitulo 4 y quería gradecer por los reviews, en especial el del ejercito hitsuruki gracias por el apoyo

**Disclaimer**: bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Tite Kubo-sama

El sol ya había salido hace un par de horas, los negocios comenzaban a abrir, y la gente a trabajar, parecía que iba a ser un día tranquilo y especial para todos los jóvenes, ya que era el último día de vacaciones, y a partir de mañana todos deberían volver a clases, y muchos tratarían de pasar ese último día lo mejor posible, aunque había algunos a los que no les preocupa tanto como a otros.

* * *

Habitación de Rukia

El sol se filtraba insistente entre las cortinas hasta el rostro de una Rukia que dormía tranquilamente en su cama, el recibir los cálidos rayos del sol en su rostro empezó a despertar, abrió lentamente lo ojos tratando de incorporarse, pero en ese momento se percato de que no sentía calor, nada de calor, entonces dirigió su mirada amatista al techo de su habitación y puedo ver como paraban de caer lentamente copos de nieve de este, se incorporo y pudo ver como de su cabello parecía estar blanco como la nieve y tomaba su color original poco a poco, y no solo eso en sus manos y alrededor de ella había algo de nieve, el instante se levanto de la cama para ir a colocar el seguro en la puerta.

Demonios está empeorando más rápido que antes-fueron sus palabras mientras observaba como se derretía lentamente la nieve-es peor que antes, mi cabello estaba blanco, nunca antes había pasado, y los copos solían derretirse antes de caer, que está pasando-hablaba para sí la chica.

Ella observaba su cama, pero mientras lo hacía poso su mirada violeta sobre Sode no Shirayuki, ¿por qué no tenía nieve encima?, estaba junto a ella pero la nieve envés de cubrirla, solo la había rodeaba como a ella era extraño, pero los pensamientos de Rukia fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta y una voz llamando del otro lado.

Señorita Rukia, ya esta despierta-pregunto una voz femenina al otro lado.

Rukia solo alcanzo a responder-si Isane, estoy despierta, voy a bajar en un rato, no te preocupes-tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento su voz le fallaría, por los nervios que sentía en ese momento.

Luego de esa respuesta, Isane estuvo de acuerdo, y se marcho sin sospechar nada, era en esos momentos que Rukia agradecía ser independiente de ella misma, ya que de no ser así no hubiera tenido forma de explicarle a Isane el hecho de que su cama estuviera cubierta de nieve en primavera.

Luego de arreglarse, y arreglar el desastre de su cama tomo a Sode no Shirayuki, salió de su habitación con dirección a la cocina para desayunar y poder dedicarse a la investigación de las otras familias.

Buenos días Hanatarō, Chōjirō-saludo con la peli-negra al par cuando entro a la cocina.

Buenos días señorita-respondieron ambos al unisonó.

¿Como paso la noche señorita?, ¿le gusta su nueva habitación?-pregunto Chōjirō mientras le servía el desayuno a Rukia.

Esta intento disimular su preocupación al recordar lo sucedido momentos antes, trato de sonreír para responderle, cosa que logro con algo de dificultad por los nervios que sentía de solo imaginar qué pasaría si enteraban de lo que sucede cuando duerme desde hace casi 2 años.

Bien, y si me, me gusto mucho la habitación-fue la respuesta de Rukia

Qué bien, su hermana y el señor Byakuya estarán muy contentos por eso-esta vez fue Hanatarō el que hablo.

¿A qué te refiere?, Hanatarō-pregunto intrigada por lo anteriormente dicho por el joven.

Se refiere a que estarán muy complacidos, porque fueron ellos quienes decoraron su habitación, señorita-dijo Isane, haciendo acto de presencia mientras le daba unas llaves a Rukia.

Rukia tomo las llaves mientras agradecía a Isane con un gesto, y recordaba que llave abría que puerta, hasta que encontró la que buscaba, luego dirigió su mirada de color indeciso a los presentes.

¿Hisana y Byakuya decoraron mi habitación?-pregunto con curiosidad.

Así es, y también decoraron su estudio-respondió Hanatarō con alegría.

¿Enserio?, ya veo, entonces fueron ellos los que también ordenaron todas las cosas-dijo la chica pensando en que realmente siempre los tendría a ambos cuando los necesitara-gracias por el desayuno, voy al estudio por favor no me molesten a menos que sea algo importante-dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

Bueno supongo que eso te salva a ti Hanatarō, además que también es un problema menos para nosotros-dijo Chōjirō a la vez que limpiaba la desordenada cocina.

Si, ni que lo diga señor-hablo Hanatarō dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio al pensar de la que se salvo.

Estudio de Rukia

Rukia llego a su estudio decidida a terminar su investigación lo más pronto posible, al entrar puedo ver con más detalle que el día anterior que todo estaba como la última vez que entro al estudio que compartía con Hisana, todo estaba allí y de la misma forma, las fotos, los escudos, los nombres, los pocos libros que no se molesto en devolver a su sitio, todo, se acerco a una pizarra donde habían nueve rótulos de los cuales solo 5 tenían nombre mientras los otros cuatro permanecían en blanco, estos nuevo rótulos correspondían a las nueve familias los que estaban en blanco eran las familias que desconocía, era irritante para ella que según las tradiciones los herederos deben buscar a los demás herederos utilizando registros de sus bisabuelos, códigos, mensajes en clave, y demás, para encontrar a los demás herederos de la generación de sus padres y luego a los de su propia generación, cada generación debía hacer exactamente lo mismo, y no se podía recibir ayuda de otra persona cada quien debía arreglárselas solo, hasta donde ella sabia su hermana y Byakuya ya habían encontrado a todos los herederos pero no los conocían a todos en persona, Rukia vio con decisión los nombres y especificaciones que ella misma había puesto en ese pizarrón tiempo atrás.

1° familia; desconocida, 2° familia; Kuchiki, 3° familia; Shihōin, 4° familia; desconocida, 5° familia; Ukitake, 6° familia; Kyōraku, 7° familia; desconocida, 8° familia; desconocida; 9° familia; Ishida-leyó con frustración la peli-negra.

Debajo de cada uno de los rótulos estaban, sus herederos y sus escudos y su significado para cada una, de las que desconocía solo tenían los escudos y lo que significaban para estas.

Tengo mucho que hacer- se dijo así misma para comenzar.

Habitación de Tōshirō

Tōshirō empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, al notar que no sentía calor, y de un salto salió de la cama, al estar de pie noto que su cama estaba cubierta de una capa de hielo no muy gruesa-rayos-dio conteniendo un grito enojo al ver su cama, para rápidamente observar el vaso con agua que había dejado la noche anterior junto a su cama, se lleno de sorpresa al ver que el vaso estaba congelado casi en su totalidad-esto está empeorando muy rápido-dijo de nuevo al ver que por primera vez el vaso se cógelo, por lo general solo se enfriaba y cristalizaba superficial mente el agua, reviso todo a su alrededor y puedo ver que al pie de su cama estaba Hyōrinmaru.

Hyōrinmaru, una espada de apariencia normal, con una estrella de cuatro puntas en su empuñadura, el mango es de color verde, y del mango sale una cadena de la que cuelga una cuchilla en forma de media luna, una espada my eficaz.

Claro la había dejado ahí en la tarde antes de salir y olvido guardarla, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue que Hyōrinmaru no estaba congelada en lo absoluto, más bien estaba rodeada por el hielo justo como él, que estaba pasando, por suerte para él sus padres no entraban a su cuarto desde que empezó a tener ese problema, que fue por lo menos hace 2 años, era mejor así porque no podría explicar el por qué de eso, lo verdaderamente extraño era que de ayer a hoy había empeorado muy drásticamente, entonces no vio otra alternativa, terminar la investigación para descubrir que sucedía.

Luego de ordenar su cuarto y arreglarse puso su espada en su lugar y salió del cuarto, en dirección a la cocina donde su madre preparaba el desayuno y su padre jugaba con ryunosuke, le causo mucha gracia el ver como el perro se sentaba sobre él, termino de bajar las escaleras y se sentó en la mesa.

Hola mamá, papá-saludo el chico a sus padres.

Buenos días Shiro-kun-lo saludo su madre-¿podrías quitar a ryunosuke de encima de tu padre?-pregunto con fastidio al ver a su esposo haciendo de las suyas tan temprano.

De acuerdo, ven aquí amigo-llamo al animal, que rápidamente dejo libre a Kisuke.

Ahh, gracias hijo, buenos días-dijo agradecido de no haberse asfixiado.

Si de nada, mamá estaré en el estudio todo el día, asique-no te preocupes si tus amigos llaman no estás disponible para salir-termino de decir su padre ya sabiendo lo que diría su hijo.

Si bueno, nos vemos luego-dijo mientras se dirigía a su lugar de investigación, no sin antes pasar su cuarto por Hyōrinmaru.

Estudio de Tōshirō

El estudio no era muy grande, estaba muy organizado, y en la pared había un pizarrón con 5 nombres y otros 4 espacios en blanco en el, estos decían.

1°; los Kurosaki, 2°; faltante, 3°; faltante, 4°; los Hitsugaya, 5°; faltante, 6°; faltante, 7°; los Shiba, 8°; los Fong, 9°; los Ishida.

Al lado de todos estos nombres y espacios en blanco estaban unos escudos y lo que significaba cada uno de ellos para cada familia, Tōshirō revolvió sus cabellos como otras tantas ocasiones cuando trataba de encontrar las familias que le faltaban por encontrar, aunque debía admitir que ser el hijo único de los herederos de dos familias le facilitaba un poco el trabajo, ya que el tenia un privilegio que los demás herederos no y ese era que tenía acceso a dos registros distintos dándole más oportunidades de encontrar a los demás herederos.

Debo esforzarme, ya casi es hora y me faltan 4 familias, no puedo permitir que Ichigo e Ishida me lleven la delantera-dijo para sí mientras comenzaba a hojear registros.

Horas más tarde

Estaba harto esa era la palabra, estaba harto de haber estado todo el día encerrado en su estudio sin averiguar nada en lo más mínimo, ¿Qué si era frustrante?, claro que lo era, ¿que no estaba viendo?, ¿Qué le faltaba?, esas eran su preguntas, acaso no hay manera de saber quiénes eran las otras familias, no podía estar más frustrado sin duda alguna todo ese día fue una pérdida total de tiempo, paso sus manos por su cabellos blanco por trigésima vez ese día, y en ese momento decidió que ya era suficiente asique decidió dar por terminada la investigación de ese día.

Salió de su estudio con dirección a la cocina, al llegar vio como su madre comenzaba a servir la cena, ella rápidamente se dio cuenta de su presencia y lo vio con una sonrisa mientras lo invitaba a sentarse.

¿Encontraste algo?-pregunto su madre, pero no necesito de una respuesta pues con el simple hecho de ver el rostro de derrota de su hijo fue suficiente-sabes, no deberías buscar con tanta insistencia, a veces la mejor manera de encontrar algo es no buscar ese algo en especifico-finalizo la mujer.

¿Qué quieres decir?, no entiendo a lo que te refieres-expreso Tōshirō su confusión ante las palabras recién dichas por su madre.

Calma pronto lo entenderás-dijo su padre entrando a la cocina y tomando asiento-mientras tanto solo como y descansa mañana es tu primer día, y no creo que quieras ir con sueño, ¿verdad?-termino de hablar el hombre para empezar a comer.

Luego de meditar unos segundos, le dio la razón a sus padres y se dispuso a comer con ellos, no sin antes decir un sincero-gracias-pero la verdad seguía dudando del hecho de dormir bien le parecía imposible, debido a lo que sucede cada vez que duerme.

Estudio de Rukia

Es suficiente por hoy, esto me tiene harta-se reclamaba a sí misma una Rukia muy molesta por haber perdido el día entero encerrada en el estudio leyendo cientos de registros sin éxito alguno, repaso por tercera vez en esa hora los emblemas frente a ella como si fuese a encontrar la respuesta solo con hacerlo.

Significado del escudo de la 1° familia; confianza, perseverancia y decisión, 2° familia; ataduras, obligaciones y esfuerzo, 3° familia; honor, elegancia y orgullo, 4° familia; destino, valor y eternidad, 5° familia; destino, bondad y eternidad, 6° familia; amistad, apoyo y trabajo, 7° familia; fuerza, energía y objetivo, 8° familia; disciplina, deber y lealtad, 9° familia; justicia, intolerancia y realidad.

Era inútil se repetía mentalmente, el significado de los escudos de las familias no le dirían cuales eran las demás, solo lo cada familia pensaba sobre ella misma, y lo único que le llamo la atención fue, que tanto la 4° familia como la de ella tenían dos aspectos en común, que eran; el destino y la eternidad, pero ya sin ánimos de seguir decidió retirarse por hoy, además mañana seria su primer día en el instituto Karakura, y no quería ir adormilada no podía imaginar lo que podría suceder si le pasaba lo de esa misma mañana, en el instituto entonces opto por ir a cenar y luego a dormir.

Rukia llego al comedor donde estaban Chōjirō y los demás esperándola.

Hola señorita, ¿Qué tal va su investigación?-le pregunto el joven peli-negro.

La verdad no muy bien, pero supongo que si fuera fácil no abría razón para hacerlo-le respondió con algo de decepción y gentileza en su voz.

No se preocupe pronto podrá dar por concluida su investigación, después de todo Hisana no logro hacerlo sino hasta que tenía 18 años-le recordó para animar a la chica.

Es verdad, casi lo olvido, su padre dijo que los señores; Muguruma, Hirako y Ōtoribashi llegaran en tres días para continuar su entrenamiento-informo Isane.

La noticia de que sus sensei llegarían en unos días más alegro mucho a Rukia, ya que si estaba entrenando no podría pensar en su hermana y así n estaría triste, luego de cenar la oji-amatista se fue a su habitación esperando que el día de mañana fuera un día mejor que hoy.

Al día siguiente en el instituto de Karakura

Al fin había llegado el día menos esperado del año para muchos jóvenes, era un día odiado por muchos, esperado por otros y querido por pocos, en resume era el comienzo de las clases, tenía que ser ese día que los amigos que se separaban esperaban con paciencia y alegría, otros que comenzarían sus estudios en la escuela media , superior o primaria incluso algunos que tal vez ese año se graduarían lo esperaban con insistencia, y por último los que ya estaban hartos de repetir la rutina tantas veces que solo rogaban por unirse pronto a los que prácticamente anhelaban que llegase el día.

Junto a la entrada del instituto se encontraba un grupo muy animado de amigos, hablando de todo tipo de cosas, y felices de saber que este año igual que los anteriores estarían en el salón, en este grupo se encontraban; Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Karin Shiba, Yuzu Kurosaki y Momo Hirako, Shūhei Muguruma, Iduru Ōtoribashi y Hiyori Sarugaki.

Karin Shiba, es la hermana más pequeña de Ichigo, y también es la hermana melliza menor de Yuzu Kurosaki, tiene 15 años, cabello negro, ojos negros profundos, delgada, piel pálida, tiene un gran parecido con Ichigo, más que con su melliza Yuzu.

Yuzu Kurosaki, es hermana menor de Ichigo y la hermana melliza mayor de Karin Shiba, tiene 15 años, piel pálida, cabello café claro, ojos cafés claros, es la más parecida de sus hermanos a su madre.

Momo Hirako, una chica de 15 años, delgada, pelo negro, ojos cafés, un poco bajita, de piel clara.

Shūhei Muguruma, un chico alto, pelo corto negro, piel bronceada, ojos azules, 16 años de edad.

Iduru Ōtoribashi, un joven de ojos azules, pelo rubio claro, piel pálida, estatura media, de 15 años de edad.

Hiyori Sarugaki, una chica delgada, de pelo rubio, de piel bronceada, estatura media, 15 años de edad.

Los 7 chicos charlaban animadamente de cosa como; que hacer en cuanto terminaran las clases, lo que hicieron en sus vacacione, sus planes para este año escolar, pero Tōshirō era ajeno a la conversación y fue Karin quien se dio cuenta de esto.

¿Qué te sucede Tōshirō?, pareces un zombi-le dijo Karin mientras agitaba su mano frente a él para que reaccionase.

Ah, no es nada solo…me perdí en mis pensamientos, eso es todo-fue su respuesta la cual era cierta pues no podía dejar de pensar todavía en esa hermosa chica de la fuente.

Hay sí, de seguro está pensando en el momento apropiado para escaparse de clases, el primer día siempre lo hace-dijo Shūhei en tono burlón.

Vamos no comiencen a pelear ahora, ni siquiera han comenzado las clases como para que se pongan a discutir-dijo algo molesta Momo

Está bien Momo, ya no molestare al "pequeñín"-dijo resaltando la palabra pequeñín para hacer enfadar a Tōshirō.

Déjame en paz Shūhei, hoy no estoy de humor para pelear-respondió de forma fría es oji-esmeralda sorprendiendo a todos, pues él nunca perdonaría que alguien lo llamara pequeño.

Vamos Tōshirō relájate, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?-pregunto Iduru a su amigo.

Tōshirō se disponía a responder cuando fijo su vista en la entrada del instituto y pudo observar a una chica muy familiar para él, iba a en prender camino hacia ella cuando Shūhei se paro frente a él bloqueándole el paso y la vista, Tōshirō rápidamente lo aparto y fue hasta la entrada pero ya no lograba encontrarla, entonces sus amigos que venían e dirección a él, le preguntaron qué sucedía.

Nada amigos, no se preocupen no es nada, es solo que…creí haber visto algo, mejor vamos al salón pronto sonara la campana-fue todo lo que pudo articular el peli-blanco, pues no quería contarles sobre la chica de la fuente, amenos no todavía.

Salón de clases

La profesora Misato Ochi, entro en el salón que al instante guardo silencio, todos los alumnos excepto Tōshirō voltearon a ver a la profesora.

Muy bien alumnos, bien venidos a un nuevo años escolar, mi nombre es Misato Ochi, supongo que tenemos algunos alumnos nuevos así que diré sus nombres y cuando lo haga quiero que se pongan de pie y se presenten y digan de donde son y su edad, ¿entendido?-explico la mujer tomando su lugar frente a la clase.

Todos los alumnos se fueron poniendo de pie uno por uno, Tōshirō que durante todo el rato desde que había entrado a salón se mantenía observando la ventana, decido darse la vuelta para observar a algunos de sus nuevos compañeros, pero se sobresalto en sobremanera cuando una chica de cabello negro, piel pálida de baja estatura se levantaba de su lugar para presentarse.

Mi nombre es Rukia Ukitake Unohana, soy de Tokio y tengo 15 años-se presento sin darle mucha importancia, para tomar asiento nuevamente.

Sin prestar atención de los murmullos de sorpresa de sus compañeros al saber su nombre, era algo que no le sorprendía después de todo, sus padres eran muy famosos en el país.

Tōshirō seguía impactado por la chica que estaba al lado de él, su mente no daba crédito a lo que veía ¿Cómo era posible que la chica de la otra noche estuviera hay junto a él, en el mismo instituto y en el mismo salón?, no era posible, solo reacciono cuando escucho su nombre y supo que debía presentarse.

Mi nombre es Tōshirō Hitsugaya Fong soy de Karakura y tengo 15 años-se presentó rápidamente el chico.

El resto del rato Tōshirō se dedico a ver de lado varias veces a la chica que estaba a su lado, indeciso sobre si presentarse con ella y contarle que la había visto bailar la otra noche, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que ya era la hora del recesó hasta que Rukia se levanto de su escritorio para salir del salón.

* * *

**Black Ángel N**: y que les pareció, ¿les gusto?, espero que si este capítulo me quedo un poco, más largo de lo que esperaba pero igual era necesario comenzar a mover la historia y ya saben déjenme sus reviews si cometí algún error o algo así, bueno el **Ángel Negro N** se despide bay.


	5. Un Cálido Accidente Congelado

**Chapter 5: Un Cálido Accidente Congelado**

**Black Ángel N:** hola a todos pues aquí les traigo puntualmente el nuevo capítulo de esta historia y que espero que les guste

**Disclaimer:** bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama, pero la historia si es mía XD

En el momento que Rukia se levanto de su lugar y salía del salón Tōshirō se dio cuenta de que ya era el receso, entonces se levanto y fue en dirección de sus amigos que ya estaban saliendo.

* * *

En el patio

El grupo de Tōshirō estaba conversando bajo la sombra de un árbol en el patio mientras escuchaban como Shūhei seguía molestando a Tōshirō con respecto a su actitud toda la mañana.

En serio Tōshirō parecías estar hipnotizado jajaja-reía a carcajadas Shūhei.

Jm parece que al dragón solitario encontró su otra mitad, jmj-reía por lo bajo Iduru.

Ya basta, que no ven que le da pena admitir que está loco por la chica nueva, jajaja-ahora era turno de Hiyori de burlarse del peli-blanco.

Muy bien, ya se rieron y me fastidiaron ¿¡podríamos cambiar ya de tema!?-exigió un muy molesto Tōshirō.

Sabes, si te pones así de rojo porque hablen de eso es porque es cierto, ¿no lo crees Yuzu?-le dijo Karin con pereza en su voz.

Si, Karin tiene razón, si te sonrojas y aparte te enojas solo lo confirmas-respondió Yuzu.

Aja si claro, dejare de molestarlo hasta que el pequeñín admita que es cierto, jajaja- se burlo una vez mas Shūhei causando la rabia del peli-blanco

No lo hare, ¡PORQUE NO ES CIERTO! Ahora déjame en paz de una buena vez-reclamo Tōshirō en respuesta el anterior comentario de Shūhei.

Trata de calmarte un poco Tōshirō, como dijo Karin, si te sigues enfadando solo das hincapié a que se sigan burlando-trato inútilmente Momo de calmar al peli-blanco

Ja, pierdes tú tiempo Momo, este tonto es muy fácil de provocar, solo estas gastando saliva-dijo Hiyori para tratar de enfurecer más al chico, cosa que logro.

Escúchame chica mono aquí la única loca eres tú, y ya deja de fastidiarme el día quieres-le dijo Tōshirō muy molesto a la rubia.

Huy cálmate dragoncito, Hiyori no tiene la culpa de que seas un cobarde sin agallas-hablo de nuevo Shūhei con la intención de hacer perder la paciencia de Tōshirō, y como era de esperarse tuvo éxito en ello.

¡Ahh!, ya estoy harto, me voy si no vuelvo a clases cúbranme como siempre, si-dijo el oji-turquesa mientras se levantaba para irse del lugar.

Aja, págame Iduru-dijo Shūhei extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio-te dije que podría hacer que se fuera del instituto una hora antes, que los años anteriores-dijo con arrogancia el peli-negro.

Demonios, no creí que acabaras tan rápido con su paciencia-hablo decepcionado el rubio por perder.

Perdón, ¿me perdí de algo?, yo te ayude Shūhei, el trato era la mitad del dinero-le reclamo la chica rubia su parte.

Si claro, toma tu parte Hiyori-dijo Shūhei ante la cara atónita de Iduru.

Oye espera un minuto, se suponía que no podáis recibir ayuda de nadie Shūhei-reclamo Iduru muy molesto.

Claro que no, tú dijiste que no podía recibir ayuda de Karin o Yuzu, no dijiste nada de Hiyori, así que no es trampa-dijo Shūhei con su típico tono de arrogancia-

Oigan no deberían hacer apuestas así-reclamo Momo molesta por las acciones de sus amigos-con amigos como ustedes para que se quieren enemigos-dijo frustrada al fin.

Relájate Momo, de todas formas el siempre se escapa el primer día, y además para mañana ya se le abra pasado el enojo-dijo como si nada Shūhei.

Jm, ¿adónde crees que se fue?, Yuzu-pregunto Karin a su hermana mientras las dos se mantenían al margen de la otra conversación.

Tal vez se fue al tejado, digo él quería estar solo nada más, si se hubiera ido del instituto no nos hubiera dicho nada-dijo Yuzu viendo la terraza del instituto junto a Karin.

Terraza del instituto

Una chica de ojos azul-violáceos se encontraba recargada en la reja de la terraza observando la ciudad, al verla no podía evitar sentir algo muy extraño dentro de ella, pero al mismo tiempo muy familiar era como un sueño o más bien una ¿repetición?, sea lo que sea a ella solo le importaba saber que era esa sensación tan extraña.

A pesar de estar sumida en sus pensamientos Rukia fue capaz de percibir el sonido de alguien subiendo las escaleras, no le prestó mucha atención después de todo ella estaba del otro lado de la terraza, quien sea que subiera no la vería amenos que también fuera a la parte trasera.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un chico de cabello blanco y ojos turquesa con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro, en sus pensamientos solo estaban las imágenes de sus amigos molestándolo por el asunto de la chica nueva, en el momento que su mente recordó el porqué de su enojo y este mismo desapareció para dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, al fin había encontrado a la chica de la fuente, incluso sabia su nombre ahora, en ese momento la sonrisa se convirtió en una gran sonrisa, vaya que era malo ocultando este nuevo sentimiento que sentía, si bien tal vez no era amor, pero era un fuerte sentimiento que a diferencia de los demás se rehusaba a desparecer, Tōshirō camino hacia adelante para apoyarse en la reja, justo como Rukia al otro lado.

Al momento de tocarla rápidamente Tōshirō se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pues en el momento que puso su mano en esta sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica, pero ¿era fría?, y en cuanto la sensación desapareció, quito su mano de la reja, solo para observar que toda el are que había cubierto con su mano se congelo, esto lo lleno de mucha confusión y angustia.

A Rukia le sucedía lo mismo del otro lado, cuando Tōshirō toco la reja sintió la descarga gélida en su mano y rápidamente la retiro cuando dejo de sentir la descarga, solo para apreciar como la zona donde su mano estuvo con anterioridad se cristalizaba y se cubría de nieve, como su fuera un acto reflejo, Rukia tomo su mano mientras se alejaba de la reja con mucha preocupación y temor.

Ambos chicos empezaron a retroceder, tratado de encontrar la puerta a ciegas, pero no se esperaban que con lo que chocarían no sería la puerta, en cambio chocaron con el uno con el otro de espaldas debido a la sorpresa ambos y la fuerza del impacto ambos cayeron.

Ahh, eso dolió-dijo Tōshirō tocándose la cabeza-oye tu porq…-no puedo continuar reclamando al percatarse con quien había chocado.

Hmm, auch eso me dolió-dijo Rukia mientras imitaba la acción del chico-ah lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde…iba-rápidamente se quedo sin habla al ver al chico junto a ella.

¡Tu!-dijeron ambos al unisonó mientras se ponían en pie.

Tōshirō rápidamente entro en razón de lo que estaba diciendo y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de decirle de una manera no muy apropiada que la había esta "espiando", así que al instante se corrigió.

Ah, oye tu eres la chica nueva ¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Tōshirō.

Yo vine porque…-se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo muy importante, y esto era la sensación que le provocaba la mirada del chico sobre ella, entonces lo vio directo a los ojos causando que miradas turquesa y amatista chocaran, en ese momento ambos entraron en una especie de transe que de no ser por el sonido de unos autos no hubieran reaccionado.

Tú, ¿tú eres el chico que me observaba la otra noche en el parque?-le preguntó Rukia con decisión en su mirada a Tōshirō.

El chico por su parte al verse descubierto, se vio seriamente avergonzado por dos razones; la primera, lo había reconocido, y la segunda y mas vergonzosa lo habían descubierto, eso era más que un momento incomodo era un golpe directo a su orgullo, como heredero de la familia Fong se suponía que el espiar a alguien debía ser un juego de niños, un juego que había perdido muy des honrosamente por olvidar la regla principal del espionaje, nunca dejarte ver.

Ah, bueno, veras, yo…yo estaba-la verdad estaba muy nervioso nunca antes le había sucedido algo semejante, pero la hermosa mirada de la chica sobre él, tenía ese efecto, pero como pudo tomo coraje-la verdad yo estaba paseando a mi perro, y cuando volvía a casa el escucho algo y me arrastro hasta la fuente donde tú estabas, y luego él no quería irse…hasta que terminaste de bailar-termino de decirle algo sonrojado, porque la verdad el tampoco había querido irse.

Ya veo-fue lo único que le respondió Rukia.

Oye…yo, pues quiero pedirte disculpas-le costó mucho decir eso, debía ser el peor momento de su vida, por primera vez en su vida todos los rasgos característicos de su familia por ambas partes le estaba jugando en contra, y lo peor frente a Rukia.

Hem, mi nombre es Tōshirō Hitsugaya Fong, y es un placer conocerte al fin-le dijo sonriendo mientras le extendía su mano en señal de saludo.

Ante esta acción Rukia sonrió de manera dulce para Tōshirō, lo que causo otro sonrojo más por parte del chico-el placer es mío, Tōshirō-san, soy Rukia Ukitake Unohana-dijo correspondiendo el saludo y estrechando la mano del chico.

Al momento que sus manos se tocaron ambos sintieron una especie de conexión, instintiva mente se soltaron pero al creer que el otro no lo había sentido decidieron fingir que no sintieron nada.

Bueno, por lo menos es bueno saber que no eres un loco o algo así-trato de disimular Rukia.

Jaja, bueno a mi me alegra saber que no estás enfada-Tōshirō le siguió la corriente-que te parece si te presento a mis amigos, supongo que todavía no conoces a mucha gente-ofreció para tratar de escapar de esa situación incómoda.

Sí, me encantaría-acepto la invitación la peli-negra

Cuando se disponían a bajar al patio Rukia resbalo con algo de hielo que había en el suelo, en ese momento para evitar que Rukia cayera la sujeto de la cintura pero el también resbalo, debido a la posición que tenían al perder el equilibrio cuando cayeron, que aparte de terminar en una posición comprometedora también se besaron, en ese instante fue como sentir una rara combinación de sentimientos y sensaciones, de los cuales solo pudieron distinguir; paz, emoción, felicidad y calidez, rápidamente reaccionaron y se separaron, el primero en levantarse fue Tōshirō quien ayudo a Rukia para que se pusiera de pie.

Ah…etto, discúlpame, n-no fue mi intención es so…lo resbale-se disculpo muy apenado por lo aconteció el peli-blanco

Ah…ah sí, fue solo, solo un accidente-trato ella también de justificarse.

Si, es solo que había hielo en el suelo y-se detuvo, porque se dio cuenta de que estuvo a punto de revelar su "poder" si así podía llamarlo.

Eso, no importa la verdad es que, de-de todas formas ya paso, asique porque mejor no ¿nos vamos ya?-trato de dirigir la conversación a otro lado para olvidar el asunto.

Tōshirō rápidamente acepto y se fueron de ahí ambos con la esperanza de que el otro olvidara lo sucedido, pero ninguno de los dos se percato que en donde estaban el hielo se había expandido aun más cubriendo gran parte de la terraza con un manto de hielo algo grueso y nieve encima.

Patio del instituto

Los amigos 6 jóvenes aun seguían discutiendo sobre la apuesta, o al menos 4 de ellos ya que las gemelas Kurosaki Shiba estaban más entretenidas hablando de sus vacaciones que de la apuesta, Tōshirō se acerco a sus amigos despertando intriga en 4 de ellos sobre el porqué seguía allí, por su parte Karin y Yuzu solo voltearon a verlo.

Hey, Tōshirō se puede saber ¿por qué sigues aquí?-pregunto algo preocupado Shūhei por el hecho de tener que devolverle el dinero a Iduru.

De seguro lo atraparon y tuvo que volver jejeje-rio Hiyori en las mismas condiciones que Shūhei, pues tampoco quería regresar el dinero.

Muy graciosos, pero no, además yo les dije que me iba si no les hubiera dicho nada entonces si me habría ido-les dijo con fastidio Tōshirō, mientras veía como Shūhei y Hiyori le daban dinero a Iduru pero no le importo mucho y continuo con lo que iba a hacer-bueno chicos quiero presentarles a Rukia-dijo mientras la chica se acercaba mas al grupo.

Un gusto conocerlo-dijo Rukia mientras apreciaba como los 6 ponían caras de sorpresa.

Bueno Rukia, la chica rubia es Hiyori Sarugaki, el rubio es Iduru Ōtoribashi, ese con cara de tonto es Shūhei Muguruma y las gemelas son Karin Shiba y Yuzu Kurosaki-los presento Tōshirō mientras lo señalaba respectivamente a cada uno.

Hola-saludaron todos al unisonó, saliendo de su sorpresa.

Rukia por su parte estaba sorprendida, pues confirmo sus sospechas los tres chicos tenían los apellidos de sus senseis; Muguruma, Ōtoribashi y Hirako, eso solo significaba que ellos eran os hijos de los que tanto hablaban, pero para estar segura tendría que esperar dos días más a que ellos llegaran y así estar segura.

Jm, bueno déjame darte la bienvenida a Karakura, Rukia-dijo Karin extendiéndole su mano e invitándola a sentarse con ellos.

Rukia sonrió y estrecho la mano de Karin para tomar asiento junto a esta, y rápidamente los demás comenzaron a saludarla y preguntarle cosa, Tōshirō se sintió feliz de que sus amigos aceptaran a Rukia y también se sintió afortunado de tener amigos como ellos, aunque a veces lo sacaran de quicio no podría haber pedido mejores amigos que ellos, pero tanto él como Rukia no podían dejar de pensar en lo sucedido momentos atrás en la terraza.

* * *

**24/08/2014**

**Black Ángel N:** y bien les gusto me merezco algún review, y también háganme saber si cometí algún error o si tienen alguna sugerencia todo es bien recibido bueno hasta aquí el **Ángel Negro N** se despide bay.


	6. Secretos y Misterios

**Chapter 6: Secretos y Misterios**

**Black Ángel N**: hola a todos he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y también quería pedir disculpas por no actualizar la semana pasa pero por algunos problemas no pude escribir asique espero le guste.

**Disclaimer**: ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama, excepto la historia que esa si salió de mi activa imaginación.

* * *

Luego del receso el resto de la mañana transcurrió normal, por lo menos para la mayoría porque para Tōshirō fue casi una eternidad y la principal y única razón de esta era una chica peli-negra de ojos amatistas, por algún motivo desconocido para el mismo, no podía evitar verla o pensar en ella, al final de clases se encontraban todos reunidos frente al instituto hablando de cualquier cosa y tratando de conocer más a su nueva amiga.

Enserio ¿practicas kendo?, es asombroso no había conocido a otra chica aparte de Tatsuki que practicara kendo-dijo Karin al no poder creer que alguien como Rukia practicara algo como el kendo.

Pues sí, siempre lo he practicado y la verdad es muy divertido-dijo Rukia sonriendo-y de verdad ¿juegas fútbol Karin?-pregunto con curiosidad.

Ja jugar no es el termino que yo usaría para referirme a Karin, ella es muy buena, no, ella es casi una profesional-presumió Hiyori ente lo que Karin no tuvo tiempo de contradecir porque Tōshirō intervino.

Es cierto, Karin es increíble jugando-afirmo Tōshirō las palabras de Hiyori, pero esta vez Karin hablo-si pero tú también eres un experto, y si no fuera por ti no podría realizar esa jugada de oro-dijo la peli-negra asiendo crecer el ego del oji-turquesa que solo asintió.

Bien, hora de otra pregunta-dijo Yuzu para cambiar otra vez el tema de la conversación.

Y ¿de quién es el turno ahora?-pregunto Karin.

Es mi turno ahora, déjame pensar-dijo Shūhei con una sonrisa que extraño a los demás-bueno ¿tienes hermanos o hermanas Rukia?-fue la pregunta de Shūhei.

Al oírla todos se relajaron de nuevo, pero Tōshirō pensó que tenía que a ver una razón para esa pregunta, no era para nada del estilo de Shūhei, todo lo contrario, pero tendría tiempo para preguntarle después, ahora solo quería saber más de Rukia.

Sí, tengo una hermana mayor-respondió Rukia con alegría en su voz, esto no paso desapercibido por Kira que no puedo evitar preguntar.

Parece que eres muy apegada a tu hermana ¿verdad Rukia?-le pregunto Kira.

Tienes razón, mi hermana y yo somos muy unidas desde que tengo memoria siempre hacemos todo juntas-le respondió con alegría.

Y ¿cómo se llama tu hermana? Porque no nos cuéntanos más de ella-pregunto Momo curiosa por conocer más a la hermana de Rukia.

Se llama, Hisana, es diez años mayor que yo, es muy atenta y amable con todos, ella es la mejor -fue la respuesta de la peli-negra que estaba muy contenta de hablar sobre ella.

Y ¿donde está ella ahora?-pregunto Shūhei con una mirada que Tōshirō conocía muy bien y que de seguro estaba relacionado con lo anterior.

Pues, está en América, con su esposo-fue una seca respuesta por parte de Rukia.

Rápidamente la curiosidad invadió a todos por el repentino cambio de actitud de la oji-amatista, pero el que pregunto al fin fue Tōshirō.

¿La extrañas, No? Es que, caso no querías que se fuera o ¿sí?-fueron la pregunta de Tōshirō.

No es eso, es solo que, apenas ella se fue mis padres me enviaron aquí mientras ellos permanecían en Tokio unos días más pero, es la primera vez que estoy yo sola y siempre éramos Hisana y yo, supongo que por eso no he podido adaptarme bien a la ciudad todavía-dijo Rukia triste.

Oye eso me hace sentir ofendido-dijo una voz atrás de los chicos que resultaba algo familiar para todos los presentes-acaso yo no cuento, Rukia-chan-termino de decir el invasor parándose en frente del grupo.

El ver quién era el invasor, todos se sorprendieron de verlo y porque conociera a Rukia ¿Cómo era posible? Se preguntaban, también de que estuviera solo, pues no era normal que estuviera solo, por lómenos no si iba al instituto, y su sorpresa creció más todavía al ver lo siguiente.

¡Uryu!-fue lo que dijo Rukia mientras corría a abrazar al oji-azul, que correspondió el abrazo de la menor.

Hola Rukia, meda mucho gusto verte luego de tanto tiempo-dijo Uryu mientras rompía el abrazo para ver a Rukia, y pudo ver quiénes eran los que la acompañaban-hola muchachos, no sabía que fueran los nuevos amigos de Rukia-dijo mientras se acercaba más a ellos.

Pues podríamos decir lo mismo de ti, no crees Uryu-dijo Kira dado que ninguno de los demás salía de su sorpresa.

Tienes razón, ciento no habérselos dicho, pero antes no importaba-fue la simple respuesta que dio Uryu.

Entonces ¿ustedes lo conocen?-pregunto Rukia, a lo que Uryu le respondió afirmativamente.

Si, la verdad nos conocemos desde hace mucho, supongo que desde un poco antes de que tu y yo nos conociéramos, Rukia-termino de decir el joven.

Bueno eso responde un par de preguntas, pero ¿porque estás aquí? Y ¿solo?-le pregunto Tōshirō, con algo de molestia que le costó disimular pues no le gustaba que Rukia estuviera tan apegada a Uryu.

Ignorando por completo la molestia del peli-blanco Uryu contesto con toda tranquilidad-pues vine por Rukia por supuesto, sus padres me pidieron que le mostrara la ciudad, dado que Hisana está de luna de miel-dijo con calma mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Cuando Uryu termino de dar razones Rukia comprendió porque el día anterior no había recibido noticia alguna de su guía en la ciudad y le reprocho con enfado al joven-Uryu si tú, eres mi guía, ¡¿Por qué rayos no fuiste ayer a la mansión?!-pregunto realmente enojada.

Uryu se asusto al ver la expresión de enojo que tenia Rukia que le respondió con nerviosismo en su voz-ahh cálmate Rukia, no fui porque tenía un compromiso con mi padre en el hospital, le avise a tus padres pero me dijeron que tu ya estabas en camino yo no podía hacer nada-le dijo temiendo a la reacción de la chica.

Hm tienes suerte de que estuve muy ocupada ayer, sino-ni siquiera se molesto en terminar la oración simplemente se limito a verlo con una mirada tan aterradora que izo que le recorriera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo al joven.

Oigan chicos que tal si vamos todos con Uryu y le mostramos a Rukia la ciudad-propuso muy entusiasmada Yuzu.

No es una mala idea, yo voy-secundo Kira.

Bien entonces vamos todos-dijo Tōshirō por los demás, mientras todos asentían y comenzaban a caminar.

Mansión Ukitake

Unas pocas horas después de haberle mostrado la ciudad a Rukia, todos estaban cansados, asique como el último lugar era la misma mansión Ukitake, Rukia los invito a quedarse un rato.

¿Necesita algo más? Señorita-pregunto Hanatarō a Rukia.

No, gracias Hanatarō puedes retirarte-fue la respuesta de la chica.

Bien si me necesita no dude en llamarme, con su permiso me retiro-dijo el joven mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia para retirarse.

Pero miren nada más, amigos creo que acabo de encontrar a la pareja del siglo-decía Shūhei mientras señalaba a Rukia y Tōshirō que estaban sentados en el mismo sofá.

Oye Shūhei no crees que estas exagerando-dijo Karin con algo pereza en su voz.

Por favor, ni siquiera tu puedes negar que Tōshirō está loco por Rukia, durante toda la tarde estuvo pegado a ella como un imán, jajaja incluso se tropezó con un poste por estarla viendo.

¡Eso no es verdad me tropecé con una roca y choque con el poste!-decía muy enfadado y avergonzado el oji-turquesa.

Aunque también maldecía por lo bajo que sus "amigos" se sentaran apropósito de tal manera que él y Rukia compartieran asiento, esto hacia la situación aun más incomoda si es que se podía, Uryu por su parte permanecía tranquilo por el hecho de saber que Rukia había encontrado buenos amigos y encima al mismo tiempo _"protección"_ después de todo estaban en Karakura y debían tener cuidado con _"ellos"_, por ahora perecía que todo estaba bien y había que tratar de mantener las cosas así un tiempo más.

Luego de un rato más de charlas y juegos además de un par de reclamos y sonrojos de vergüenza por parte de Tōshirō estaba comenzando a oscurecer, Rukia les ofreció a todos que Chōjirō los llevara a sus casas como un agradecimiento por enseñarle la ciudad propuesta que fue aceptada por todos menos por Uryu, Rukia los acompaño hasta la puerta pero antes de irse Tōshirō se quedo un momento hablando con Rukia.

Gracias por todo, y de nuevo lamento mucho haberte observado el otro día-le dijo el oji-turquesa sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

Tranquilo no estoy molesta, es solo que nunca antes nadie que no fueran mis padres, mi hermana o su esposo me habían visto bailar-le confesó la peli-negra con algo de vergüenza, que el chico frente a ella no paso por alto.

Bueno, pues entonces déjame decirte que bailas muy hermoso, Rukia-dijo con sinceridad mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que se le estaba empezando a hacer un habito por lo general el no sonríe pero desde que la vio no para de sonreír cada vez que puede-entonces, nos vemos mañana-dijo mientras hacia un ademan de despedida y se iba con los demás.

Adiós-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Rukia antes de que se fuera, la verdad no quería despedirse, había algo en el que la hacía sentir segura y muy feliz, pero creyó que solo era porque él era muy agradable con ella, entonces lo dejo pasar y volvió a dentro donde estaba Uryu.

Dime Rukia, ¿qué tal tu nuevo hogar?-pregunto ansioso por saber si la chica estaba realmente a gusto en la ciudad.

La verdad, todavía me siento extraña, incluso en la mansión, me pierdo y suelo olvidar que ya no estoy en Tokio no sé porque, normalmente para este momento ya debería saberme de memoria todos los lugares tanto de la mansión como de la ciudad-respondió cabizbaja y con inquietud.

Ya veo, dime ¿has tratado de hablar con Hisana o Byakuya? Tal vez solo sea nostalgia-le dijo con sinceridad a la chica mientras la veía con comprensión.

Pues no, no he hablado con ellos, creo que debería hacerlo tal vez eso me ayude-dijo mientras el tono de su voz cambiaba de uno triste a uno más feliz-gracias Uryu-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Me alegra oír eso, oye ¿avanzaste en tu investigación?-pregunto para saber si Rukia seguía investigando a las familias.

Pues no mucho, solo encontré una familia pero no fue un avance pues yo ya tenía mis sospechas, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Yoruichi era una heredera?-le dijo lo ultimo con algo de enojo.

¿Qué?, tu sabes que no puedes recibir ayuda de nadie y eso claramente me incluye ahí-le respondió con un tono de inocencia para molestar a Rukia y si que funcionó.

Hm, eres muy malo Uryu-le dijo cruzándose de brazos y volteando a ver a otro lado.

Bien, ya que soy tan malo no te diré, las buenas noticias-dijo para llamar la atención de Rukia y nuevamente tuvo éxito.

¿Qué, buenas noticias?-pregunto curiosa por saber de que hablaba el heredero de los Ishida.

Ayer en el hospital Ishida mi padre me comento que Nanao y Renji vendrían a Karakura junto con Yoruichi, creo que será uno o dos días después de los maestros-le informo a la menor que se mostraba muy feliz por la noticia.

Qué bien, eso significa que ellos vendrán está semana, los senseis llegan pasado mañana-dijo con emoción la peli-negra.

Luego de un rato Uryu se retiro, luego de que se fuera Rukia subió a su habitación con alegría pues su primer día de clases en la ciudad no estuvo tan mal después de todo.

Al entrar como siempre su pequeño amigo la esperaba en su cama, era realmente adorable verlo dormir ahí, tanto que Rukia no quiso despertarlo asique con cuidado lo dejo en su jaula, y se dispuso a dormir está vez sin preocuparse por lo que sucedía siempre después de todo nadie entraría a su habitación ¿verdad?.

Casa Hitsugaya, Fong

Cuando Tōshirō llego a su casa sus padres todavía no habían llegado entonces decidió relajarse un rato mientras venían, pero estaba tan cansado por todo lo que había hecho ese día que se quedo dormido en la sala.

Sueño de Tōshirō

Estaba en un lugar tranquilo y maravilloso al menos para él, había una pequeña tormenta de nieve que parecía ir aumentando. Estaba en una especie de claro en una montaña nevada y al parecer está estaba rodeada de muchas otras montañas, se preguntaba; ¿dónde estaba?, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Y ¿que así allí?, se preguntaba Tōshirō al ver el lugar donde se encontraba y si antes estaba sorprendido ahora lo estaba aun más, al ver su ropa.

Su ropa ahora consistía en unas vestiduras de seda al estilo samurái en tonos lila oscuro y con una cadena ciñendo su cuerpo, además de que su calzado parecía estar hecho de hielo y asemejar las patas de un reptil y en su mano izquierda tenia lo que parecía ser una especie de guante que simulaba estar hecho de escamas de hielo, sin mencionar que su cabello ahora estaba más largo ahora le llega hasta la parte media de la espalda y tenia algunos mechones en verde azulado era muy extraño pero a la vez familiar que casi parecía un recuerdo, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que apenas pudo percibir una especie de voz que lo llamaba pero por el ruido del insistente viento congelado de la tormenta de nieve no podía escuchar con claridad.

¡Quien está ahí!-grito el peli-blanco para tratar de identificar a la persona que lo llamaba pero todo lo que escuchaba era a la voz que creía era de una mujer decir-¡Hyo…!-no podía escuchar nada más, todo era confuso y muy extraño.

Tōshirō estaba a punto de darse por vencido hasta que sintió un intenso dolor en su pecho, era un dolor tan intenso que lo dejo completamente paralizado hasta que sintió una especie de liquido tibio descender por su cuerpo, lentamente llevo su mano derecha hasta el lugar de donde provenía el dolor y su temor se convirtió en realidad algo lo estaba atravesando y el liquido era sangre que emanaba de la herida.

Tōshirō estaba a punto de girar su cabeza para ver quién era el responsable y cuando lo vio…

Fin del sueño

Tōshirō despertó de golpe y muy agitado por el sueño que había tenido que casi cae del sofá y entonces fue cuando entro en razón, estaba en la sala dormido eso significaba que había hielo en el sofá y en el suelo, luego pensaría en ese sueño pero ahora deshacerse de todo ese hielo era más importante que cualquier otra cosa, solo tenía unos minutos antes de que sus padres llegaran.

Por suerte ya se había encargado de todo el hielo estaba seguro de que lo había logrado justo a tiempo hasta que ¡puf!

¡HOLA Tōshirō!-grito Kisuke al entrar seguido por Soi Fong.

Realmente ¿tenias que gritar?-le pregunto la peli-negra con evidente molestia en su voz.

Jeje, vamos Soi-chan sino como sabrá Tōshirō que ya estamos en casa-dijo muy seguro mientras buscaba con la vista a Tōshirō sin éxito alguno.

Mientras tanto Soi Fong lo veía con cara de "no estarás hablando enserio", para contestarle con enojo-Kisuke, así como creo que no es necesario que grites como un loco cada vez que llegas a la casa…-izo una pausa para apartar a su marido de la puerta que mantenía sostenida a la pared para poder continuar-tampoco creo necesario que azotes la puerta-finalizo mientras veía a Kisuke con una mirada tan fría que podría matar, y luego Kisuke observar como detrás de la puerta estaba un medio consiente Tōshirō.

Por desgracia cuando sus padres llegaron toshiro estaba a un lado de la puerta y fue azotado contra la pared con mucha fuerza y gracias a que su "querido padre" seguía sosteniendo la puerta no podía moverse o respirar.

Te encuentras bien Shiro-kun-le pregunto su madre con preocupación al ver que estaba empezando a respirar normalmente y recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del peli-blanco.

¡Ups! Lo siento hijo creo que no te vi jajaja-trato inútilmente de disculparse.

Si claro, no me hace gracia-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Bueno no tendrías problemas si fueras más fuerte-dijo con aires de tristeza.

¿Qué dijiste? Anciano-siguió Tōshirō con la provocación.

Ya basta los dos, parecen un par de niños-dijo molesta Soi Fong.

Después del incidente y de cenar Tōshirō se fue a su dormitorio dando gracias a que por lo menos no notaron el frió que hacia todavía debido al hielo o eso creía al menos.

* * *

_**07/09/2014**_

**Black Ángel N**: y qué tal? le gusto o no si me gustaría que me lo dijeran también que me hagan saber si hay algún error o algo acepto criticas, sugerencias y correcciones. Bueno aquí se despide la **Ángel Negra N** se despide bay


	7. Decisiones y el ¿Punto de Encuentro?

**Chapter 7: Decisiones y el ¿Punto de Encuentro?**

**Black Ángel N**: hola a todos y muchas gracias a los que leen la historia tanto a los que dejan review como a los que no (pero agradecería que lo hicieran), pero en fin aquí el nuevo capitulo puntualmente.

**Disclaimer:** ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen que son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama, excepto la historia que esa si salió de mi imaginación.

* * *

En cuanto Tōshirō subió a su cuarto tanto Soi Fong como Kisuke sabían que algo raro estaba pasando, pues se podía sentir el frió que hacía en la sala y no era precisamente por el aire acondicionado que se encontraba apagado, pero aparentemente el que tenía una mejor perspectiva del asunto era Kisuke.

Dime, puedo saber ¿qué está pasando? O acaso es un secreto de la familia Hitsugaya-pregunto Soi Fong preocupada por su hijo.

Por desgracia no puedo decirte mucho, ya que no estoy del todo seguro si es lo que aparenta ser, y aunque lo supiera no podría decirte mucho al respecto porque en efecto es un secreto de los Hitsugaya-le respondió Kisuke con un semblante serio que le daba a entender a Soi Fong lo delicado del asunto.

Bien entonces, dime todo lo que puedas-le pidió una explicación aunque fuera a medias.

Estas segura de querer saber, Shao-Ling-la llamo por su nombre manteniendo su semblante serio lo que causo más angustia en la mujer, pero aun así no desistiría.

Por supuesto que quiero saber, después de todo también es mi hijo-le dijo con total honestidad y a la vez dejando que la angustia se reflejara en su voz.

Ahhh, está bien-dio un suspiro al verse incapaz de negarse a responderle-te diré lo que pueda-le dijo al fin pues entendía el que estuviera así, después de todo el era su único hijo.

Además también él se sentía preocupado por Tōshirō y el solo hecho de imaginarse cómo podría estar Soi Fong, no tenía el corazón para no decirle aunque fuera un poco de lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces Kisuke empezó a explicarle a Soi Fong lo que estaba pasando mientras la incertidumbre de lo que podría pasarle a su hijo incrementaba con cada palabra que decía el hombre.

Tokio edificio de la compañía Seireitei

Se encontraban reunidos 2 hombres y 2 mujeres en la sala de juntas del edificio mientras discutían asuntos con respecto a la empresa, luego de un par de horas de discutir asuntos de la misma dieron por finalizada su reunión.

Valla que es difícil mantener una empresa he-decía pesadamente uno de los hombres.

Este era muy alto de cabello castaño oscuro y barba, el cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta floja, ojos negros, de figura musculosa y la apariencia de un hombre maduro.

Sabes no deberías quejarte tanto-decía un hombre de cabello blanco en un tono suave-tal vez es por eso que tu hija no te respeta ¿no lo crees?-termino de decir solo para ver como su socio ponía cara de "pero de que estás hablando".

Ah, como puedes decir eso, mi pequeña me ama, para ella yo soy su inspiración, su modelo a seguir y…-un bueno para nada, perezoso y un inmaduro-intervino su esposa para corregirlo.

Ella era una mujer de estatura media, gestos serios cabello negro brillante, usa gafas ovaladas de color rojo y sus ojos son de color azul claro.

Ahh Risa-chan eso es muy cruel-decía el hombre mientras simulaba estar llorando por las palabras de su esposa.

Shunsui tiene razón, no abras exagerado un poco, Risa-decía el hombre peli-blanco al ver lo directa que era la mujer con su esposo.

No lo creo Jūshirō, Nanao siempre está molesta con él, si es que no está furiosa por su actitud-le respondió Risa al hombre que respondía al nombre de Jūshirō Ukitake.

Bueno que tal si nos tranquilizamos un poco después de todo, no es momento para discutir sobre lo que nuestros hijos piensan de nosotros sino de su futuro-habla con razón en sus palabras la mujer poniéndose junto a Jūshirō.

Yachiru está en lo cierto, lamento la tardanza Ukitake, Kyōraku, tuve algunos problemas al venir-decía mientras ingresaba en la sala un hombre de apariencia seria que responde el nombre de Sōjun Kuchiki.

Sōjun es un hombre alto, tiene los ojos de color morado media noche, su cabello negro lo lleva largo a la altura de los hombros.

Risa-chan tu y Yachiru podrían esperar afuera mientras-Kyōraku guardo silencio mientras le dirigía una mirada a su esposa, está entendió de inmediato y salió del lugar seguida por Yachiru dejando a los 3 hombres solos.

Ya está todo listo ¿Sōjun?-pregunto Shunsui al recién llegado.

Sí, todo está listo-hizo una pausa para ver a sus "compañeros" y continúo-ahora solo debemos esperar a que nuestros hijo estén listos-al decir esto el ambiente empezó a cambiar a uno más tenso.

Hm para saber si lo están o no, necesitamos estar todos reunidos-dijo con voz perezosa Shunsui pero sin perder lo serio de su semblante.

No se preocupen, yo ya me encargue de eso solo necesito que me ayuden un poco-dijo mostrándoles el maletín que llevaba.

Dentro del maletín estaba el equipo necesario para una videoconferencia, luego de unos minutos de arreglar todo ya estaba listo.

Ahora solo debemos conectarlo-dijo Jūshirō mientras encendía el aparato.

Perfecto, ya está en línea-dijo el Kuchiki mientras se podía apreciar en la pantalla los miembros faltantes en esa reunión, todos ansiosos por comenzar.

Vaya que son lentos estaba empezando a creer que nunca empezaría la junta, lo dejare pasar está vez solo porque mis hijos están durmiendo-hablo uno de los hombres en la pantalla.

El responde por el nombre Isshin Kurosaki, es alto de complexión musculosa cabello negro y corto igual que su barba, sus ojos son negros y por lo general no es muy serio.

Déjate de tus juegos Isshin, esto es importante podrías mostrar algo más de seriedad-le reclamaba otro de ellos.

El es Ryūken Ishida, es alto delgado de buena condición física de cabello blanco un poco más arriba de los hombros, ojos azul oscuros usa lente sin marco y de mirada seria.

Cálmense los dos no tenemos toda la noche, podrán jugar luego-dijo una mujer que se encontraba con Isshin.

Ella es Masaki Shiba, es de estatura media tiene aspecto juvenil y gran belleza tiene una sonrisa permanente en el rostro salvo por este momento ya que tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés claros.

Jajaja, veo que no has cambiado Masaki, eso me alegra-hablo un hombre de ojos grisáceos.

Pero miren nada más, Kisuke creí que para este momento Soi Fong ya te habría matado, te felicito por sobrevivir-decía con alegría el hombre.

Era Akira Shihōin, un hombre alto de piel morena, ojos verde oscuro, cabello castaño y de complexión atlética.

Maestro Akira, por favor obviemos el tema y concentrémonos en lo importante-hablo la aludida que se encontraba junto al hombre de ojos grises.

Bien, suficiente demos inicio a esto, empecemos por lo más importante, ¿Cuántos herederos ya conoces a todos los demás?-comenzó Isshin quien era el "líder" de todos-vamos por orden de acuerdo, mi hijo mayor ya los conoce a todos, mientras que mi hija no conoce a tres-fue su respuesta para los demás.

Mi hijo, heredero de los Kuchiki ya los conoce a todos-dijo Sōjun con el típico orgullo de su familia.

Mi hija, heredera de la familia Shihōin también los conoce a todos-dijo feliz Akira.

Mi hijo heredero tanto de la familia Hitsugaya como de la familia Fong, no conoce a cuatro-hablo Kisuke por él y por Soi Fong.

Mi hija mayor ya los conoce a todos, y mi hija menor todavía no conoce a cuatro-dijo Jūshirō.

Mi hija ya conoce a todos-dijo Shunsui como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Mi hija no conoce a dos-dijo Masaki.

Mi hijo ya los conoce-dijo Ryūken con su habitual seriedad.

Veo que únicamente seis de los diez ya están preparados-decía pensativo el hombre por la situación-creo que no tenemos más opción que presionarlos como hicieron nuestros padres con nosotros, he Shunsui, Kisuke-sentencio el Kurosaki a la vez que recordaba sus tiempos de juventud con sus amigos y compañeros.

Te refieres a darle fecha límite ¿verdad?-pregunto Soi Fong temiendo la respuesta porque esto seguro seria un duro golpe para el orgullo de su hijo.

Me temo que si, no podemos esperar mucho más, asique deberán comunicarles a los chicos que tienen dos semana a partir de mañana-dijo con molestia porque esto incluía a sus dos hijas menores.

Ya veo, entonces le diré a mi hija que adelante su viaje a Karakura, ¿qué hay de ti Shunsui?-Akira le pregunto a su amigo.

Ella y Yoruichi dijeron que se irían juntas, asique mientras así sea no habrá problema-respondió con su habitual tono de pereza.

Perfecto, Ukitake ¿Cuándo volverán tu hija su esposo?-pregunto Isshin.

Ellos volverán en dos semanas, cuando lo hagan irán directo a Karakura-fue la respuesta del peli-blanco.

Eso es una buena noticia-dijo sonriendo para continuar-ahora ¿quiénes han sido aprobados y quienes harán la prueba con los maestros? para saber si están listos o no-volvió a su semblante serio.

Uryu ya está listo-hablo primero Ryūken.

Byakuya también lo está-hablo Sōjun.

Yoruichi ya está lista-dijo feliz Akira.

Hisana está lista, y Rukia hará la prueba en dos días-hablo con calma Jūshirō.

Tōshirō hará la prueba en tras días-dijo Soi Fong con seriedad.

Ichigo ya está listo, Karin hará la prueba en dos días y Yuzu en tres-dijo Masaki por ella e Isshin.

Bien ya solo falta escoger el punto de reunión-decía Akira-¿qué lugar elegirás? Isshin-la verdad era que todos querían saber cuál sería el punto de encuentro.

Luego de unos segundos de meditarlo Isshin respondió-tendrá que ser el "sótano" que tus padres hicieron para nosotros Kisuke-dijo para sorpresa de todos.

¿Estás seguro?, no hay otro lugar-pregunto Sōjun.

No lo creo, si lo piensas Isshin tiene razón, no hay mejor lugar que ese-respaldo Kyōraku.

Todo está decidido entonces, nos veremos en el "sótano" dentro de dos semanas, para comenzar estén o no todos en igualdad de condiciones.

Bien-respondieron todos al unisonó para dar por finalizado el primer tema de la reunión.

Alguien tiene idea de ¿en donde están? "_ellos"_-dijo Akira serio por primera vez en la noche.

Yo he estado investigando, y hace poco descubrí que han estado escondidos en ciudad Kagamino-dijo Soi Fong para el asombro e incredulidad de los demás-y eso no es todo, por lo que se desde hace seis meses han estado realizando varios viajes por Japón y recientemente a América.

Las palabras de Soi Fong habían dejado helados a todos, ¿cómo era posible? que esos sujetos hayan estado todo ese tiempo siguiéndolos y no se hayan dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora.

Soi, desde hace cuanto sabes eso-pregunto Kisuke realmente sorprendido.

Desde esta tarde, por fin pude obtener toda la información que necesitaba, y entre está información estaba la residencia y los registros de viaje-dijo con seriedad, mientras la tención aumentaba en el ambiente.

Soi Fong, ¿sabes cuales son todos los lugares a los que han ido? y ¿cuántas veces?-pregunto Isshin tomando nuevamente el liderazgo en la reunión.

Si-respondió la aludida mientras sacaba una especie de informe y lo leía en voz alta-han ido a Tokio un total de 16 veces, a Okazaki 10, a Fukuoka 10, a Karakura 23 y a América el mismo día y al mismo lugar que Hisana y Byakuya-sus palabras fueron un duro golpe tanto para los demás como para ella.

Que es lo que querrán espiándonos de esa forma-decía indignado Sōjun por no haber notado a los espías.

Esto sí es un problema, debemos mantener a los muchachos seguros, Jūshirō, Sōjun asegúrense de que Hisana y Byakuya tengan la mejor protección posible sin que ellos se den cuenta-decía Isshin notablemente perturbado por lo que acababan de descubrir-Akira que Yoruichi y Nanao vengan lo antes posible a Karakura, los demás asegúrense de que sus hijos estén seguros, y recuerden que no pueden enterarse de nada-concluyo la orden el Kurosaki dando por finalizada la reunión.

Habitación de Rukia

Dejando a un lado el suceso de todas las mañanas Rukia ya se encontraba lista para irse al instituto, estaba a punto de salir del cuarto cuando el sonido de un cascabel la detuvo.

Jajaja lo siento Shiyu pero no puedes ir con migo-dijo divertida al ver como el conejo intentaba meterse en su mochila sin lograrlo.

Luego de eso dejo al pequeño en su cama y se fue al llegar donde estaban Chōjirō, Isane y Hanatarō noto algo raro los tres parecían estar preocupados por algo, la intriga la estaba matando asique se acerco lo más que pudo si hacer ruido y alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación.

Entonces que debemos hacer-pregunto Hanatarō.

Pues por ahora solo debemos estar pendientes de cualquier cosa extraña y sobretodo, proteger a la señorita Rukia-respondió con firmeza Chōjirō.

Qué hay de la señorita Hisana-pregunto Isane.

Rukia no dejo que siguieran en el momento que escucho el nombre de su hermana salió de donde estaba y les pregunto.

¿Qué pasa con Hisana?-exigió la menor.

Los presentes no tenían idea de que hacer para remediar esa situación, el señor Jūshirō les había dicho que no podían permitir por nada, que Rukia o Hisana se enteraran de eso, por un momento pensaron que estaban fritos hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta de la mansión.

Yo iré a ver quién es-dijo rápidamente Isane mientras salía en dirección a la puerta.

Yo voy a prepara la limusina para irnos señorita, con su permiso-dijo Chōjirō al salir dejando solo al pobre de Hanatarō.

Entonces, Hanatarō ¿de qué hablaban ustedes?-pregunto evidentemente molesta.

Ah, bueno ,vera lo que, pasa-trataba de buscar excusas el pobre Hanatarō mientras maldecía su suerte, hasta que tuvo una idea que tal vez funcionaria-la verdad, es que sus padres le tiene preparada una sorpresa a usted y su hermana y no quieren que se enteren, es por eso que no le podemos decir nada.

Hm, no creo que estés siendo sincero-dijo con molestia la peli-negra.

Esla verdad señorita, es solo que es algo grande y no puede saber que es todavía, jeje-decía nerviosamente Hanatarō.

Está bien, te creeré-dijo Rukia no muy convencida.

Luego de eso Rukia fue a ver quien estaba con Isane para alivio de Hanatarō que estaba a punto de desmayarse, por los nervios, mientras tanto Rukia en llegaba con Isane.

Isane quien…era-no pudo seguir hablando por la sorpresa de ver quiénes eran.

Hola Rukia, perdona que vengamos así pero necesitamos hablar-dijo el visitante que resulto ser Shūhei junto a Momo, Hiyori y Kira.

Está bien, Isane por favor dile a Chōjirō que hoy me iré con mis amigos-le pidió la peli-negra mientras salía de la mansión acompañada de los otros cuatro.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerable de la mansión, Shūhei fue el primero en romper aquel silencio sepulcral, que los rodeaba desde que salieron de la mansión.

Supongo que ya debes haberte dado cuenta de quienes somos, ¿no?-pregunto a Rukia.

Así es, pero debo admitir que estaba muy sorprendida de que estuvieran todos aquí-respondió Rukia.

Bueno, de todas formas teníamos que hablar de eso, tarde o temprano ¿no?-dijo Kira mientras se detenía y los demás lo imitaban.

* * *

_**14/09/2014**_

**Black Ángel N**: bueno les gusto el capitulo? espero que sí y ya saben que si hay algún error o algo me lo hagan saber así como también si les gusto, bien se despide la **Ángel Negra N** bay


	8. Preludio de Pruebas

**Chapter 8: Preludio de Pruebas**

**Black Ángel N**: hola a todos, pues yo aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, y también les agradezco por los reviews

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama, pero la historia esa si me la invente yo

* * *

Si, tienes razón-decía Rukia mientras volteaba a ver al rubio-y saben, no son como sus padres dicen, son mejores-termino con una pequeña sonrisa la peli-negra

Jaja, es bueno saber eso, esos ancianos pueden ser muy molestos a veces-decía Hiyori con arrogancia.

Si pero, quiero preguntarles algo, Hiyori ¿qué relación tienes con las familias?-pregunto Rukia con intriga

Ja, pues Momo es mi prima mi tío me cuida porque mis padres viajan mucho, más que el claro, pero será Momo quien tomo el lugar de mi tío más adelante-dijo con simpleza la rubia, para sorpresa de Rukia.

Sí, pero queremos preguntarte algo más importante-dijo Kira con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Y ¿Qué es entonces?-pregunto la oji-violeta con la misma seriedad del rubio.

Cuando, ¿realizaras la prueba de habilidades?, Rukia-pregunto Momo.

Pues, supongo que en dos días-respondió Rukia algo confundida por la pregunta.

Su respuesta calmo un poco al grupo pues no tenían idea de cuándo llegarían sus padres, pero con la respuesta de Rukia sabían que pronto vendrían.

Después de eso siguieron su camino hacia el instituto con tranquilidad, hasta que se encontraron con un peli-blanco muy molesto.

Hola Tōshirō, ¿Por qué esa cara tan temprano?-dijo Shūhei, para llamar la atención del chico que rápidamente volteo a verlos.

Ah hola chicos, no es nada es solo que no tuve una muy buena mañana eso es todo-respondió el oji-turquesa mientras se integraba al grupo.

El grupo siguió su camino al instituto, parecía que iba a ser un día tranquilo.

La mañana transcurrió normal sin ningún problema más que las peleas entre Shūhei y Tōshirō que ya eran una costumbre, cuando las clases terminaron Rukia y Tōshirō se despidieron de los demás para ir cada uno a su hogar, pero los demás se quedaron un rato hablado.

Parase que todavía no saben quienes son-dijo Momo, a lo que Kira asintió.

Sí, pero no podemos hacer nada, ellos deben descubrirlo solos, cada uno debe saber que el otro también es un heredero-dijo Kira con molestia, pues a él no le gustaban esas reglas tontas de las familias.

Muy bien dicho Kira, deberías aprender un poco de él, Shūhei-hablo un hombre de cabello gris detrás de ellos.

Era un hombre alto, musculoso, sus ojos son de color dorado, es algo frio e indiferente.

Los cuatro chicos reconocieron la voz casi al instante, se voltearon para confirmar su temor.

Al voltear, se encontraron con al hombre que anterior mente les había hablado y con otros dos detrás de él, al verlos tragaron grueso, todos fueron invadidos por un gran temor pero en especial Hiyori y Shūhei que ya estaban pensando en cómo escapar de ahí.

Uno de los hombres detrás del peli-gris, era alto de complexión delgada y de aspecto joven, de ojos avellana y de cabello rubio.

El otro era un hombre de estatura media, piel pálida, de cabello rubio arreglado con ondas que cae hasta su espalda y de un aspecto de aburrimiento en su rostro y una sonrisa media de ironía.

¿Y?, acaso no van a saludar-dijo con evidente molestia el rubio de ojos avellana.

Ha, si bienvenido señor Hirako, señor Muguruma, señor Ōtoribashi-saludaron todos al unisonó, con nerviosismo y miedo en sus voces.

Shūhei, más te vale no haber descuidado tu entrenamiento mientras estuve fuera-dijo con voz firme el peli-gris.

Jajaja, parece que tenemos un ejemplo de mal padre-decía el de ojos avellana-no puedo creer que no seas capaz de disciplinar a tu hijo Kensei-se burlaba del peli-gris.

Pues tú tampoco ases un buen papel de tutor Shinji-ahora era Kensei quien reclamaba-tu sobrina es igual o más rebelde que Shūhei.

A ya van otra vez, que no se cansan de discutir por lo mismo-decía con voz aburrida el tercero.

Cállate Rōjūrō, además tú no tienes nada que decir-se quejaba Shinji.

Deja de distraerte Shinji, si vuelves a hacerlo te hare besar el suelo-decía enfadado Kensei.

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo Rōjūrō y los chicos veían todo eso con miradas de reproche pues ellos siempre se la pasaban pelando.

Esto no va a terminar pronto-decía con pereza Rōjūrō-nos vemos chicos, vámonos Kira-dijo despidiéndose de los chicos y siendo seguido por Kira.

Hasta luego amigos-se despidió Kira, dejando a los demás viendo la "pelea" de los dos mayores.

Luego de un rato de estar caminando Rōjūrō rompió el silencio que los rodeaba desde hacía un buen rato.

Dime Kira, ¿hace cuanto? tú y tus amigos conocen a la pequeña Ukitake-pregunto el hombre a su hijo.

Pues desde ayer, ella es muy agradable como tú dices-respondió Kira con algo de alegría en su voz.

Hmj si, es muy agradable, creo que incluso más que Hisana-decía con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Padre, ¿Cuándo será el encuentro?-pregunto Kira con notable interés.

La verdad no lose Iduru-lo llamo por su nombre para hacerle ver que no era una mentira-dime, cuando me dirás ¿Quién comenzó a llamarte "Kira"?-pregunto con curiosidad el hombre.

No sé, tal vez cuando tú me digas ¿por qué te dicen Rose?-le respondió Kira con un tono de burla dándole a entender a su padre que no selo diría.

Rose entonces no hiso más que reír por lo bajo al verse derrotado por su hijo.

Mientras tanto Kensei y Shinji al fin habían terminado su discusión y ya se habían ido cada quien por su lado.

Durante el camino Shinji no dejaba de hacer enfadar a Hiyori, mientras Momo trataba de convencerlos para que no pelearan, sin éxito alguno.

Si dejaras de ser tan mal educada, tal vez crecerías más-decía Shinji enojado.

Ah, ya deja de molestar anciano, además eso no tiene nada que ver con mi estatura-le respondió Hiyori igual de molesta.

Vamos dejen de pelear papá, Hiyori-decía Momo intentando detenerlos.

Está bien, supongo que por ahora ya fue suficiente-dijo Shinji para sorpresa de las dos chicas.

Tío-lo llamo Hiyori para que volteara a verla-acaso ¿te diste un golpe en la cabeza? O algo así-pregunto desconcertada por la actitud de su tío.

No, ahora respondan, ¿cuando conocieron a Rukia?-les pregunto con calma.

Desde ayer, pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Papá-le respondió Momo.

Por nada, es solo curiosidad no te preocupes Momo-le respondió con la misma calma-Hiyori, Momo prepárense los herederos que faltan harán sus pruebas pasado mañana y otros el día después, asique estén listas-les dijo un poco más serio, a lo que las chicas asintieron.

Mientras tanto, Kensei y Shūhei caminaban a casa, y se podía notar el nerviosismo del segundo debido a que Shūhei sabía que si su padre se llegaba a enterar de que los últimos tres días había descuidado su entrenamiento estaría muerto, y como si el destino estuviera en contra del joven su padre lo llamo con voz seria sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Ah sí, qu-que sucede padre-dijo Shūhei con dificultad por miedo a que su padre se hubiera dado cuenta ya.

Shūhei, ¿estás listo? Para las pruebas de los herederos-pregunto Kensei a lo que Shūhei solo asintió-más te vale, porque si no es así estarás en graves problemas con Tōshirō y Rukia, ambos son realmente fuertes, asique no te confíes-fueron sus palabras, que dejaron a Shūhei un poco pensativo.

Es pera, ¿a qué te refieres? Con eso exactamente, dime padre eso ¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto el peli-negro con sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

Eso es lo que quiero decir, tanto Rukia como Tōshirō tienen una gran cantidad tanto de fuerza como de poder y resistencia, no debes subestimarlo Shūhei, porque, ese seria tu último y más grande error-le respondió Kensei a su hijo con seriedad para que no hubiera duda alguna de sus palabras.

Mansión Ukitake

Hola Hanatarō-saludo Rukia al entrar en la mansión.

Bienvenida señorita, ah tengo una carta para usted de parte de sus padre-dijo Hanatarō extendiéndole el sobre a Rukia-también quería informarle que los maestros llegaron antes, y que vendrán a verla más tarde.

Ya veo, muchas gracias Hanatarō-le agradeció Rukia para después retirar se a su habitación, ya que quería leer lo más pronto posible la carta.

Habitación de Rukia

Al llegar lo primero que hiso fue sentarse en su cama con Shiyu en sus piernas para empezar a leer la carta.

"_Rukia te envió esta carta para decirte que hace poco hubo una reunión de las familias, y se decidió que a partir de este día todos los herederos solo tienen dos semana para completar su investigación sobre los demás, por ahora solo eso puedo decirte sobre el tema, también quería desearte suerte para tu prueba con los maestros._

_Atentamente; tu padre._"

Al terminar de leer Rukia se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama con frustración, esa noticia no era para nada agradable ahora debía tratar de encontrar lo más pronto posible a los demás.

Me esperan las dos semanas más largas de mi vida-dijo la oji-amatista sosteniendo a Shiyu en sus manos.

Casa Hitsugaya, Fong

Ya llegue-saludo Tōshirō al entrar en su casa y fue recibido por ryunosuke que le ladraba con alegría.

Hola Tōshirō, ¿listo para entrenar?-le dijo su padre, mientras le extendía un bokken.

Sí, pero todavía no entiendo para que, creía que habías dicho que ya estaba listo, y que solo me quedaba esperar la prueba-le respondió Tōshirō mientras toma el bokken y se dirigía al patio con su padre.

Lo dije, pero nunca está demás entrenar para fortalecerte, ¿no te parece?-fue la respuesta de Kisuke mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

Tienes razón, pero debo investigar, después de todo solo tengo dos semanas, y no me gustaría ser el único en desventaja-decía con molestia lo último mientras al igual que su padre tomaba posición de combate, y recordaba lo de esa mañana.

_Flash Back_

_Tōshirō estaba bajando las escaleras para irse rápido y poder ir a la mansión de Rukia para tratar de pasar un rato con ella sin que sus amigos lo estuvieran molestando._

_Por desgracia para él sus padres tenían otros planes, porque justo cuando iba a salir su padre lo detuvo._

_Tōshirō, necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante-dijo Kisuke viendo con seriedad a Tōshirō._

_¿Qué sucede?-pregunto confundido el oji-turquesa, pues era algo raro ver a su padre serio._

_Pues, es algo con respecto a las familias, y no son muy buenas noticias-respondió Soi-Fong con la misma seriedad de su esposo._

_Bueno ¿Qué es entonces?-les pidió con evidente curiosidad._

_Veras hijo, dieron fecha límite para conocer a los demás, y ahora solo tienes dos semanas, porque dentro de poco se enfrentaran-fue la respuesta que le dio Soi-Fong._

_Está noticia impacto mucho a Tōshirō, estaba frustrado y a la vez se sentía como un inútil al verse en esta situación, su frustración era evidente para sus padres quienes al igual que el sentían una gran presión._

_Tōshirō, cuando regreses del instituto te estaré esperando tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar, ahora vete que se está haciendo tarde._

_Esto molesto a Tōshirō, pero no podía hacer nada ya, asique no le quedo más opción que esperar._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Bien, entonces te diré porque quería hablar contigo-dijo al momento de empezar a atacar a Tōshirō quien lo esquivaba mientras trataba de atacarlo-veras, ayer tu madre y yo nos dimos cuenta de tu secreto.

En cuanto dijo eso Tōshirō se quedo paralizado, y cuando quiso esquivar un golpe de su padre perdió el balance y cayó al suelo por la fuerza del golpe.

Aun en el suelo Tōshirō no daba crédito a lo que su padre acababa de decirle, ¿Cuándo?, y ¿Cómo? Se dieron cuenta, eran las preguntas que rondaban su mente.

Al ver que su hijo todavía no asimilaba lo dicho por él hace unos momentos, decidió responder algunas dudas que posiblemente tendría.

Escucha-dijo para llamar su atención, lo cual logro para continuar-desde hace un tiempo ya tenía mis sospechas, pero decidí pasarlo por alto al igual que tu madre, pero ayer en la noche encontré esto bajo el sofá-dijo Kisuke mientras le mostraba un trozo de hielo.

En ese momento Tōshirō sintió que todo estaba terminado, ya no podía negar nada y tampoco podía inventar alguna excusa, ahora tendría que admitir que ni siquiera él sabía que era lo que le pasaba.

Tōshirō, ahora necesito que me digas, ¿desde hace cuanto sucede esto?-le pregunto Kisuke con seriedad mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie y se dirigía a sentarse dándole una señal a Tōshirō para que hiciera lo mismo.

Supongo, que no tengo más, opción que decirte-le estaba costando trabajo hablar al peli-blanco pero no se dejaría ver débil y menos frente a su padre-esto pasa, desde hace, dos años-dijo sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a su padre y permaneciendo de pie.

Ya veo, entonces desde hace ¿dos años, he?-dijo con pesadez el oji-gis, dándose cuenta de que ya había dejado pasar mucho tiempo, y ya era hora de actuar, pero primero debía decirle a Tōshirō que era lo que estaba pasando.

Hijo debo decirte que, la verdad yo también he estado ocultándote cosas-comenzó a contarle todo mientras volvía a invitarlo para que tomara asiento, y está vez acepto-sebes porque ahí varias cosas de la familia Hitsugaya que ¿están, guardadas en una especie de código? –le pregunto a Tōshirō quien respondió negativamente-bien pues, eso se debe que los Hitsugaya guardan un gran secreto, el cual nunca ha salido, ni debe salir de la familia-hiso una pausa, para ver a Tōshirō a los ojos y continuar-esto que estoy por revelarte, es algo grande y cambiara tu vida para siempre, dime ¿estás seguro de querer saberlo?, piénsalo bien porque, una vez que lo sepas ya no habrá vuelta a tras-le pregunto a su hijo para hacerle saber que era su decisión el enterarse o no.

En el momento que su padre le pregunto eso, Tōshirō estaba aun más confundido, ¿Qué debía hacer? No entendía nada de lo estaba pasando y realmente no sabía qué decisión tomar, esto era algo que le afectaría de por vida, el podía bien no escuchar a su padre y vivir ignorándolo para siempre y seguir viviendo como hasta ahora, o podría aceptar oírlo y arriesgarse a saber si sería algo bueno o malo, su mente era un caos pero entonces recordó algo que su madre le había enseñado y que gracias a eso había logrado hacer grandes cosas.

No tienes que preguntármelo-dijo con determinación el oji-turquesa-después de todo soy tu hijo, y sabes que sin importar lo que sea acepto el reto, con todo lo que eso implique-le dijo para verlo a los ojos e indicarle que prosiguiera.

Kisuke observo con orgullo a su hijo antes de continuar explicándole-veras hijo, nuestra familia es una realmente antigua, y como tal guarda muchos secretos que nadie fuera de la familia sabe, haa-dio un corto suspiro para pensar como decir lo siguiente-uno de esos secretos es que los Hitsugaya somos descendientes de un linaje de dragones-se detuvo al ver la reacción de Tōshirō, la cual era entendible luego de lo que acababa de decirle.

¿Qu-que rayos estás diciendo?, cualquiera que te escuchara diría que estás loco de remate, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Tōshirō incrédulo por las palabras de su padre, su cerebro no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír-

Lo que te digo es la verdad, Tōshirō-decía con calma pues sabía que esto era algo difícil de entender, incluso el había sido escéptico con eso al principio-escúchame, ¿recuerdas aquel libro, que te leía cuando eras pequeño?-le pregunto con seriedad en su voz.

Y eso ¿qué tiene que ver?-pregunto con evidente molestia Tōshirō.

Solo, responde-le dijo Kisuke con una fría mirada que fue suficiente para hacer entender a Tōshirō que no era un juego o una broma.

Si, lo recuerdo bien salvo por el título, creo que se llamaba; La nieve y El hielo-fue la respuesta por parte del peli-blanco.

Si, algo así, realmente el verdadero nombre de la historia nadie lo sabe, se supone que más bien ni siquiera tiene nombre, pero en ella se encuentra el nacimiento de la familia, su propósito, y lo más importante, la razón de lo que te está pasando-dijo seriamente Kisuke para el asombro de su hijo.

Para Tōshirō era algo increíble, todo este tiempo la respuesta para lo que le sucedía estuvo frente a él, ahora realmente se sentía como un tonto pero, ahora debía concentrarse en lo importante y escuchar todo lo que su padre tenga que decirle.

Por ahora, dejaremos esto, ya que hay cosas más importantes por el momento, entrenaremos y vas a investigar hasta el cansancio, pero en cuanto todo esté listo te contare todo-le dijo Kisuke para ponerse nuevamente en pie y ponerse en posición de pelea.

Tōshirō estaba molesto por eso, pero el tenia razón si él le decía todo de una vez y más en estos momentos no sería capaz de hacer nada, asique por ahora lo acepto.

Está bien, pero más te vale que me lo cuentes todo después-dijo imitando la acción anterior de su padre.

Mansión Ukitake

Rukia se encontraba leyendo varios libros viejos para asegurarse de que no había pasado algo por alto que la ayudara a saber quiénes serian sus "compañeros", pero era realmente muy aburrido sin mencionar difícil, Rukia estaba a punto de perder la paciencia hasta que Hanatarō la llamo.

Señorita, ahí algunas personas aquí que desean verla-dijo Hanatarō con alegría en su voz.

Voy enseguida-respondió Rukia ya sabiendo quienes podían ser.

Cuando Rukia llego a la estancia se sorprendió, al ver que no solo estaban las personas que ella esperaba ver sino también algunos otros invitados.

Hola Rukia, veo que ya te estás acostumbrando a la ciudad -hablo uno de los presentes.

Hola maestro Hirako, Kensei, Rose-saludo a su maestros, para luego fijar su vista en los cuatro chicos que los acompañaban y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Es una muy buena noticia que conozcas a nuestros hijos, eso hará ms interesante la prueba-dijo Kensei con algo de emoción en su vos.

¿Qué quiere decir eso?, maestro Kensei-pregunto Rukia con intriga.

Digamos que, nuestros hijos en sí, son tu prueba, Rukia-respondió Rose.

Así es, tu prueba será muy diferente a la que realizaron tu hermana y su esposo, porque ahora nuestros hijos están listos, como ustedes-dijo Shinji con su típico tono de ironía y burla.

* * *

_**21/09/2014**_

**Black Ángel N**: y entonces ¿les gusto? me gustaría saber y también preguntarles ¿qué les pareció ese fragmento de la historia de los Hitsugaya? y ¿qué creen que le haya dicho Kisuke a Soi-Fong?, bueno hasta aquí se despide la **Ángel Negra N **bay.


	9. Inician las Pruebas

**Chapter 9: Inician las Pruebas**

**Black Ángel N:** hola a todos, primero les quisiera pedir disculpas por no subir el capitulo la semana pasada pero tenía un bloqueo de imaginación Sumimasen, bueno pero aquí si les traigo puntualmente el nuevo capítulo espero les guste, y por cierto lo de los dragones es un tema que se irá aclarando poco a poco es solo que no quiero revelarlo todo de una sola vez porque ese tema tiene mucha importancia en la historia, y que pronto sabrán que fue lo que le dijo Kisuke a Soi.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me perteneces son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama, solo la historia salió de mi imaginación

* * *

¿A qué se refiere con eso?, maestro Hirako-pregunto Rukia al no comprender lo dicho por el hombre.

Lo que Shinji quiso decir es, que tu prueba comienza ya, tienes hasta pasado mañana para averiguar lo que debes hacer-fue Rose quien le respondió con seriedad-ah, por cierto si no logras descubrirlo a tiempo, habrás fracasado.

¿Qué? Pero, ¿Cómo? Se supone que lo haga-decía Rukia sin entender.

Descubre el acertijo-le dijo Kensei-deberás ir al lugar donde comenzaste en la ciudad, y dirigirte al centro junto a la llave de tu fuerza, con ella deberás abrir l entrada y ahí podrás empezar la verdadera prueba.

Tu tiempo empieza ahora, nos vemos en dos días-se despidió Hirako, seguido por sus compañeros.

No te preocupes Rukia, seguro que lo conseguirás-le dio ánimos Kira para luego salir.

Kira tiene razón, no te preocupes, pero no esperes que te digamos la respuesta, he-decía con una sonrisa Shūhei.

Buena suerte Rukia, nos vemos mañana-se despidió Momo saliendo junto a Hiyori, dejando a Rukia sola.

Ahh-dejo escapar un suspiro la pelinegra al verse triste-creo que ahora si estoy perdida, que voy a hacer-se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá claramente estaba decepcionada la situación en la que se encontraba ahora.

Rukia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos con una mirada triste, por más que lo intentara no podía entender el acertijo y se sentía molesta consigo misma, estaba tan preocupada por el hecho de que si no lo lograba no podría ver a su hermana ni a Byakuya a la cara, y esa misma preocupación no la dejaba pensar claramente, sentía que iba a enloquecer hasta que escucho el ruido de una cascabel que la saco de sus pensamientos.

Rukia se incorporo para ver de dónde venía el sonido, y pudo ver que el sonido venia del collar de Shiyu, que venía saltando en dirección a ella, al verlo Rukia dejo escapar una pequeña risa por la tierna imagen del pequeño animal, cuando al fin lo tomo en sus brazos decidió relajarse y tomar el asunto con calma.

Gracias Shiyu, de no ser por ti tal vez, hace mucho que habría perdido la cordura-dijo con alegría mientras se disponía a irse a dormir.

Casa Hitsugaya, Fong

A pesar de que ya eran pasa das las doce de la noche en la casa Hitsugaya, Fong todavía se percibía el movimiento.

Demonios en donde rayos está-murmuraba enfadado un peli-blanco evidentemente disgustado.

Tōshirō se encontraba en el estudio de su padre, estaba buscando algo en específico y no había tenido éxito llevaba ya una hora buscando, y también se empezaba a cuestionar sobre si realmente había sido buena idea el traer a ryunosuke con él, debido a que el animal ya llevaba un rato sentado en el mismo lugar sin moverse y sin despegar la vista de un estante en especifico.

El oji-turquesa entonces decidió acercarse a él-que te sucede ryunosuke parece-dijo mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura del animal.

Entonces el perro volteo a ver a su amo mientras daba un pequeño ladrido y dirigía si vista nuevamente al librero frente a él, esto intrigo a Tōshirō así que decidió revisarlo, comenzó a buscar el libro que estaba buscado y fue grande su sorpresa el ver que estuvo justo ahí todo el tiempo.

Pero ¿Cómo lo supiste? Amigo-dijo Tōshirō sin salir de su sorpresa, mientras el perro se dedicaba a mover su cola de un lado a otro con una alegría apreciable, luego observo el libro y leyó el titulo-supongo que no estaba tan equivocado-dijo mientras salía en dirección a su cuarto seguido por ryunosuke.

El título del libro que tanto estaba buscando era; _La Nieve y El Hielo un Corazón y un Alma Nobles,_ la razón para buscar ese libro era simple, averiguar porque ese libro le diría la razón de su problema, pero más importante saber i habría alguna manera de controlar su _"poder"_ porque si de algo estaba seguro es de que si lo dominaba de seguro sería uno de los más fuertes herederos, y tendría alguna ventaja pues dudaba que alguien más tuviera un poder así.

América

Una mujer de no ms de 25 años observaba la ciudad desde la ventana de la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba con su esposo, pero a pesar de que pareciera estar apreciando la ciudad donde parecía haber mucha actividad, los pensamientos de la joven peli-negra se centraban en una sola cosa o mejor dicho, en una sola persona.

Hisana, te sucede algo has estado muy callada últimamente, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-le pregunto su esposo al verla tan pensativa y con la mirada perdida.

El sabia que algo le preocupaba, ya que por lo general ella suele ser muy alegre y energética, no le gusta estar quieta en un lugar por mucho tiempo porque suele aburrirse o frustrarse con facilidad l hacerlo.

Lo siento, Byakuya es solo que, no lose me siento muy intranquila, eso es todos no es nada-le respondió la oji-violeta con una sonrisa aunque algo forzada.

Byakuya rápidamente se dio cuenta del forzado gesto de Hisana, el sabía que no era algo simple como ella decía, porque de ser así no estaría de deprimida, a ella no le gustaba en un lado eso era un hecho, en ese aspecto Rukia era igual a Hisana.

Fue en momento que Byakuya entendió la razón de que Hisana estuviera así, y esa no era otra que Rukia, entonces debía deberse a la carta que había recibido de sus padres acerca de la fecha límite, como no se había dado cuenta antes si incluso el estaba preocupado por ella.

Sabes, no deberías preocuparte tanto, después de todo es Rukia-le decía Byakuya para tratar de animarla, y al mismo aunque no lo admitiera.

Jm, creo que tienes razón, no deberíamos preocuparnos por Rukia, después de todo ella es muy fuerte y sabe cuidarse-decía con más ánimos la peli-negra-me pregunto si, ¿le habrá gustado la mansión? Al principio parecía odiar la idea de irse a vivir a Karakura-decía con nostalgia de estar con su hermana en esa nueva ciudad, pero confiaba en que ella estaría bien.

Lo más seguro es que para este momento ya debe conocer toda la ciudad, después de todo es como tu-le dijo Byakuya con una pequeña y sonrisa al ver que Hisana estaba recuperando el ánimo.

Jaja, tienes razón-dijo Hisana con alegría antes de volver a ver la ciudad pero esta vez con alegría.

Ciudad Kagamino

En un edificio de la ciudad se encontraba un grupo de personas las cuales parecían tener una seria discusión.

El grupo estaba conformado por un hombre alto, de ojos y cabello castaño, tenía el cabello hacia atrás y un mechón que atravesaba su rostro casi a la mitad, y tenía una mirada fría e indiferente.

Otro de ellos era alto de cabello plateado y ojos azules, con una sonrisa sádica y burla, el tercero; era alto delgado de ojos marrones, cabello oscuro algo desordenado, el cuarto; era delgado alto de pelo negro y despeinado, ojos marrones claros y una pequeño cicatriz en la parte superior de izquierdo hasta su frente.

En el grupo también se hallaban algunos jóvenes uno era un joven de estatura promedio, rubio con un flequillo que le cubre el ojo derecho y ojos color verde, la segunda; era un joven alta de piel marrón, ojos color miel, pelo negro corto a la altura de la mandíbula y la tercera; era un joven delgada de estatura media, cabello fucsia largo y amarrado en dos colas y ojos del mismo color pero un poco más claros.

Tsukishima, ¿tuviste excito en tu misión con la feliz pareja?-pregunto el oji-castaño al peli-negro.

Si, fue algo difícil pero nada de qué preocuparse-respondió el anteriormente nombrado.

Maravilloso, es bueno escuchar eso que hay de ti Ginjō ¿cómo te fue con la pequeña?-pregunto al oji-marrón.

Jaja, fue muy fácil es muy fácil, no se dieron cuenta jajaja-reía con burla Ginjō.

Vaya, parece ser que Ginjō si sirve para algo después de todo-decía con cierto tono de superioridad e indiferencia en su voz el joven de ojos verdes.

Jm te recuerdo que tú me debes obedecer a mí, niño malcriado-decía Ginjō con evidente enfado.

Vamos ya los dos, dejen de jugar parecen un par de niños así-decía la joven de cabellos fucsia-no te parece eso también a ti Jackie-le pregunto a la oji-miel.

Si, está vez Riruka tiene razón deje de estar jugando y concéntrense-dijo con algo de fastidio la oji-miel.

¿Qué?, acaso ¿me dijiste? Que dejara de jugar, creo que estas olvidando algo muy importante, y es que los juegos soy yo y yo soy lo juego-decía con un semblante más serio y amenazador, mientras jugaba con la consola de juegos que siempre llevaba con él, esto hiso que Jackie se tensara por completo.

Tranquilos muchachos, este no es el momento de pelear, luego podrán resolver sus problemas pero, por ahora olvidémonos de esto-intervino el oji-azul con un tono de burla y a la vez tétrico que fue suficiente para calmarlos a todos.

Muy bien, sigamos Tsukishima ¿podrías hacer el favor?-pregunto el oji-castaño.

Por supuesto, hasta ahora todo va de acuerdo al plan, tenemos a los heredero vigilados así como también sus maestros y sus padres, y al fin logramos encontrar la manera de vigilar los movimientos de Yoruichi Shihōin-decía con tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus compañeros lo escuchaban con igual satisfacción-hasta ahora parece que no se han dado cuenta de nada, pero no podemos bajar l guardia todavía, después de todo ellos tienen a esa molesta sombra de Shao-Ling Fong , y hasta que nos deshagamos de ella no podremos movernos con libertad-finalizo Tsukishima con molestia al igual que los demás.

No se preocupen, ya sé cómo podemos deshacernos de ella y de algunos otros estorbos más-decía con una sonrisa sínica el oji-marrón.

Oh esto se pondrá interesante, no puedo esperar a ver sus rostros, con esas encantadoras expresiones de horror y desesperación jejeje-decía en un tono de voz aun más horrible que el anterior el hombre de ojos azules.

Mansión Ukitake

En una habitación de la mansión Ukitake se hallaba Rukia, durmiendo en su habitación, luego de un largo día necesitaba descansar, pero por desgracia este no sería un sueño tranquilo.

Sueño de Rukia

Rukia se encontraba en una especie de claro rodeado por varias montañas y un amplio bosque, parecía haber una especie de pequeña tormenta de nieve.

Rukia no entendía donde estaba, estaba realmente confundida no sabía qué hacer y en su mente solo se formulaban preguntas pero ninguna respuesta, algunas de estas eran ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿cómo llegue a este lugar?, y ¿porque estoy aquí?, realmente era algo muy extraño.

Y justo cuando pensó que nada podría ser más extraño se percato de aspecto.

Ahora su cabello era mucho más largo llegándole hasta la mitad de la espalda además de tener algunos mechones en blanco y destellos en azul, su piel estaba más pálida y llevaba puesto un kimono blanco y azul pálido, también parecía estar descalza ella no se había percatado de eso hasta que volteo a ver el suelo que estaba cubierto por una capa de nieve.

Rukia empezó a caminar sin rumbo esperando encontrar alguna pista que le dijese donde se encontraba pero no tuvo éxito, luego de un rato se percato que había llegado a una de las montañas que rodeaban el claro.

Sin darse cuenta la tormenta de nieve había empeorado y ahora se le dificultaba la vista y el sonido del viento no a dejaba escuchar, pero estaba segura de que había alguien en ese lugar.

De la nada Rukia empezó a oír un ruido a la distancia y mientras más se ha cercaba el sonido se acentuaba más, hasta que al fin pudo escuchar con algo más de claridad y se percato de que en realidad alguien la estaba llamando pero todo lo que alcanzaba a escuchar era-¡Shir…!- y nada más.

Al oír eso Rukia comenzó a gritar tan fuerte como podía-¡¿en donde estas?! ¡¿Quién eres?!-pero no obtuvo respuestas solo seguía escuchando esa voz, de la cual se dio cuenta de que en realidad era un la voz de un Hombre.

Mientras trataba de ir en dirección de este, noto que algo se había enredado en sus pies y sin importar que hiciera no podía soltarse, de un momento a otro sintió como si la estuviesen estrangulando, estaba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco, no sabía qué hacer y de repente escucho a voz de otro hombre riendo con sadismo detrás de ella, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, logro voltear la lo suficiente para observar al causante de su agonía pero cuando los hizo sus ojos no daban crédito lo que veían.

Fin del sueño

* * *

_**05/10/2014**_

**Black Ángel N:** y que les pareció ¿les gusto o no? me gustaría saberlo así como también saber ¿quienes creen que son los dos hombres misteriosos? ¿que piensan que planean hacer en contra de Soi-Fong y quiénes son los otros de los que hablaban? bueno aquí se despide la **Ángel Negra N **bay.


	10. Declaración de Guerra parte: l

**Chapter 10: Declaración de Guerra parte: l**

**Black Ángel N:** gomen, gomen por no subir el capitulo el domingo y por subirlo el lunes bien tarde pero por varios casas no tuve tiempo de hacerlo hasta ahora, también darle una explicación rápida los * son para marcar cosas que voy a aclarar al final del capítulo, y decirles que yo estoy enterada que hay quienes leen la historia y no lo saben y si ustedes ya se lo saben entonces sáltense las aclaraciones.

**Disclaimer:** ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama.

* * *

_Sintió como si la estuviesen estrangulando, estaba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco, no sabía qué hacer y de repente escucho la voz de otro hombre riendo con sadismo detrás de ella, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, logro voltear lo suficiente para observar al causante de su agonía pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían._

_Fin del sueño_

Rukia despertó de golpe, estaba realmente asustada por esa _"pesadilla"_ todo era muy confuso y extraño, pero lo que más la intrigaba era ¿Quién era el hombre que la llamaba? El sonaba realmente desesperado y preocupado, pero a pesar de todo había al algo que le resulto familiar era un sentimiento extraño, como si más que de un sueño se tratase de un _recuerdo_.

Como si eso no fuese suficiente, cuando Rukia intentó levantarse se encontró con que estaba nevando en su habitación, cuando se dio cuenta apenas y pudo contener un grito de sorpresa pues eso nunca antes había paso, al menos no de esa manera pero para su suerte solo su cama estaba llena de nieve mientras que el resto de la habitación estaba empezando a acumular nieve apenas y la pequeña "nevada" ya estaba acabando, además de que su cabello que estaba completamente blanco pero poco a poco comenzó a tomar su color original.

¿Qué está pasando? Nunca antes había ocurrido algo así-decía Rukia para sí mismas mientras temblaba, no por el frio sino por el temor y la preocupación que la invadían.

Trato de pararse para comenzar a limpiar todo ese desastre se dio cuenta de que había algo de nieve en el suelo, en ese momento recordó la forma en la que estaba vestida en el sueño y le pareció muy familiar pero rápidamente se olvido de eso más tarde trataría de recordar por ahora debía darse prisa y limpiar.

Casa Hitsugaya, Fong

Un chico de ojos turquesa se encontraba dormido en el suelo de su cuarto junto a su perro y con un libro en las manos, al parecer se había quedado a leyendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que alrededor de estos había una capa de hielo.

Maldición me quede dormido-dijo con tono molesto Tōshirō al despertar-maldición tengo que arreglar todo esto, y rápido-luego de decir eso se levanto para comenzar a limpiar.

Déjalo, créeme será mejor que lo dejes así-le dijo su padre que acaba de entrar-no te preocupes, tu madre también lo sabe, ahora date prisa se te ase tarde-dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Ah, siquiera sin esa molestia creo que podre concentrarme en ese acertijo que los muchachos me dieron anoche-decía con molestia porque sus amigos esperaron hasta tarde para llamarlo y decirle como seria su prueba.

Instituto

La mañana había transcurrido normalmente, era un día común ese día Rukia no había podido dejar de pensar en el acertijo que todavía no había podido resolver, aunque Tōshirō se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, parecía que ese día seria de lo más tranquilo sin ningún problema.

De regreso a sus casas todos se fueron por caminos separados, en el camino Tōshirō no paraba de pensar en cómo descifrar aquel acertijo que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Maldición como se supone que sepa lo que significa eso, no tiene sentido-decía frustrado Tōshirō.

Luego de llegar a su casa Tōshirō fue a su habitación a tratar de averiguar nuevamente lo que eso significaba.

Estaba acostado en su cama con el libro que había tomado la noche anterior de la pequeña biblioteca de su padre a un lado, veía por la ventana tratando de encontrar una respuesta cuando un recuerdo invadió su mente.

Era el día que conoció a Rukia, cuando la vio bailando en la fuente, y luego entendió el acertijo que decía; _"el día que la luz bailo en el centro el lugar se decido y es ese mismo en dos días deberás dirigirte al lugar junto con la llave de tu fuerza para abrir la puerta y dar inicio a tu prueba" _claro, como no lo vio antes, la luz, Rukia significa luz, entonces el lugar donde la vio bailar era a donde debía ir, y ese lugar era la fuente en el centro del parque, ahora solo necesitaba saber ¿Cuál es la llave de su fuerza?, aunque todavía no lo hubiera resuelto por completo ya había avanzado y eso ya era un avance.

Ciudad Naruki

Ya era de noche y en la ciudad Naruki se encontraba Soi-Fong que vestía un atuendo negro similar al de un ninja, junto con una máscara negra, se encontraba saltando en los tejados de las casas y edificios a toda prisa su velocidad era tal que era casi imposible seguirla con la vista.

Luego de unos minutos Soi-Fong llego a un determinado lugar donde había un hombre esperándola, al parecer ella también esperaba hallarlo ahí.

Veo que si viniste Soi-Fong, no esperaba menos de ti-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa vacía.

Deja el papel de buena persona, Tsukishima, no te queda nada bien-hablo Soi-fon cortante mientras se quitaba la máscara y se dedicaba a examinar su entorno y al hombre frente a ella.

Bueno supongo que tienes razón-dijo tomando un semblante más serio-¿sabes? Eres una molestia en nuestros planes-dijo en un tono de desprecio.

Hmj, pues déjame decirte que es un verdadero placer el ser un estorbo para ustedes-dijo Soi-Fong en un tono de burla y sarcasmo.

Sabes yo en tu lugar no estaría tan feliz por eso-Tsukishima hablo con desprecio mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

¿Así?, pues entonces veamos qué es lo que tienes-lo reto la peli-azul mientras ella también asumía posición de batalla.

Tsukishima traía consigo un libro con un separador de pagina, el cual tomo y seguidamente el separador se trasformo en una katana con la hoja blanca y la guarda que era el mismo separador era cuadrada y el mango blanco.

Espero que estés lista para enfrentarte a mi Fullbring*, "Book of the End"-dijo mientras se preparaba para atacar a Soi-Fong.

Eso lo veremos-dijo Soi-Fong preparándose también.

Soi-Fong desenfundo la espada que llevaba en la espalda que asemejaba a un wakisashi* en vez de una katana, Soi-Fong empuño el arma como si se tratase de una daga.

Porque te recuerdo que no me llaman "avispa" por nada, ahora tendrás el honor de ser asesinado por mi Zanpaku-tō*-dijo al tiempo de sostener su arma con la mano derecha-"Pica a Tus Enemigos "**Suzumebachi***-cuando dijo eso su Zanpaku-tō comenzó a cambiar.

**Suzumebachi **tomo la forma de un pequeño aguijón dorado con detalles en negro y cubriendo el dedo corazón de Soi-Fong, así como un brazalete del mismo color y con líneas horizontales en negro que se ajusta a su muñeca y que está unido al aguijón por una delgada cadena dorada.

Prepárate-dijo Tsukishima antes de usar su Bringer Light* y desaparecer dejando un haz de luz.

Lo mismo digo-ahora fue Soi-Fong quien desapareció aun más rápido y sin dejar rastro al usar su Shunpo*.

En ese momento podía verse en el cielo reflejos metálicos y destellos de luz verde, esto se debía a que tanto Soi-Fong como Tsukishima estaban luchando a máxima velocidad, tratando una y otra vez de acabar con el otro lo antes posible, pues si bien era cierto que Soi-Fong era extremadamente peligrosa, Tsukishima no se quedaba atrás.

Parece que has mejorado en estos años-dijo la oji-gris viendo fijamente a Tsukishima.

Puedo decirte lo mismo, no creí que fueras tan rápida-dijo el oji-marrón de la misma manera.

Más te vale estar listo ¡Nigeki Kessatsu!*-grito Soi-Fong a la vez que se lanzaba contra el oji-marrón.

Tsukishima se sorprendió enormemente al perder de vista a Soi-Fong y más aun cuando al fin pudo verla apenas, pudo esquivar parte de su ataque, pero se dio cuenta de que en su brazo izquierdo donde fue herido por Soi-Fong apareció incluso sobre su ropa una marca negra en forma de mariposa.

¿Qu-que es esto?-pregunto alterado el oji-marrón.

Jaja, ¿te gusta?, se llama Hōmonka* es la marca de **Suzumebachi**, si vuelvo a herirte en el mismo lugar morirás inmediatamente, ese es el "Nigeki Kessatsu"-dijo con orgullo la oji-gris.

Ciudad de Tokio

Una joven de 21 años de piel oscura, estatura media, ojos dorados, y cabello morado oscuro, se encontraba observando por la ventana de la limusina en la que se encontraba.

A su lado se encontraba una chica de 15 años, un poco más alta que la anterior, piel pálida, ojos azules grisáceos, cabello negro recogido por atrás de una forma muy elegante, y dejando caer un gran mechón hasta la altura del cuello enmarcando el lado derecho de la cara y usa una gafas de cristales redondeados.

Está se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras un joven observaba a ambas jóvenes.

Este era un joven de 20 años alto, de ojos cafés, cabello carmesí largo, y con tatuajes tribales en gran parte de su cuerpo y la frente que lleva cubierta por una cinta negra.

Nyaaa ni siquiera hemos subido al avión y ya estoy muy aburrida-dijo con reproche la de ojos dorados.

Sabes Yoruichi, creí que porque está vez fue tu idea viajar, dejarías de quejarte un poco-le dijo la oji-azul.

Que quieres que haga Nanao, me aburre mucho viajar, soy como un gato después de todo-dijo en tono juguetón la peli-morada.

Jm jm, vamos recuerda que vamos a ver a Rukia-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Tienes razón, de seguro se alegrara mucho de vernos-dijo más animada Yoruichi-¿no lo crees Renji?-le pregunto al peli-rojo.

Si, debe de estar muriendo de ganas de que lleguemos haya-dijo feliz el peli-rojo-y es seguro que en cuanto nos vea se pondrá muy feliz-dijo sonriendo.

Yoruichi, ¿crees que se haya encontrado con otro heredero?-pregunto la oji-azul a la otra.

Es lo más probable, pero no creo que le pase nada-dijo con tranquilidad la peli-morada-después de todo ella es única, y no creo que pierda fácilmente ante nadie-decía con emoción

Jaja, puede que sea cierto pero, conociendo a esa chica loca, lo más seguro es que este frustrada por no avanzar en nada jajaja-reía con burla el peli-rojo causado la risa de las otras dos.

Puede que tengas razón-dijo Nanao más feliz.

Mansión Ukitake

En la mansión se encontraba una Rukia tratando encontrar respuesta al acertijo que debía resolver lo antes posible, pero como no entendía nada y el tiempo era limitado le era muy difícil ¿Qué debo hacer? Se preguntaba Rukia en su habitación realmente preocupada, Rukia creyó que tal vez algo le faltaba algo para averiguarlo pero ¿Qué le faltaba? Fuera lo que fuera necesitaba encontrarlo.

Mientras estos pensamiento invadían la mente de la peli-negra, ella paso al lado de Sode no Shirayuki y al hacerlo está empezó a emitir una luz blanca, que llamo la intención de su dueña.

Rukia volteo a ver su espada y estaba claramente sorprendida de que estuviera brillando, la curiosidad se apodero de ella y con paso lento se acerco a su Zanpaku-tō, cuando la tomo entre sus manos la luz que está emitía aumento para luego desaparecer.

En ese momento la oji-amatista reacciono, y dirigió una sonrisa de afecto y nostalgia a su espada pronunciando un-entiendo-antes de tomar asiento en posición de Jinzen* con Sode no Shirayuki en sus manos junto a su pecho.

Dime lo que piensas, lo que sientes y como eres, _"Nieve Blanca que Envuelve"_ –fueron las palabras de Rukia antes de serrar sus ojos y comenzar a materializar su mente en su mundo interior.

Al abrir los ojos Rukia se encontró en un prado nevado con arboles cubiertos por la nieve, un pequeño lago congelado y algunas montañas nevadas a lo lejos, era sin dudas un paisaje hermoso.

Frente a Rukia se encontraba una hermosa mujer alta, de piel pálida, ojos azules claros, que asemejan el cristal y de pelo largo y de color azul pálido pasando a blanco, que se recortaba en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza en la parte delantera con un broche, mientras en el derecho cuelga suelto y lleva puesto un furisode* gris.

Hola, Sode no Shirayuki-la saludo Rukia con alegría-hace mucho tiempo que no hablábamos de esta forma, me alegra mucho verte- dijo la peli negra con una sonrisa.

Bienvenida, Rukia, es un placer verte de nuevo y poder hablar contigo de frente -dijo feliz la espada.

Dime Shirayuki ¿para que querías que viniera?-pregunto curiosa la peli-negra.

Jaja, para decirte que creo que ya se lo que significa el acertijo-dijo la espada, para sorpresa de Rukia que no entendía como era que lo sabía.

La espada se dio cuenta de eso y le respondió-jaja, lo olvidaste, yo estuve contigo todo el tiempo cuando llegaste a la ciudad-le dijo con alegría.

Es cierto, lo había olvidado, perdóname Shirayuki-pedía perdón la peli-negra por haber olvidado la presencia de su compañera.

No te preocupes Rukia-dijo la espada ante la disculpa de su dueña-pero como te decía ya sé lo que significa-dijo para captar de nuevo la atención en el tema principal-¿recuerdas lo último que hicimos antes de que Chōjirō nos encontrara?-continuo ante la respuesta afirmativa de Rukia-pues yo creo que ese es el lugar donde iniciaste.

Pero ¿Cómo estás tan segura?-pregunto dudosa la oji-amatista, lo que causo una pequeña risa a la espada.

¿Lo olvidaste también?, siempre que nos mudamos de ciudad, solemos bailar para Hisana, y al terminar tu siempre dices "ahora comenzamos en una nueva ciudad"-decía divertida la espada.

Tienes razón, la fuente del parque tiene que ser el centro, eso y tu son la respuesta del acertijo-dijo Rukia entusiasmada.

¿Yo también soy la respuesta? No lo entiendo-pregunto Sode no Shirayuki.

Bueno tu eres la llave de mi fuerza, porque eres mi Zanpaku-tō y una Zanpaku-tō es parte del alma de su usuario, funciona como un catalizador y amplificador de su fuerza-decía feliz la peli-negra-y tu eres mi Zanpaku-tō por eso tu eres la llave de mi fuerza-dijo con una cálida sonrisa para luego desaparecer de su mundo interior.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras no dejaba de abrazar a su espada y decía un decía un sincero-gracias-a esta.

Ahora solo debo encontrar a los demás que me hacen falta y esperar lo mejor-dijo mientras se dirigía a colocar a Sode no Shirayuki en su lugar y poder irse a dormir.

Supongo que mañana también podría entrenar un poco más-dijo con alegría antes de quedarse dormida la oji-amatista.

* * *

_**13/10/2014**_

***Fullbring:** lit. Manifestación Completa que les permite manipular el alma de toda materia física o intangible.

***Zanpaku-tō: **lit. "Espada Cortadora de Almas" Su habilidad y forma refleja directamente el alma de su Shinigami. Los Shinigamis las usan en batalla, como reflejo de su corazón y sus almas. Liberadas, pueden demostrar un poder asombroso. Son una con el Shinigami. Comparten la convicción del Shinigami.

***Suzumebachi:** Avispa

***Bringer Light:** lit. "Portador de luz" Es la técnica empleada por los humanos usuarios del Fullbring para moverse a alta velocidad. Similar al Shunpo.

***Shunpo: **Pasos Veloces conociste en llegar del punto A al punto B en la menor cantidad de pasos posibles y esto se logra perfeccionando la ejecución de este mediante el uso de la presión espiritual que se usa.

***Nigeki** **Kessatsu: **Muerte en Dos Pasos). Al perforar Suzumebachi a un enemigo no suele dejar una herida muy profunda, pero marca la zona de ataque con un sello negro con forma de mariposa denominado Hōmonka.

***Hōmonka: **Emblema de la Abeja). Si Suzumebachi vuelve a impactar en el mismo lugar marcado por el centro del Hōmonka, el adversario morirá inevitablemente.

***Jinzen: **lit. Espada Zen: Este método es la única manera de mantener una conversación adecuada con la propia Zanpaku-tō. Uno generalmente coloca su espada sobre su regazo y toma una pose de meditación y luego las fuerzas de su mente para convertirse en uno con la Zanpaku-tō, aunque esta posición puede variar según el usuario.

***furisode: **El furisode es uno de los kimonos más espectaculares y más bellos pues los diseños son suntuosos y los motivos ricos en de sus características es que las mangas de este son muy largas llegando incluso a tocar el suelo, el kimono en sí es bastante largo.

***wakisashi: **es un sable corto japonés.

***Sode no Shirayuki:** significa Nieve Blanca que Envuelve. Sé que esto no lo marque pero es por si acaso, porque cuando estaba escribiendo hasta a mí se me olvido y eso que Rukia es mi personaje favorito.

* * *

**Black Ángel N: **y de nuevo lo siento mucho por la tardanza pero prometo hacer todo lo posible para subir el próximo capítulo a tiempo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si hay algún ó sugerencia error avísenme la **Ángel Negra N** se despide bay.


	11. Declaración de Guerra parte: ll

**Chapter 11: Declaración de Guerra parte: ll**

**Black Ángel N:** hola a todos y si al fin el capitulo a tiempo, ok un agradecimiento a todos los que leen la historia y que dejan reviwes, como a los que la leen y no lo asen, ok de nuevo los * son para marcar las cosas que al final del capítulo voy a explicar.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama, pero la historia si salió de mi fumada imaginación

Ciudad Naruki

Eran pasadas las doce de la noche, pero a pesar de eso tanto Soi-Fong como Tsukishima eran indiferentes al tiempo que había pasado desde que comenzaron su batalla.

Luego de horas de estar luchando sin descanso la fatiga estaba empezando a hacerse presente, pero ninguno de los dos se rendiría si importar el precio, aunque eso significase morir, o algo aun peor que eso.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban peleando, Tsukishima ya tenía el Hōmonka de Soi-Fong en su brazo izquierdo, la mejilla derecha, en la espalda y en el hombro derecho, mientras Soi-Fong no había sido alcanzada por ninguno de los ataques de Tsukishima hasta ahora.

A pesar de eso Soi-Fong se encontraba muy cansada debido al esfuerzo que requería mantener su velocidad al máximo, y el tiempo que le estaba tomando vencer a Tsukishima no le estaba ayudando, su poder estaba empezando a decaer por la fatiga pero no se daría por vencida así nada más, ella ganaría a como diera lugar.

Tsukishima noto el cambio en la intensidad y lo consecutivo de los ataques de su rival, pese a que estos no eran muy notables él podía verlo dado que estaba empezando a emparejar las cosas, en ese momento una idea paso por su mente mientras formaba una sonrisa.

¿Qué sucede Soi-Fong?, Parece que no eres tan buena después de todo-dijo Tsukishima mientras se detenía en el techo de un edificio siendo imitado por Soi-Fong.

Sabes, en tu lugar no hablaría de habilidades, después de todo para ser uno de los usuarios de Fullbring más talentosos, no eres tan bueno-respondió Soi-Fong dándose cuenta de lo que Tsukishima planeaba.

Bueno, he de decir que me has impresionado a pesar de ser la actual líder de la octava familia, debe ser duro el ser tan talentosa y estar degradada por esos arrogantes de las familias superiores, ¿no?-continúo con su plan el oji-marrón.

¿Podrías parar ya?, Estos juegos de provocación son muy aburridos-dijo Soi-Fong con tono de fastidio-ya sé lo que estas tramando y no caeré en ese juego tuyo, conozco a la perfección el poder de "Book of the End", se que lo que hace es insertarse en la memoria de sus víctimas sean o no seres vivos, es justo como su verdadera apariencia un separador, insertado en las páginas de la memoria, y de esa manera manipulas a tu gusto a las personas y todo a tu alrededor-continuo con una expresión indiferente en su rostro-además, se que al insertarte en la memoria de algo o alguien puedes ver todos sus recuerdos y hasta manipularlos si es que lo deseas.

Al decir eso la expresión de superioridad en el rostro de Tsukishima fue rápidamente sustituida por una de asombro y preocupación-¡a que te refieres! Que quieres decir ¿Cómo es que sabes de mi Fullbring? ¡Dímelo!-exigió Tsukishima alterado, pues el hecho de que ella supiera acerca de su poder podría significar un problema muy grande en sus planes.

Hm, olvidas que soy una Fong, eso quiere decir que desde que era muy joven me entrenaron para ser uno con las sombras, para ser una experta en combate, espionaje y asesinato, todos los herederos de la familia son entrenados en las mismas artes y es por eso que no te dejare vencerme-dijo Soi-Fong mientras se preparaba para seguir atacando-porque si lo hiciera seria manchar el honor de los Fong, y eso es algo que jamás permitiré mientras viva-al terminar decir esto la oji-gris desapareció de la vista de Tsukishima.

Al momento de desaparecer Soi-Fong reapareció detrás de Tsukishima a una cierta distancia mientras colocaba su mano izquierda al frente.

El Kidō* también es una especialidad de la familia-dijo la oji-gris mientras mantenía su mirada fija en Tsukishima-¡Hadō* 63. Raikōhō*!-

En ese momento una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica salió de la mano de Soi-Fong en dirección a Tsukishima, pero el oji-marrón logro apenas escapar del devastador ataque, el cual aun así había logrado aturdirlo un poco.

A pesar de estar en desventaja Tsukishima le dirigió a Soi-Fong una sonrisa de superioridad mientras le decía-ahora estas atrapada en un juego eterno.

Esto desconcertó a Soi-Fong por unos segundos hasta que reacciono, al darse la vuelta observo como un chico rubio de ojos verdes que sostenía una consola de juegos le decía-GAME OVER, abeja asesina "Invaders Must Die"-fueron las palabras del rubio.

Al decir eso, Soi-Fong fue rodeada por una energía espiritual negra que la absorbió dejando en el suelo un mensaje con esa misma energía que decía "Save" como si de un videojuego se tratase.

Tardaste mucho, Yukio, un poco más y esa mujer mu hubiese matado-dijo Tsukishima poniéndose de pie.

Lo siento, pero mi consola necesitaba cargarse, pero no te preocupes ahora está en mi mundo-dijo Yukio con una sonrisa, mientras observaba la energía que al completar de cargarse se convirtió en datos que se guardaron en su consola-dime Shūkurō ¿quieres venganza?-pregunto el rubio a Tsukishima quien asintió feliz.

Ante esto, Yukio repitió la acción que anterior mente había realizado con Soi-Fong.

Interior de "Invaders Must Die"

Soi-Fong abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un espacio en negro que se veía similar a un espacio de computadora, y no paso mucho para que apareciera Tsukishima frente a ella.

Ahora jugaras a nuestro modo, Soi-Fong-dijo Tsukishima frente a ella.

¿Y qué pasa si me niego?-pregunto con fastidio Soi-Fong.

Pues, podríamos decir que, no la pasaras muy bien que digamos-dijo mientras se disponía a atacar a Soi-Fong con su Fullbring.

Ha, creen que combinando sus Fullbring me vencerán-decía Soi-Fong mientras avanzaba lentamente-yo conozco las habilidades de todos ustedes, y sé que no podrán vencerme, es inútil que lo intenten.

Jajá, el plan no es matarte, el plan es utilizarte, y ahora que estas atrapada en "Invaders Must Die" no hay forma de evitarlo-dijo Yukio mientras comenzaba a pulsar los botones de su consola.

En ese momento una especie de energía verde comenzó a rodear a Tsukishima y a Soi-Fong, pero está energía tuvo efectos inversos en ambos, mientras en Tsukishima aumento su velocidad, en Soi-Fong la redujo de una manera muy drástica.

Soi-Fong se dio cuenta de lo que Yukio hacia, y era fácil de saber para ella pues su cuerpo se sentía aproximadamente unas setenta y cinco veces más pesado de lo normal, y se imagino que Tsukishima estaba experimentando efectos inversos pues obviamente el estaba ahí para tratar de cortarla con "Book of the End".

Patético-fue lo único que salió de los labios de Soi-Fong antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a emanar una gran cantidad de energía espiritual de sus hombros y espalda rasgando la parte superior del traje que llevaba y revelando que bajo este había otro que dejaba al descubierto dichas partes de su cuerpo.

Tanto Tsukishima como Yukio estaban impresionados de que Soi-Fong tuviera tanto poder, y también que fuera capaz de soportar el aumento de gravedad en su cuerpo de tal modo que aun con dificultad era capaz de ponerse en pie y liberar tanta energía espiritual.

Se acabaron los juegos infantiles-dijo la oji-gris mientras la energía que salía de su cuerpo se comenzaba a manifestar en forma de tornados- Shunkō*-y al decir eso la pantalla de la consola de Yukio comenzó a quebrarse, lo que causo que tanto Soi-Fong como Tsukishima fueran expulsados fuera del Fullbring del rubio.

Buen trabajo muchachos, pero déjenme esto un segundo, Tsukishima, prepárate, tú también Yukio-dijo un hombre de ojos y cabello castaños apareciendo entre los dos nombrados que se encontraban muy mal heridos por la onda expansiva de energía restante, para luego desaparecer con el Shunpo y aparecer frente a Soi-Fong quien aun estaba aturdida por la expulsión del Fullbring de Yukio, pues al salir perdió el control de su energía debido a la gran cantidad de energía que estaba usando, la fatiga y el cambio tan drástico de gravedad, causándole un daño considerable a su cuerpo en el proceso.

Buenas noches, Soi-Fong-dijo mientras colocaba su mano derecha frente a está y pronunciaba-Tanma Otoshi*.

Soi-Fong solo alcanzó a decir-así que eras tú-en voz baja y con una expresión de sorpresa y desesperación en su rostro, antes de perder el conocimiento, el hombre de ojos-castaños la sujeto antes de que está callera al suelo y llamo a Tsukishima para que se acercara.

Ya sabes que hacer-dijo el castaño mientras sujetaba a la oji-gris de tal manera que a Tsukishima se le facilitara el cortar la con su espada.

Tsukishima rápidamente cortó a Soi-Fong, y mientras lo hacía esbozo una sonrisa de burla ante su "victoria" si es que se podía llamar de esa forma, para luego hacer desaparecer su Fullbring que regreso a ser un separador.

¿Qué es lo que sabe Soi-Fong, sobre nosotros?-pregunto el castaño a Tsukishima.

El oji-marrón puso una cara de molestia mientras veía a Soi-Fong quien ahora estaba en el suelo-aparentemente, la mascota preferida de Akira y su hija han estado vigilándonos desde hace mucho-decía con molestia al verse superado en su misión de vigilancia por esa mujer-es muy astuta ninguno de nosotros la a notada a pesar de que se ha dedicado a seguir a cada uno de nosotros, está enterada de las habilidades y capacidades de todos nosotros, incluso sabe que los hemos espiado, lo sabe todo excepto nuestro plan principal-finalizo frustrado Tsukishima.

Ya veo, no te preocupes mientras no sepan nada del plan principal todo estará bien, ahora, dime ¿hay algo interesante acerca de los nuevos herederos?-pregunto de nuevo el castaño.

Hm, jeje parece que esto te agradara, aparente mente su hijo es **"El" **y por lo que veo ni siquiera Kisuke está seguro, jaja, está vez tenemos la ventaja-dijo feliz el oji-marrón-pero por desgracia ella no sabe quién es **"Ella"**, me temo que tendremos que seguir buscando.

Esa es una muy buena noticia, a pesar de que no la encontramos todavía, por lo menos ya sabemos quién es **"El"**-dijo complacido el castaño-Yukio, ya sabes que hacer, los veré luego, Tsukishima encárgate del resto con Yukio-dijo el hombre antes de irse de la misma manera en la que había aparecido.

Bien, creare el respaldo de su memoria, no hagas ningún arreglo extra en su memoria todavía Tsukishima-dijo el rubio mientras usaba su Fullbring en Soi-Fong.

Si, no te preocupes de igual forma, estoy más ocupado revisando sus recuerdos, no podemos dejar se nos escape nada importante además de que, necesito saber bien en donde pondré mi presencia en sus recuerdos-respondió el oji-marrón.

Instituto

Todo el día en el instituto los muchachos habían sentido la tensión de ese día, pues ese era el día que se había fijado para la prueba tanto de Tōshirō, como de Rukia y sin dudas ambos jóvenes estaban muy nerviosos por ello.

En el receso, Tōshirō, Kira y Shūhei se habían ido ellos solos a la parte trasera del patio para discutir sobre la prueba de Tōshirō, sin que Rukia se enterara, Tōshirō pensaba que las chicas se habían quedado con Rukia para no llamar la atención, pero la verdad era que no querían que ninguno se diera cuenta que el otro era un heredero también.

Muy bien, díganme ¿qué debo hacer ahora?, que ya descifré el acertijo-pregunto el oji-turquesa a sus amigos.

Es sencillo dragoncito, solo debes ir a la fuente a media noche, con la llave de tu fuerza-respondió Shūhei, pero al decir eso Tōshirō puso una expresión de disgusto.

¿Qué sucede?, Tōshirō-pregunto Kira al ver a su amigo que parecía molesto y frustrado-no me digas que ¿aun no sabes cuál es la llave de tu fuerza?-dijo el rubio mientras Tōshirō simplemente veía hacia otro lado.

Tsk no te preocupes, lo averiguare antes de media noche, eso es un hecho-dijo sin preocupación el peli-blanco.

Esto provoco que tanto Iduru como Shūhei negaran esa actitud tan tranquila que tenia.

Más te vale Tōshirō, porque si no es así, no podrás hacer la prueba, serás el único heredero que no logre hacerla-le dijo Shūhei para advertirle.

Ya se los dije, lo averiguare antes de la hora, y pasare esa tonta prueba fácilmente-dijo muy confiado el peli-blanco y dando por terminada la conversación.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del instituto, se encontraban Rukia, Hiyori, Momo, Karin y Yuzu, tratando el mismo tema que los muchachos.

Entonces cada una lo descifró sola ¿verdad?-pregunto Hiyori a Karin, Yuzu y Rukia quienes respondieron afirmativamente.

Qué bien, entonces podremos decirles lo que deben hacer ahora-dijo Momo muy feliz por sus amigas.

Si, lo que deben hacer es dirigirse a la fuente esta noche junto a la llave de su fuerza respectivamente y ya-dijo Hiyori igual de feliz que su prima.

Solo eso, es muy sencillo-dijo Yuzu creyendo que sería algo más difícil.

De hecho, no del todo-dijo Momo para aclara las cosas-, cada una deberá ir a un distinta hora y sola, Yuzu deberá ir a las diez de la noche, Karin a las once y Rukia a media noche-dijo la peli-negra.

Sabes aun no entiendo, si Yuzu y yo haremos la prueba hasta que Rukia termine, ¿Por qué debemos ir hoy?-pregunto Karin, confundida.

Es fácil, no sabes exactamente cuándo terminara Rukia, y son varios los herederos que faltan asique, todos deberán ir, sin mencionar que…-eso es todo aparte de que deben ser lo más puntuales posibles, jeje-dijo Momo interrumpiendo a Hiyori, antes de que está hablara más de la cuenta.

Si eso es todo, supongo que está bien-dijo Rukia tranquila, pues desde que había hablado con Sode no Shirayuki se sentía más calmada.

Luego de eso el resto del día pasó sin nada nuevo o fuera de lo común, luego de las clases Rukia, Tōshirō, Karin y Yuzu se fueron todos a sus casas, mientras Shūhei, Kira, Hiyori y Momo iban en dirección al parque para terminar de preparar todo, y dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

Casa Hitsugaya, Fong

Tōshirō se encontraba solo en su casa, lo cual le parecía extraño pues se suponía su madre debería a ver vuelto ya de un "viaje" al que había ido el día anterior.

Tōshirō le resto importancia pues si no estaba en casa debía estar con su padre, además ahora debía concentrarse para buscar la "llave de su fuerza" de la cual no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuál podría ser.

Tōshirō estaba tratando de pensar una manera de encontrar esa "llave" hasta que los ladridos de Ryunosuke lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, al ver a su perro de inmediato noto que este traía a Hyōrinmaru en su hocico y que este estaba brillando en una especie de luz.

Oye ryunosuke, ¿Por qué traes a Hyōrinmaru en tu hocico? Y ¿Por qué está brillando?-dijo Tōshirō mientras se acercaba al animal y tomaba a Hyōrinmaru.

Al hacerlo Hyōrinmaru dejo de brillar, esto llamo la atención del peli-blanco, rápidamente subió a su cuarto acompañado de ryunosuke y con Hyōrinmaru en sus manos.

Al llegar se sentó en medio de la habitación en posición de Jinzen con Hyōrinmaru sobre su regazo y sujetando la espada del mango y la funda con la palma de las manos hacia arriba.

Háblame, déjame verte, yo soy digno de ti _"Anillo de Hielo"_ -dijo Tōshirō para materializar su mente dentro de su mundo interior.

Al abrir los ojos, Tōshirō se encontraba en un habiente similar a una montaña cubierta de hielo casi en su totalidad era un paraje algo desolado.

En este lugar se encontraba un enorme dragón de hielo con enormes alas, ojos rojos carmesí, este dragón se acerco a Tōshirō quien le extendió su mano derecha, el dragón poso su hocico en su mano para luego cambiar su forma.

El drago ahora era un hombre joven, alto, con una melena de color verde azulada y una gran marca con forma de equis azul claro en el centro de su rostro, sus ojos habían cambiando de color y ahora eran azules casi blancos, y mostrando la mayoría del tiempo una mirada triste y pensativa.

Viste con amplias vestiduras de samurái, con una cadena ciñendo su cintura y dos adornos metálicos en su pecho, sus extremidades aparentan estar hechas completamente de hielo, tanto sus manos como especialmente sus pies tiene la forma de las patas de un dragón, además de tener una larga cola verde oscura, cuyo extremo está cubierto de hielo.

Me alegra verte, Hyōrinmaru-dijo Tōshirō feliz al ver a su Zanpaku-tō.

Es un placer verte a ti también, amo-respondió el dragón.

Sabes que no tienes que porque llamarme así, somos iguales tu y yo-dijo el peli-blanco sabiendo que su espada nunca cambiaria, y eso le agrada, pues siempre podría confiar en él-dime, ¿para qué me llamaste?, Por lo general no sueles llamarme a menos quesea algo importante-pregunto el peli-banco curioso por saber la respuesta.

Si, te llame para decirte que soy yo lo que te hace falta, yo soy la llave-dijo el dragón a su compañero, que al perecer estaba bastante sorprendido por ello.

Eras tú entonces-dijo mientras un pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-tendrás que perdonarme Hyōrinmaru, porque te había olvidado por completo-decía con voz triste el peli-blanco, pues el siempre había visto a Hyōrinmaru como su compañero y amigo, no solo como una espada, y desde ya hace un buen tiempo que había olvidado que el siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo.

Tú eres la llave de mi fuerza, Hyōrinmaru-dijo sonriendo el chico de que ahora ya tenía lo único que le hacía falta, para la prueba

Parque de Karakura

Ya era casi media noche y Rukia se encontraba vestida con un Shihakushō*, estaba caminando en el parque con Sode no Shirayuki y Shiyu en brazos, todavía no podía creer que su pequeño conejo insistiera tanto en ir con ella, que incluso Chōjirō al final dejo que la acompañara.

El llegar a la fuente Rukia se puso muy nerviosa, pero luego de que Shiyu se moviera un poco en sus brazos se tranquilizo, para luego ver su Zanpaku-tō que llevaba en su Shihakushō, puso a Shiyu en el suelo y tomo su Zanpaku-tō.

Con su espada en manos entro en la fuente y recorrió con la vista el centro de la misma hasta que encontró una especia de ranura, introdujo su Zanpaku-tō en esta y rápidamente la fuente se abrió dejando ver unas escaleras por las cuales debía bajar.

Rukia tomo a Shiyu en sus brazos y enfundo su espada para comenzar a bajara la escaleras, mientras la fuente volvía a cerrarse tras ella, unos minutos después de que Rukia entrara, Tōshirō llego al lugar.

Tōshirō al igual que Rukia vestía un Shihakushō y llegaba a Hyōrinmaru en el, mientras que lo acompañaba Ryunosuke a un lado de el mismo, la razón de que hubiera traído a Ryunosuke con él era la misma que lo mantenía preocupado.

Esto era así porque ni su madre ni su padre habían vuelto a casa aun, y eso no le había dejado de molestar hasta ahora, pero al llegar a la fuente los nervios fueron inevitables.

El peli-blanco le dio la orden a Ryunosuke de quedarse atrás mientras el tomaba a Hyōrinmaru y observaba con detenimiento la fuente, hasta que encontró la ranura que Rukia había encontrado anteriormente, al igual que ella introdujo a Hyōrinmaru dentro y luego bajo las escaleras seguido por Ryunosuke, mientras la fuente se cerraba una vez más tras de sí.

_**19/10/2014**_

***Kidō: **lit. Vía del Demonio, también llamado Artes Demoníacas, es una de las cuatro formas básicas de combate que puede desarrollar un Shinigami. Mediante esta amplia disciplina el Shinigami puede enfocar su energía espiritual en forma de distintos hechizos consiguiendo efectos muy variados como son la curación, la defensa o el combate, entre otros.

***Hadō: **lit. Vía de Destrucción, son los 99 hechizos Kidō empleados con un fin claramente ofensivo. La mayor parte de ellos comprenden distintas descargas de energía de diferentes rangos de ataque, tamaños, colores y potencias, que producen efectos muy variados sobre el enemigo.

***Raikōhō: **lit. Cañón del Trueno Rugiente

***Shunkō: **lit. Grito Instantáneo, Se basa en combinar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el Kidō, concentrando enormes cantidades de energía espiritual en la espalda y los hombros del usuario y dirigirla a su antojo. (De ahí que el uniforme del líder de las Fuerzas Especiales deje al aire estas partes del cuerpo)

***Tanma Otoshi: **Tammi re movedor, Un hechizo que hace que alguien quede inconsciente por un cierto período de tiempo. (Es uno de los muchos hechizos que hasta ahora no han recibido ni numeración ni clasificación de Kidō y hay algunos que ni siquiera parecen serlo)

*** Shihakushō: **es el traje común que usan los Shinigamis, y está compuesto por un shitagi blanco que es la parte interior, el kosode negro que es la parte exterior, el hakama negro que es el pantalón, hakama-himo blanco que es el cinturón, los tabí blancos que son los calcetines y las waraji que son las sandalias.

***Hyōrinmaru: **de nuevo no lo marque pero por si alguien quiere saber, significa Anillo de Hielo.

**Black Ángel N: **y ¿les gusto o no?, ¿qué les pareció el capitulo? y ¿qué creen que va a pasar ahora?, y si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerla. También recuerden que si cometí algún error e gustaría que me lo dijeran la **Ángel Negra N** se despide bay.


	12. Ya no hay Vuelta Atras

**Chapter 12: Ya no hay Vuelta Atrás**

**Black Ángel N:** hola a todos lamento subir el capitulo hasta el martes, ya lo tenía listo pero había olvidado por completo subir asique gomenasai, y recuerden los * son para marcar las aclaraciones que están al final del capítulo y también explicare otros temas por si acaso alguien no los maneja o entiende, aclaro esto es principalmente para las personas que no conozcan estos términos y ara los curiosos u olvidadizos como yo XD, en fin espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba bajando las escaleras que estaban bajo la fuente, estaba muy nerviosa pues no tenía idea do lo que pudiera estarla esperando al final, pero aun así ella seguiría adelante porque mientras tuviera a Sode no Shirayuki con ella no habría forma de perder.

Cuando llego al final de las escaleras había una luz muy fuerte, Rukia siguió caminando al frente hasta que la luz comenzó a desaparecer dejando ver un paisaje rocoso y muy extenso, realmente parcia un campo de entrenamiento muy singular.

Inspecciono todo a su alrededor con la mirada hasta que diviso a algunas personas que venían en su dirección, rápidamente se percato de quienes eran, y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa pues dentro de poco todo empezaría.

Rukia bienvenida, al campo de entrenamiento-dijo Hirako con una sonrisa.

Hola, maestros-dijo Rukia tratando de ocultar inútilmente a Shiyu.

Veo que trajiste a Shiyu contigo-dijo Kensei percatándose de la presencia del animal-parece que tu padre tenía razón-fue lo que dijo mientras le restaba importancia a la presencia del conejo.

Hm, parece que Ukitake tenía razón, y si lo trajiste-dijo Rose con alegría al recordar las palabras de Ukitake.

Perece que logro venir a tiempo después de todo-dijo Kensei mientras caminaba un poco más cerca del final de las escaleras.

Rose y Hirako imitaron la acción de su compañero, Rukia estaba intrigada por eso pero se quedo detrás de ellos para ver lo que sucedía, luego de unos minutos un chico que vestía un Shihakushō al igual que ella y sus maestros, y que venía acompañado de un perro estaban bajando.

La peli-negra no podía distinguir bien al chico pues al estar de tras de sus maestro no podía ver mucho, pero al escuchar la voz del chico la desconcertó, ella conocía esa voz, pero ¿de quién era? No lograba recordar.

Bienvenido, veo que lograste llegar-le dijo Kensei al ver que el chico ya se encontraba allí.

Sí, pero para la próxima vez, no hagan acertijos tan tontos como esos-dijo en un tono entre molesto y avergonzado.

Jeje, que acaso no te gusto recordarlo, le dijo Hirako con burla.

¡Claro que no!-le grito el chico rojo por la vergüenza-y ¿Cómo es que ustedes saben de eso?-pregunto igual de rojo.

Bueno nuestro trabaja es evitar que alguien los mate antes de que cumplan la mayoría de edad, así que siempre los estamos vigilando-dijo Rose como si fuera lo más normal del mundo espiar las vidas de un montón de niños.

Como se, vamos a empezar esto de una vez ¿no?-dijo el chico impaciente.

Claro pequeño, pero primero debemos encargarnos del perro-dijo Kensei señalando a ryunosuke-y del conejo-señalando con su pulgar atrás de él.

¿Conejo?, ¿Qué conejo?-pregunto intrigado el chico

Tōshirō se inclino para poder ver detrás de Kensei, y cuando vio de quien se trataba sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creerlo ¿Qué estaba asiendo ella ahí?, ¿Cómo es que estaba allí? Eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza sin parar.

Por su parte Rukia, cuando lo vio a diferencia de Tōshirō pudo esconder su sorpresa, pero eso no hacía que desapareciera, en ese momento realmente no sabía qué hacer o que decir, nunca hubiera imaginado que Tōshirō era un heredero.

Jejeje, perece que estas muy feliz de verla-se burlaba Hirako de la expresión de sorpresa de Tōshirō.

Después de ese comentario ambos chicos salieron de su sorpresa y reaccionaron, Tōshirō junto a sus maestro caminaron en dirección a Rukia, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, se limitaron a seguir caminando en silencio.

Para ambos, tanto para Rukia como para Tōshirō la situación actual era muy incómoda no podían siquiera mirarse a los ojos, era muy molesto, Tōshirō pensaba que era una suerte tener a ryunosuke con el por qué de no será así seguro se sentiría más incomodo aun por lo tanto su sorpresa fue grande al ver a su "mejor amigo" caminar al lado de Rukia de lo más contento mientras ella lo acariciaba "traidor" era lo que pensaba el peli-blanco al ver a su perro de cierta forma abandonándolo.

Bien, sus mascotas las cuidaran los demás mientras observan todo-dijo Rose mientras les indicaba que debía girar.

¿Los demás?-pregunto Rukia, como era posible que hubieran más personas, el simple hecho de que Tōshirō estuviera ahí ya era lo bastante extraño como para que ahora le dijeran que habían más personas, y en eso recordó que era posible que los demás fueran Karin y Yuzu, pero aun así no estaba segura.

Luego de unos minutos más de camino lograron ver a el grupo de personas que estaba más adelante y al verlos rápidamente Rukia y Tōshirō los reconocieron, o al menos a la mayoría.

Hola muchachos, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-los saludo feliz una joven de ojos dorados que vestía un Shihakushō, algo más ceñido al cuerpo y con la espalda y hombros descubiertos.

Hm, eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Tōshirō cortante mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado.

Hola, Yoruichi-saludo Rukia feliz de verla y también algo extrañada de que ella estuviera ahí.

Hola Rukia-la saludo feliz una chica de ojos azules.

Jajá, hola Nanao-la saludo mientras la abrazaba-oye me debes una te fuiste sin mí a Europa-le reclamaba Rukia a su amiga.

Lo siento, fue un viaje de último momento mis padres me enviaron con Yoruichi, a ver unos asuntos de la empresa-se disculpaba la oji-azul.

Oye que acaso no piensas saludar-dijo para llamar su atención un pelirrojo.

Ja, por lo visto tú jamás cambiaras, eres igual de impaciente que siempre Renji-le dijo sonriendo al chico que a diferencia de los demás no llevaba puesto un Shihakushō sino un traje negro.

Karin, Yuzu ¿Qué asen ustedes aquí? Y con Ishida e Ichigo-pregunto el peli-blanco.

Oye a mí también me da gusto verte, señor simpatía-le respondió Karin con sarcasmo y algo de molestia por la actitud del chico, pero luego sonrió al notar que se había puesto así por ver a Rukia sonriéndole a aquel pelirrojo.

Oye enano esa no es forma de saludar-le dijo Ichigo al peli-blanco mientras ponía una mano sobre su cabeza.

Ya basta no soy un niño para que me trates así-dijo Tōshirō retirando la mano del peli-naranja de su cabeza mientras lo veía con furia.

Ya basta los dos, compórtense parecen un par de niños-dijo el Ishida quien vestía un traje blanco, que era un pantalón y una camisa blanca de mangas largas con detalles en azul.

En respuesta por el insulto Ichigo y Tōshirō empezaron a insultar al Ishida y así los tres comenzaron a pelear, mientras todos los demás parecían ignorar la pelea de estos tres.

Karin, Yuzu-Rukia llamo la atención de las mellizas, quienes voltearon a verla-me alegra que estén aquí-dijo la oji-amatista feliz de ver a sus amigas ahí.

S, a nosotras también no alegra mucho que llegaras Rukia –dijo Yuzu con su habitual tono de alegría.

Lo mismo digo-dijo Karin mientras posaba su vista en la espada de Rukia-¿esa es tu espada Rukia? Es muy hermosa-dijo la heredera de los Shiba, mientras aprecia la espada de Rukia.

Si, está es mi Zanpaku-tō, Sode no Shirayuki-dijo con orgullo de la hermosa apariencia de su espada.

Si, es cierto es mucho más bonita que la de Ichigo-dijo la Kurosaki menor.

Bueno, creo que los maestros nos deben algunas explicaciones, ¿no les parece muchachos?-dijo Uryu quien hace unos momento había logrado zafarse de la "pelea" con Ichigo y Tōshirō.

Tienen razón-dijo Rose sin tomarle demasiada importancia.

En primera; están todos los herederos presentes, excepto por dos-comenzó Hirako a explicar una de las posibles dudas de los muchachos-los que faltan son el heredero de los Kuchiki y su esposa la heredera mayor de los Ukitake, todos están aquí por petición de los padres de cada uno los motivos son secretos pero puedo decirles que de igual forma nosotros los reuniríamos asique no es la gran cosa-dijo con una sonrisa típica de él.

La segunda; es que harán la prueba Tōshirō, Rukia, Karin y Yuzu, mientras los demás solo observan y aprovecharemos para dar algunas reglas básicas para cuando llegue la hora de que se enfrenten-dijo Kensei con seriedad.

Y tercero; tomen esto como el inicio de todo, en cuanto la prueba termine comienza la cuenta regresiva para ver quién será el líder-dijo Rose en tono serio.

Al oír eso Tōshirō sintió como todo se venía encima de él, había fracasado el momento había llegado y el no estaba listo, esa sin dudas fue una gran decepción, por su parte Rukia se sentía igual de frustrada por no haber cumplido su meta, pero ese no era el momento para lamentarse tendría tiempo para eso luego, ahora debía concentrarse en la prueba.

En ese momento, llegaron al lugar vestidos como la mayoría de los presentes, Momo, Iduru, Hiyori y Shūhei.

Hola a todos, parece que ya están listos-saludo Shūhei por todos para luego ver a su padre y decirle-ya está todo listo para comenzar.

Perfecto-dijo Hirako vámonos entonces mientras lideraba al grupo caminando en dirección de donde habían venido su hija los demás.

Vaya pudiste llegar Tōshirō-dijo Shūhei sonriendo burlonamente a su amigo-por un momento creí que no llegarías y solo te darías por vencido-dijo Shūhei con algo de burla.

Claro como si eso fuera posible, sabes que yo nunca rechazo un reto-dijo con algo de arrogancia el peli-blanco.

Luego de algunos minutos caminando, legaron a un lugar que estaba marcado en el suelo, Hirako, Kensei y Rose entraron en el mientras los demás se quedaron fuera.

Muy bien, la primera parte será aquí, ¿Quién pasara primero?-pregunto Hirako a Tōshirō, Yuzu, Karin y Rukia.

Al ver que ninguno de los cuatro entendía lo que sucedía y claramente los demás tampoco Kensei decidió explicarles la citación.

Verán, ya que sus padres querían que todos estuvieran aquí, realizaremos la prueba a los cuatro a la vez, asique pase uno de ustedes ahora y luego otro y así haremos la prueba-dijo Kensei para aclarar las dudas de todos los herederos.

Entonces, yo iré primero-dijo Tōshirō mientras caminaba al centro de la marca en donde estaban sus maestros llevando a Hyōrinmaru, dejando a ryunosuke con Shūhei.

Bien, Momo ahora-dio Rose la señal a Momo, quien comenzó a crear una barrera de Kidō alrededor de ellos llamada Hachigyō Sōgai* la cual aun los dejaba ver el interior de la misma.

Al momento de que la barrera apareciera todos se sorprendieron pues a pesar de estar viendo a Tōshirō y los demás frente a ellos no eran capaces de sentir el reiatsu* de ninguno de ellos.

No se preocupen la barrera solo impide que el reiatsu de los que están en su interior sean detectados por los que están fuera de ella-dijo Kira a todos los presentes-esto lo hacemos porque por lo general la idea de hacer la prueba por separado es que no sepan a ciencia cierta la verdadera fuerza de los demás, asique para mantener lo de esa forma está la barrea-finalizo el rubio la explicación.

Vaya esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba-dijo Karin con expresión seria viendo con detenimiento lo que ocurría dentro de la barrera.

¿Qué debo hacer ahora?-pregunto ansioso por empezar el oji-turquesa.

Bien ya que estas tan ansioso vamos a comenzar, sellando tu Zanpaku-tō-dijo Kensei.

¿Qué?, ¿sellarla? –Pregunto confundido el chico-¿a que se refieren con eso?

Nos referimos a esto dijo Rose mostrándole su Zanpaku-tō-debes lograr que tu Zanpaku-tō adquiera está forma, la cual se conoce como estado sellado.

La espada de Rose, tiene el aspecto de una katana con una guardia rectangular, y con las putas curvadas hacia el centro, un mago de color amarillo y con piedras preciosas incrustadas.

Tu espada ahora está en un estado liberado, el cual se llama Shikai, el objetivo de esto es saber cuánto control de reiatsu poses-dijo Hirako-el objetivo aquí es ver, si tienes el control suficiente para suprimir el poder de tu espada y poder sellarla y liberarla a voluntad.

Al liberar una Zanpaku-tō sellada, esto pasa-dijo mientras tomaba su espada una vez más y pronunciaba-**Interpreta, Kinshara**.

En ese momento su Zanpaku-tō comenzó a brillar y su forma cambio de una katana a un látigo dorado, pero manteniendo la guardia y el mango iguales y el final del látigo tiene una flor de árbol sal.

Pero ¿Cómo esperan que lo haga? No tengo ni idea de que es lo que debo hacer-dijo el peli-blanco realmente confundido.

Es realmente fácil-dijo Hirako-lo único que debes hacer es absorber y restringir el reiatsu que está posee, una vez que lo logres tu espada adquirirá por si sola una forma algo más simple que su forma liberada.

Bien, si solo se trata de disminuir el poder de Hyōrinmaru, puedo hacerlo-dijo Tōshirō antes de empuñar a Hyōrinmaru.

Mientras sostenía su Zanpaku-tō una energía de color blanco comenzó a rodear a Tōshirō, mientras la temperatura del lugar parecía descender, cada vez hacia más y más frio, parecía que Tōshirō no había tenido ningún progreso con restringir la energía de Hyōrinmaru hasta que se escucho un potente rugido que resonó por todo el lugar.

Era como una bestia enfurecida, todos los presentes se tensaron al oír tal rugido, pero luego de eso la temperatura volvió a la normalidad y la energía que rodeaba a Tōshirō desapareció, Hyōrinmaru en cambio comenzó a brillar justo como su dueño anteriormente y su forma comenzó a cambiar también.

La forma de Hyōrinmaru era diferente, ahora se veía como una espada normal, con una estrella de cuatro puntas en su empuñadura y el mango de color verde, no era muy diferente de su aspecto liberado, el único cambio apreciable era la falta de la cadena al final del mango con una cuchilla de media luna, fuera de eso seguía siendo la misma katana.

Sencillo, ¿verdad?-dijo Hirako.

Ahora sigue lo difícil-dijo Kensei con seriedad.

¿Lo difícil? No era simplemente sellar mi espada-pregunto Tōshirō.

Esa era la primera parte, ahora viene la segunda parte, que es más difícil-le explicaba Kensei-lo que debes hacer es, convencer a tu Zanpaku-tō de que te diga su comando de activación-.

El código de activación, es una palabra o frase, que de cierta manera refleja el aspecto, la naturaleza o la habilidad de tu Zanpaku-tō, y debes mencionarlo junto a su nombre para que está te obedezca, y puedas liberarla-le explico Rose.

Si, si está bien pero ¿Cómo lo hago?-pregunto de nuevo el peli-blanco.

Debes entrar en tu mundo interior y, tratar de convencer a Hyōrinmaru-decía Kensei- pero te lo advierto será difícil pues aunque tú seas su amo, las Zanpaku-tō por lo general no le dicen a nadie su comando y si selo dicen a su amo es porque este según su propio criterio personal está listo para saberlo.

Así que debes obligar a Hyōrinmaru para que te lo diga-ahora era Rose quien hablaba-debes hacer que te lo diga para poder liberar tu espada, y no hace falta que te diga que si no lo logras abras fracasado en tu prueba-le dijo con una sonrisa logrando así que el chico se molestara.

* * *

_**28/10/2014**_

***Hachigyō Sōgai: **Ocho Capas, Dos Dimensiones, es una berrera que tiene el poder de borrar de la mente de todo ser vivo la parecencia de todos los que se encuentren dentro de esta, lo que quiere decir que al entrar en la barrera será imposible que alguien lograse encontrarlo ya que sería como si no estuviera ahí.

***Reiatsu:** lit. Presión Espiritual. Reiatsu es la presión que una persona ejerce, es la energía del alma que les permite moverse y permanecer de pie, tanto a los Shinigami* y a los Arrancar*, como a los Quincy* y Bount*.

_**Algunas aclaraciones extras**_

***Shinigami: **significa Segador de Almas o también Dios de la Muerte, son una raza de seres espirituales encargados de mantener el equilibrio en el flujo de almas en el mundo, antes se les llamaba equilibradores porque controlan el numero de almas y seres vivos en el mundo espiritual y el mundo de los vivos, sólo pueden ser vistos por otras entidades capaces de sentir el reiatsu (es el mimo caso con los Arrancar y Hollow) son la personificación de la muerte. Su trabajo es localizar y enviar los espíritus de los muertos (llamados Plus) a la Sociedad de Almas para poder mantener el balance de habitantes entre este mundo y el de los vivos.

***Arrancar: **lit. Mascara rota, son Hollows que se han arrancado su máscara y han obtenido poderes de Shinigami.

***Hollow:** lit. Hueco o Vació es una criatura que se origina a partir de los Plus que, por diferentes razones, no van a la Sociedad de Almas y permanecen en el mundo de los vivos durante demasiado tiempo se han corrompido y se convirtieron en seres malignos se caracterizan por tener un hueco en alguna parte de su cuerpo para representar que han perdido su corazón y un mascara blanca estas máscaras se forman para proteger el instinto desnudo que queda en un ser después de la pérdida de su corazón, y de alguna manera es la forma tangible de la locura del Hollow.

***Quincy: **lit. Monje de la Destrucción, son humanos con poderes sobrenaturales que luchan contra los Hollow. Al contrario que los Shinigami, los Quincy no purifican a los Hollow, sino que los destruyen por completo, a diferencia de los Fullbring los Quincy no obtienen sus poderes por el contacto con los Hollow son solo humanos con capacidades especiales de manipular el Reishi (partículas espirituales que se encuentran en todas partes), de forma diferente de los Fullbring.

***Bount: **Son un grupo de personas que tienen poderes especiales, son parte de una saga de relleno del anime en otras palabras no existen realmente son solo un invento del estudio de animación que anima Bleach ellos son algo así como los vampiros en versión Bleach pues ellos no chupan sangre sino el alma de su vista quien por lo general se desintegra luego del poseso.

**Black Ángel N:** y ¿les gusto o no?, perdón si los aburro con las aclaraciones pero es grave la situación de aquellos que no saben y la verdad trato de resumirlo lo más posible para que se entienda y no entrar en detalles innecesarios para no aburrir ni confundir a nadie, bueno la **Ángel Negra N** se despide bay.


	13. Planes Para la Batalla y Angustia

**Chapter 13: Planes Para la Batalla y Angustia**

**Black Ángel N: **hola a todos, lo siento tuve un problema el domingo para subir el capitulo, no diré nada acerca de eso (cof, cof, oka-san, cof,) pero bueno ya si es culpa mía no haber subido el capitulo el lunes, pero bueno espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama, pero la historia si esta sacada 100% de mi loca imaginación :D

Así que debes obligar a Hyōrinmaru para que te lo diga-ahora era Rose quien hablaba-debes hacer que te lo diga para poder liberar tu espada, y no hace falta que te diga que si no lo logras abras fracasado en tu prueba-le dijo con una sonrisa logrando así que el chico se molestara.

* * *

No será un problema-dijo con tranquilidad el peli-blanco, sorprendiendo a Rose-después de todo yo soy, "su amo", no podrá negarse a decírmelo-dijo para luego sonreír.

Tōshirō se coloco en posición de Jinzen y entro en su mundo interior, al hacerlo Hyōrinmaru ya lo estaba esperando en su forma humana.

Mundo interior de Tōshirō

Veo que ya te enteraste, Hyōrinmaru-dijo Tōshirō al ver que su Zanpaku-tō lo veía muy decidido.

Así es, y quiero decirte que no te lo diré, amo-hablo el dragón con determinación.

No te lo estoy pidiendo-dijo Tōshirō para sorpresa del dragón-te lo estoy exigiendo, quiero que me lo digas-dijo con un semblante serio.

Entonces lo harás a tu manera, me parece bien pero, no creo que puedas vencerme aun, todavía te falta mucho para poder lograrlo-hablo el dragón poniendo se en posición de ataque y manifestando la forma Shikai* de sí mismo.

Sabes, si yo fuera tu lo pensaría de nuevo, porque si hay algo que no puedo hacer ahora es perder y menos frente a mi propia espada-dijo al mismo tiempo que imitaba las acciones de Hyōrinmaru y también materializaba la gorma Shikai de este.

Prepárate, no me contendré _!Guncho Tsurara!*_-dijo el peli-blanco al momento de agitar su espada de la cual salieron varias estalactitas con dirección a Hyōrinmaru.

_¡Ryōjin Hyōheki*!_-dijo Hyōrinmaru para contrarrestar el ataque de Tōshirō, al instante frente al dragón se creó una barrera de hielo en donde el anterior ataque de Tōshirō se estrello.

¿Por qué estas tan seguro de poder vencerme?, desde nos conocemos nunca has podido vencerme ¿Qué sería diferente ahora?-pregunto el dragón a su amo.

La respuesta es simple-dijo mientras se preparaba para un segundo ataque-no me contendré en lo absoluto, Bakudō 9,ku* "¡Desintégrate, perro negro de Rondanini! ¡Mírate a ti mismo con terror y después perfora tu propia garganta!"-dijo mientras señalaba a Hyōrinmaru.

Al terminar de decir el encantamiento una luz roja rodeo por completo el cuerpo de Hyōrinmaru dejándolo completamente paralizado, mientras el dragón trataba de liberarse sin mucho éxito, Tōshirō se acerco a él para verlo a los ojos y preguntarle.

¿Cambiaste de opinión?-dijo el peli-blanco recibiendo una negativa por parte del dragón-vaya que eres persistente-dijo en un tono de molestia.

Aprovechando la situación, Hyōrinmaru utilizo su reiatsu para congelar la energía a su alrededor lo cual funciono, rápidamente ataco a Tōshirō con su espada, Tōshirō no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y recibió el golpe directamente.

Lo lamento amo, para la diferencia entre nosotros es…-enorme no lo crees-Hyōrinmaru fue interrumpido por Tōshirō.

Pero, si yo lo atravesé con mi espada ¿cómo es posible?-se preguntaba el dragón, mientras volteaba a ver el ligar donde su amo había recibido el golpe, topando se con un bloque de hielo al cual estaba dañado y que rápidamente se desintegro.

Impresionante ¿no?, es esa nueva técnica que hemos estado trabajando, aparentemente al sellarte aprendí como manipularla correctamente-decía el oji-turquesa para responder la pregunta de su Zanpaku-tō- ah espero que no te importe pero bautice la técnica como Zanhyō Ningyō*, ahora dime lo que quiero saber _¡Ryūsenka!*_-dijo el oji-turquesa mientras dirigía un golpe a Hyōrinmaru quien lo bloqueo con su espada, pero al instante comenzó a congelarse, antes de que se congelara por completo Tōshirō se detuvo.

Exterior

Cuanto tiempo lleva-pregunto serio Hirako.

Aproximadamente veinte minutos, ahora deja de quejarte-dijo Kensei con molestia.

Tu no me das órdenes-respondió Hirako con igual molestia-hm, parece que logro algo-dijo al ver que la Zanpaku-tō de Tōshirō estaba brillando en una luz blanca para luego detenerse.

En cuanto la espada dejo de brillar Tōshirō volvió en sí, y al percatarse de en donde se encontraba sonrió de medio lado mientras se levantaba y veía con seriedad a sus maestros.

Tōshirō tomo su espada y mientras la sujetaba les dijo-no fue nada, "Gobierna sobre los cielos helados" **Hyōrinmaru**-y al decir eso, su Zanpaku-tō recupero su forma original.

Vaya, parece que realmente no fue un problema para ti-dijo Kensei con asombro-me impresionas niño, nadie lo había logrado tan rápido como tu-admito el hombre, mientras le daba su aprobación.

Esplendido, me has dejado sin palabras –dijo Rose-me encantaría hacerte unas preguntas pero es hora de que alguien más pase, sal y pídele a la próxima que pase-dijo Rose mientras trataba de imaginar quien sería la siguiente en entrar.

Tokio edificio de la compañía Seireitei

¿! Como que aun no la han encontrado!? ¡Tiene que estar en algún lado! Ella, no pudo haberse evaporado en el aire-dacia con enojo y frustración un oji-gris.

Cálmate Kisuke, te necesitamos con la cabeza fría, eres el más inteligente de todos nosotros, si no puedes pensar con claridad no nos sirves de nada aquí-dijo un peli-castaño.

Es fácil para ti decirlo, Shunsui no es tu esposa la que está desaparecida-respondió Kisuke con frustración y molestia.

Basta ya, no la encontraremos si seguimos peleando, ahora cállense, y presten atención-dijo Akira con seriedad, algo que era increíblemente inusual en el.

Hasta donde sabemos, Soi-Fong se dirigía a ciudad Naruki en una misión de reconocimiento a la cual pidió ir sola-comenzó Akira a leer el informe-la misión se le asigno hace tres días, y hace dos días por la noche se dirigió a realizarla, en la madrugada de ayer perdimos todo tipo de contacto con ella entre las tres y las cuatro-Akira hizo una pausa, pues al igual que Kisuke el se sentía preocupado y culpable de la desaparición de la líder de la familia Fong-y desde entonces no hemos tenido noticia alguna de ella-finalizo con frustración el oji-verde.

Al menos tenemos los datos de su ultima ubicación, eso nos será muy útil-hablo Isshin-Sōjun ciudad Naruki es tu área este mes, ¿tienes los datos de la actividad de reiatsu en el área?, necesitamos saber con más precisión quien la ataco-pregunto el peli-negro.

Si, acabo de conseguirlos aparentemente comenzó una batalla con un de _"ellos"_ y como era de esperarse de ella, le estaba dando una paliza a ese sujeto pero más tarde se unió otro, creí que tal vez el la habría vencido pero me equivoque, fue luego que un tercero llego y la venció fácilmente-decía Sōjun con seriedad-logre identificar las identidades de los tres y según puedo ver sus atacantes eran; Shūkurō Tsukishima, fue el primero, el segundo fue Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, y el ultimo era _"el"_-al decir eso todos los presentes se quedaron sin habla, nadie hubiera pensado que ese sujeto apareciera solo para secuestrar a Soi-Fong.

Estas seguro de eso Sōjun, no ¿hay posibilidad de que haya sido alguien más?-pregunto incrédulo Ryūken.

Créeme yo no bromeo, y menos tratándose de algo como esto- respondía Sōjun-lo cierto es que, esto se está tornando algo muy peligroso y si queremos recuperar a Soi-Fong debemos tomar medidas drásticas.

Si y es por eso que yo me hare cargo de la misión de rescate-dicto muy decidido Akira.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por la actitud tan seria y decidida que mostraba Akira, pues si había algo que sabían todos acerca de él, era que no le gustaba trabajar y menos tomarse las cosas muy enserio pues era algo molesto según el Shihōin.

No era de extrañarse que nadie comprendiera la razón del repentino cambio de actitud en el, pero a Akira eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, lo que él quería era recuperar a Soi-Fong lo más pronto posible, pues él consideraba a Soi-Fong como su hermana menor desde el momento en el que se conocieron, su relación era muy diferente a la de las anteriores generaciones de los Shihōin y Fong, eso era claro pero así lo prefería él, y por esa razón haría lo que fuera necesario para salvarla.

¿Por qué crees que tienes el derecho de decidir eso?, en primer lugar fuiste tú quien la dejo ir sola a esa misión, y en segunda dudo que un Shihōin se preocupe por un miembro de la familia Fong-dijo con enfado Kisuke, pues para él era casi desconocido el tipo de relación entre su esposa y el jefe de la familia Shihōin.

Tranquilízate Kisuke, de todas maneras de nosotros el más capacitado de nosotros para llevar a cabo el rescate-trato Masaki de clamar al rubio.

Es verdad, Akira y Soi-Fong son los únicos con las aptitudes necesarias para este tipo de misiones, ninguno de nosotros tiene la capacidad que ellos poseen, sería una tontería no dejar que sea Akira el que dirija el rescate-ahora fue Isshin quien hablo permitiendo le al Shihōin dirigir la misión.

Bien, entonces esto es lo que haremos-comenzó a explicar su plan el oji-verde-yo, Jūshirō y Shunsui seremos los que irán a rescatar a Soi-Fong, mientras tanto como un apoyo estarán; Ryūken y Masaki, su trabajo será vigilar a la distancia todo lo que suceda y estar alertas de cualquier intervención posible similar a la que hubo en la batalla de Soi-Fong-dicto el Shihōin-y por ultimo Isshin, Sōjun asegúrense de que nuestros hijos no se enteren de nada, en especial Tōshirō y manténgalos a salvo a todos-fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse del lugar para prepararse, mientras los demás asían lo mismo.

Ciudad de Karakura

Tōshirō estaba saliendo de la barrera para encontrarse con los demás, su intención era ir hasta donde estaba Rukia para tratar de hablar con ella, pero no tuvo oportunidad pues fue interceptado por sus amigos, los cuales en ese momento se estaba cuestionando mentalmente si realmente eran sus "amigos".

Increíble, no creí que pudieras lograrlo, pequeñín-le dijo Ichigo con algo de burla.

Tú no eres nadie para decirme nada, fresita, después de todo tu casi fracasas en la prueba de sellado aparentemente, solo mira el tamaño de tu Zanpaku-tō-le respondió con algo de enfado al peli-naranja.

Y era fácil de decir que lo que Tōshirō acaba de decir era cierto pues, se supone que el objetivo de eso era que las Zanpaku-tō pasaran algo más desapercibidas, y la espada del Kurosaki mayor no parecía cumplir con ese requisito, obviamente la espada estaba sellada pues la energía que se sentía en está no era muy notoria, por su tamaño delataba la falla de Ichigo pues la espada era realmente grande.

La espada de Ichigo era; una katana de un tamaño enorme, con un cordel de color azul en la punta del mango el cual era de color rojo oscuro y la guardia tenía la forma de un rectángulo con las esquinas recortadas el cual estaba adornado sobre su base con unas líneas onduladas.

Pero, como sea no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo-dijo el peli-blanco mientras volteaba a ver el lugar donde estaban Rukia, Karin y Yuzu y les dijo-pasa una de ustedes, rápido-fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Bien si no les importa yo iré-dijo Karin mientras caminaba al interior de la barrera.

A Rukia le intrigo el hecho de que Karin no llevase una Zanpaku-tō, pero recordó que su apellido era Shiba, lo que quería decir que ella así como Uryu, no utilizaban Zanpaku-tō, en cambio utilizaban las partículas espirituales que estaban a su alrededor para crear arcos y flechas.

¿Qué te pasa Rukia? No me digas que ¿Qué estas nerviosa?-le pregunto Yoruichi a la peli-negra.

No, no es nada de eso-respondió la peli-negra al darse cuenta de que tan obvia era su inquietud-pero la verdad es que me preguntaba ¿Por qué estamos todos aquí presentes?, es algo muy raro y me pregunto que podría estar pasando para que hicieran esto-dijo la oji-amatista mientras toma en sus brazos a Shiyu y acariciaba a ryunosuke que estaba sentado a un lado de ella.

Quién sabe, pero tienes razón es raro que hagan cosas como está-hablo la oji-dorada-pero supongo que ya no podemos hacer nada, después de todo ya estamos aquí ¿no?, ahora solo preocúpate por pasar está cosa-dijo con una sonrisa dando por concluido el tema.

Mientras ellas conversaban, los demás estaban tratando de separar a Renji e Ichigo que de nuevo se estaban peleando y no tenían intenciones de parar, caso similar con Tōshirō y Shūhei.

* * *

_**05/11/2014**_

***Shikai: Lit. **Liberación Inicial, es la primera forma "con más poder y mejoras" de una Zanpaku-tō. Para activarlo, el Shinigami necesita aprender el nombre de su Zanpaku-tō. Esto no es tan fácil como bautizar el arma al antojo de su usuario, ya que el espíritu que habita la Zanpaku-tō ya tiene un nombre, y es el Shinigami el que debe llegar a conocerlo. Para ello, el Shinigami ha de ser capaz de comunicarse con su Zanpaku-tō de forma efectiva, siendo capaz de hablar con el espíritu en su mundo interior. La apariencia del mundo interior de una Zanpaku-tō varía de forma drástica de un Shinigami a otro, siendo tan distintos como los espíritus de las Zanpaku-tō o los propios Shinigamis, pero en todos ellos habita el espíritu del arma.

***Guncho Tsurara: Lit.** Bandada de Carámbanos, a partir de la hoja de su Zanpaku-tō Tōshirō puede lanzar una serie de proyectiles en forma de estalactitas de hielo con una gran dureza, cada uno de estos proyectiles son controlados por un movimiento de la espada y son capases de congelar a su oponente.

***Ryōjin Hyōheki: Lit. **Pared Tejida de Hielo, Tōshirō crea una pared de hielo al tejer finamente capaz de hielo juntas.

*** Bakudō: **Vía de Atadura, son 99 hechizos Kidō englobados en un mismo grupo pese a poseer características muy diferentes entre sí. El punto en común que tienen es un propósito de proteger y defender, y en cualquier caso evitar el daño a todos los contendientes, tambien sirven para la comunicación entre varios individuos, son principalmente hechizos defensivos.

***Zanhyō Ningyō: Lit. **Muñeco Persistente de Hielo, es una técnica en la que Tōshirō puede sustituir su cuerpo por un espejo de hielo en el combate y así poder sobrevivir a golpes mortales, aunque está técnica tiene un punto débil.

***Ryūsenka: Lit. **Flor de Loto del Dragón de Hielo, es una técnica en la que, tras alcanzar a su objetivo con su espada en una rápida estocada, ésta crea un enorme bloque de hielo que estalla violentamente, pulverizando por completamente al enemigo.

**Black Ángel N:** y bien que tal ¿les gusto o no?, soy merecedora de ¿un aplauso o de un tomatazo? me gustaría saber, su **Ángel Negro N** se despide bay.


	14. Planes en Marcha

**Chapter 14: Planes en Marcha**

**Black Ángel N**: y al fin después de casi un mes completo he vuelto damas y caballeros, primero lo primero enorme disculpa por no haber subido un solo capitulo todo este tiempo, pero justa mente de eso he carecido todos estos días para escribir, así que espero me disculpen y por último, ahora actualizare los viernes y aprovecho para decir que es en tiempo de centro América, por si acaso esta la duda, y bueno gracias por seguir la historia si es que aun alguien la sigue.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto esta historia que es marca registrada del Ángel Negro N :)

* * *

Mientras los muchachos seguían discutiendo, dentro de la barrera Karin estaba tratando de concentrar reishi para crear un arco y flechas, lo cual le estaba costando pues la cantidad de reishi en el área de la barrera era muy reducida, aunque el arco ya comenzaba a tomar forma.

Ciudad Naruki

Mientras sus hijos estaban siendo "vigilados" por Hirako, Muguruma y Ōtoribashi, los líderes de las familias estaban comenzando su operación de rescate, Ryūken y Masaki, estaban recorriendo todo el perímetro alrededor de la ciudad, al mismo tiempo Isshin, Sōjun y Kisuke se encontraban monitoreando la ciudad entera en busca de cualquier pista que les indicara el lugar donde podrían tener cautiva a Soi-Fong.

Akira, Shunsui y Jūshirō estaban preparándose para poder cumplir su misión pues no tenían planeado fracasar de ninguna manera su misión, la cual daría inicio al ponerse el sol.

Mientras se preparaban Jūshirō y Shunsui no pudieron evitar notar la expresión de preocupación que había en el rostro del Shihōin.

Akira, si vamos a hacer esto, quiero que me respondas algo-dijo Shunsui.

Oye cálmate Shunsui, este no es el mejor momento para eso-le reclamo Jūshirō.

Déjalo Jūshirō, cuando quiere algo nada lo hace desistir-intervino Akira- ¿qué es lo que quieres saber Shunsui?-pregunto el oji-verde

Quiero saber, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Soi-Fong?, creía que los Shihōin veían a los Fong como simples sirvientes dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por ustedes sin importar lo que fuera-dijo el castaño.

Ante esa pregunta tanto Jūshirō como Akira se sorprendieron, no esperaban que alguien como Shunsui hiciera preguntas de ese tipo, por lo general solía hacer preguntas algo más tontas de alguna manera.

Akira estaba desconcertado por la pregunta pero decidió responder, después de todo no sería algo malo decirles a Jūshirō y Shunsui sobre eso.

Si realmente quieres saber, pues te lo diré-dijo el oji-verde para comenzar a relatar- Soi-Fong y yo somos algo así como hermanos, desde hace mucho tiempo que no somos Akira Shihōin y Shao-Ling Fong, ahora únicamente somos, Akira y Soi-decía el Shihōin con nostalgia- nosotros no tenemos la típica relación de amo-sirviente que ustedes piensan, somos como familia, a pesar de las formalidades de Soi.

A que te refieres creí que los Fong eran solo simples sirvientes para los Shihōin, no entiendo a que te refieres-decía confuso Shunsui.

Bueno eso es más complicado-decía Akira con algo de gracia pues lo más seguro era que todos pensaran así- verán, como nuestras familias son aliadas Soi-Fong y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos niños, al principio me costaba cree que un niña como ella sería la encargada de protegerme, jajaja era muy arrogante, más que ahora sería lo correcto-decía con alegría en su rostro el oji-verde- Soi era más pequeña que yo en todos los sentidos claramente pero aun así nunca dejo que eso interfiriese con su labor.

Mientras Akira relataba la historia de Soi-Fong y el, alguien más que pasaba por mera coincidencia pasaba por ahí alcanzo a escuchar cuando Akira comenzó con su relato y decidió seguir escuchando sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

En el interior de la habitación Akira continuaba su relato, para los atentos Jūshirō y Shunsui.

Como e s costumbre tuvimos varios enfrentamientos al poco tiempo de conocernos pues, se debe dejar en claro la posición de superioridad e inferioridad entre nuestras familias-decía con molestia mientras hablaba- desde la primera vez que nos enfrentamos me di cuenta de que Soi no estaba dispuesta a ser tratada de manera inferior a nadie y, a la vez trataba de no ser superior, en un principio me molesto pero al pasar los días comencé a ver las cosas de manera diferente y también a entender a Soi, fue ahí donde todos comenzaron a verme como un rebelde, un caprichoso y egocéntrico, todo por querer tratar Soi como mi igual y no como algo menos, como mi padre quería-decía con burla el oji-verde.

Espera un momento Akira, quieres decirnos que, la razón por la que tu padre te considera un insurrecto e impertinente, ¿es porque te reusaste a tratar de menos a Soi-Fong?- pregunto Jūshirō, muy sorprendido, pues el también había llegado a pensar mal del Shihōin.

Así es, nunca tuve intenciones de hacerlo, por eso mi padre me obligaba a entrenar más duro y me castigaba con frecuencia-respondió Akira con su típica alegría.

Entonces, todo fue por algo bueno, me sorprendes Akira nunca creí que fueses capaz de pensar en alguien más que no fueras tu-hablo Shunsui con igual sorpresa que el Ukitake.

Bueno, también en venganza por el trato injusto de mi padre, debo admitir que solía meterme en problemas intencionalmente con todo tipo de bromas-decía muy alegre al recordar todas las bromas que solía gastarle sus compañeros- ah, pero a veces solía arrastrar a Soi conmigo.

Ya veo, esa es la razón por la que pareces tan preocupado por ella como Kisuke-decía Jūshirō.

Me parece lógico, después de todo lo que nos has contado-dijo Shunsui.

Si, está bien pero ya es hora de que nos vayamos, nos deben estar esperando-dijo Akira antes de salir.

Al salir Akira, se topo con algo o mejor dicho alguien, que no era más que la misma persona que los había estado escuchando.

Ciudad de Karakura

Mientras tanto en Karakura los herederos seguían con su prueba, Karin ya había termina con el control de su poder Quincy, mientras Yuzu estaba por concluir el sellado de su espada, y al fin había logrado separa a Ichigo de Uryu, como a Shūhei de Tōshirō.

Unare Haineko- fueron las palabras de Yuzu para activar su Zanpaku-tō, dando por terminada la primera parte de la prueba para ella.

Buen trabajo Yuzu, aparentemente no fue mucho problema para ti el domar las cenizas-dijo con feliz Rose pues era justo lo que esperaba de Yuzu.

Muy bien dile a Rukia que venga-dijo Kensei, con algo de impaciencia en su voz, apenas perceptible.

Esto se debía que si bien Tōshirō era de alguna forma el orgullo de Shinji, así como Momo, Hiyori, Uryu, Ichigo e Hisana, para Rose su orgullo eran Kira, Yuzu, Karin, Yoruichi, y Byakuya, para Kensei su orgullo solo eran Shūhei y Rukia, estaba realmente impaciente por el poder ver la capacidades de Rukia.

Al salir Yuzu Ichigo y Karin fuero los primeros en felicitarla al igual que Rukia aunque algo nerviosa pues ahora era su turno.

Muy bien Yuzu, sabía que lo lograrías-decía Ichigo orgulloso de su hermana.

No había forma de que no lo lograras después de todo incluso el tonto de Ichigo pudo hacer-decía Karin.

Oye ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- reclamaba molesto Ichigo a su hermana.

Basta ustedes dos dejen de pelear-reclamaba Yuzu molesta a sus hermanos.

Te felicito Yuzu, me alegra que hayas podido lograrlo-la felicito Rukia.

Gracias Rukia, pero ya deberías ir, es tu turno, debes darte prisa-le decía la Kurosaki- buena suerte Rukia.

Si tienes razón, gracias Yuzu-le respondió la de mirada amatista.

Rukia se dirigía al centro de la barrera cuando, antes de poner un pie dentro de la barrera fue detenida por Tōshirō.

Espera, ten-ten cuidado, no de-dejes que-que esos ansíanos te pongan nerviosa-le decía nervioso el peli-blanco tratando de esquivar su mirada- bue-buena suerte-fue todo lo dicho por el peli-blanco.

Por alguna razón al escuchar las palabras de Tōshirō, Rukia se sintió más segura y decidida.

Al llegar nuevamente Hirako le explico en qué consistía esa etapa de la prueba, cuando termino Rukia adopto su posición de Jinzen y entro a su mundo interior.

Mundo interior de Rukia

Al entrar frente a Rukia estaba Sode no Shirayuki con una expresión seria en su rostro, pues ya sabía el porqué de la presencia de Rukia en ese momento y claramente no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

Dime Rukia, ¿crees estar lista, para saberlo?-pregunto Shirayuki a Rukia.

La verdad, no lose todavía, pero debo hacerlo y ni siquiera tu, mi querida espada, podrá evitarlo-decía decidida.

Ya veo, ¿crees poder con ello?-le decía preocupada Shirayuki-puede ser mortal, yo se que… estas lista, pero aun así es peligroso, podría costarte la vida.

Lose, y por eso lo hago-decía seria la peli-negra- hace tiempo había escuchado a mi hermana hablar acerca del Shikai, y recuerdo que incluso llegamos a enfrentarnos antes de tiempo, y al final no quise saberlo, porque nos había hecho pelear.

Lo recuerdo, estabas llorando muchos, no querías saberlo al final, decías que no querías saberlo porque solo era una tontería y no necesitabas algo que te recordara ese terrible día-fue la respuesta de Shirayuki.

Si, y es por eso que ahora sé que estoy lista, ya no soy una niña de ocho años, lo controlare no te preocupes, ahora por favor, dímelo-le pidió Rukia a Sode no Shirayuki.

Está bien-acepto sin más la Zanpaku-tō- porque yo tampoco deseo volver a pelear con mi ama, jure desde ese día que nunca más pelearía contigo, solo lo aria a tu lado-dijo sonriendo la espada.

No Sode no Shirayuki, no como ama y sirvienta, sino como iguales, después de todo, el alma de una Zanpaku-tō es solo una extensión del alma del usuario, por lo tanto tu y yo somos una sola-corrigió la peli-negra.

Mundo exterior

Te vez tenso Kensei, acaso ¿estás preocupado?-hablaba en tono de burla Shinji.

Hm, parece que Shinji tiene razón, pareces muy preocupado, ser que ¿no confías en Rukia?, o quizás en ¿tu entrenamiento?-se unió Rose a las bromas de Shinji.

Claro que no, confió al cien por ciento en Rukia, y en el entrenamiento que le di-fue la respuesta de Kensei, aunque por dentro si estaba preocupado por la peli-negra.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, Rukia salió de su mundo interior y se puso de pie con Sode no Shirayuki, la coloco frente a ella apuntando al suelo.

Rukia que hasta ese momento, había mantenido la vista en el suelo, alzo su mirada para decir; "**Baila**" Sode no Shirayuki, luego de eso su espada que había adoptado la forma de una simple espada algo más pequeña de lo normal, con la guardia rectangular, y el mango de un color rojo oscuro, comenzó a cambiar a su aspecto anterior.

Mientras cambiaba Sode no Shirayuki, la temperatura dentro de la barrera estaba empezando a bajar, despendio a tal punto que incluso fuera de la barrera podía sentirse el cambio de temperatura.

Aun así, tan rápido como bajo, volvió a la normalidad al terminar de liberarse la espada, rápidamente Rukia enfundo su espada, para luego ver a Kensei, y hacerle saber con la mirada que todo había salido bien.

Que puedo decir, me dejaste sin palabras-hablo Rose realmente impresionado- no esperaba menos de ti, des pues de todo tu arte es verdaderamente hermoso.

Felicidades Rukia, pasaste la primera parte de la prueba pero aun no te relajes, te queda mucho aun-hablo Kensei.

Si, maestro Kensei-dijo sonriendo la Ukitake.

Muy bien, entonces ya es hora-dijo Hirako- Momo ya puedes deshacer la barrera.

Si- respondió la aludida mientras retiraba la barrera y dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio, debido a la gran cantidad de energía que se necesita para mantener la barrera.

Mientras tanto, los demás todavía no salían de su asombro, no podían creer que el poder de Rukia fuese tal que incluso fuera de la barrera lograra sentirse aunque fuera un minúscula parte de su poder.

Aunque claramente el más sorprendido de todos era Tōshirō, y no era para menos, después de todo era alguien más aparte de el tenia poderes de hielo o similar.

Ciudad de Karakura superficie

Ahhh, esto es muy aburrido-se quejaba una chica de cabellos fucsia.

Tú fuiste quien insistió en venir-le decía con claro des interés un chico rubio, mientras jugaba en su consola.

Odio admitirlo, pero el chico de los videojuegos tiene razón, Riruka-está vez fue un mujer joven de ojos-miel.

Tsk, nadie les pregunto-bufo molesta la chica-además yo creí que iríamos a la casa de ese lindo chico de pelo naranja- decía mientras parecía estar teniendo un delirio romántico.

Vaya que si eres despistada Riruka, tú estabas ahí cuando Shūkurō nos dijo que la misión era venir por el chico de pelo blanco-le dijo con burla el rubio.

Cierra la boca Yukio, mejor váyanse tu y Jackie a saltar de un puente o algo -se quejo molesta Riruka.

Mejor ambos comiencen a pensar, en que le diremos al jefe respecto a que no encontramos al chiquillo ese-dijo Jackie molesta por no haber encontrado a Tōshirō.

Ciudad Naruki

Así que, ¿lo escuchaste todo?-pregunto Akira a la persona que había estado espiándolos.

Si, y solo quería pues, no sé cómo decirlo, pedirte disculpas, por haber pensado tan mal de ti-se disculpo el "espía".

No hay nada que disculpar, después de todo tanto Soi como yo, decidimos no contarle a nadie de no ser necesario-dijo Akira con calma- por ahora, solo concéntrate, quieres Kisuke.

Está bien, pero aun así, lo lamento de nuevo Akira-se disculpo de nuevo el rubio.

Me alegra que se hay arreglado el mal entendido pero debemos darnos prisa-dijo Shunsui con Jūshirō tras él.

Los cuatro se fueron en dirección a la sala donde se encontraban Isshin y los demás, para poder comenzar su misión.

* * *

_**30/11/2014**_

**Black Ángel N: **de nuevo perdón por no actualizar, gracias a los que leen y también si hay algún error o algo que no les haya parecido díganmelo en un review, si como también si les gusta o tienen alguna sugerencia su **Ángel de la oscuridad **favorito se despide bay.


	15. Primer Movimiento, el Enemigo Avanza

**Chapter 15: Primer Movimiento, el Enemigo Avanza**

**Black Ángel N: **hola a todos perdón por actualizar tarde, lo había olvidado completamente, y por cierto lo olvide en el capitulo pasado y también gracias a Fiore-chan, Zafir09, Alexa-rlove y Minako-san por leer y seguir la historia, espero les guste.

***aclaraciones***

***Unare:** gruñe

***Haineko:** Gato de Ceniza

***Mae:** Baila

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía y solo mía :3

* * *

Es inútil, por más que los busquemos no los vamos a encontrar-se quejaba Riruka- es como si supieran en donde estamos.

Bueno, eso no es tan difícil contigo gritando y quejándote por todo, deberías ser más silenciosa-le recrimino Yukio.

Cállate, tu tampoco eres de mucha ayuda-le reprocho la chica- solo estas ahí jugando todo el día, que acaso nunca sueltas esa cosa.

Por lo menos, no estoy todo el día viendo revista todo el día y jugando con muñecos- fue la respuesta de Yukio asía las provocaciones de Riruka.

Hagan silencio, parece que tenemos compañía-los interrumpió Jackie.

¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto confundida la chica viendo en todas direcciones sin poder ver a nadie.

Enfrente, el auto lujoso de color rojo- le indico el rubio.

Hm, espera un momento, esos dos de ahí ¿acaso son…?-pregunto Riruka incrédula.

Al parecer, hoy no fue una perdida completa de tiempo-dijo Jackie mientras le daba una señal a Yukio.

El rubio entendió de inmediato, y sin perder tiempo uso su "Invaders Must Die" y coloco una especie de pequeña nave espía que salió de su consola.

Mientras tanto en el auto, se encontraban dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, un matrimonio joven seria más específico, y ellos no eran dos simples personas, eran Kuchiki Byakuya y Ukitake Hisana, unos de los que aparecían en la lista de objetivos del grupo de Yukio.

Sus objetivo era claro, traer a la mayoría si era posible de las personas en su lista, fue un golpe de suerte para ellos, ya que en su lista figuraban cinco personas de las cuales únicamente a Hisana y Byakuya habían logrado encontrar, y como una especie de regalo, si tenían suerte ellos podrían guiarlos al resto de sus objetivos.

Ciudad Naruki

"_Isshin, me oyes, Isshin"_-era Akira quien hablaba por un comunicador.

"_te oigo fuerte y claro Akira, tienen luz verde para comenzar"_-le respondió Isshin desde su base.

Perfecto, ¿listos?-pregunto el oji-verde a sus compañeros.

Listo cuando quieras-le respondió Jūshirō.

Vámonos entonces-dijo el Shihōin mientras de un salto y comenzaba a avanzar por la ciudad, siendo seguido de sus compañeros.

Recuerden, no se separen, todavía no sabemos que tienen planeado hacer-les advirtió Akira.

"_Kisuke, ¿alguna novedad en la energía de la ciudad?"_-pregunto Jūshirō.

"_sin novedades Ukitake, el único cambio proviene de ustedes, traten de mantener su energía al mismo nivel"_-hablaba Kisuke a los tres.

Akira, en lugar de recorrer la ciudad sin un rumbo especifico, vayamos al lugar donde Soi-Fong desapareció, probablemente sea más sencillo ayarlos así-sugirió Shunsui.

Démonos prisa entonces-dijo Akira mientras se los guiaba al lugar.

Ciudad Karakura

Recorriendo la ciudad en un auto rojo, se hallaban Hisana y Byakuya, quienes habían sido informados que se llevaría a cabo la reunión de los herederos y la decisión de quien sería el líder, por su puesto se apresuraron a llegar lo antes posible pero no solo por eso sino también por la sensación de que algo no andaba bien, estaban seguros de que los más jóvenes no lo notarían, estarían más concentrados en ganar que en cualquier otra cosa, o al menos eso pensaban.

Tenemos un problema Hisana-decía Byakuya- no podemos ir con los demás aun.

Si, lo sé, mientras ellos continúen siguiéndonos será imposible-respondió Hisana- debe haber una manera de distraerlos lo suficiente para que no se den cuenta.

Tal vez, debamos esperar el momento más oportuno, para salir del auto y que podamos ir al punto de reunión-dijo Byakuya.

Mientras Hisana y Byakuya trataban de encontrar una manera de deshacerse de sus perseguidores, ellos por otro lado tenían ciertos problemas.

Qué están esperando, llevan horas dando vueltas- se preguntaba disgustada Jackie.

Seguro, se dieron cuenta de nosotros-decía Yukio- debemos asegurarnos de no perderlos de vista- dijo mientras comenzaba a jugar con su consola.

Sabes, es algo difícil tomar enserio tu comentario su te pones a jugar con eso-replicaba Riruka al rubio.

No estoy jugando, es algo más que un juego… la manipulación es algo serio-dijo mientras le mostraba a Riruka y a Jackie lo que en realidad estaba haciendo.

Parece ser que esos ancianos, no saldrán bien de esto jajá-se burlaba Jackie.

A veces todos ustedes, me asustan un poco- dijo Riruka.

Di lo que quieras, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que lo más seguro es que tengamos excito en nuestros planes- dijo sin expresión el rubio.

Sala subterránea

Ahora sigue la parte interesante de esto-decía Hirako con una sonrisa- primero dependiendo de sus destrezas y debilidades se decidirá el camino.

¿Camino? ¿Cuál camino?- se pregunto Tōshirō.

Esto no será algo lindo-dijo Yoruichi- ¿tú qué crees? Ishida-le pregunto al de lentes.

Será interesante, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo no será muy agradable-le respondió el joven mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

¿Qué pasara ahora?-se preguntaba Rukia mientras sostenía a Shiyu.

Muy bien, la organización está así; Tōshirō y Kira, Karin y Hiyori, Yuzu y Momo, por ultimo Rukia y Shūhei- dicto Rose- y el orden es este; primero; Yuzu, luego Tōshirō, Karin y por ultimo Rukia.

Ese será el orden, debemos desplazarnos a otra área para dar inicio-dijo Kensei.

Y eso ¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto Karin.

Quiere decir que pelearan para demostrar sus habilidades-hablo Hirako- sus rivales fueron escogidos para que tengan ventaja sobres ustedes, en aquella destrezas en las cuales no sobre salen, y deberán pelear exactamente usando esa destreza en especifico.

Lo cual es perfecto para saber si son o no, dignos de siquiera participar en la batalla del poder-dijo Kensei.

En ese momento para Karin, Tōshirō, Rukia y Yuzu fue como recibir un duro golpe de realidad, hasta ese momento ninguno de ellos se había imaginado que usarían sus debilidades en contra de ellos de esa manera, simplemente estaban acabados, era casi imposible que tuvieran oportunidad de ganar una pelea en contra de alguien que se ha entrenado toda su vida en ese estilo de combate específico, mientras ellos eran prácticamente unos inútiles en esa área.

Estamos, acabados-dijeron los cuatro al unisonó con resignación.

No deberían estar tan preocupados, después de todo incluso el inútil de Ichigo pudo hacerlo- trato de animarlos Ishida, ganándose en el proceso una mirada de odio de parte del peli-naranja.

Que quieres decir con eso exactamente, Ishida- se quejo molesto el Kurosaki.

No entiendo porque te molesta, después de todo es cierto, ni siquiera fuiste capas de sellar correctamente tu espada- le dijo Yoruichi, para molestar más al Kurosaki.

Genial, no puede ser peor ahora, voy a ser masticado y escupido por Kira- decía Tōshirō mientras por su mente pasaban cientos de imágenes de él siendo vencido por Kira, y ninguna le parecía agradable- no tengo oportunidad, doy lastima en el Kidō defensivo.

Tú crees que tienes problemas, debo pelear con Hiyori, y soy un asco en eso del *Zanjutsu- se quejo Karin, que estaba sumamente decepcionada de ella misma- Kira es todo un maestro en eso, como se supone que gane.

Eso no es nada, no durare ni cinco minutos contra el Kidō ofensivo de Momo- fue Yuzu está vez, que se veía perdida al saber que su rival seria Momo, que si cabía decir ya tenía una experta en eso- ella barrer el suelo conmigo sin problemas.

Creo que, me retirare- dijo Rukia con la mirada al suelo, sorprendiendo a los otros tres.

¿A qué te refieres con "renunciar? No puedes hacerlo- le dijo Karin.

Karin tiene razón no puedes renunciar, no ahora-fue Yuzu está vez.

¿Por qué quieres renunciar Rukia?, debe haber una razón para eso.-pregunto Tōshirō algo preocupado por la peli-negra.

Es porque realmente no tengo oportunidad contra Shūhei- decía la oji-amatista- el arte de batalla en la que nos enfrentaremos es el *Hakuda, no estoy ni cerca de estar en al nivel de Shūhei, solo are el ridículo escapando de él para evitar sus ataques, ya que si yo lo ataco solo me expondré a que me ataque.

Aun así no puedes retirarte, debes intentarlo debe de haber una manera para que lo venzas- trato de alentarla Tōshirō.

Si Tōshirō tiene razón, debemos intentarlo antes de rendirnos al final, nunca sabremos si podemos o no hacerlo, si no lo intentamos primero ¿no lo crees?-fue Yuzu.

¿Enserio lo creen? Que tengo oportunidad contra Shūhei-pregunto más animada la oji-amatista.

Si- respondieron los tres al unisonó.

Qué bien, porque eso significa que ustedes también pueden hacerlo-dijo feliz la peli-negra- ya no tiene por qué estar tan deprimidos ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa.

Los había engañado sin dudas, su plan era subirles el ánimo a los tres, asiéndoles creer que no tenía intención alguna de pelar, sin dudas que sus dotes de actriz, le eran útiles de vez en cuando.

Entonces ¿no vas a renunciar?-le pregunto Karin.

Claro que no, solo quería animarlos un poco, se veían realmente acabados y sin haber peleado- dijo Rukia con alegría en su voz.

En ese caso, funciono muy bien-dijo Tōshirō con una sonrisa.

Ciudad Naruki

"_¡Akira! deténganse, algo viene hacia ustedes"_\- les advirtió Isshin.

¿Qué es lo que se acerca?-pregunto Jūshirō.

"_No podemos identificarlo, algo está interfiriendo con los sistemas"_\- dijo Kisuke.

Debemos estar alertas, no bajen la guardia- dijo Shunsui que estaba desenvainando su Zanpaku-tō.

Rápidamente Akira y Jūshirō imitaron la acción del Kyōraku, tomando posiciones de ataque con sus Zanpaku-tō, estaban listos para recibir cualquier emboscada que les tuvieran preparada, pero nada los preparo para ver esa escena.

Todos estaban impactados de una manera increíble, ninguno de ellos daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ni siquiera Masaki, Ryūken, Akira, Jūshirō y Shunsui que estaban presentes podían creerlo.

"_Masaki, acaso…"_ si puedo verlo mismo que tu, y no lo creo- interrumpió Masaki a Isshin.

Desgraciados, como se atrevieron a, ponerle un dedo encima-dijo notablemente furioso Akira.

"_Akira… has que esos malditos… paguen"_-dijo Kisuke, aun más furioso que Akira.

Con mucho gusto Kisuke-fue la respuesta del Shihōin respuesta.

La razón de tanta ira, por parte de todos ellos era porque justo en frente de ellos, se encontraba un de cabello plateado con una amplia sonrisa burlona, junto a él se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás y un mechón que atravesaba su rostro casi a la mitad, este hombre sostenía bajo su brazo izquierdo como si de un costal o un simple objeto se tratase, a una "inconsciente" Soi-Fong.

* * *

_**05/12/2014**_

***Aclaraciones***

***Zanjutsu: lit.**"Arte de la espada" es el estilo de lucha de Shinigami con Zanpaku-tō, para un Shinigami es muy vergonzoso el no dominar esta técnica (hasta el capitán Zaraki la domina)

***Hakuda: lit. **"Golpes Puros" es el término general para las técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, que hacen uso de su propio cuerpo como arma y parece ser una combinación de varias artes marciales. (Los miembros de las fuerzas especiales destacan más que cualquiera en esta técnica)

**Black Ángel N: **y ¿les gusto? o ¿no?, que les parece la llegada de Hisana y Byakuya, haber quien descubre ¿quiénes son los dos que acaban de aparecer? comentarios, sugerencias, criticas déjenlas en un Review la **Ángel Negra de la Oscuridad N **se despide bay.


	16. Distracciones, Nuevo Plan, en Marcha

**Black Ángel N:** hola mundo feliz año nuevo, me disculpo por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo pero no tuve nada de inspiración estas semanas, asi que pido disculpas, en fin gracias a los que leen, si es que hay alguien que todavía lea esta historia.

**Disclaimer:** ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

Hm, parece que después de todo, si vinieron por eso-dijo con voz de burla el peli-plateado.

Basta de bromas –lo interrumpió el castaño- además, de no ser por ella- dijo mientras levantaba el rostro de Soi-Fong con su mano derecha- nunca los habríamos traído hasta nosotros.

Eso era el colmo, si bien Akira y los demás sabían de lo que eran capases esos sujetos, no era igual a soportarlo y menos si era algo como eso, el jugar con ellos y con sus compañeros como si fueran simples objetos era algo que simplemente no podían y no iban a tolerar.

Es todo, voy a dispararle a ese idiota justo en la cabeza- dijo Masaki con desdén en sus palabras.

Detente, no lo hagas- la detuvo Ryūken que al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la mujer, fue lo más rápido posible al lugar donde esta se encontraba- si lo haces, nos expondrás y perderemos la pequeña ventaja que tenemos.

Aun así, no puedo tolerarlo-dijo resignada la castaña.

Lose, pero debemos esperar un poco- dijo el peli-blanco.

Mientras Ryūken y Masaki, se debatían en esperar o no una señal para atacar, Akira estaba luchando contra sí mismo para no lanzarse sobre el sujeto que tenia a Soi-Fong y que ahora jugaban con ella como si fuera alguna clase de juguete.

¿Qué te sucede Akira?, no me digas que te molesta que hayamos tomado prestado tu, "pequeño juguete" ¿verdad?- se burlo el peli-plateando.

Hm –gruñía molesto Akira mientras trataba de perder la calma- ya basta, nos devolverán a Soi-Fong en este instante y nadie saldrá herido- dijo con voz firme.

Jajaja –reía a carcajadas el castaño- perdonen mi memoria pero, había olvidado decirles que queremos hacer un intercambio- levanto a Soi-Fong para jugar con su rostro, haciendo enfurecer a los compañeros de la mujer- si nos entregan al niño de pelo blanco, a su padre y a Jūshirō, les devolveremos a su marioneta- dijo con superioridad el castaño.

Olvídalo, no te entregaremos a nadie- respondió Shunsui molesto- si hace falta, te la arrebataremos por la fuerza.

Me temo que no podrán hacer algo como eso- dijo con burla el peli-plateado.

Y que te hace pensar eso, Gin- pregunto inquieto Ukitake ante la mirada sádica del peli-plateado.

Simple Jūshirō, si lo hacen los únicos que terminaran lastimados serán ustedes mismo jajá-se burlaba de ellos el peli-platead.

Ah por cierto Ryūken y Masaki, si yo fuera ustedes no dispararía-dijo el castaño mientras observaba el lugar en el que se encontraban los anteriormente nombrados.

Pero ¿co-como es que lo supo?-se preguntaba alterada Masaki.

Maldito Aizen, lo supo todo el tiempo solo ha estado jugando con nosotros-dijo frustrado Ryūken

Y bien, que dicen ¿aceptan el trato? ¿O no?-dijo Aizen con una sonrisa.

Base de ciudad Naruki

¡Maldición! Que se supone que hagamos ahora estamos atrapados- hablaba frustrado Kisuke.

Cálmate debemos pensar con claridad, para saber que podemos hacer-le decía Sōjun.

Lose, lose pero que podemos hacer no tenemos alternativas-se resignaba el rubio.

Cierra la boca Kisuke, si tenemos otra opción y es la que siempre nos sale bien, esa opción con la que nunca hemos fracasado-decía con alegría Isshin

¿Cuál es esa opción de la que hablas?-preguntaron Sōjun y Kisuke.

Sencillo amigos míos, improvisar un poco, que Akira y los demás se las arreglen para que suelte a Soi-Fong, nosotros arreglemos que Hirako llegue con ellos lo más pronto posible y acompañado de mi hijo y del hijo de Ryūken-dijo Isshin con determinación- no se preocupen pues recuperaremos a Soi-Fong sin importar que.

Estás loco sería muy arriesgado hacer algo como eso- protesto Kisuke.

No estoy loco además las cosas como estas siempre son las que dan resultados- dijo Isshin.

Por mucho que odie admitirlo, Kurosaki tiene razón- Dijo Sōjun

De acuerdo hagamos lo, pero espero que todo resulte- dijo Kisuke.

Naruki lugar de la batalla

Luego de que todos fuesen avisados del nuevo plan, comenzaron a ponerlo en práctica.

No lo sueñes Aizen, nunca te daremos lo que pides-dijo con Shunsui con un semblante serio.

Esa es su decisión entonces-dijo Aizen mientras lanzaba a Soi-Fong así el suelo.

Antes de que estuviera siquiera cerca de tocar el suelo Akira la atrapo, mientras Shunsui y los demás se precipitaron a atacar a Aizen y a Gin.

Ahora veras- decía Shunsui mientras sacaba sus espadas, que eran un espada normal de mango morado y una más corta con mango de igual color- _"__El viento de la flor está agitado, el dios de las flores llora. El viento del cielo está agitado, el demonio del cielo ríe"_ ***Katen Kyōkotsu**\- dijo para liberar su Zanpaku-tō, la cual se veía como un par de de cimitarras con una especie de "C" en el contra filo y se tornan de un color negro.

Bien mi turno-dijo Ukitake mientras sacaba su espada también, está era una espada corriente, con mango de color rojo oscuro y guarda en forma de octágono alargado- _"__Que las olas sean mi escudo. Cae rayo y conviértete en mi espada" *_**Sōgyo no Kotowari**\- dijo para poder liberar su espada, la cual se volvió en dos espadas finas similares a arpones la punta de consiste en un filo invertido en cada una y están conectadas por un cordón rojo del que cuelgan una serie de pequeñas placas metálicas.

Mientras ellos peleaban con sus espadas Masaki y Ryūken se ocupaban de mantener a raya a Gin y Aizen para que no tratasen de huir, mientras esto sucedía Kisuke y los demás trataban de contactar con Hirako para hacerle saber sobre la situación y del plan.

Ah te tengo, hey Soi ¿estás bien? Despierta- decía Akira mientras zarandeaba a Soi-Fong para tratar de hacer que reaccionase.

Soi-Fong abrió los ojos y Akira sonrió al ver que estaba consciente, pero no esperaba que Soi-Fong tomase su espada para atacarlo. Al darse cuenta de eso Akira rápidamente la soltó y se alejo de ella lo más rápido que pudo, al estar lejos se percato de que ella había logrado herirlo en el cuello una cortada sin importancia, pero que pudo haber sido fatal.

Que te sucede Soi-Fong- le pregunto Akira confundido por el acto de la mujer- vinimos a ayudarte, soy yo Akira, no me reconoces.

Los demás presentes se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, mientras Aizen y Gin se dedicaban a sonreír con satisfacción, los demás no pasaron por alto este acto y dirigieron sus miradas acusadoras a los dos individuos.

Qué es lo que les causa gracia- dijo Masaki con evidente molestia en sus palabras.

Por favor, deberás creyeron que se las entregaríamos así de fácil- rio Gin con burla.

Que quieres decir con eso- exigió una respuesta muy molesta Ukitake.

Nos referimos a esto- dijo Aizen mientras extendía su mano mostrando una pequeña nave que pertenecía a Yukio- Yukio ha estado ayudándome todo el tiempo, observándonos, oyéndonos y actuando en secreto- cuando capturamos a Soi-Fong Tsukishima y Yukio le hicieron unas "modificaciones" a su mente-menciono con burla el castaño- en fin, solo digamos que, Soi-Fong ahora es mi posesión.

De que estás hablando Soi-Fong no es un objeto- dijo con furia el Shihōin- Soi, reacciona está no eres tú- trataba de hacerla entrar en razón sin éxito alguno.

Yo solo le sirvo al amo Aizen- dijo Soi-Fong con una voz que aparentaba no tener vida- ahora pagaran por haber querido lastimar a mi maestro- dijo mientras tomaba su espada y se preparaba para pelear con Akira y los demás.

Akira yo me hare cargo de Soi-Fong, ustedes ocúpense de Aizen- dijo Shunsui mientras se colocaba arriba de la posición de Soi-Fong – lo siento Soi-Fong *_**"Takaoni"**_ – dijo para poder ir hasta Soi-Fong y luego herirla en el hombro derecho.

Luego del ataque Shunsui esperaba un ataque de la mujer, pero no fue así, ella usando su Shunpo se posiciono al lado de Aizen para repeler los ataques el resto le dirigía al mencionado.

Que es lo que estás haciendo Soi-Fong- dijo Masaki confundida por los actos de Soi-Fong.

_Es inútil, no les hará caso, ahora es marioneta personal_\- dijo Yukio atreves de la nave que sostenía Aizen en su mano- _quiera ó no hará lo que yo deseé, y gracias al "Book of the End" _de Shūkurō es más fácil aun contralarla, ya que cree que lo está haciendo, lo ha hecho toda su vida jajaja- reía con superioridad.

Qu-que estás diciendo, acaso… no, no me digas que… ¿¡modificaron sus recuerdos!?- pregunto Akira molesto.

"Akira traten… de ganar tiempo haz lo que… sea necesario"- hablaba Kisuke con Akira.

Hm, lose pero, sabes que es muy difícil-le respondió el moreno- te entiendo Kisuke y lo hare.

Ciudad Karakura

Recorriendo las calles de Karakura en un auto rojo se encontraban Hisana y Byakuya Kuchiki ambos había logrado perder de vista a los tres miembros de Xcution ó eso parecía, pues ni Byakuya ni Hisana sospechaban que en su auto había un pequeño espía perteneciente a Yukio.

Crees que ¿podamos ir ya al lugar?, Byakuya- pregunto la pelinegra.

Eso parece pero, creo que será mejor dejar el auto lo más lejos posible- dijo Byakuya para acelerar un poco, para asegurarse que no los siguieran.

Luego de dejar el auto tomaron un taxi hacia el parque, por fortuna habían logrado su objetivo y nadie los había seguido ahora solo debían esperar a que no hubiese nadie cerca para poder entrar en el área.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Karakura, un rubio y una peli-fucsia discutían mientras una mujer los observaba muy molesta.

Esto es tú culpa obsesivo- decía Riruka.

Mi culpa te dije que no perdieras de vista el auto mientras hablaba con Aizen- replicaba el rubio.

Basta ya, ¿acaso no tienes señal de la nave espía?- pregunto Jackie.

Si pero la nave a estado en el mismo punto demasiado tiempo, no creo que hayan llegado al lugar la nave está programada para detectar cualquier cambio en el espacio, si ese fuera el lugar habría mandado una alerta inmediatamente-dijo el rubio con su tono despreocupado.

Traten de averiguar una manera de hallarlos, debo tomar el control de ella de nuevo el piloto automático solo sirve unos minutos- dijo Yukio antes de seguir controlando a Soi-Fong con su consola.

* * *

_**03/01/2015**_

*******Katen Kyōkotsu: ****Lit.** Flor del Cielo, Hueso de la Locura.

*******Sōgyo no Kotowari:** **Lit. **verdad de los Peces.

***Takaoni:** **Lit.**Demonio montaña es un juego o ataque de Katen Kyōkotsu en el que según Shunsui gana el que este a mas altura, en otras palabras el que es sobre el otro tiene prioridad para atacar al que esta a menor altura.

**Black Ángel N:** también quería agregar que en el capitulo 15 me equivoque y puse "Mae" Sode No Shirayuki y era "Baila" mil disculpas, en fin espero les haya gustado el capitulo su **Ángel negro N **favorita se despide bay.


	17. Al fin a Salvo, Listos, Debemos Esperar

**Black Ángel N: **hola a todos quiero pedir disculpas por tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero tenia un bloqueo de imaginación, en fin estén pendientes que subiré el aproximo capitulo tan pronto lo termine. Recuerden que los * son para las aclaraciones al final el capitulo.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama, pero la historia es 100% mia

* * *

Sala subterránea

Tōshirō y los demás seguían caminando hasta que llegaron a un punto en específico que se asemejaba mucho a una especie de arena de batalla. El lugar se diferenciaba del resto ya que el suelo no era solo tierra, realmente era un piso que parecía estar hecho de piedra a simple vista.

Mientras los muchachos descansaban en el suelo, Hirako, Kensei y Rose, estaban un poco separados del resto conversando.

¿Alguna novedad?-pregunto Hirako.

Nada aun, parece que la encontraron pero no sabemos nada más- respondió algo cortante Rose.

Esto sí es un problema-hablaba con molestia Hirako- que estarán haciendo esos idiotas-reclamaba con impaciencia.

Tranquilízate ó harás que los chicos se den cuenta más rápido- le reclamo Kensei.

Hirako estaba a punto de reclamarle a Kensei cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Hola, Isshin ¿qué sucede, ya la tienen?

_-no, aun no, necesitamos refuerzos._

-¿refuerzos? y de donde piensas sacarlos idiota.

_-fácil son tu, Ichigo y Uryu, quien más._

-que! ¡Acaso estás loco! La idea de adelantar la prueba para que no se dieran cuenta fue tu idea. Y ahora quieres que me valles y me lleve a tu hijo y al de Ryūken, en que estas pensando.

_-cálmate ya lose, pero es lo único que podemos hacer, a Soi-Fong la capturo él, y la está manipulando, qué más podemos hacer._

-si supongo, esto será muy difícil, aguarda ¿Cómo han estado lidiando con Soi-Fong?

_-pues Akira ha estado luchando con ella._

-¿Akira? Si él puede seguir le el paso a Soi-Fong entonces tenemos oportunidad todavía. Dame una hora para llegar.

Fue lo último que dijo Shinji antes de colgar.

Que sucede Shinji, ¿la recuperaron?- pregunto Kensei.

No todavía, me llevare al estúpido Ichigo al Ishida y a Yoruichi, si es posible tal vez me lleve a Hisana y Byakuya- exclamo el rubio.

De que hablas ¿Por qué te los llevaras?- pregunto confundido Rose.

Parece que Aizen en persona está aquí, y quiere pelea, por eso me los llevare- dijo el rubio decidido- ahora apresuremos un poco esto mientras les explico a los muchachos la situación.

Entonces el grupo se encamino en dirección de los chicos que esperaban la segunda parte de la prueba, con algo de nerviosismo.

Bien espero que estén listos- dijo Kensei con voz firme.

Claro que lo estamos-dijo con arrogancia Karin.

Me alegra oír eso-dijo Rose.

De acuerdo, les explicare rápido-hablo Shinji- está piedra que hay en el suelo es especial está hecha de un mineral raro, se llama sekkiseki* la propiedad que tiene es lo que lo hace especial, y es la de repeler la energía espiritual- dijo mientras les mostraba un trozo y trataba de destruirlo con un Kidō en menor cantidad y el fragmento quedo intacto mientras la tierra alrededor creó un agujero a su alrededor.

Entonces podemos suponer que por algo está en el suelo ¿no?- pregunto Tōshirō.

Si, y ese algo es evitar que destruyan todo el lugar, su campo de batalla será toda el área que está hecha de sekkiseki, si salen de esta área, tendrán dos minutos para volver, ó de lo contrario será una derrota automática- respondió Rose.

Perfecto será aun más difícil ahora-dijo Karin con fastidio.

Bien ya que todos entendieron prepárense Rōjūrō y Kensei serán los supervisores-hablaba Shinji – ahora Ichigo, Yoruichi y Uryu, vengan conmigo, ya- termino el rubio mientras les hacia una señal a los recién nombrados para que lo siguieran.

El Kurosaki mayor junto con los otros dos se dirigieron hacia donde les indicaba Hirako, sospechando de la razón que tenía para llamarlos, aunque más que curiosos estaban algo nerviosos, pues esperaban malas noticias, luego de que se fueran, dejando a Rukia y los demás solos con Rōjūrō y Kensei.

Que sucede ¿por qué se van ellos? – pregunto Renji.

Ellos tienen otros asuntos, por ahora concentrémonos en lo que importa- dijo Kensei con seriedad.

Bien ya es hora, Momo, Yuzu- llamo Rose a ambas contrincantes- pasen al centro de la arena- finalizo señalando el centro de la arena de sekkiseki.

Yuzu está muy nerviosa de pelear contra Momo, estaba segura que ella trapearía el piso con ella, pero a pesar de eso se esforzaría, debía demostrar que no era débil y que podía valerse por sí misma y que no necesitaba la protección de nadie como pensaba su padre.

Ambas rivales por el momento se dirigieron a la arena listas para dar lo mejor de sí durante la lucha, tomaron posiciones de que les facilitaran el efectuar su primer Hadō, y tener una mejor oportunidad de vencer a la otra.

No te contengas, Momo – dijo Yuzu.

Bien, porque no iba a hacerlo, tu tampoco te contengas Yuzu- fue la respuesta de la peli-negra.

No te preocupes por eso- dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa.

¿Listas? – Pregunto Kensei, que recibió una respuesta afirmativa por parte de ambas- entonces ¡comiencen! – grito el peli-blanco para iniciar la batalla.

Al momento de eso la primera en atacar fue Momo, lanzando varios Shakkahō* directo al sekkiseki creando una nube de humo.

Está fue aprovechada por Yuzu, ella corrió dentro del humo en dirección a Momo, lanzando un Byakurai* directo a Momo, pero está logro bloquearlo con otro Byakurai.

Mientras ellas peleaban, Hirako y los demás estaban ya muy lejos del resto, entonces el rubio dejo de caminar indicándole a los herederos que se detuvieran.

Bien habla, ¿para que nos trajiste? hasta este sitio lejos del resto- pregunto el peli-naranja- ¿qué tienes que decirnos? que no puedes permitir que los demás lo sepan.

Odio estar de acuerdo con Kurosaki, pero él tiene razón- dijo Uryu esperando la respuesta del rubio.

Está bien se los diré- dijo con fastidio Shinji- supongo que ustedes genios ya saben que Soi-Fong está desaparecida, ¿no?

Si eso ya lo sabemos, se supone que para esta hora ya debería de estar de regreso- dijo Yoruichi con impaciencia.

Ah, verán el problema es que Aizen la tiene- hizo una pausa para que los muchachos asimilaran la noticia, ya que a juzgar por sus expresiones estaban en shock- las cosas se complicaron un poco, y parece que tenemos una pequeña oportunidad de rescatarla, y eso solo podrá ser si ustedes tres van y ayudan, en especial tu Yoruichi.

Qué ¿Porque Yoruichi es tan importante?- pregunto el de lentes.

Es simple, parece que están manipulando a Soi-Fong y por lo visto de alguna manera ella se está resistiendo porque Akira, es más rápido que ella- termino sorprendiendo a la heredera de los Shihōin.

Insinúas entonces que Yoruichi puede ¿vencerla en velocidad?- dijo el Kurosaki- entonces solo nos necesitas a Ishida y a mí nos usaran de distracción para que Yoruichi se encargue de ella.

Precisamente, los demás están ya exhaustos y no pueden mantener la mirada de Aizen lejos de Soi-Fong lo suficiente- les explico el rubio.

Entonces que estamos esperando, vámonos- dijo con energía Ichigo.

No podemos- dijo Hirako.

¿Por qué?, vámonos ya, no hay tiempo que perder- volvió a hablar el Kurosaki.

No, tenemos que esperar una hora- dijo Hirako- es el tiempo que le queda a Byakuya e Hisana para llegar, sino están aquí en una hora nos vamos sin ellos.

¿Para qué los esperemos?, nosotros somos suficiente para esto- dijo Ichigo con arrogancia.

Silencio Kurosaki, Shinji tiene razón- dijo Ishida- en otras circunstancia te apoyaría, pero dada la situación lo mejor es esperarlos, nos vendría bien su ayuda.

Hmj, de acuerdo, pero más les vale darse prisa- dijo resignado el peli-naranja.

Yoruichi quien no había dicho palabra desde que oyó el plan, no podía creer lo que sucedía, su maestra, Soi-Fong, siendo manipulada y superada por su padre, no era algo fácil de creer, trato de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente debía estar preparada para el encuentro, luego tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para analizar esa situación inusual.

En la batalla de Momo y Yuzu hasta el momento, el mayor progreso había sido que Yuzu logro asestar un golpe contra Momo, lo malo era que Momo no había fallado casi ningún ataque en contra de la castaña que ya se encontraba exhausta.

_No, tengo que hacer algo si sigo así, lo más seguro es que perderé_\- eran os pensamientos de Yuzu-_ debo tratar de des concentrar a Momo mientras, preparo el Kidō._

Rápidamente Yuzu se coloco detrás de Momo y utilizo un Tenran*, sin poder evitarlo Momo salió volando fuera de la arena.

Dos minutos para volver Momo- dijo Rose mientras Kensei tomaba el tiempo.

Parece que se golpeo muy fuerte contra el suelo- dijo Nanao analizando el estado de la peli-negra.

Parece ser que sí, pero no creo que eso sea todo-dijo Tōshirō.

El enano tiene razón se está levantando- dijo Renji.

Cómo que enano- dijo furioso el peli-blanco

-lo que escuchaste, pequeñín.

-hm, ¡repite eso mono rojo!

-por que lo haría ¿acaso vas a crecer? Haha

¡Basta Renji!- reprendió Nanao- parecen un par de niños pequeños- dijo con notable enojo.

Nanao tiene razón, es molesto-dijo Rukia con molestia.

Mientras Renji y Tōshirō eran reprendidos por su comportamiento, Momo ya había vuelto a la arena, el golpe de Yuzu fue más fuerte de lo esperado, Momo pensó que Yuzu aprovecho el momento para descansar y lograr hacerle frente, pero no fue así, en cuanto vio a Yuzu se dio cuenta que estaba preparando un Hadō de alto nivel.

A la vez que se preparaba Yuzu decía;_"__¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! En la pared de la llama azul, inscribe un loto gemelo. En el abismo de la conflagración, espera a los cielos lejanos__" __**Sōren Sōkatsui**__*****_ \- al terminar dos haces de energía azul sumamente devastadores salieron de las manos de Yuzu dándole directo a Momo.

Al recibir el ataque, Momo quedo inconsciente debido a la gran concentración de energía que tenía el Hadō, eso era una prueba del nivel de concentración de Yuzu al momento de disparar.

Buen trabajo Yuzu- fueron las palabras de Rose, orgulloso del triunfo de su estudiante.

Gracias maestro- decía feliz pero a la vez exhausta la castaña.

Mientras Shūhei ayudaba a Momo a ponerse de pie y la llevaba a descansar.

Buen trabajo Momo- dijo Shūhei.

Gracias, no me esperaba un Hadō de ese nivel por parte de Yuzu, fui muy descuidada- respondió la peli-negra.

Estas bromeando, estuvieron geniales, tu y Yuzu- dijo Renji.

Es verdad, fue una pelea excelente-dijo Karin.

Mientras Momo y Yuzu tomaban lugar con los demás para descansar, Tōshirō e Iduru se preparaban para su pelea.

Ahora, tomen su lugar; Tōshirō, Iduru- dijo serio Kensei.

Moriré a manos de Kira- dijo en voz baja Tōshirō totalmente desanimado- estoy perdido- dijo finalmente.

No te preocupes, lo harás bien- le dijo Rukia mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, acción por la cual Tōshirō no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Ha, a si, gracias- le respondió viendo hacia otro lado.

Con Shiyu en sus brazos y ryunosuke junto a ella, Rukia volvió a desearle buena suerte, acompañado de un ladrido de aprobación de parte del perro.

Superficie ciudad de Karakura

Cerca del parque donde se encontraba la entrada a la sala subterránea, se encontraba el matrimonio Kuchiki-Ukitake, asegurándose de que nadie los hubiese seguido hasta ese lugar.

¿Crees que nos hayan seguido?- pregunto Hisana.

No lo creo, parece que los perdimos, pero debemos darnos prisa, hay que asegurarnos de que no haya nadie cerca para poder entrar- respondió Byakuya.

Luego de confirmar que el centro del parque estaba vacío, se apresuraron a entrar, una vez en las escaleras Hisana y Byakuya pudieron respirar tranquilos.

Pero en otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba una chica de pelo fucsia muy irritada, acompañada de un muchacho rubio, y una mujer de pelo negro.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? No aparecen por ningún lado – preguntaba Riruka.

Como pretendes que lo sepa- le respondió de mala gana Jackie.

Silencio, necesito concentrarme- decía un molesto Yukio- esto es muy complicado, solo sigan buscando hasta encontrar algo.

Y según tú, ¿que podría ser eso? Genio- reclamo molesta Riruka.

No lose, una pista o algo parecido-dijo molesto el rubio.

¿Cómo va la pelea? Yukio- pregunto Jackie.

Supongo que va bien pero estos tipos no se rinden, son muy persistentes- respondía el rubio- es como si quisieran ganar tiempo ó simplemente prolongando lo inevitable.

* * *

**_18/02/2015_**

**sekkiseki*: Lit. Piedra de la resurrección espiritual** es un mineral que se encuentra en abundancia en la sociedad de almas, tiene la capacidad e bloquear la energía espiritual.

**Shakkahō*: Lit.** **disparo de fuego rojo** es el hado 31 san-ju-ichi consiste en lanzar una bola de energía roja.

**Byakurai*: Lit. rayo blanco** es el hado 4 yon consiste en que el usuario lance un potente rayo de luz de su dedo indice.

**Tenran*: Lit. orquídea celeste** es el hado 58 go-ju-hachi consiste en conjurar un tornado que puede ser enviado a un objetivo.

**Sōren Sōkatsui*****: Lit. loto gemelo, lluvia de fuego azul** es el hado 73 nana-ju-san consiste en lanzar dos haces de luz de un increíble poder devastador.

**Hadō: Lit. vía de ****destrucción** son los 99 hechizos kido empleados claramente con un fin ofensivo.

**Black Ángel N: **y bien que les pareció?, les gusto?, no? sugerencias? cualquier pregunta sugerencia etc. por favor déjenla en un review, nuevamente perdón por tener abandonada esta historia pero tratare de que no vuelva a ocurrir su querida **Ángel de la noche** se despide bay


	18. Acciones de Combate, Victoria o Derrota?

Hola a todos se reporta nuevamente con ustedes **Black Ángel N **pido disculpas por no haber actualizado en mucho, mucho, pero mucho tiempo pero la tarea es lo peor que puede haber asique aquí le traigo el capitulo 18 _**Acciones de Combate, Victoria o Derrota? **_nuevamente espero que me perdonen y si es que alguien aun sigue la historia espero les guste ha y no olviden que * son para las aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

* * *

Base de ciudad Naruki

Kisuke e isshin se encontraban monitoreando de cerca la batalla de Soi-Fong y los demás, tratando de encontrar la menara de ganar tiempo hasta que llegasen Ichigo y los demás.

Por lo menos esa era la intención de Isshin ya que Kisuke aun no lograba concentrarse del todo, su mente era un caos total aun no podía cree lo que estaba sucediendo, simplemente no podía convencerse a sí mismo de que por el momento Soi-Fong era su objetivo y debía atacarla, su cerebro se rehusaba a cooperar con él.

Isshin sabía que el estado actual de su compañero y amigo no era el mejor, en ese momento el estado de Kisuke era comparable al de un sujeto que acababa de perder lo todo y se negaba a aceptarlo, sin duda alguna era lamentable pero lo único que podía hacer era pedir porque encontrara una razón para mantener su mente fría como siempre los hace, una razón…una razón, claro eso era todo lo que necesitaba, al instante Isshin tuvo una idea la cual no podía fallar, era infalible.

Kisuke- llamo al rubio que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos- ¡Kisuke! Reacciona, tienes que concentrarte ahora más que nunca-habla con firmeza el Kurosaki- solo piensa en lo que te diría Soi-Fong si te viera en este estado tan lamentable, o peor aun imagina que diría tu hijo si se entera de lo que te pasa en estos momentos, seguramente Tōshirō-kun se burlaría de ti sin compasión no te parece?

¿Qué rayos?- Kisuke parecía no entender del todo las palabra dichas por el Kurosaki, luego de unos segundos más reacciono y se dio cuenta del significado de las palabras de su amigo y el saber de que estaba en lo cierto era algo que también le molestaba pero en ese momento la única persona con la que podía molestarse era con el mismo por haber caído tan bajo que alguien como Isshin podía darse cuenta de su estado, era lamentable sin dudas.

Tienes razón, Isshin soy un tonto debo concentrarme para traer a mi esposa de vuelta- dijo con gratitud el rubio.

Ni lo menciones amigo mío, es lo menos que puedo hacer, pero ahora ayudemos a Masaki y los otros al parecer Akira está esforzándose al máximo en esta batalla, debemos tener cuidado con eso-

Mientras seguían monitoreando la batalla Kisuke se encontró con algo muy particular, en pequeño detalle que podría significar la gran diferencia en esta batalla de velocidad, al parecer las cosas estaban empezando a cambiar a su favor.

Isshin mira- dijo Kisuke apuntando un lugar especifico de uno de los monitores, el cual enfocaba en ese instante a Soi-Fong y a Akira- lo vez, Soi-Fong se mueve con mucha rigidez sus movimientos son más lentos y limitados, es como si su cuerpo fuese obligado a moverse.

Tienes razón, es como si se resistiera- entonces Isshin recordó las palabras de Hirako- es cierto Hirako dijo eso Kisuke ahora estoy cien por ciento seguro de que podemos salvar a Soi-Fong- dijo muy feliz el peli-negro.

Si parece que aun tenemos una oportunidad- respondió con ánimo el rubio- rápido comunícate con Jūshirō y los demás.

No te preocupes Kisuke la traeremos de regreso- dijo el Kurosaki con una sonrisa típica de él.

Naruki campo de batalla

Ryūken y Masaki trataban de darle a Gin con sus flechas de reiatsu sin excito alguno, era como si simplemente estuviera jugando con ellos como si no representaran una amenaza real para ellos.

No está luchando en serio solo nos está probando- dijo Masaki mientras esquivaba un ataque de la espada de Gin.

Lose, es como si solo quisiera examinarnos o algo así- respondió el Ishida mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de flechas al peli-plateado quien las esquivaba sin ningún problema.

He que sucede ¿eso es todo lo que tienen?- dijo Gin con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro- es una verdadera pena creí que podrían darme algo más de diversión ha ha.

Ambos arqueros se encargaban del peli-plateado mientras que por otro lado Jūshirō y Shunsui trataban de luchar contra Aizen quien no parecía ni siquiera estar pendiente de su propia pelea, al contrario estaba mucho más interesado en la batalla a alta velocidad que protagonizaban el líder de la familia Shihōin y la líder de la familia Fong.

No deberías subestimarlos de esa manera Ichimaru- dijo con algo de molestia Ryūken.

Bueno hasta ahora no he tenido motivos para no hacerlo Ryūken- se burlaba mientras eludía las flechas que el peli-blanco y Masaki le lanzaban- no tengo motivos para usar mi poder con ustedes, después de todo ustedes no son el objetivo de Aizen.

Que quieres decir con eso-exigió el Ishida.

Ups se me escapo un detalle -dijo fingiendo culpa- bueno la verdad no importa, para cuando lo sepan ya será demasiado tarde- dijo Gin sonriendo.

Por supuesto estas palabras preocuparon aun más a los Quincy quienes aun estaban tratando de causar algún daño al Ichimaru a pesar de que todos sus intentos terminaban en fracaso, pero para suerte el tampoco había logrado acertar un golpe aunque estaban considerando que posiblemente esto no fuera del todo algo bueno.

Aunque los Quincy parecían estar en problemas en la batalla Jūshirō y Shunsui no estaban mejor. Y era de esperar después de todo que puedes esperar de alguien que está esquivando todos tus ataques sin si quiera mirarte, debían estar alertas todo el tiempo ya que un solo descuido podría ser el ultimo sin mencionar que de ellos dependía que Akira tuviese una pelea "justa" con Soi-Fong sin que Aizen se involucrase aun más.

Debo, admitirlo te has vuelto, muy fuerte, Aizen-decía con algo de dificultad Jūshirō.

Gracias Ukitake, me encantaría decir lo mismo de Kyōraku y de ti, pero mentir no es lo mío- fue la respuesta del peli-castaño.

Sabes esa son palabras muy fuertes para alguien que tiene que manipular a una mujer para poder cumplir con sus objetivos- recrimino Shunsui.

Hum, perdóname por no poder entenderte pero la verdad para mí no hay ninguna diferencia- comenzó a hablar Aizen- mujeres, hombres, niños, ancianos incluso enfermos para mí no tienen ninguna diferencia, al fin y al cabo son solo herramientas- las palabras de Aizen resonaron en los oídos de Shunsui y Jūshirō.

De que hablas acaso tus subordinados ¿no significan nada para ti?- cuestiono Jūshirō.

Piensa lo que quieras pero no me interesa lo que piensen o no, mi objetivo es otro- fue su seca respuesta.

Realmente tú no conoces límites - dijo con un aura sombría Shunsui- ahora veras Kageoni*- fueron las palabras del Kyōraku antes de desaparecer en las sombras y reaparecer bajo Aizen quien fue sorprendido por el inesperado ataque desde las sombras.

Que técnica tan peculiar que has desarrollado Shunsui-dijo con superioridad el castaño.

No creas que hemos estado jugando todos estos años Aizen- dijo Shunsui mientras se preparaba para lanzar otro ataque.

Puedo verlo pero aun así no será suficiente- fueron las palabras de Aizen.

Las batallas que se estaban librando en ese momento eran muy impresionantes sin dudas, pero la razón de esto no era la más favorable para el grupo de Akira, notable la diferencia de poderes entre ellos pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de ser impresionante tal despliegue de poder por parte de ambos lados, y aunque nadie lo dijera la batalla más impresionante era la que se estaba llevando a alta velocidad.

Casi podría decirse que era un gran pena que solo pudieran verse partes de la lucha debido a la velocidad a la que estaban peleando ambos contendientes, los golpes, patadas y cortes volaban por todos lados realmente nadie con sentido común quisiera hallarse en el medio de esa lucha, era una batalla de asesinos sin dudas dos de los mejores asesinos jamás vistos en un combate donde solo el más fuerte sobrevive.

Detente Soi, se que puedes oírme, trata de luchar en contra del control- eran las desesperadas palabras de Akira.

Yo, solo, obedezco a Aizen- era la única respuesta que la peli-negra le otorgaba cada vez que el trataba de hablar con ella.

Sabes que esto no está bien- trato Akira nueva mente de hacerla entrar en sí, pero era imposible.

El Shihōin no obtuvo respuesta aparte de una patada dirigida a su estomago que logro esquivar con algo de dificultad, para Akira esto era algo ilógico el ya estaba cansado, Soi-Fong por su lado no mostraba ni el menor rastro de cansancio o fatiga, esto era malo el no podría seguir así por siempre debía actuar rápido para poder salvar a Soi.

En ese momento los pensamientos de Akira y el resto de sus compañeros por una llamada de Kisuke e Isshin.

_Tenemos buenas noticias muchachos, los refuerzos vienen en camino.- era la voz de Kisuke._

Esa es una buena noticia-dijo Shunsui.

Habla por ti, no me parece muy tentadora la idea de involucrar mi hijo en esto-dijo Masaki con preocupación.

_No te preocupes Masaki, nuestro hijo es muy fuerte y no lo habría llamado de no ser así- dijo Isshin._

Vallan al punto ¿en cuánto tiempo llegaran aquí?- pregunto Akira con desesperación debido a que si llegaba a reducir el paso tan solo un poco significaría la muerte.

_En aproximadamente un hora traten de resistir como hasta ahora- dijo Kisuke._

Así que una hora- menciono Akira con voz aliviada- eso es bueno diles que no pierdan tiempo porque si no es así tendremos serios problemas.

_Por supuesto- fueron las palabras de Isshin antes de cortar la comunicación._

Supongo que ahora todo será cuestión de tiempo-dijo Akira para sí mismo- supongo que soy un inútil, ni siquiera soy capaz de salvar a una de las personas más importantes para mí- dijo con frustración el Shihōin.

Ciudad Karakura sala subterránea

Kira y Tōshirō ya estaban en posición de combate esperando la señal de Rose para comenzar con la pelea, el momento no podía ser más tenso para ambos jóvenes, era como si cada segundo que pasara fuera eterno la presión que sentían era demasiada, hasta que al fin Rose se posiciono en su lugar.

De acuerdo chicos ya es hora- dijo con su usual tono de desinterés- comiencen.

En el instante que les dio la señal ambos jóvenes se precipitaron para atacarse entre sí sin piedad.

P.V. de Tōshirō

_Al instante que Rose nos dio la señal los dos avanzamos con gran velocidad con la clara intención de sacar al otro de la "arena" en la que peleábamos, bien yo podre ser imprudente e impulsivo como suelen decirme, pero algo que definitivamente no soy es un tonto, por eso al estar a cierta distancia decidí utilizar el senka*, cuando estuve detrás de él me prepare para "atacar" básicamente el objetivo de nuestra pelea es inmovilizar al otro sacarlo del área y no dejar que vuelva a entrar antes de que pasen los dos minutos y eso es todo ha si fuera tan fácil._

¡Bakudō 9. ku Geki!* – _fueron mis palabras, creí que había dado en el blanco hasta que me di cuenta de que Kira ya no estaba ahí fue solo una ilusión, claro fui ingenuo al pensar que con una trampa como esa podría haberlo vencido._

_Fue muy rápido no puede reaccionar a tiempo cuando Kira ya estaba a mi lado_ -Muy lento, Bakudō 4. yon Hainawa*- _fueron la palabras que me dijo Kira, al instante fui envuelto en una energía amarilla la cual salía de su mano, al tratar de soltarme solo me enredaba aun más, era frustrante no haber dado cuenta de que él había usado Utsusemi*._

No es nada personal Tōshirō, pero debe de haber un ganador - _era lo que me decía mientras de una patada me sacaba de la arena, al estar fuera comenzó el conteo tenía poco menos de dos minutos para volver o sino perdería, ¿acaso podía ser peor? Claro que si, si pierdo seré una deshonra total para mis dos familias, y también para… bueno eso no importa ahora debo volver._

Aah – _grite mientras liberaba algo de reiatsu para romper la atadura por suerte no era muy fuerte sino hubiera tenido serios problemas para soltarme._

_En cuanto estuve libre corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta la arena y como era de esperarse Kira no me lo iba a permitir, pero para su desgracia estaba preparado para volver, colocando mi mano izquierda al frente con los dedos, índice y anular señalando al frente me prepare para atacarlo y comencé a recitar._

"¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de carne y hueso, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Verdad y templanza, por encima de esta barrera de sueños sin pecados libera la ira de tus garras!" Hadō 33. San–ju-san Sōkatsui*- _al terminar de mis dedos salió una gran cantidad de energía de color azul que golpeo a Kira lanzándolo al lado opuesto de mi posición permitiéndome llegar con segundos de sobra._

_Rápidamente tome mi espada y Kira me imito pelearíamos con nuestras Zanpaku-tō, no teníamos permitido liberarlas así que sería solo técnica y fuerza para tratar de sacarnos de balance y así vencer al otro, en este momento mi entrenamiento intensivo en Zanjutsu* si que resulto ser útil, y yo que pensaba que mi madre solo exageraba al querer que entrenara más de lo normal en ese campo, debo recordar darle las gracias._

_Conforme nuestras espadas chocan aumentan mis oportunidades de vencer a Kira dado que soy más hábil que el en Hakuda*, lo tengo, si eso es con eso lo venceré, debo distraerlo lo suficiente para poder atraparlo con un Shitotsu Sansen* debería mantenerlo en el suelo lo suficiente y aunque escapara podría usar el Enkōsen* con eso seguramente podre ganar, muy bien manos a la obra._

_Mientras chocamos espadas me impulse hacia adelante sacando de balance a Kira, es ese momento grite_\- ¡Bakudō 30. san-ju Shitotsu Sansen!- _en cuanto lo hice Kira salió de la arena quedando clavado en el suelo o mejor dicho aprisionado en el suelo por el triangulo de luz que en las esquinas se deprendía un pilar de luz que si bien no lo atravesaban lo mantenían el suelo._

Buena jugada Tōshirō, pero esto no bastara para detener- _me dijo mientras haciendo gala de su habilidad se liberaba del Bakudō* con un Hadō- Hadō 57. go-ju-nana Daichi Tenyō*- cuando levito la tierra en la que estaba rápidamente se libero y fue directo hacia mí, justo como lo tenía planeado._

Bakudō 39. san-ju-ku Enkōsen- al _decir eso un escudo de energía apareció frente a mí, con esto me encargare de que los ataques de Kira no me afecten y se vuelvan en contra suya._

Ahora veras, no te dejare ganar - _al instante en que dijo eso corrió usando el Shunpo con intención de darme una patada pero gracias al escudo pude repeler el ataque y como extra Kira fue enviado hacia atrás con la misma fuerza d que tenía su patada y quedo paralizado unos instantes, cuando se volvió a poner de pie y trato de correr para tratar nuevamente de entrar en la arena._

¡SE ACABO! ¡TOSHIRO ES EL GANADOR!- _se escucho el grito de Kensei-sensei frenando a Kira en seco, no puedo creerlo lo logre pude mantener a Kira lejos el tiempo suficiente para poder ganar, parece que el que Rukia estuviera viéndome me ayudo a concentrarme._

_¡Un momento! En qué diablos estoy pensando, no fue por eso ¿o sí? Aah claro que no, no importa ahora luego podre poner mis pensamientos en orden por ahora solo disfrutare mi victoria._

Fin de P.V. de Tōshirō

Felicidades Tōshirō- se acerco Rukia a felicitar al oji-turquesa, con una sonrisa.

Ha gr-gracias, no fue la gran cosa-dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por detrás de la cabeza con nerviosismo.

Bromeas fue genial como venciste a Kira- le dijo Renji- debo admitirlo chico estuviste genial- termino con una sonrisa el peli-rojo.

Bueno que puedo de decir, creo que tuve suerte de vencer a Kira-dijo el peli-blanco.

Si debo decir que fue una buena pelea, no esperaba una estrategia así-dijo Kira extendiendo su mano hacia Tōshirō quien la estrecho sin dudar.

Lo mismo amigo- respondió Tōshirō con alegría.

Bueno pues prepárense para ver un espectáculo porque es mí turno y de Karin – hablo con arrogancia Hiyori.

Su ´verán en vivo como le pateo el trasero a Hiyori – dijo muy segura Karin.

Así se habla Karin anime- dijo Yuzu con entusiasmo animando a su hermana.

Mientras los muchachos hablaban tranquilos esperando a que se restaurara la arena para la siguiente batalla, en otro sitio de la sala subterránea una pareja acababa de entrar estaban en busca de algo en especial y para fortuna de ambos ese algo o mejor dicho alguien los encontró antes, pero no traía precisamente buenas noticias.

No puede ser, realmente ¿Soi-Fong es su rehén?- pregunto Hisana angustiada.

Me temo que si- dijo Yoruichi con pesar.

Entonces así es como son las cosa- ahora fue Byakuya quien como de costumbre mantenía su semblante de serenidad.

Bueno ya que están las cosas claras vámonos ya de una buena vez los demás nos están esperando- hablo Hirako dirigiendo a todos a la salida.

Aguarden, no podemos irnos solo así-los detuvo Hisana.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Ichigo confundido.

Desde que llegamos a la ciudad alguien nos ha estado siguiendo y dudo mucho que no sigan buscándonos - dijo Byakuya.

Los han estado siguiendo, ¿Quiénes? – pregunto Hirako muy sorprendido por la noticia.

No lo sabemos- fue la respuesta del heredero de la familia Kuchiki.

Debemos ocultar nuestra presión espiritual e ir con cuidado pero debemos irnos ya- dijo Hirako para luego dirigirse nuevamente a la salida seguido de los demás.

Ciudad de Karakura superficie

En la superficie de la ciudad un chico rubio que jugaba con su consola acompañado de una mujer de con traje rojo que parecía estar de mal humor y una chica de pelo fucsia que parecía estar quejando se con los otros dos, caminaban por la ciudad buscando a alguien, y sus motivos para ello eran un completo misterio.

¿Cuánto más vamos a seguir buscando? Es como si todos se hubieran evaporado así porque si- se quejaba Riruka.

Ya deja de quejarte, no ayudas en nada haciéndolo- le reclamo Jackie.

No puedo evitarlo es muy frustrante, solo Yukio se está divirtiendo mientras pelea con esos tipos usando a esa mujer- fue la respuesta de la chica.

Oigan creo que encontré algo parece que una de mis cámaras noto actividad al otro lado de la ciudad, en un parque- dijo el rubio sin aparatar la mirada de su consola.

¿Enserio? Eso es una muy buena noticia Yukio- respondió Jackie con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Qué? ¿Están locos? Como van a ser buenas noticias eso está al otro lado de la ciudad tendremos que caminar mucho – reclamaba Riruka con evidente molestia.

Si y nos tardaremos más si te sigues quejando así que apresúrate- fueron las palabras de Jackie mientras cambiaba el rumbo junto a Yukio en dirección al parque al otro lado de la ciudad.

Mientras avanzaban Jackie pudo notar como Yukio hizo una expresión de molestia mientras bufaba con frustración, algo muy inusual en el joven rubio.

¿Qué sucede Yukio? – fue su pregunta.

Está mujer se está resistiendo de nuevo, es muy fuerte y persistente también, en cualquier momento puede despertar del trace si lo hace será un problema- dijo el rubio exasperado.

Y eso que, se supone que Tsukishima ya manipulo sus recuerdos ¿no? Porque debería importar- dijo la mujer.

Ese precisamente es el problema aunque haya alterado sus recuerdos no hay garantía de que los mate sin dudar, ella podría dudar y en ese instante ellos podrían recuperarla- termino de explicar el chico.

Entonces estamos en problemas- dijo Riruka que había estado escuchando en silencio.

* * *

_**02/04/2014**_

***Kageoni: Lit. **Demonio sombra, la regla para este juego es que quien pise una sombra "pierde" el juego hace que los competidores manipulen las sombras para realizar sus ataques, Shunsui ha demostrado poder ocultarse en las sombras y atacar a sus oponentes mientras estos estén en el suelo.

***Senka: lit. **Flor de velocidad, Es una técnica especial del Shunpo (pasos veloces) donde uno se mueve atrás de sus rivales para atacar directamente a la espalda. El movimiento es tan rápido que el oponente no puede decir si fue atacado por el frente o la parte posterior e incluso a un observador externo podría resultarle imposible saber lo que acaba de ocurrir.

***Geki: lit. **Golpe, Envuelve al enemigo en una luz roja, paralizándolo completamente.

***Hainawa: lit. **Cuerda trepadora, Se une a los enemigos con una cuerda de Reishi (partículas espirituales) para detener su movimiento. Generando una cuerda de energía amarilla en sus manos, el usuario lo lanza hacia el oponente. La energía alrededor de los brazos y el cuerpo del oponente y los inmoviliza.

***Utsusemi: lit. **Cigarra, es una técnica de avanzada del Hohō (método del paso), El usuario se mueve a una gran velocidad para evadir un ataque, dejando una imagen que puede parecer que recibió el ataque.

***Hadō: lit. **Vía de destrucción, son los 99 hechizos Kidō empleados con un fin claramente ofensivo.

***Sōkatsui: lit. **Lluvia de fuego azul, Lanzamiento de una bola de energía azul, la cual se genera en la palma de la mano; el usuario genera en la palma de la mano un torrente de energía azul antes de dispararlo a su objetivo. La energía emitida se mueve como una gran ola explosiva (esto depende de la cantidad de energía que se aplica en la técnica).

***Zanjutsu: lit. **Arte de la espada, es el estilo de lucha de Shinigami con Zanpaku-tō (espada cortadora de almas). Es muy vergonzoso para un shinigami no dominar esta técnica.

***Hakuda: lit. **Golpes puros, es el término general para las técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, que hacen uso de su propio cuerpo como arma y parece ser una combinación de varias artes marciales.

***Shitotsu Sansen: lit. **Pico perforador de tres pilares, El usuario forma en el aire un triángulo, del cual se desprenden en las tres esquinas un pilar de luz puntiagudo, los cuales al ser enviados hacia el oponente, lo atraviesan sin hacerle daño, sin embargo lo mantiene aprisionado.

***Enkōsen: lit. **Bloqueo del ventilador circular, Usando sus manos, el usuario invoca un círculo giratorio de energía espiritual enfrente de sí mismo, que repele los ataques del oponente.

***Bakudō: lit. **Vía de atadura, 99 hechizos Kidō englobados en un mismo grupo pese a poseer características muy diferentes entre sí. El punto en común que tienen es un propósito de proteger y defender, y en cualquier caso evitar el daño a todos los contendientes.

***Daichi Tenyō: lit. **Danza de la tierra hacia arriba, Provoca que los objetos terrestres leviten.

***Reiatsu: lit. **Presión espiritual, es la energía del alma que les permite moverse y permanecer de pie, tanto a los shinigami y a los arrancar, como a los Quincy.

**Black Ángel N: **y que les pareció espero que le haya gustado, me esmere mucho en este capítulo ya estamos llegando a lo mejor de la historia sugerencias, criticas, opiniones y demás pueden dejármelas en un Review, su** Ángel Caída N **se despide bay.


	19. Un Ultimo Esfuerzo a Ganar Todo o Nada

**Black Ángel N: **hola a todos, si volví después de mucho tiempo regrese con el nuevo capitulo de esta gran historia también gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews así como a los que solo leen y los curios que entran espero les guste el capitulo.

**Disclaimer:** bleach sus personajes y habilidades no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama. pero la historia es cien por ciento de mi propiedad.

ya sin nada mas a leer.

* * *

Karakura superficie

Está mujer se está resistiendo de nuevo, es muy fuerte y persistente también, en cualquier momento puede despertar del trace si lo hace será un problema- dijo el rubio exasperado.

Y eso que, se supone que Tsukishima ya manipulo sus recuerdos ¿no? Porque debería importar- dijo la mujer.

Ese precisamente es el problema aunque haya alterado sus recuerdos no hay garantía de que los mate sin dudar, ella podría dudar y en ese instante ellos podrían recuperarla- termino de explicar el chico.

Entonces estamos en problemas- dijo Riruka que había estado escuchando en silencio.

Acaso ¿no hay una forma de evitar que recupere la conciencia? Es decir de alguna forma la has estado controlando hasta ahora- volvió a hablar la peli-rosa.

Si pero, pero eso solo es el efecto secundario del Book of the End- respondió el rubio- la verdad parece que Tsukishima hizo un buen trabajo alterando su memoria, nunca había hecho un trabajo tan a fondo en los recuerdos de alguien, es por eso que ha estado inconsciente tanto tiempo.

Y si es tan bueno, ¿Por qué te preocupa? No debería haber ningún problema- hablo Jackie.

Ya te lo dije no es, cien por ciento seguro que ella haga lo que le ordenen, existe la posibilidad de que encuentre la manera de oponerse y ponerse nuevamente en nuestra contra- fueron las palabras del rubio.

Entonces deberías apresurarte y vencer a esos sujetos- dijo Riruka con una expresión de molestia en el rostro.

No es tan fácil como tú crees, parece que tenían preparada una estrategia en contra de ella- dijo Yukio mientras trataba de no perder la concentración.

Bien suficiente Riruka, dejemos que Yukio se encargue de eso y nosotras nos encargaremos del resto- dijo Jackie al percatarse de que el chico necesitaba concentrarse.

Como sea es un fastidio tener que volver a ese parque- dijo con desinterés la chica, para seguir caminando.

Karakura sala subterránea

Bien ahora podemos continuar, Hiyori, Karin, a la arena es su turno- dijo Kensei con voz seria.

Las dos nombradas se dirigieron a la arena para comenzar su pelea, cuando tomaron sus posiciones Kensei les dio la señal para comenzar y Hiyori saco su Zanpaku-tō mientras que Karin saco su Seele Schneider* para atacar.

Prepárate para la derrota Karin – hablaba Hiyori con arrogancia.

Así, pues ya veremos quién perderá- fue la respuesta de la Shiba antes de dirigirse a atacar usando su Hirenkyaku* colocándose detrás de Hiyori.

Por desgracia para la Shiba Hiyori ya se había volteado interceptando el ataque de Karin con su Zanpaku-tō, al momento del impacto Hiyori logro patear a Karin hasta casi hacerla salir arena, sin perder tiempo Hiyori corrió hacia Karin para tratar de sacarla de la arena de una patada pero, está vez Karin fue más rápida y logro sujetar el pie de Hiyori y aunque no logro sacarla si logro apartarla lo suficiente para preparar su Hirenkyaku para absorber Reishi*.

Nada mal- dijo Hiyori reconociendo que Karin le estaba dando una buena batalla- pero aun no he terminado – dijo Hiyori al a vez que se preparaba para liberar su Zanpaku-tō.

Su Zanpaku-tō en la forma sellada tiene la apariencia de una simple espada con el mango rojo y una guarda rectangular adornada con pequeños corazones, Hiyori coloco su Zanpaku-tō frente a ella en posición vertical apuntando hacia arriba a la vez que pronunciaba - "rebana limpiamente" **Kubikiri Orochi*** – al instante su espada tomo su forma liberada cambiando su apariencia, ahora su espada era más ancha al igual que el filo además de que de este salen varios dientes dándole un aspecto más intimidante.

Maldición – fue todo lo que Karin alcanzo a pronunciar debido a que Hiyori comenzó a atacarla sin parar en una ráfaga de golpes combinados de patadas, puñetazos y estocadas de las cuales varios lograron acertar dejando a Karin en desventaja.

Mientras ellas combatían, el resto solo podía hacer suposiciones sobre la batalla, también estaba el hecho de que Yuzu se encontraba notablemente preocupada por su hermana.

Parece que Hiyori no tiene ni la más mínima intención de perder – dijo Renji que se encontraba de pie junto a Nanao. Ella por su parte se limito a responderle – no deberías sacar conclusiones apresuradas, no conoces las máximas capacidades de ninguna de las dos, podría pasar cualquier cosa-

Eso ya lose, pero aun así no creí que la heredera Shiba tenga oportunidad – volvió a hablar Renji, recibiendo un mira de reproche por parte de la oji-azul.

Contigo no hay esperanza, Renji, tú no tienes ni la menor idea de cuáles son las capacidades de Karin, por eso lo dices – dijo Tōshirō.

Bueno en eso Tōshirō tiene razón, las capacidades de Karin pueden no radicar en su habilidad con el Zanjutsu, pero es una adversaria digna para alguien como Hiyori, ó incluso para ti Renji – Iduru respaldo lo dicho por el peli-blanco.

Es igual, no sabremos quién es mejor hasta que la batalla termine, así que de nada sirve que saquemos conclusiones ahora – está vez fue Shūhei quien hablo dando el tema por concluido.

Luego de la conversación de los jóvenes Yuzu se sintió más aliviada al saber que su hermana tenía muchas posibilidades de vencer a Hiyori incluso más de las que ella misma creía y eso l hizo sentirse más tranquila y relajando la expresión de su rostro.

Lo hiciste por Yuzu ¿no es así?- pregunto Rukia a Tōshirō que estaba sentado al lado de ella con ryunosuke a sus pies mientras ella cargaba a Shiyu.

Si – respondió con simpleza el oji-turquesa – Renji algunas veces habla demás – fue la explicación para eso, al darse cuenta de la preocupación que mostraba Tōshirō por sus compañero Rukia no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

A pesar de que estaba siendo apaleada por Hiyori, Karin aun tenía un haz bajo la manga, utilizando el Hirenkyaku que tenía en las manos Karin comenzó a correr alrededor de Hiyori mientras trataba de herirla, al hacer esto estaba logrando que Hiyori retrocediese un poco, y gracias a un movimiento en falso por parte de la rubia que Karin logro hacerle un corte.

Ríndete no tienes oportunidad – dijo Hiyori mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.

No lo hare, porque acabo de ganarte – respondió Karin mientras se para firme frente a Hiyori y le sonreía con notable satisfacción.

En ese momento Hiyori reacciono y se dio cuenta de que Karin ya no tenía solo una, sino cinco espadas las cuales la Shiba lanzo alrededor de ella en forma de pentágono.

Por suerte para mi, eres lo suficientemente confiada como para permitirme completar los preparativos para el Sprenger* sin que te dieras cuenta, aunque a pesar de eso reconozco que fue muy difícil- dijo Karin a la vez que clavaba en el suelo el Hirenkyaku que llevaba en la mano y usando un Gintō para activar el Sprenger y dejar a Hiyori fuera de combate.

Yuzu fue la primera en dirigirse a felicitar a su hermana quien aun no podía creer que realmente hubiera ganado, pero aun así tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que expresaba su alegría y alivio a la vez, a pesar de que todos estaban felices por la victoria de la heredera Shiba, uno de los presentes se encontraba no solo feliz sino también preocupado y angustiado en sobre manera, está persona no era otro más que Rukia.

La joven Ukitake estaba muy feliz por la victoria de su amiga y compañera, pero no podía evitar sentirse asustada pues su turno de combatir había llegado y lejos de ser un sentimiento agradable la oji-amatista estaba tan nervios que inclusive tenía un ligero temblor en sus manos, por otro lado los mientras Hiyori se reponía Kensei y Rōjūrō se debatían en cómo llevarían a cabo la tercera etapa de las pruebas siendo que faltan varios herederos y no podría habría forma de continuar mientras se les daba tiempo para regresar a los demás, su única alternativa aparente era detener las pruebas hasta que todo el asunto estuviese terminado y no hubiera riesgo alguno para los jóvenes.

Entonces en cuanto Rukia y Shūhei acaben, daremos la noticia ¿no es así? – confirmaba Kensei con su compañero.

Así es, es una pena, los muchachos parecen realmente entusiasmados, a pesar de estar tan nerviosos y asustados – fueron las palabras de el rubio, que en está ocasión no vinieron acompañadas de ese tono de ironía propio de él.

Sabes, espero que los demás logren cumplir la misión, sino… - las palabras del peliblanco se quedaron atoradas en su boca mientras observaba a uno de los muchos, un joven peli-blanco de ojos turquesa que se veía feliz con sus amigos y compañeros.

Esto no paso desapercibido por Rose, quien entendió rápidamente que era de lo que Kensei hablaba, y era obvio, si la misión fracasaba uno de los más afectados seria el heredero Hitsugaya Fong.

Tienes razón, peo por ahora nosotros debemos protegerlos – dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía al grupo de jóvenes para anunciar que era hora de continuar con la última batalla.

Ciudad Naruki

Las batallas que se libraban en la base subterránea de Karakura no eran nada, en comparación a las que se llevaban a cabo en Naruki, Shunsui, Jūshirō y los demás hacían todo lo posible por tratar de hacer retroceder a Aizen y Gin pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano y más aun considerando que uno de los suyos era usado por ellos en su contra, la situación no era para nada favorable y más aun considerando que Akira no podría seguirle el paso por mucho a Soi-Fong quien por su parte a pesar de que daba la impresión de que comenzaba a cansarse no había ningún indicio que afirmara esa suposición pues durante toda la pelea había mantenido el mismo rostro estoico, el tiempo corría y solo debían ser pacientes a que los refuerzos llegaran y con suerte salvarían a Soi-Fong descubrirían como el enemigo logro espiarlos y tal vez incluso descubrir cuáles eran los planes de Aizen.

Señor, no cree que ¿ya hemos tardado mucho?- dijo Gin con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro.

Puede que tengas razón- fue la respuesta de Aizen ante el comentario del peli-plateado, acto seguido Aizen tomo la pequeña nave por la cual mantenía contacto con Yukio y hablo- Yukio basta de juegos Akira Shihōin ya no me sirve, puedo utilizar a alguien más para esto mátalo de una vez.

_¿Señor está seguro? Es muy peligroso ella podría liberarse del control de "__**Invaders Must Die**__" por algunos minutos_\- respondió el rubio.

Si- respondió con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro- quiero que lo mates con el Shikai de Soi-Fong, deseo mostrarles que no habrá contemplaciones cuando llegue el momento de llevar acabo nuestros planes.

_Como usted diga_-.

Al instante los movimientos de Soi-Fong se volvieron más erráticos esto le dio a Akira un pequeño respiro de la batalla pero sabía que eso no era nada bueno trato nuevamente de hablar con Soi-Fong pero fue inútil sus palabras no logaban llegar a ella, fue ese momento en que Soi-Fong se detuvo el cual le dio un giro a la situación el cual favorecía a Aizen.

Que sucede- dijo Akira más para sí que para los demás.

En ese momento Soi-Fong era rodeada por una especie de energía que se asemejaba a unos pixeles de color negro y verde la energía comenzó a acumularse en sus pies y en su mano derecha luego la energía cambio a un color blanco y formo frente a Soi-Fong la palabra "**Level Up**" las letras desaparecieron en un destellos de luz dejando a Akira que estaba frente a Soi aturdido por unos segundos, cuando recobro la visión por completo sintió una oleada de Reiatsu proveniente de Soi-Fong la cual incluso sus compañeros reconocieron al instante esa oleada de energía espiritual era el aviso de que ella había liberado su Shikai.

No puede ser- dijo Shunsui con una expresión de incredulidad.

No, todavía no han llegado, ¿Por qué ahora?- dijo Jūshirō conmocionado e incrédulo de la citación.

Que aremos ahora- se pregunto así misma Masaki, mientras Ryūken solo rogaba en silencio para que el grupo de apoyo llegase pronto.

Al materializarse **Suzumebachi **Soi-Fong tomo una posición ofensiva pero al disponerse a realizar su ataque perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer como si hubiera perdido la conciencia y no pudiera mantenerse en el aire con su energía, Akira dudo pero aun así se dirigió a ella para atraparla, antes de poder sujetarle sus dudas desaparecieron al ver que tanto Aizen como Gin mostraban en sus rostros algo confusión por la repentina precipitación de Soi-Fong.

Cuando Akira la atrapo trato de hacerla reaccionar nuevamente, sacudiéndola y llamándola cosa que no funcionaba puesto que ella seguía en un estado de inconsciencia, mientras el trataba de despertar a Soi, Gin algo molesto le pregunto a Yukio que sucedía.

¿Qué sucede Yukio? Acaso no eres capaz de controlarla- dijo algo enfadado y confundido.

Claro que no, es solo que el Shikai libera el verdadero poder de estos sujetos y el activarlo por la fuerza ocasiona una falla en mi Fullbring ya que el poder de algunos de ellos excede un poco mis capacidades y algunos están muy por sobre mis limites, el de ella está sobre mi limite pero gracias a Shūkurō puedo manejarlo pero necesito tiempo para reponer mi Fullbring del choque de energía- explico el joven.

Mientras Yukio explicaba la situación a Aizen y Gin, Akira continuaba con sus intentos por despertar a Soi-Fong,

Vamos ¡reacciona! Soi-Fong, despierta- decía Akira mientras continuaba zarandeándola para que volviera en sí, lentamente Soi-Fong comenzó a abrir los ojos, cosa que logro que Akira se tranquilizara al menos un poco.

¿Maestro Akira?- dijo Soi con voz queda mientras trataba de enfocar su vista.

Si soy yo – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y un todo de voz aliviado- Kisuke y los demás y yo hemos estado preocupados por ti, no vuelvas a hacer esto- dijo con una expresión afable.

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto la oji-gris aun algo aturdida.

No te preocupes Soi, estamos en Naruki te capturaron durante tu misión y vinimos por ti- respondió las dudas de la Fong con calma.

"_Akira ¿Cómo está Soi? ¿Está bien?"-_ preguntaba Kisuke preocupado por Soi-Fong.

Si, está bien no te preocupes, solo está un poco aturdida- respondió el Shihōin apaciguando un poco la angustia del Hitsugaya.

¿Quién es? – pregunto Soi, Mientras colocaba su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza.

Es Kisuke, está aliviado de que estés bien- respondió feliz el Shihōin.

¿Kisuke? – Dijo Soi-Fong en un susurro para ella misma- Kisuke… - repitió una vez más mientras recuperaba por completo el conocimiento y al hacerlo dejo escapar una muy leve sonrisa de alivio, pero rápidamente su expresión cambio a una de angustia y pánico, lo cual alerto a Akira y Kisuke quien veía todo desde la base.

¡Shiro! ¿En dónde está? – pregunto alterada al Shihōin quien no sabía cómo responder.

_Soi ¿Qué sucede ocurrió algo?-_ pregunto Kisuke desde el transmisor.

¿Kisuke en dónde está? ¿Está contigo? ¿Tōshirō está contigo? – pregunto igual de alterada.

_No, no está conmigo, pero él está seguro con los demás en la sala subterránea de la prueba, no te preocupes está a salvo- _respondió el rubio algo consternado por la actitud de Soi-Fong

Kisuke deben ir por ellos, están en peligro ellos son su objetivo, están tras Tōshirō ellos lo necesitan y a una heredera, no saben aun cuál de ellas necesitaran por eso todas están en peligro- dijo Soi-Fong con angustia.

¿Qué? ¿Pero, para qué? – interrogo Masaki.

Ellos quieren… hnn ¡haa! – Soi-Fong no pudo continuar puesto que en ese momento la energía del Fullbring de Yukio comenzó a rodear su cuerpo nuevamente.

_Se acabo la reunión, ahora mueran_\- dijo Yukio al haber recuperado el control sobre Soi-Fong quien había caído nuevamente inconsciente mientras era manipulada por el joven rubio.

Soi-Fong!- grito Masaki con furia al ver que su amiga y compañera de nuevo caía bajo control del enemigo, pero aun así rápidamente la Shiba se percato de las intenciones de Soi-Fong y alerto al Shihōin - ¡Akira muévete! – el Shihōin apenas alcanzo a agacharse para que Masaki disparara varias flechas obligando a la Fong a retroceder permitiéndole a Akira alejarse a una distancia más segura.

Maldición- exclamo con frustración el líder Shihōin por lo recién acontecido- ¡Aizen! Para que los necesitas – exigió saber.

No tengo que responder preguntas o exigencias de algo que no estás seguro de si es verdad o una mentira – dijo en un tono de superioridad el castaño – o es que acaso tu capacidad de raciocinio no te es suficiente para recordar algo que no hace mucho sucedió – dijo con un deje de burla.

Es cierto no podemos estar seguro de lo que Soi-Fong nos dijo – hablo Ryūken mientras se acercaba a Akira.

De que hablas, ¿Por qué no podríamos confiar en ella? – pregunto extrañado el oji-verde.

Recuérdalo ellos nos dijeron que Tsukishima altero sus recuerdos, que tal si eso que nos dijo no es verdad ¿Qué pasaría si es mentira? – dijo el Ishida.

_Basta de esas acusaciones Ryūken – _dijo Kisuke desde el transmisor – _Akira, tú la conoces eres como su hermano, dime ¿acaso viste algo que indicara que lo que ella decía no fuera cierto? ¿Algún cambio en ella o en su mirada?- _pregunto con calma y a la vez con preocupación, para él era desesperante no poder estar ahí.

Pero respuesta para Kisuke tendría que esperar puesto que Soi-Fong se abalanzo nuevamente hacia el Shihōin dispuesta a matarlo, Akira y Ryūken apenas lograron esquivar el ataque, mientras ellos luchaban por evitar los ataques de Soi-Fong, Masaki, Jūshirō y Shunsui continuaban atacando Aizen y Gin.

Mientras Akira y el resto de sus compañeros tenían dificultades con Aizen y compañía Isshin hacia todo lo posible por calmar a Kisuke quien estaba perdiendo la calma luego de lo sucedido, de cierta forma era comprensible la situación en la que se encontraba no era algo que cualquiera pudiese manejar con facilidad más aun teniendo que tomar en cuenta que la palabra de Soi-Fong estaba siendo cuestionada y el no podía hacer nada para contradecirlo ó comprobarlo.

Escúchame Kisuke, primero debemos salvarla luego veremos que tan cierto ó falso es lo que dice- decía el Kurosaki a Kisuke.

Lose, lose, es solo que esto es… - bacilo el rubio en continuar puesto que ni el mismo podía creer esa idea que rondaba sus pensamientos- olvídalo, no tiene caso tienes razón concentrémonos en esto hay que verificar cuanto tardaran Hirako y los demás- dijo Kisuke mientras retomaba su puesto frente a los monitores.

Bien, eso parece una mejor idea – dijo Isshin no del todo convencido por la actitud de su amigo.

Isshin estaba dispuesto a continuar hablando con él hasta que una señal lo detuvo, al revisar la transmisión entrante junto a Kisuke se llevaron una muy grata sorpresa.

"_hoe viejo, ¿estás ahí? Ya estamos cerca del punto estaremos ahí en un minuto o dos" –_ se escucho la voz de el joven heredero de los Kurosaki informando sobre su llegada.

Enseguida tanto Kisuke como Isshin se dirigieron el uno al otro una osada mirada sabiendo los dos que la llegada del grupo de Ichigo cambiaba todo aun tenían oportunidad, podían rescatar a Soi-Fong incluso tenían la posibilidad de descubrir si lo que ella había dicho era cierto o no, sin duda esa era la mejor noticia que podían haber recibido ese día.

Mientras que en el campo de batalla, las cosas no iban nada bien Masaki y Shunsui habían sido engañados por Gin y ahora solo podían esquivar sus taques mientras Jūshirō, Ryūken y Akira estaban teniendo dificultades para eludir los ataques de Soi-Fong eran incapaces de seguir su ritmo y su desgaste era menor que el de ellos.

Maldición, maldición – maldecía con cólera el Shihōin al verse acorralado- que vamos a hacer porque rayos tardan tanto – decía con frustración.

¿Qué sucede papá, acaso te cansaste? – decía con una voz burlona una joven de piel morena y ojos dorados que recién había llegado al lugar acompañada de una joven peli-naranja, un joven de lentes, un hombre rubio, un hombre de cabello negro y una mujer de ojos violeta oscuros.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Yoruichi! – Dijo Akira notablemente sorprendido y a la vez aliviado- porque tardaron tanto – dijo finalmente y dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo sentimos, pero tuvimos algunos problemas para encontrar el lugar preciso- dijo el joven de lentes- todo gracias al inútil de Ichigo.

Oye, ya olvídalo Uryu como iba a saber que no era a la derecha- trato de defenderse el joven Kurosaki- como sea ahora es nuestro turno – hablo serio el peli-naranja – Yoruichi la líder Fong es toda tuya, Byakuya a ti y a Hisana les dejo al cara de zorro mientras Uryu, Hirako y yo nos aremos cargo del otro sujeto- dicto con voz autoritaria.

No recuerdo que alguien te haya nombrado líder aquí, Kurosaki- dijo Byakuya en tono de molestia- pero, por esta vez tienes razón- dijo el Kuchiki para luego dirigirse junto a Hisana a enfrentar a Gin.

Vaya los Kuchiki sí que son un caso- dijo Shinji con una expresión de fastidio- hablando de Kuchiki ¿Dónde está Sōjun?- pregunto extrañado por la falta de la presencia del líder Kuchiki.

"no te preocupes por él, está cumpliendo otra misión ahora"-dijo Isshin por el transmisor.

Ok suficiente, vamos ya- dijo Ichigo mientras se dirigía a Aizen seguido de Uryu y Hirako la vez que Yoruichi iba tras Soi-Fong.

* * *

29/05/2015

**Black Ángel N:** y entonces les gusto? ahí algún error? que les pareció? agradecería sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias XD jaja bueno ya sin nada mas que decir su **Ángel Caída N** se despide bay.


	20. Ganamos? ¡Quiero La Verdad!

**Black Angel N: **hi! mina-san es un gusto volver, y realmente no tengo nada mas que hacer que pedir disculpas, pero en fin si alguin aun sigue esta historia la cual adoro escribir espero este capitulo les guste como a mi.

* * *

Mientras en Naruki se libraba un batalla por la supervivencia en Karakura las cosas no parecían estar mejor, el grupo enviado por Aizen se acercaba cada vez más al punto donde los jóvenes herederos se hallaban reunidos e ignorantes de la situación actual, su única esperanza era que ocurriera algún milagro en ambos campos de batalla y lograr siquiera salir con vida de ellos.

Yoruichi sostenía una lucha a alta velocidad con Soi-Fong quien no parecía estar realmente en la pelea o al menos no en pensamiento, la oji-dorada se dio cuenta de ello y trato de hallar la forma de sacarla del trance, pero ¿que lo haría? Una muy buena pregunta considerando que no sabía de nada que fuera lo suficientemente importante para Soi-Fong como para hacerla reaccionar.

Las patadas y puñetazos por parte de Soi-Fong parecían no tener fin y mientras la Shihōin trataba de defenderse de la nada vino a ella una idea que parecía ser la respuesta para su actual problema, ahora todo lo que debía hacer era encontrar la forma de llevarlo acabó.

Yoruichi trataba de ver hacia todos lados buscando algo, pero no cualquier cosa sino algo en específico trataba de encontrar lo que sea que fuese que utilizará Aizen para manipular a quien había sido su maestra por varios años y con quien había compartido varios momentos felices y difíciles de su vida, por eso no dejaría que ellos se salieran con la suya no podía permitirlo. Mientras ella esquivaba una patada de Soi-Fong que se dirigía a su rostro logro observar que junto a Aizen había algo muy extraño a su lado parecía una especie de nave de vídeo juegos.

Por supuesto ¡eso es! - hablo la heredera Shihōin con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a Aizen.

Ichigo al ver que la oji-dorado iba en dirección del castaño trato de detenerla sin que los demás lo notaran, debía ser lo más discreto posible pero estaba claro que ese no era su fuerte, pero para cuando al fin logro reaccionar ya era tarde por la velocidad de Yoruichi, ella ya estaba al lado de Aizen quien se mostró ligeramente ¿impresionado? Por la acción de Yoruichi pero con los demás era diferente, parecía que entre Ishida y Hirako matarían a la mujer por sus acciones imprudentes, pero la Shihōin en lugar de atacar al castaño tomo la pequeña nave junto a él y se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Vaya parece ser que la pequeña Shihōin es bastante inteligente - hablo con su tono de superioridad con mucha calma, causando la molestia del Kurosaki y el Ishida pero alertando a Shinji.

¡Déjate de juegos!, no estamos aquí para eso - le reclamo el rubio a la Shihōin.

No es un juego, con esto salvaremos a Soi-Fong - grito Yoruichi mientras les mostraba la nave en sus manos para el asombro de todos incluidos Kisuke e Isshin - este es el _**"Invaders Must Die"**_ de Yukio, si destruimos la nave romperemos su conexión y así la liberaremos de su control - dijo feliz mientras se dirigía hacia Masaki y Ryūken.

Antes de llegar al lado de ambos Quincy, la peli-morada volteo y lanzo un **Shō*** apuntando a Soi-Fong con su dedo disparando un pequeño haz de luz, lo que empujo a la Fong varios metros atrás mientras sujetaba la nave para que viera en dirección de Soi-Fong y reía con aire de superioridad para hacer enojar al rubio que controlaba a Soi.

**Karakura**

¡Demonios! ¡Como lo supo! - gritaba Yukio notablemente furioso.

¿Qué sucede Yukio? - pregunto Jackie al ver la repentina reacción del rubio.

Esa chica Shihōin se dio cuenta de cómo funciona mi control sobre las personas a larga distancia - dijo sujetando con algo de fuerza su consola - sabe que necesito ver a la persona para controlarla como en un juego, sino ves a tu avatar no puedes jugar necesitas al menos una vista área, del perímetro o de su propia perspectiva para saber orientarte.

Y ¿eso Qué?- lo interrumpió Riruka.

Si no puedo ver a la mujer no puedo saber dónde está, frente a quien está o al lado de quien está, ya que la Shihōin tiene mi nave solo veo lo poco que ella me deja ver y eso solo es el cielo - continuo el rubio - por ahora la mujer está en modo cinemática* en este modo solo se limita a seguir a quien haya tomado la nave pero no es de mucha ayuda si no la atrapa.

Eso quiere decir que hasta que no la atrape ¿no podrás manipularla? - pregunto Jackie.

No, y dudo mucho que la atrape - el rubio bajo un poco la mirada a su consola antes de continuar- odio admitirlo pero, esa mujer gato me a echo un **"game over"** \- dijo resignado el joven.

**Ciudad Naruki**

¡Masaki! ¡Ryuken! Disparen- grito la Shihōin mientras lanzaba la nave en dirección de los Quincy.

A la orden- respondió Masaki mientras comenzaba a disparar junto a Ryuken.

Luego de unos cuantos disparos la nave fue destruida, debido a esto Soi-Fong dejo de seguir a Yoruichi y bajo al suelo parecía estar recobrando el control de su cuerpo, Yoruichi se coloco lo más cerca que pudo de ella sin bajar la guardia ya que aun no sabía lo que pudieron haberle hecho a sus recuerdos y cómo reaccionaría hacia ella.

Soi-Fong luego de recuperarse de la jaqueca producida por la des-conexión repentina del control poso su vista en la heredera Shihōin quien estaba tensa en espera de su reacción, Soi-Fong se puso de pie y observo más detalladamente a Yoruichi, dio un par de pasos en su dirección y luego cambio se mirada de confusión a una de odio y trato de atacar a la peli-morada que esquivó él ataque apenas.

¿Qué es lo que sucede Soi-Fong? Soy yo, Yoruichi Shihōin ya no estás bajo el control de Yukio- dijo Yoruichi mientras esquivaba los ataque de la mujer con algo de ¿facilidad? Había algo que no marchaba bien y debía averiguarlo mientras evitaba ser alcanzada por la Zanpaku-tō de Soi-Fong.

Eres una Shihōin, mi deber es matarte sea como sea- respondió Soi-Fong con enojo en su voz.

Ese comentario provoco que Yoruichi se estremeciera al pensar en que clases de recuerdos pudieron haber sustituido para que pensara eso y en cuantos más pudo haber modificado.

Yoruichi esquivó una patada que iba a sus costillas y aprovecho el momento para correr hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba su padre- papá necesito tu ayuda para atrapar a Soi-Fong - dijo Yoruichi mientras ella y Akira saltaban para esquivar a Soi.

Estas bromeando ¿no?- dijo Akira con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro- ¿cómo pretendes capturarla?

Tu solo confía en mí, tengo un plan y necesito que la distraigáis solo un momento- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la oji-dorado ante lo cual su padre le dirijo una mirada de escepticismo- que sucede? - preguntó confundida.

No estoy seguro de que tan confiable suena tu plan hija- dijo Akira sin perder su gesto.

Tranquilízate quieres? se lo que hago, solo ayúdame- dijo Yoruichi mientras se alejaba y su padre detenía una patada de Soi-Fong.

Mientras Akira comenzaba a huir de Soi-Fong tratando de evitar que esta lo alcanzara antes de que Yoruichi volviera para atraparla, no era que el no confiará en Yoruichi al contrario confiaba mucho en ella, lo que lo tenía preocupado era el no saber cómo exactamente esta pretendía atrapar a la líder Fong temía por la seguridad de ambas.

Mientras tanto Byakuya y Hisana se encontraban frente a Gin con Masaki y Ryuken como apoyó, Gin solo se limitaba a sonreír mientras los veía con su mirada zorruna.

Vaya, vaya miren lo que tenemos aquí- dijo con un tono de burla el peli-plateado- un heredero orgulloso y una heredera humilde, sin mencionar a un par de arqueros muy molestos - término de decir con un leve tono de fastidio en su voz.

Debemos ser cuidadosos, Hisana- dijo Byakuya mientras se preparaba para desenvainar su Zanpaku-tō.

No te preocupes, tendré cuidado- respondió Hisana a la vez que se preparaba para lanzar un kidō.

Parece que vamos a ponernos serios, me parece bien, estaba ansioso por tener una oportunidad para vencer a un heredero y ahora podre vencer a dos jaja- dijo con superioridad mientras tomaba su espada.

Byakuya saco su espada y la coló en posición vertical frente a su rostro y luego dijo su comando de activación - _**"Shire"**_ **Senbonzakura**\- al instante su espada se desintegró en miles de fragmentos quedando solo el mango y la guarda de está, los fragmentos comenzaron a volar en el aire reflejando la luz que les llegaba aparentando ser pétalos de cerezo.

Vaya, parece ser que tenía razón al pensar que tu espada era bastante bella- dijo Gin con algo de fingida admiración - pero me gusta más la mía - dijo mientras desenfundaba su espada y se disponía a atacar.

Gin se dirigió a Hisana para atacarla cuando las cuchillas de **Senbonzakura** le impidieron el paso hacia ella, luego Hisana se aproximó a él dispuesta a lanzar le un Shakkahō* pero este logro evitarlo.

Es muy rápido- dijo Hisana retrocedía y se posicionaba al lado de Byakuya.

Tengan cuidado, no bajen la guardia ni un instante Ichimaru es muy peligroso- les advirtió Ryuken.

Que propones hacer?- pregunto Byakuya mientras hacía que su espada lo rodeara a él y a Hisana.

No dejes que te apunte con su espada- respondió serio el peli-blanco.

Parece que necesitaremos varias explicaciones cuando esto termine- dijo Hisana lista para sacar su Zampaku-tō.

Se las daremos, si es que podemos salir bien librados de está- dijo Masaki a la vez que apuntaba con su arco a Gin.

Ah creen poder vencerme entre todos? - pregunto con ironía él peli-plateado mientras enfundaba su espada nuevamente y se dirigía hacia Ryūken.

Ryūken se dio cuenta de las acciones de Gin y trato de apuntarle con sus flechas mientras retrocedía con su Hirenkyaku para evitar estar muy cerca del él.

Gin logro acercarse Ryūken pero al hacerle recibió una flecha de este en su rostro que, aun que logro esquivarla recibió una pequeña cortada en él rostro que lo hizo alejarse.

Hm no creía que pudieran alcanzarme con unas insignificantes flechas pero, ya veo que me equivoque por suerte no tengo que seguir con ustedes más tiempo- dijo a la vez que sonreía con descaro.

A que te refieres? - preguntó Masaki.

He he- río un momento mientras señalaba con su dedo índice hacia arriba haciendo a los cuatro voltear.

Justo ahí estaba Aizen "luchando" contra Ichigo, Uryu y Shinji, quienes parecían estar teniendo serio problemas para tocarlo siquiera.

Esto no está bien- susurro Hisana para que solo Byakuya la oyera.

Mientras tanto arriba de ellos él grupo de Ichigo no le estaba yendo bien para luchar con Aizen.

Maldita sea, Hirako! Como diablos atacaremos a este sujeto si ni siquiera logramos hacer que sude una gota- reclamó un muy enfadado Ichigo.

Como esperas que yo lo sepa? Estoy igual que tu, este sujeto es muy raro no tengo idea de cómo golpearlo- respondía Hirako con fastidio mientras trataba de asestarle un golpe con su Zampaku-tō que logro evitar como si fuera solo un juego.

Entonces como esperas que lo venzamos?- cuestiono molesto Ishida.

Tu solo sigue atacando, por lo menos debemos mantenerlo aquí- respondió Hirako mientras observaba a los Shihōin que rápidamente desaparecieron de su campo de visión.

Era justo en ese mismo instante que Akira y Yoruichi estaban poniendo en marcha su plan.

Lo tiene papá?- pregunto Yoruichi.

Si, ahora date prisa y acabemos con esto de una vez- respondió Akira a la vez que dio un salto hacia adelante en dirección a Soi-Fong seguido por Yoruichi.

Shihōin Akira, vas a pelear?- dijo Soi-Fong como si escupiera las palabras al pronunciar el nombre del oji-verde.

No busco pelear contigo si él objetivo de esta es que uno de los dos muera- respondió Akira mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque- vendrás con nosotros quieras o no.

Akira se abalanzo sobre Soi-Fong con la intención de darle un puñetazo en el abdomen. Ella logro evitarlo con un salto y se coloco a espaldas de él lista para darle una patada pero se dio la vuelta para interceptar un puñetazo de Yoruichi.

Yoruichi provecho que Soi-Fong la sujetara del brazo para sujetar su brazo libre y lanzarla hacia su padre quien estaba listo para atraparla. Al lanzarla cuando Akira la atrapó antes de que lograra aferrar la a él ella coloco su manos en los hombros de él y salto logrando separarse de él.

No iré con ustedes a ningún lado- dijo molesta la Fong.

Iras con nosotros voluntariamente aunque ahora no quieras- les respondió Akira.

Yoruichi salto hacia ella con la intención de embestirla, Soi-Fong salto evitando él golpe luego trato de dirigirse hacia la Shihōin pero fue sujetada de los brazos por la espalda por Akira.

Antes de que ella se soltara Yoruichi aprovecho que su padre sujetaba a la oji-gris para tratar de darle un golpe pero Soi-Fong se movió siendo Akira él que recibió él golpe en su estomago y soltando a Soi-Fong por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

Demonios, había, olvidado, que tan flexible, era- decía Akira mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Sigue con él plan ya casi la tenemos, todo está saliendo conforme al plan- dijo Yoruichi con seriedad mientras observaba a Soi-Fong.

Habla por ti, ese golpe casi me saca un pulmón, que te hace golpear Soi-Fong para entrenar? bloques de concreto?- dijo Akira mientras se sujetaba él estómago y se disponía a seguir con él plan.

No tenemos tiempo para jugar vamos- dijo Yoruichi mientras iba en dirección a Soi-Fong.

Y quien está jugando?- dijo Akira mientras seguía a Yoruichi usando él shumpo*.

Yoruichi dejo que Akira suele adelantar mientras ella se colocaba tras él de tal manera que él bloqueara la vista hacia ella.

Soi-Fong decidió atacar a Akira con su espada, después de un par de estocadas fallidas para suerte del Shihōin, Akira utilizó él utsusemi* para confundir a Soi-Fong al usarlo varias veces repetidamente hasta que logro aturdirla en ese momento Yoruichi usando la misma estrategia se acerco a ella y la sujeto con mucha fuerza hasta que logro que se quedara quieta lo suficiente como para que Akira la dejase inconsciente con él tanma otoshi*.

Al quedar inconsciente la Fong y tenerla en cuidado de los Shihōin fue todo.

¡La tenemos Kisuke! Está a salvo ya está con nosotros ahora- dijo Akira para la alegría y alivio del Hitsugaya

_Buen __trabajo __Akira, __misión __cumplida, __lo __hiciste __de __verdad __cumpliste __tu __promesa, __gracias-__respondió __Kisuke __con __voz __algo __temblorosa __por __la __alegría._

_Lo __oyeron __todos?__Misión __cumplida __vuelvan __acá __ahora __antes __de __que __algo __más __pase-__hablo __Isshin __por e__l __comunicador._

Luego de eso Gin se fue en dirección de Aizen quien aun se encontraba "luchando" con Ichigo y los otros.

Muy bien es hora de irnos, fue un gusto conocerlos en persona muchachos- dijo Aizen refiriéndose a Ichigo e Ishida.

De que estás hablando, no te irás a ningún lado- dijo Ichigo molesto.

No te preocupes joven heredero, estoy seguro que algún día volveremos a cruzarnos pero hasta entonces prepara te- dijo Aizen mientras desaparecía.

Maldición- maldijo por lo bajo el joven Kurosaki.

Tranquilízate niño, por lo menos vivirás más tiempo, en tu nivel actual ya vimos que no le haces ni cosquillas- dijo Hirako mientras se iba con los demás en camino a la base para reunirse y discutir su siguiente paso.

**Karakura sala subterránea**

A pesar de que en Naruki la situación se a ya controlado había peligro rondando demasiado cerca de los herederos.

Kensei camino hacia el centro de la arena para anunciar el inicio de la última pelea- muy bien mocosos es hora de la última ronda, Shuhei, Rukia es su turno- anunció él peli-gris.

Ya es hora- dijo Shūhei mientras se acercaba al lugar donde estaba sentada Rukia junto a Tōshirō para ayudarla a levantarse e ir ambos a la arena- veamos quien de los dos es el mejor te parece?

Rukia observo a Shūhei y luego sonrió mientras aceptaba su mano para levantarse- me parece bien, que él mejor gana entonces.

Buena suerte a ambos- dijo Tōshirō- y ten algo de dignidad cuando Rukia te gane Shūhei- dijo bromeando él peli-blanco para animar a ambos.

Gracias amigo, no te preocupes- respondió Shūhei mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a Rukia.

Una vez en la arena Kensei les dio la señal para que comenzaran.

Listo?- pregunto Rukia.

Yo nací listo- le respondió Shūhei.

Ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo arremetiendo el uno contra el otro en un choque de patadas, luego del impacto inicial ambos se separaron y se evaluaron él uno al otro inspeccionando las debilidades del otro.

Shūhei pudo apreciar que en una batalla de frente, Rukia no tenía oportunidad contra él debido a su tamaño y constitución física la cual no parecía muy fuerte aun cuando sabía que no debía subestimar su fuerza, así como también sabía que en una pelea a distancia ella podría tomar ventaja. Pero no solo una batalla de frente le resultaría ventajosa contra la chica sino también un encuentro físico, una pelea de fuerza bruta seria una opción viable para vencer a Rukia.

Rukia por su parte se dio cuenta casi al instante de que su mejor opción era optar por un encuentro a distancia, ya que así podría aprovechar el tamaño y la constitución musculosa de Shūhei en su contra al ser por ello más pesado y lento que ella, aun que esa no sería su única estrategia. Si ella utilizaba alguna buena estrategia de "pega y corre" tendría más oportunidades de vencerlo ya que aprovecharía su propia velocidad y agilidad de manera más efectiva contra él.

Shūhei estaba listo para dar el primer movimiento con la esperanza de que así lograra hacer que Rukia lo atacase de manera directa y poner su plan en marcha, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo un grito de su padre hizo que se detuviera en seco.

¡Deténganse ahora! - grito Kensei con preocupación.

Todos rápido vengan acá debemos irnos cuanto antes- dijo Rose.

Qué? ¿De qué están hablando? No hemos terminado aun- dijo Shūhei confundido.

Eso no importa nos vamos ya- dijo Kensei- Momo des haz la barrera, vámonos ya- hablo con severidad.

Momo obedeció rápidamente y anulo la barrera que había creado, aún sin comprender él asunto como los demás.

Alto! Porque nos vamos? - interrogo Tōshirō con notable molestia mientras dejaba a Shiyu en el suelo- tiene algo que ver con esa gran energía que apareció de la nada? - dijo molesto.

Eso no importa por ahora salgamos de aquí pronto- dijo Rose.

No, no me moveré hasta no tener respuestas- dijo decidido él peli-blanco.

Escucha no tenemos tiempo para esto chico, ahora muévanse todos- dijo Kensei.

No, estamos con Tōshirō no nos iremos aun- dijo Karin con autoridad.

No tenemos tiempo, esto es más importante- hablo Rose ya algo más preocupado.

No! No me moveré hasta que me digan que ocurre, de quien es esa energía y adonde se fueron Yoruichi y los demás- dijo molesto Tōshirō.

Kensei y Rose ya estaban desesperados por sacar a los muchachos de ahí para mantenerlos a salvo pero no podrían hacerlo si no lograban hacerlos cooperar con ellos.

Debemos hacer algo ya - dijo Rose.

Podríamos noquearlos y evitar esto- dijo Kensei.

Imposible son muchos no podemos cargarlos a todos nos llevaría horas que no tenemos- dijo Rose con seriedad - no hay mas opción hay que decirles "parte de la verdad".

Ustedes ganan se los diremos- dijo Kensei con designación.

La razón por la que se adelantaron las pruebas...- Kensei hizo una pausa, suspiro y luego continuó- es porque supimos que "él" estaba rondando demasiado cerca de ustedes, tomamos la decisión de mandar a alguien a investigar el área para asegurarnos de que fuera él, en cuanto lo confirmó creímos que la mejor opción era adelantar las pruebas para juntarlos a todos y mantenerlos a salvo- dijo con resignación y algo de pesar en su voz.

Rose continuó - Pero las cosas se salieron de control y la persona que enviamos a investigar fue secuestrada y usada para chantajearnos todos los líderes de las familias y los herederos que ya realizaron la prueba y son mayores de edad lo saben a la perfección y es por eso que Shinji se fue con ellos como apoyo- Rose con seriedad.

Eso es todo- dijo Kensei.

Si deben proteger a todos los herederos por sobre todo ¿por qué dejaron a Hisana y al resto irse?- pregunto Rukia.

Porque ellos ya don capaces de controlar sus poderes en su totalidad y están completamente listos para asumir sus responsabilidades- respondió Kensei.

Eso es todo, ahora debemos irnos no es seguro estar aquí más tiempo- Dijo Rose para tratar de poner en marcha a los herederos.

No esperen - dijo Tōshirō evitando que avanzarán aun- aun tengo algo que necesitó saber- dijo serio mientras veía a Kensei a los ojos.

Que es lo que quieres saber niño- dijo Kensei que aun que no lo demostrara estaba nervioso por la pregunta que Tōshirō le fuese a hacer ya que temía que fuera la que estaba imaginando.

Quiero saber quién era la persona a la que enviaron a investigar y que fue capturada- pregunto él oji- turquesa casi con un tono de desesperación en su voz.

Muchacho...- hizo una pausa para luego continuar- a quien se decidió enviar por elección de todos los líderes de las familias por igual y por nosotros de forma unánime... - volvió a detenerse, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar bien- fue a la líder de la familia Fong.

* * *

**21/12/2015**

**Aclaraciones**

***cinemática: **Escena animada donde el jugador no tiene control de la acción. Generalmente se usan planos y escenas propias del cine y sirve para narrar la historia y poner al jugador al tanto de los eventos que hayan sucedido antes o los que vayan a suceder próximamente, o bien para poner énfasis en momentos importantes del juego. (en este caso para hacer énfasis en el hecho de que Yukio no puede hacer nada)

***Shumpo: ****lit.**Pasos Veloces, consiste en llegar del punto A al punto B en la menor cantidad de pasos posibles y esto se logra perfeccionando la ejecución de este mediante el uso de la presión espiritual que se usa.

***Tanma Otoshi**: "Tammi re movedor", Un hechizo que hace que alguien quede inconsciente por un cierto período de tiempo.

**Black Angel N: **y que tal? algún error que se me a ya escapado? alguna critica? agradecimiento? sugerencias? lo que sea que quieran decirme adelante todo comentario es bien recibido menos los insultos claro, en fin su **Angel de las tinieblas **se despide bay.


	21. Enemigos Atacan! El Enemigo Retrocede?

**Black Angel N:** Hola a todos es bueno volver jajaja, me moría de ganas por subir este capitulo espero les guste gracias por el apoyo a todos los que leen y comentan y también a los que leen y no comentan aun que les agradecería que lo hicieran, pues eso es lo que me motiva aun más a seuir, en fin no los entretengo más disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** ni Bleach ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad son propiedad de Tite-Kubo. Por otro lado la trama de la historia salio cien por ciento de mi loca imaginación.

* * *

Muchacho...- hizo una pausa para luego continuar- a quien se decidió enviar por elección de todos los líderes de las familias por igual y por nosotros de forma unánime... - volvió a detenerse, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar bien- fue a la líder de la familia Fong.

Luego de que Kensei respondiera la pregunta del peli-blanco este se quedo estático con una expresión de estupefacción en su rostro.

Tōshirō solo se quedo de pie estático en su posición, esa noticia lo afectó demasiado, luego de unos segundos Tōshirō bajo un poco la mirada y pregunto - quien se la llevo?- con voz lejana.

Eso es algo que no podemos contestar aun -respondió Rose.

Escuchen debemos salir de aquí ahora- dijo Kensei con una mirada cargada de compasión dirigida a Tōshirō.

Se van ya? No, eso sería lamentable y más aun por que fue muy difícil encontrarlos- se escucho la voz de una chica detrás de ellos.

Todos voltearon a ver en dirección de donde provenía la voz encontrándose con tres figuras que estaban sobre una plataforma negra que se movía y daba la impresión de estar echa de píxeles.

Las tres figuras eran una chica de cabello y ojos fucsia, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos miel y un chico rubio de ojos verdes

Quien rayos son ustedes? Y que hacen aquí?- pregunto Shūhei.

Oh que recibimiento tan amistoso - dijo con burla la chica del cabello fucsia.

Retrocedan - dijo Kensei mientras se colocaba al frente- ahora respondan si saben lo que les conviene.

Hm supongo que podríamos decirles nuestros nombres al menos- dijo él oji-turquesa.

Me llamo Riruka Dokugamine- respondió la oji-fucsia mientras se sujetaba él ante brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha detrás de la espalda e inclinaba la cabeza mientras veía al frente.

Soy Jackie Tristan- dijo la de cabello negro a la vez que cruzaba los brazos.

Mi nombres es Yukio Hans Vorarlberna- respondió él rubio mientras hacia una leve reverencia- y estamos aquí por una misión.

Tōshirō salió de su estado de shock y volteo a ver a los tres intrusos, empuño su Zampaku-tō y se coloco al lado de Kensei- que es lo que quieren? -preguntó molesto él oji-turquesa.

No me hagas reír niño, baja eso antes de que te saques un ojo- dijo Jackie burlándose del chico.

Ahm- Riruka dio un respingo mientras se sonrojaba y volteaba a ver a otro lado lejos de Tōshirō.

Oh no Riruka, no hablas enserio?- dijo Jackie molesta con la chica ya que ella solo solía actuar así cuando veía a alguien realmente atractivo.

Basta, concéntrense en terminar la misión- les reclamó Yukio.

Que no me escucharon, respondan que es lo que quieren?- volvió a preguntar enfadado él peli-blanco.

Te escuché- dijo Yukio mientras lo veía- es solo que decidí...- hizo una pausa mientras veía detenidamente a Tōshirō- ignorarte...- apenas logro terminar su frase.

Que sucede Yukio?- preguntó Riruka.

Es él- dijo él rubio mientras lo señalaba y volvía en si.

Hablas en serio?- cuestiono Jackie.

Si no hay duda- dijo Yukio mientras veía a Tōshirō a los ojos- él es él niño que aparece en los recuerdos de esa mujer de ojos grises.

No hay manera en que te puedas equivocar?- interrogó Riruka.

No, además tiene su misma mirada-contesto tajante él rubio.

Tōshirō al escuchar la conversación de los intrusos simplemente se desconecto del resto del mundo al escuchar las palabras del oji-verde al frente suyo.

En la cabeza del joven heredero Hitsugaya, Fong solo rondaban pensamientos iracundos, en su mente solo se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de Yukio _"mujer __de __ojos __grises"__"su __misma __mirada_" era todo lo que necesitaba para saber con certeza de que efectivamente hablaban de su madre.

Tú! ¡Tú eres uno de los que la secuestro¡ ¿¡No es verdad!?- cuestiono furioso a punto de arremeter con ira hacia él joven rubio.

Cálmate niño- dijo Kensei con dificultad mientras lo sostenía de los hombros por detrás para evitar que se abalanzara sin pensar a Yukio.

Lo ves Riruka- dijo Yukio a la vez que le dirigía una mirada de soberbia al peli-blanco- es te es su hijo.

Suélteme! Este sujeto le hizo algo a mi madre y quiero que pagué- decía frustrado el Fong.

No, no te puedo soltar aún- respondió Kensei a sus quejas- escucha Tōshirō, se que esto es muy duro y sobre todo difícil pero debo pedirte que te calmes y no hagas nada imprudente, debes entender que actualmente hay un gran abismo entre tu poder y él suyo, es demasiado fuerte para ti.

No me interesa eso, solo quiero pelear con él para darle su merecido por meterse con mi familia- respondió aun forcejeando con Kensei.

Claro, ahora si piensas en "toda tu familia"- dijo Yukio haciendo énfasis en la ultima frase.

Tōshirō solo se quedo observándolo con odio.

Hasta donde yo pude ver en la memoria de tu madre, tú y tu padre están peleados desde él "incidente" cuando tenías diez años, y desde entonces tratas de ignorarlo tanto como te es posible- fueron las frías palabras de Yukio- eres muy especial.

Él odio de Tōshirō por Yukio solo crecía cada vez más con cada palabra por parte del rubio.

Es suficiente! Déjame ir ahora, debo hacerlo pagar no permitiré que se burle de mí- pronuncio con desdén él Fong provocando que la temperatura del lugar bajará un par de grados- tú no sabes nada, ¡no estuviste ahí!

Ya basta, que no lo vez? Solo estás haciendo lo que él quiere, se está aprovechando de tu ira- dijo Rose interviniendo tratando de calmar al heredero.

Tōshirō- dijo una voz femenina que se colocó frente al mencionado y colocaba sus manos en los hombros de él.

Esta chica no era otra sino Rukia, quien estaba preocupada por el bienestar del joven, sus pensamientos solo eran ocupados por él deseo de ayudarlo y protegerlo. Aún cuando al instante en que puso sus manos en los hombros de él, sintió por todo su cuerpo la misma corriente que había sentido recorrer le la espalda cuando estuvo en la azotea del instituto él primer día.

Pero esta vez la sensación no se sentía como un calambre o una especie de alerta, no, esta vez era una sensación más placentera como si ese contacto hubiera sido anhelado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Tōshirō se relajo al instante de sentir él contacto de Rukia, experimentando la misma sensación que ella, haciéndolo sentir calmado.

Mientras esto sucedía Jackie veía la escena con molestia, Yukio estaba frustrado porque la táctica de la provocación definitivamente no servía de nada con esos Fong, aun que él chico pareció haber caído no fue así por completo, por su parte Riruka sol se dedicaba a ver con enojo a la peli-negra frente al chico de cabello blanco, que le había parecido atractivo.

Rápido hay que huir cuanto antes- dijo Rose ya habiéndose calmado Tōshirō.

No, no me voy a mover de aquí, aun quiero pelear contra ese tipo- dijo Tōshirō con una expresión seria.

No podemos pelear, ellos son tres y ustedes aun no han alcanzado él potencial necesario, son débiles aún y nosotros solo somos dos no podremos protegerlos- le respondió él rubio.

No es cierto- reclamo Nanao- somos 5 herederos, Renji, Hiyori, Momo y sus hijos; Kira y Shūhei- nombro a los presentes- entre todos tenemos la misma fuerza que dos de los otros herederos que ya están completamente listos- alego la peli-negra.

Es cierto, entre todos podemos hacer algo- alegó Karin.

Rose y Kensei se observaron entre ellos por unos segundos y luego asintieron.

Tú qué dices Renji?- pregunto Kensei al pelirrojo.

Yo estoy a las ordenes del señor Kyōraku, mis órdenes son servir y mantener a salvo a la señorita Nanao- dijo Renji en un tono serio que muy pocas veces usaba- por lo tanto no tengo ningún inconveniente en dejarla luchar siempre y cuando yo pele a su lado para protegerla y no estaría rompiendo las reglas- finalizo con su típico tono de burla y su sonrisa mostrando los dientes como siempre.

Bien, decidido no nos moveremos de aquí- dijo Rukia.

Ustedes ganan pero sean cuidadosos - dijo Kensei.

Bien esto se pondrá interesante - dijo Jackie preparándose para la pelea.

Tengan mucho cuidado estos sujeto tienen un poder llamado Fullbring es similar a nuestros poderes pero no es uno natural, es más uno forzado y en bruto, un poder inestable- dijo Rose mientras sacaba su Zampaku-tō.

Kensei tomo la palabra y dijo- Shūhei, Kira, Momo y Hiyori, contra la mujer. Nanao, Renji, Yuzu y Rukia a la chica. Hitsugaya, tú, Karin, Rose y yo vamos por Yukio.

Riruka se separo un par de pasos de sus compañeros con una expresión de molestia en él rostro y una mirada fría dirigida hacia Rukia.

Si esto será asi- dijo con voz de molestia arrastrando las palabras, mientras ponía la mano derecha en su espalda y sacaba una especie de arma.

Esta parecía una pistola en forma de corazón de color turquesa con alas de color blanco, como salientes en ambos lados y un frasco de líquido que sobresale de la parte de atrás.

Riruka apunto con ella a Rukia y dijo en tono de fastidio- terminemos rápido para poder volver a la base, con él Love Gun - y jalo del gatillo.

Del arma no salieron balas, sino, una jaula morada con diseños de flores en rojo y celestes en las esquinas superiores, en la que Rukia quedo encerrada.

Rukia!- exclamo con miedo la Kyōraku.

Estoy bien, solo estoy atrapado aquí- hablo Rukia con dificultad ya que al ser encerrada golpeo contra un extremo de la jaula y estaba algo adolorida.

Renji se puso en frente de Nanao y le grito a Riruka- que rayos es esa cosa!?- preguntó molesto.

Riruka lo observo y luego dijo- eres muy fastidioso, pero igual te responderé- hablo mientras apuntaba al pelirrojo- esta arma, se llama Love Gun y lo que hace es disparar lo que yo imagine, como una lanza- el arma disparo la lanza que era color rosa pastel de puta en forma de corazón y con un largo listón amarrado a la punta de color beige, con la intención de matar o en menor caso herir de gravedad a Renji.

Aun lado!- grito Nanao al instante mientras saltaba sobre Renji empujándolo haciendo que este cayera al suelo, pero ella no pudo esquivar la lanza que si bien no la hirió de gravedad logro lastimarla considerablemente en la zona de las costillas del lado derecho.

Agh- reprimió un quejido sin éxito la oji-azul.

Oye te encuentras bien?- pregunto Renji preocupado al ver la herida.

No te preocupes estoy bien, pudo soportarlo- respondió calmada mientras se sujetaba la herida.

Tsk, falle- dijo Riruka con una expresión de desagrado y apuntando a Renji nuevamente.

Antes de que Riruka pudiera disparar un pequeño haz de luz hizo que soltara el arma, cuando volteo a ver de dónde provenía esta se sorprendió en sobre manera de ver a Rukia de pie fuera de la jaula la cual estaba cortada por la mitad con un corte limpio en diagonal desde arriba a la izquierda hasta abajo a la derecha.

Rukia sostenía su Zampaku-tō en modo sellado con ambas manos frente a Riruka con una expresión seria.

Rukia la vio con expresión seria y le hablo con voz firme- No te atrevas a dar un paso- la amenazo.

Hm - Riruka se volteo hacia ella con un gesto que denotaba él hecho de que no le agrada ella presencia de la pelinegra- y que vas a hacer si me niego?- dijo poniendo su mano derecha en la cintura y haciendo un puño con la mano izquierda frente a ella.

Rukia la observo y de inmediato supo que algo tramaba Riruka así que tomo una posición defensiva.

Te las veras con migo – dijo Yuzu acercándose a Rukia para apoyarla.

Riruka puso una expresión de desagrado ante la intromisión de Yuzu en "su" pelea contra "esa chica de pelo negro"- hazte a un lado si no quieres salir herida, todos ustedes deberían hacerlo- dijo con voz despectiva.

Olvídalo, no nos subestimes- dijo Rukia con algo de altanería para hacer enojar a Riruka.

Bien, ustedes me obligaron- dijo Riruka mientras apuntaba el Love Gun hacia su mano izquierda y disparaba, del arma salió un oso de peluche rosado con moños en las orejas y una corbata de corazón en anaranjado.

Acto seguido guardo el arma – "_Doll House"_*- dijo sonriendo con los dientes mientras colocaba su mano derecha en un puño alzándolo en forma vertical y al frotar su pulgar con su índice y salió un pequeño corazón rosado el cual ninguno de los muchachos trato de esquivar debido a lo extraño que parecía ese ataque.

No dejen que los toque!- escucharon el grito desesperado de Kensei advirtiéndoles del peligro.

Rápidamente todos se alejaron lo más que pudieron de ese corazón, pero por desgracia para ellos Riruka podía redirigirlo a distancia y logro alcanzar a Renji.

Ha, demonios- dijo el pelirrojo al notar que el corazón se había pegado en su hombro derecho.

Te tengo- dijo Riruka mientras reía con malicia y con su dedo índice señalaba al oso de peluche al cual así como Renji de inmediato comenzó a brillar, y al instante Renji desapareció.

Renji?- pregunto Nanao confusa por la repentina desaparición del joven.

Jajaja- reía Riruka con evidente soberbia- a veces es tan fácil, que hasta debería ser aburrido- dijo mientras agitaba el oso y luego lo lanzaba al suelo con brusquedad provocando que el oso emitiera un sonido similar a un quejido de dolor que luego se hico algo más fuerte cuando puso un pie sobre este aplastándolo.

Que fue eso?- pregunto Yuzu al escuchar la réplica del oso.

Que le hiciste a Renji- pregunto Rukia con autoridad, logrando sin intención directa intimidar a Riruka la cual solo atino a responder un.

Acabo de… lanzarlo al suelo- de inmediato Riruka se arrepintió, pues se había dejado intimidar por esa chica a la cual odiaba más con cada segundo que pasaba y porque había revelado que había sido del entrometido pelirrojo.

Yuzu dirigió la mirada hacia el oso el cual parecía moverse- no me digas que…

Renji es el oso!?- exclamo Nanao antes que Yuzu con notable preocupación.

Riruka entonces recobro su confianza inicial y volvió a reír con superioridad.

Ese es el poder de mi Doll House – dijo Riruka- puedo hacer que cualquier cosa a la que yo considere que le tengo afecto a algo puedo meterlo en objetos que considere queridos y eso incluye los muñecos.

Mientras tanto a la vez que ellos luchaban contra Riruka una batalla por demás extraña. Hiyori, Kira, Shūhei y Momo libraban un combate complicado con Jackie quien no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer.

Esto es un fastidio, tener que pelear contra un montón de chiquillos- dijo Jackie mientras avanzaba con pasos firmes hacia los muchachos quienes la veían expectantes.

Kira fue el primero en entablar conversación con la intrusa- haces mal en menospreciarnos sin antes habernos visto luchar- dijo mientras sujetaba firmemente su Zampaku-tō.

Lo mismo digo niño- respondió Jackie bruscamente.

Jackie paso la vista rápidamente por los cuatro jóvenes evaluándolos y con una sonrisa socarrona se dispuso a luchar contra ellos, froto sus botas una con otra y dijo- "_Dirty Boots"_*- con una expresión neutra.

Sus botas se modificaron, teniendo ahora un color más oscuro y llegándole hasta la mitad de sus muslos, una bufanda aparentemente de lana color blanco apareció en su cuello junto a un par de guantes del mismo color y una gorra negra con un trozo de tela que le cubría el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

Qué demonios es eso?- pegunto Shūhei desconcertado.

Jackie sonrió y le respondió- este es mi Fullbring- mientras arrastraba su pie derecho en el suelo provocando que su bota se ensuciará.

Este acto confundió a los cuatro jóvenes los que no sabían que esperar de esa acción hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Jackie levanto su pie derecho y dio un pisotón no muy fuerte que logro sacudir a los jóvenes los cuales aun no comprendía lo que estaba pasando- les sugiero sujetarse bien porque si no es así no puedo prometerles que sean enterrados en una sola tumba cada uno- dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras salaba y lanzaba una patada cargada de energía la cual salió disparada así los jóvenes que fueron golpeados directamente por esta energía que los dejo algo aturdidos.

Es muy fuerte- dijo Hiyori tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Que deberíamos hacer?- pregunto Momo.

Debemos luchar claro, no nos vamos a dar por vencidos solo porque logro aturdirnos- respondió Hiyori con decisión.

Cierto, debemos enfrentarla para esto hemos estado entrenando toda nuestras vidas-dijo Shūhei poniéndose de pie y alzando su Zampaku-tō **–**_"__**Karire Kazeshini**__"_*- al instante su espada cambio al modo liberado se transformo en dos hoces de doble filo curvas, con mango recto unidas por una cadena que Shūhei puede extender a su voluntad- es hora de demostrar que tan fuertes nos hemos vuelto.

Tienes razón amigo- dijo Kira liberando su Zampaku-tō – _**"Omote Wabusike"**_*- su espada tomo la forma de una especie de hoz de curvas rectas o un garfio cuadrado, con rasgos angulosos y un filo más grueso que el de la katana sellada, permitiendo golpear con una mayor fuerza a la original, además de invertir el filo de la espada.

En ese caso es hora de ponerse serios- apoyo Momo mientras desenfundaba su Zampaku-tō – _**"Hajike Tobiume"**_* - al instante la hoja de la Zanpaku-tō se estrecho y se volvió recta, de forma similar a una espada occidental, y añadio algunas prolongaciones en forma de varillas paralelas al filo principal.

Bien que estamos esperando, vamos!- dijo Hiyori con su Kubikiri Orochi ya liberada.

Cuando trataron de atacar a Jackie al mismo tiempo está solo aprovecho para atacarlos a la vez mandándolos lejos de ella.

Ahg!- se quejo Kira al impactar contra el suelo.

Que sucede porque no podemos acercarnos a ella?- pregunto molesta Hiyori.

Será que tiene que ver con eso que hizo antes con sus botas?- se pregunto Momo al analizar la situación desde otro ángulo.

Así es- respondió Jackie apareciendo detrás de los jóvenes.

Momo aprovecho el hecho de que Jackie estaba cerca de ella y trato de lanzarle un Kidō pero por desgracia está logro esquivarlo, el Kidō en lugar de golpear a la usuaria del Fullbring impacto contra el suelo y levanto una nube de polvo la cual cubrió las botas de Jackie casi por completo, y haciendo uso de su Bring Light logro golpear a Shūhei y mandarlo a volar unos diez metros de distancia.

Ahh!- Shūhei dio un grito de dolor pues la patada de Jackie le había fracturado una costilla.

Solo porque esto es aburrido y parece que han aguantado bastante bien les diré- dijo Jackie mientras colocaba sus brazos en la cintura en forma de jarra- mi Fullbring consiste en que mientras más logre ensuciar mis botas más poder físico y agilidad ganare- dijo sonriendo levemente.

Entonces, tratemos de no ensuciar tus botas- dijo Kira mientras uso su Shunpo para alcanzarla y logro golpearla con su Zampaku-tō.

Que fue eso –pregunto Jackie molesta.

El principio del fin- dijo Kira en tono sombrío.

Jackie lo observo con notable confusión en su rostro pero no le prestó atención y trato de ir en dirección de Hiyori usando su Bring Light, pero antes de poder atacar a la rubia está la ataco y saco de balance obligándola a retroceder un par de pasos, en ese momento el oji-azul volvió a golpearla con su espada por la espalda.

Maldito niño, que estás haciendo?- reclamo molesta la mujer, Jackie estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo a Kira cuando sintió su cuerpo más pesado de lo normal y le costó algo más de los normal levantar su puño y cargarlo de energía.

Te vez ¿asustada? – dijo Kira colocándose frente a ella- te lo dije este es el principio del fin, tú fin para ser más precisos- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Jaja, por desgracia para ti la suerte está de nuestro lado, nosotros somos los peores oponentes con los que te pudiste haber enfrentado- dijo Hiyori sonriendo mientras mostraba sus colmillos.

Hm- el comentario de Hiyori solo había hecho enfadar más a Jackie.

Shūhei aprovecho la distracción de la mujer para lanzar una de las hojas de Kazeshini pero está logro esquivarlo por muy poco.

Respóndeme que está sucediendo?- pregunto Jackie ya harta de la situación.

Kira la observo fijamente con una mirada retadora, luego dirigió su mirada a su Zampaku-tō la bajo -De acuerdo, la habilidad de mi Zampaku-tō es el de doblar el peso de todo, desde objetos hasta cosa vivas como tú, por que cuando las cosas se hacen muy pesadas para sostenerlas o tu cuerpo muy pesado para soportarlo, caerás al suelo casi siempre de rodillas, pero siempre viendo al frente tratando de mantener tu cabeza arriba- hizo una pausa para observar su espada y levantarla- y es entonces donde el filo invertido de mi espada tiene sentido, porque en cuanto estés en el suelo sin poder moverte entraras en desesperación y rogaras por tu vida antes de que te decapite, por eso la forma y filo de mi espada están invertidos, para hacer sufrir a mis adversarios- explico Kira mientras saltaba dejándole el camino libre a Momo.

Momo cargo su poder espiritual en Tobiume y lanzo una serie de bolas de fuego hacia la intrusa la cual no pudo evitar por completo la ráfaga de ataques y recibió un daño menor aunque muy alentador para los jóvenes.

Mientras con Yukio las cosas no se veían también ya que a diferencia de sus compañeras, Yukio no era un simple peón para espiar o hacer reconocimientos, sino que más bien era un miembro importante para el grupo de Xcution y esto significaba una batalla cientos de veces más complicada.

Bien niño de mamá, que planeas hacer para "hacerme pagar"- dijo yukio burlándose de Tōshirō.

Tōshirō por su parte había optado por apelar a su lado Fong y no dejarse engañar por las provocaciones del chico.

Así lo hare- dijo Tōshirō empuñando a Hyōrinmaru listo para liberarla – _**"**__**Sōten Ni Zase **__**Hyōrinmaru**__**"*** Guncho Tsurara*- dijo mientras su espada tomaba su forma librada que era un espada apariencia normal, con una estrella de cuatro puntas en su empuñadura, el mango de color verde, y saliendo del mango una cadena de la que cuelga una cuchilla en forma de media luna, para luego disparar una lluvia de carámbanos sobre Yukio._

Yukio evito estos carámbanos con facilidad al enviar varias naves para que recibieran los golpes en su lugar.

Ups, perdiste una vida- dijo Yukio mientras una de sus naves se posicionaba detrás de Tōshirō le lanzaba un rayo.

Tōshirō esquivo este ataque gracias a que Karin que intervino y lanzo varias flechas para neutralizar el rayo.

Ten más cuidado idiota, no siempre podre estar para cuidarte la espalda- dijo Karin mientras se preparaba para disparar más flechas pero en dirección a Yukio.

Lo tendré en mente- dijo Tōshirō agradeciéndole a Karin a su manera.

Habla enano, que es lo que pretenden con los herederos?- reclamo Kensei una respuesta.

No tengo por qué decírtelo- fue la seca respuesta de Yukio- pero si quieres que te lo diga, vencerme primero, eso claro si "puedes"- dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra para jactándose de su propia fuerza.

Yukio estaba a punto de atacar cuando un ruido proveniente de un transmisor que llevaba en la oreja comenzó a sonar, esto le ocurrió no solo a él sino también a Jackie y a Riruka quienes también suspendieron sus batallas al instante para contestar.

_"Jackie, Yukio, Riruka vuelvan a la base en Osaka, suspenderemos su misión hasta otra ocasión más conveniente"- dijo tranquilamente Ginjō por el transmisor._

Yukio estaba algo extrañado con tal noticia pero sabía que debía ser algo de fuerza mayor para suspender una misión como esa de esa forma- Hm, esto es inesperado, pero no hay nada que hacer- dijo mientras veía con superioridad a Tōshirō- nos veremos otra vez niño consentido- dijo mientras era envuelto en pixeles negros y verdes- vámonos- ordeno a sus compañeras quienes accedieron a regaña dientes.

Riruka estaba frustrada por la repentina orden de retirada, pero no dijo nada y se limito a recoger a Renji del suelo, luego se hizo cosquillas en la nariz con su propio cabello y estornudo sobre el oso, provocando que Renji saliera de él, semiconsciente luego de eso ella se fue en dirección de Yukio mientras también era cubierta por los pixeles.

Jackie se limito a ensuciar sus botas para reponerse del efecto de los ataques de Kira, luego igual que Riruka desactivo su Fullbring y se fue junto a ellos que desaparecieron de inmediato del lugar.

Tōshirō estaba furioso por lo que acababa de suceder, tanto que su poder comenzó a emanar de él con furia en una luz de color blanco, en ese momento en el que vio a Yukio irse de repente sin ser capaz de detenerlo, hizo que toda su frustración, desesperación y enojo que se habían acumulado desde que supo que su madre había desaparecido y la rabia que sentía por el hecho de tener al posible culpable de la desaparición de su madre frente suyo y no ser capaz de hacerle ni un solo rasguño encima permitiéndole que se burlara de él.

Era más de lo que podía soportar así que simplemente decidió destruir todo a su paso sin importarle nada ni nadie más y menos las consecuencias que eso pudiese traer.

* * *

**_26/01/2016_**

**Aclaraciones**

**Doll House*: **Casa de Muñecas, es el nombre del Fullbring de Riruka Dokugamine.

**Dirty Boots*:** Botas Sucias, es el nombre del Fullbring de Jackie Tristan.

**Karire*: lit. **Sega

**Kazeshini*:** Viento de la Muerte.

**Omote*:** Alza tu cabeza.

** Wabusike*:** El Condenado u Hombre Miserable.

**Hajike*: **Arde.

**Tobiume*:** Ciruelo Volador.

**Sōten Ni Zase*: **Gobierna Sobre los Cielos Helados.

**Black Angel N:** y que tal les pareció el cap? bueno o malo? les gusto o no? cualquier queja, sugerencia u opninon lo que quieran déjenlo en un review, bueno como es de costumbre su **Angel N De Alas Negras** se despide bay.


	22. Un Dragón Herido y La Tragedia Por Venir

**Black Angel N: **Hola gente! como han estado? quiero suponer que bien. ok al punto se que no he actualizado en realmente mucho pero mucho tiempo pero tuve un serio bloqueo mental y es que la inspiración me llega según como me sienta y estas ultimas semanas los animes y mangas que sigo me tienen de los nervios sin mencionar que voy a enloquecer por uno en particular que por raro que suenes no es Bleach pero bueno ya me aleje del tema.

El punto es que me esforcé mucho los ultimo tres días para escribir este cap y espero en verdad que les guste si alguien aun continua leyendo o aun si es alguien nuevo sea cual sea el caso ojala y lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad ya que si lo fueran Ichigo y Rukia ya estarían juntos ok no XD en fin son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

Estaba fuera de sus cabales, no podía controlarse por más que quisiera le era imposible, en ese momento no solo estaba liberando su rabia y frustración por lo que acaba de ocurrir y lo que acababa de descubrir. No, también estaba permitiendo que su odio hacia sí mismo, a su padre y contra todo el mundo aflorará, estaba dejando salir sentimientos y presión acumulados por años en ese instante, ignorando por completo todo a su alrededor.

Estaba destruyéndolo todo, rocas arboles y colinas, todo lo que era alcanzado por su espada se destruía casi al acto era un despliegue brutal de energía él cual sus compañeros y amigos solo podían presenciar aterrados sin mencionar preocupados por él joven peli-blanco.

Pero esto no duro más de unos minutos puesto que una peli-negra era incapaz de seguir observando como él muchacho perdía él control sobre sí mismo, fue embargada por un sentimiento de dolor y comprensión por él joven Hitsugaya, Fong, era como si su cuerpo y mente le pidieran a gritos que lo ayudara para que no sufriera más, solo quería ayudarlo, estar junto a él y asegurarse de que estuviese bien era algo que ni ella misma podía explicar no era más que una necesidad que sintió de la nada.

Se acerco lo más que pudo a Tōshirō y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le hablo- Tōshirō detenté, nos estas poniendo en peligro a todos- advirtió la peli-negra.

Eso no me importa ahora!- dijo firme y lanzo una ráfaga de hielo hacia una colina que se destruyó al instante.

Que no lo ves? Solo te hieres a ti mismo de esa manera- le dijo mientras bloqueaba un carámbano con su Zampaku-tō.

No, tu no lo entiendes... yo tengo la culpa de lo que está pasando. De no ser por mi nada le hubiera pasado- respondió afligido mientras se detenía y soltaba su espada luego colocó sus manos delante de él y las observo como alguien que comete homicidio y luego contempla el arma con una mirada de vacío- yo fui él culpable de lo que paso hace años, no pude hacer nada entonces y ahora igual que antes tampoco.

Al terminar de decir eso se arrodillado en el suelo y se quedo allí apretando fuertemente sus puños. Ella se quedo ahí de pie a algunos metros de distancia.

Luego la voz de Rose los trajo de vuelta a la realidad- debemos irnos a otro lugar, para esperar noticias de los demás. ¿Quiénes están heridos?- pregunto a los muchachos.

Yuzu decidió responder- Shūhei, Renji, Nanao y Kira.

Shūhei y Renji son los que están más graves- añadió Momo.

Bien debemos movernos, necesitamos hablar con los demás- dijo Kensei.

Hiyori ayudo a Shūhei a caminar mientras Nanao hacia lo mismo con Renji y Kira era ayudado por Momo dejando así que Rukia se encargase de Tōshirō.

Tōshirō…- las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, no sabía qué hacer o decir para ayudarlo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ryunosuke estaba al lado de Tōshirō. Mordió suavemente una de las mangas de Tōshirō y lo jalo hacia su espada.

Al sentir él mango de su espada automáticamente contrajo su mano evitando tocarla pero Ryunosuke no se lo permitió pues aun tenía su manga entre los dientes y se rehusaba a soltarlo, lo veía como si le dijese que no lo soltaría hasta que se tranquilizar, tuviese valor y tomara su espada.

Él peli-blanco lo vio resignado no tenía más opción que hacer lo que su perro quería. Respiro profundo y lento para tratar de calmarse, luego contó internamente hasta él diez, para poder concentrarse y olvidar su miedo para tomar su Zampaku-tō, al hacerlo Ryunosuke lo soltó casi de inmediato y le ladro para que se levantara y caminara hacia Rukia quien estaba detrás de él aperándolo.

Tomo aire un par de veces y se levanto en un solo movimiento, camino despacio hacia Rukia sin atreverse a verla a los ojos. Tenía miedo de la reacción que la peli-negra pudiese tener hacia él, y no la culparía si lo odia después de todo ¿quién querría a al guíen que trata de lastimarte? Aun siendo un accidente esperaba que ella se alejase de él.

Cuando tuvo valor de levantar la vista del suelo, Se sorprendió de ver que Rukia le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada de comprensión que lo reconfortó un poco.

Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, e-es solo que... Es algo muy duro- se disculpo con ella como pudo y trato de explicar su comportamiento con dificultad.

Lose, y te entiendo pero ahora debemos darnos prisa- le respondió ella mientras le hacia una seña para que la siguiera mientras emprendían el camino hacia la base de la ciudad.

Gracias- dijo con un hilo de voz en él cual Rukia percibió una nota de, arrepentimiento tal vez?

El trayecto de la base de prueba a la base general de la ciudad parecía eterno para los jóvenes heredero y aprendices, para algunos más que a otros, pero lo que hacía que el camino fuera extremadamente largo era el hecho de que ninguno se atrevía de decir palabra alguna. Ni siquiera Kensei o Rose, con cada paso algunos sentían que los hombros les pesaban más, por cada metro que recorrían era como si les colocaran un bloque de plomo en la espalda y cada vez se añadía uno más grande.

Aunque todos estuvieran desesperados por llegar lo antes posible a la vez eran bombardeados por dudas de sus mentes las cuales eran casi las mismas para todos, estaban preocupados por el bienestar de los demás querían saber si al menos estaban con vida. Si bien eran pensamientos pesimistas ninguno quería ser realista u optimista pues temían tener demasiadas expectativas con respecto a la condición en la que se encontrarían los demás y tener que caer en una realidad pesimista de la cual se alejaron aunque sea unos pocos centímetros.

Si bien los pensamientos de los jóvenes no eran alentadores, la realidad para su suerte era muy distinta a sus pensamientos para bien.

En camino a la base a pocos kilómetros de llegar, se encontraban Kisuke y los demás algo heridos, exhaustos y desesperados por llegar lo antes posible. Kisuke cargaba a Soi en sus brazos mientras, Yoruichi ayudaba a su padre a mantener el paso, al igual que Ichigo con Jūshirō e Isshin con Shunsui, el resto solo se ocupaba de no perder el paso.

Cuanto falta para llegar a la base?- pregunto un cansado Shunsui.

Hirako le respondió- no falta mucho solo ocho kilómetros más y podremos descansar y ocuparnos de ella- dijo refiriéndose a la inconsciente Fong.

Estarán bien los chicos?- pregunto una preocupada Masaki.

No lose- respondió Hirako para darse cuenta de la preocupación en los rostros de varios de los presentes y ser más especifico en su respuesta- tomando en cuento lo que nos dijeron Hisana y Byakuya, no es erróneo suponer que pudiesen haber o estar corriendo peligro, pero dado que están con Rose y Kensei lo más probable y seguro es que estén a salvo.

Eso espero- dijo Hisana por lo bajo siendo escuchada por Byakuya quien la veía con una mirada tranquilizadora aunque a él lo atormentaran los mismos pensamientos.

Todos estaban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos incluido el líder de la familia Hitsugaya quien no para de pensar en el estado de su esposa y si podría reponerse de este, así como el momento en que tendría que decirle a su hijo lo que pasa lo estaban volviendo loco, no tenía idea de cómo se lo diría a su y menos como lo tomaría este o como reaccionaria a la noticia, cada paso que daba lo ayudaría a resolver un problema y salir de una duda pero a la vez lo metería en otro y le traería otra duda pero aun sabiendo esto estaba más que decidido a encarar la situación actual como un hombre por el bien de su familia.

Oe viejo, se puede saber dónde está el líder de la familia Kuchiki?- pregunto Ichigo a su padre.

Qué? Como que viejo? Es más respetuoso con tu viejo padre niño!- exclamo indignado y frustrado el Isshin- Masaki oyes como habla nuestro primogénito!- pidió ayuda a su esposa la cual solo rio por lo bajo ignorando a su esposo.

Ya deja el drama papá, contesta donde está el líder Kuchiki- volvió a preguntar está ves apoyado por las miradas de Uryu, Hisana, Yoruichi, y hasta Byakuya.

Ya selo había dicho a Hirako, el está cumpliendo una misión importante- respondió tajante el Kurosaki.

Hm – dejo escapar el peli-naranja inconforme con la respuesta de su padre.

Ahí está!- exclamo aliviado Akira.

El grupo se detuvo frente a una especia de almacén abandonado. Ingresaron en el edificio para encontrar el interior completamente vacío a acepción de un tablero al fondo del lugar. Yoruichi se aproximo a este y coloco la contraseña: TERRE SAINTE.

Seguidamente en el centro de la habitación apareció una escalera que los condujo a una instalación escondida bajo el antiguo almacén, estas instalaciones estaban equipadas con todo lo que necesitaban, desde una enfermería tan bien equipada que podría compararse con un hospital, hasta habitaciones para todos y hasta personal trabajando en el, claramente todos empleados de la corporación Seireitei.

Al ingresar los trabajadores detuvieron sus actividades viendo expectantes a sus jefes esperando recibir alguna orden de su parte la cual no se hizo esperar.

Rápido, lleven a la señora Fong a la enfermería y examínenla- dijo Akira.

Como diga señor- le respondió con respeto un hombre de estatura media, cabello negro y ojos cafés con la ayuda de otro trabajador colocaron a Soi-Fong en una camilla y la llevaron a la enfermería.

Creo que lo mejor sería que la mayoría de nosotros fuese a que lo revisaran, para asegurarnos de estar bien- dijo el Shihōin.

Apoyo esa idea dijo Shunsui mientras era ayudado por otro trabajador que lo llevaría a la enfermería junto a Masaki, Ryūken, Jūshirō, Uryu e Ichigo. Dejando a Akira sosteniéndose de Yoruichi, Isshin y a Kisuke solos.

Tu también deberías ir, te sobre esforzaste mucho- dijo Yoruichi a su padre quien le respondió.

No exageres Yoru, estoy bien solo estoy exhausto hace tiempo que no hacia un esfuerzo físico tan grande es todo- dijo restándole importancia.

Concuerdo con Yoruichi, deja que te revisen- intervino Isshin.

En serio, no se preocupen no es nada además, hay algo que quiero saber- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Kisuke quien está inmerso en sus pensamientos- Kisuke- lo llamo para captar su atención cosa que logro.

Que sucede?- pregunto el oji-gris sin entender que quería el Shihōin.

Dime…- vacilo un poco en preguntar- el pequeño Shiro-kun ¿sabe lo que está pasando o mejor dicho, lo que paso?- soltó la pregunta de golpe.

No- respondió secamente.

Ya pensaste como se lo dirás?- pregunto algo más seguro el oji-verde.

Eso trato, me preocupa su reacción y el cómo lo tomara- dejo escapar un leve suspiro para continuar- él se parece mucho a ella y su carácter es similar pero en ocasiones me recuerda que también se parece a mí, eso me hace dudar al tratar de adivinar cómo reaccionar es muy impredecible- dijo con pesar en cada una de sus palabras mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo y posteriormente su mano derecha hasta su cabeza.

Sabes, algunas veces puedes llegar a ser muy desconfiado de ti mismo Kisuke- le dijo Akira con la vista perdida en algún punto.

Tu sabes cómo reaccionara, pero tienes miedo de enfrentarlo- dijo mientras dirigía su mirada jade a los ojos de este interrogándolo- haz lo que debas y si necesitas ayuda te ayudaremos- termino con una sonrisa muy propia de él mientras Yoruichi lo acompañaba en ese gesto.

Kisuke lo miro unos segundo y luego asintió mientras sonreía levemente- gracias- dijo mientras se enderezaba y ensanchaba un poco más su sonrisa- ahora, Yoruichi lleva el viejo trasero de padre a la enfermaría para que lo revisen y de paso a ti también para asegurarnos que estas bien, de acuerdo?- dijo Kisuke a lo que Yoruichi asintió feliz.

A quien estas llamando viejo- protesto Akira con molestia.

Será todo un placer hacerte caso tío Kisuke- dijo Yoruichi mientras lleva a su padre a la enfermería a pesar de las replicas de este.

Mientras tanto los jóvenes herederos seguían su camino con cierta desesperación por llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible.

Ya solo falta un kilometro muchachos démonos prisa- dijo Kensei volteando a ver a Nanao y Renji para acercarse a ellos junto a Rose.

Nanao, ya es suficiente, tu también estas mal puedo seguir yo solo- dijo Renji con dificultad.

No, estas mal, tu siempre me estas cuidando déjame ayudarte por una vez- respondió Nanao aun cuando su vista se nublaba.

Renji tiene razón yo me encargare de ayudarlo estás perdiendo sangre por esa herida ya te has esforzado mucho Rose te ayudara desde aquí- dijo Kensei.

La oji-azul no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar la ayuda a regañadientes.

Luego de un rato más caminando al fin lograron llegar a unas escaleras, las cuales dirigían nuevamente a la superficie, la base de la ciudad para ser más precisamente donde los estaban esperando sus padres y hermanos.

Cuando al fin salieron notaron los esperaba uno de los líderes de las familias.

Frente a ellos estaba Akira Shihōin quien traía una cara de pocos amigos. Se veía preocupado y estresado así como también cansado.

Me alegra que al fin hayan llegado- dijo en un tono feliz que contrastaba mucho con su apariencia- en unos momentos vendrán algunos enfermeros y enfermeras para llevarlos a que los revisen y atiendan y puedan descansar.

Eso es bueno, algunos están heridos y otros necesitan descansar- dijo Rose.

Sé que así es- dijo el oji-verde observando a un peli-blanco que lo veía con expectación- ahí vienen los enfermeros, los más graves en las camillas y los demás pueden seguir a los enfermeros.

Mientras Nanao, Renji y Shūhei eran colocados en las camillas Rose, Kensei y los demás seguían al personal hasta la enfermería, exceptuando a cierto peli-blanco que se quedo justo donde estaba con la mirada fija en el suelo.

El silencio que se había formado en el cuarto que roto por el Shihōin- que quieres saber- fueron sus palabras.

Tōshirō se sorprendió de sobre manera al escuchar las voz del Shihōin mayor pues está perdido en el mar de emociones revueltas que era su cabeza.

Yo… yo solo- hizo una pausa para tomar aire, le era muy difícil hablar en ese punto- yo solo quería, quería saber si ella…- se le corto la voz de inmediato las palabras se le atoraron en la garanta simplemente ya no podía articular ni una sola silaba más al respecto en ese momento.

No lose- dijo casi como si arrastrara cada letra- al menos, aun no pero tengo entendido que está estable, desde que llegamos no he podido verla- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el heredero Hitsugaya Fong hasta estar un par de pasos frente suyo- ya arregle que ustedes sean los primeros en verla en cuanto terminen de examinarla.

Tōshirō está por agradecerle a Akira por aquello hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que el hombre le había dicho, "ustedes" había dicho ustedes de que está hablando no podía tratarse de el mismo porque de ser así hubiese dicho "nosotros" pero aun así no lo hizo y por eso el le pregunto.

Quien más?- dijo esperando una respuesta.

Tu padre, Kisuke. Ustedes deben verla juntos o sino ninguno la vera esto ya se lo explique a tu padre- le respondió como si fuera algo por demás obvio.

Por qué debo verla junto a él?- cuestiono ahora.

Porque ambos tienen que estar unidos, si es que quieren el bienestar de Soi- respondió con obviedad nuevamente el Shihōin.

Por su bienestar, pero si es su culpa el que ella este así. Si él la hubiera protegido como prometió esto no habría pasado en primer lugar!- dijo mientras elevaba su tono de voz en señal de reclamo hacia Akira.

Escucha. Recuerda que eres un Fong deja de dejarte llevar de esa manera por tu ira de esa manera- dijo primero Akira para calmar al muchacho- escucha aun sin revisarla yo se que el estado de tu madre es muy delicado y ni yo mismo tengo una idea exacta de que tan mal está, por eso ya que Kisuke y tu son lo que ella más quiere en su vida lo mejor para ella será que ustedes dos hagan las paces de una vez y realmente no como en los últimos años- finalizo con una expresión seria el oji-verde.

Tōshirō solo bajo la cabeza respiro hondo y dirijo su mirada turquesa al suelo procesando cada palabra que su "tío" le había dicho segundo atrás. Sabía que tenía razón pero no quería hacerlo no aun, no era capaz de hacerlo aun había algo en su interior que se lo impedía, no podía perdonarlo del todo y ni siquiera sabía con certeza el porqué.

Por el momento acompáñame a que te revisen luego descansa un rato y después ya veremos- dijo Akira mientras ponía una mano en su hombro y le indicaba el camino con la otra.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que habían llegado al lugar y ninguno de los muchos había podido ver a sus padres prácticamente no habían visto a nadie más que a los enfermeros y al líder de la familia Shihōin. La mayoría ya estaban a punto de perder la paciencia debido a esa situación sin contar con el hecho de que no todos estaban en esa sala de espera que estaba frente a la entrada de la enfermería. Era un lugar bastante amplio y algo como ya que habían varios sofás y sillas en el lugar a si como un par de mesas, pero que a los muchachos seles hacia más pequeño.

En concreto los únicos faltantes eran una joven de cabellos negro y un chico de cabellos rojos rebeldes de los cuales ninguno de los demás presentes sabían la razón de su ausencia pues hace rato que estaban ellos en ese lugar y nadie había tenido la amabilidad de informarles el porqué de tenerlos ahí casi cautivos.

Esto me está frustrando- exclamo casi desesperado Shūhei el cual tenía varios golpes y moretones en los brazos y vendajes en la zona del abdomen debido a que tenía dos costillas fracturadas resultado de la pelea contra Jackie.

Por qué creen que nos tengan aquí?- cuestiono Karin quien solo tenía algunos cortes superficiales y magulladuras de las que muchas habían sido producto de la pelea con Hiyori.

No lose, pero estoy seguro de que no debe de ser nada bueno- respondió Kira que tenía varios moretones por todo el cuerpo además de algunos cortes productos de la pelea con Tōshirō y la pelea contra Jackie, además de algunos golpes fuertes los cuales estaban vendados.

Está situación me está poniendo los nervios de punta- dijo Rukia mientras Shiyu saltaba de sus brazos y se acercaba Tōshirō el cual estaba cabizbajo junto a ryunosuke.

Debido al sonido que emitía el cascabel del pequeño conejo todos dirigieron casi de inmediato su atención al peli-blanco que parecía darle vueltas al mismo asunto desde que se había reunido de nuevo con ellos.

Justo cuando uno de los muchachos estuvo dispuesto a preguntarle el porqué de su estado por la puerta contraria a la de la enfermería entraron un hombre de ojos grises y otro de cabello castaño oscuro junto a una mujer de cabello negro.

Estos dos últimos se veían muy preocupados y en sus rostros podían apreciarse un mar de emociones de las cuales mayormente podían distinguirse; preocupación, miedo, pánico y sobretodo tristeza.

* * *

_**21/03/2016**_

**Black Angel N:** y que tal me quedo les gusto? que les pareció? y por que no tratan de adivinar quienes son estos dos personajes que aparecieron junto a Kisuke al final, bueno como ya saben quejas, dudas, sugerencias, preguntas y demás déjenlos en un Review me gusta saber que les gusta mi historia ya que también me motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo y mas seguido también ok su **Ángel desterrada N** se despide bay.


	23. Fears, Memories, Tragedies

**Black Angel N: **hola a todos! valla que es bueno estar de vuelta, quiero aclarar desde ahora que no había actualizado por tres razones: 1° mi PC estuvo averiada casi todo el mes 2° como no tenia la PC para escribir decidí releer por como por decimo cuarta vez la historia y debo admitir que me decepciono un poco el ver que a pesar de que luego de subir el cap 22 cientos de personas lo leyeron solo hubieron unos pocos reviews (los cuales agradezco de corazón) y 3° por esta razón cuando recupere mi PC decidí extenderme aun más de lo planeado para compensar el retraso por ello este capítulo es el más largo hasta ahora y ver si se animan a comentar pues me importa mucho saber que opinan.

y bueno para terminar y dejarlas(os) leer en paz quiero dar unos agradecimientos a;

Zafir09: muchas gracias por seguir y apoyarme desde el primer capítulo que subí de esta historia y por comentar siempre espero en verdad que este cap te guste.

IchiRuki 1998: I am glad that my story you liked and I really hope this chapter is to your liking (espero sea así que se escriba en ingles xD)

Akuma no Sakebi: si bien no sé si aun sigues leyendo la historia pues no comentas hace tiempo espero que si lo haces te siga gustando igual que al principio porque tu ayuda me fue de mucha utilidad.

y finalmente a todos los que siguen las historia a los cuales pido disculpas por no personalizar un mensaje para ustedes pero me es imposible saber cómo dirigirme a ustedes si no han comentado nada pero aun así gracias a: Alexa-Love, Inverse L. Reena, OtakuG4m3r, VickySMC, hirota saku, larositaalennygomerz102050, nidiajakmo y vallita.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Noriaki Kubo yo solo uso sus personajes y mecánicas para representar mi historia.

* * *

Justo cuando uno de los muchachos estuvo dispuesto a preguntarle el porqué de su estado por la puerta contraria a la de la enfermería entraron un hombre de ojos grises y otro de cabello castaño oscuro junto a una mujer de cabello negro.

Estos dos últimos se veían muy preocupados y en sus rostros podían apreciarse un mar de emociones de las cuales mayormente podían distinguirse; preocupación, miedo, pánico y sobretodo tristeza.

Tras ellos estaban Isshin e Ichigo Kurosaki, Masaki Shiba, Ryūken y Uryu Ishida, Akira y Yoruichi Shihōin, Jūshirō, Hisana y Yachiru Ukitake, Byakuya Kuchiki, Shinji Hirako, Kensei Muguruma y Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi.

Casi todos los jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos por pura inercia producida por la impresión de ver a sus padres o encargados entrar todos casi de golpe y colocarse cada uno junto a sus hijos. Salvo dos figuras las cuales veían casi con desesperación la puerta que conducía a la enfermería, ellos dos no eran otros sino Shunsui y Risa Kyōraku los cuales por su actitud solo alertaban y angustiaban más a los jóvenes.

Casi al acto el lugar se vio lleno de voces algunas con tonos más preocupados que otros los cuales sonaban más similares a reproches algunos refunfuños y gruñidos de molestia no faltaron así como un par de lágrimas, abrazos y pequeñas risas de alivio.

Pero esto no duro más de unos pocos minutos pues Isshin se coloco en el centro del lugar y se aclaro la garganta sonoramente llamando la atención de los presentes que guardaron silencio de inmediato para así poder escuchar lo que su líder tenía que decir.

Bien ya que no todos estamos presentes, me veo en la obligación reciente de informar él porque, no están aquí los miembros faltantes- las últimas palabras le dejaron un mal sabor de boca no solo al líder Kurosaki sino también al resto de los presentes- el primero, el líder de la familia Kuchiki; Sōjun Kuchiki está en una de suma importancia de la cual solo tres personas saben en donde está y en qué consiste su misión- explico rápidamente para pasar a la siguiente- en segunda... - hizo una pausa antes de seguir- la heredera de la familia Kyōraku; Nanao Kyōraku se encuentra en un estado de salud muy delicado debido a una toxina en su torrente sanguíneo, la cual fue introducida en su cuerpo durante la pelea librada en la base de entrenamiento subterránea de la ciudad Karakura – dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo con impotencia y pesar- y la líder de la familia Fong; Soi-Fong se encuentra en un estado crítico el cual...- hizo un pausa sin saber cómo continuar apretó con fuerza sus puños ladeo la cabeza como queriendo evitar el decirlo a pesar de no poder, dio un suspiro y se irguió derecho nuevamente para decir- el cual es tan grave y complicado de atender que tuvimos que ponerla en un coma inducido hasta que podamos averiguar cómo ayudarla-.

En ese momento tanto Tōshirō como Kisuke e incluso Akira y Yoruichi casi se desmoronan al instante pues hasta ese momento el único que sabía el estado de la Fong era el mismo Isshin, ese fue un golpe muy duro para ellos pero en esa situación no estaban solos pues los Kyōraku estaban en condiciones similares.

Las cosas eran realmente delicadas en ese momento había tanta tensión en el ambiente que hasta el aire comenzaba a tornarse más denso, sin dudas eran muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo y nadie estaba preparado para recibir tales noticias y menos para escuchar la que el Kurosaki líder debía dar todavía.

Ahora el asunto por el cual realmente es la razón de esta reunión tan fuera de lo común es que a partir de ahora, voy a mandar un noventa por ciento de las reglas al demonio. A partir de ahora solo van a existir un diez por ciento de todas las reglas de todas las familias sin objeciones, ni peros y mucho menos reproches, las únicas reglas que permitiré por el momento sigan vigentes son; 1° ningún secreto o herencia sale de la familia. 2° Ninguna persona ajena a la familia puede enterarse de su historia. 3° Las reliquias familiares son absolutamente desconocidas para el resto del mundo. La 4° y última que permanecerá aun; tanto el motivo como el objetivo de la creación de cada familia permanece como secreto en cada una que no puede ser revelado – finalizo con seriedad y autoridad en su voz.

Todos los presentes veían con desconcierto al hombre pensando y debatiendo la posibilidad de que se hubiese vuelto loco.

A que te refieres con eso Kurosaki? – cuestiono fuertemente Ryūken.

A eso mismo que dije Ryūken, el enemigo es más fuerte de lo que nunca ha sido y sin importar cuantas vueltas le demos al asunto llego el momento de cambiar las reglas del juego a nuestro favor -dijo con voz severa.

Te has vuelto loco Isshin, y por qué no eliminar todas las reglas de una vez? Por qué dejar solo esas cuatro en especifico?- pregunto Shunsui.

Porque primero les daré una orden que todos sin excepción deberán cumplir y habrá que darle tiempo a los que faltan para que lo hagan por que estoy seguro que lo harán- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo el Kurosaki- la orden es que cada uno de los líderes de las familias está obligado a pasar todas las herencias, reliquias y también historias, relatos y leyendas que guarden las historias de sus familias a todos y cada uno de sus hijos. No encontraran problemas en esto dado que la regla que solo dejaba pasárselo a un heredero ya no existe así como la de que solo se pueden transmitir los conocimientos al heredero cuando este esté listo para asumir el cargo de líder en su familia.

Y por qué hacer eso?- pregunto Uryu.

Buena pregunta, y la verdad es tanto por seguridad como por medidas contraofensiva y contra defensiva, pues las familias con los años han acuñado grandes secretos entre ellas y el enemigo a demostrado saber algo que todos ignoramos esto mismo parece ser el arma principal de nuestro enemigo y la única manera de defendernos es siendo más inteligentes que el utilizando y explotando como nunca antes los recursos de cada familia al máximo- le respondió lo más directo y coherente que pudo para que todos los presentes entendieran el motivo de todo aquello- todos tienen un máximo de un mes para hacer lo que les dijes claramente yo incluido.

Por ahora es todo ya se pueden retirar, los Hitsugaya un enfermero vendrá por ustedes- dijo Isshin antes de salir seguido de la mayoría de los presentes salvo por Shunsui y Risa a si como ambos Hitsugaya.

Los Kyōraku rápidamente ingresaron a la enfermería a encontrarse con su hija.

Los Hitsugaya por su parte estaban separados el uno del otro en la espera del enfermero que los conduciría hacia la Fong. Cuando este por fin llego ninguno perdió tiempo en seguirlo pues ambos estaban desesperados por ver a Soi-Fong.

Luego de unos poco minutos el enfermero los llevo a un pasillo en el área de urgencias indicándoles que por el momento no podrían entrar en la habitación y por ello solo podían ver a Soi atreves del cristal de la pared, dicho eso el enfermero se fue dejando a ambos Hitsugaya a unos metros de estar justo frente al cristal para poder verla al fin pero ninguno daba el primer paso para verla, estaba sumidos en un silencio sepulcral.

Luego de algunos minutos transcurridos ambos voltearon a verse al unisonó como si lo hubiesen planeado lo cual provoco que casi a la vez ambos voltearan su vista hacia otro lado para evitar el contacto visual pero luego de unos segundos les fue imposible evitarlo ambos debían confrontarse.

Kisuke fue el primero en tratar de romper ese momento de silencio y esa atmosfera tan sofocante que los rodeaba- Tōshirō yo... en -.

No me interesa lo que me quieras decir- lo interrumpió abruptamente el peli-blanco con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

Ante la negativa Kisuke insistió en hablar con él para poder al fin sanar viejas heridas y resolver el conflicto los mantenía siempre apartados- Tōshirō debes entender, en verdad esto es algo que debo hablar contigo. No en realidad esto es algo que debí haber hablado contigo desde hace mucho tiempo es necesario que tu y y-.

No!- volvió a interrumpirlo de una manera más abrupta incluso mayor de la que el mismo quería por lo cual tuvo que regular el tono de su voz al recordar en donde se encontraba- no tenemos nada de qué hablar, las cosas entre tú y yo están muy claras desde hace tiempo. Tu tuviste la culpa de esto y ahora también eres culpable de lo que le paso a ella lose.

No nada está bien Tōshirō. Nunca terminamos de aclarar las cosas aquella vez y nunca debimos dejarlo así por tanto tiempo, debemos arreglar esto a ahora de una vez por todas, no pienso dejar que nos sigamos asiendo daño nosotros mismos. Ahora más que nunca no podemos permitirnos hacer eso y tienes que saber porque tu madre está en esta situación- hablo con algo de enojo en su voz sin poder evitarlos esa situación era frustrante y le era difícil no perder el control que tanto le caracterizaba.

Qué? El porqué de que ella este así? Yo puedo decírtelo. Es porque tú fallaste, justo como en aquella ocasión hace años no fuiste capaz de cumplir lo que prometiste. Por tu culpa ella está así, por tu culpa y... y... y la mía también- esas últimas palabras que salieron de su boca le habían dolido tanto como si cada letra fuera una lija que raspaba su garganta sin piedad.

Tras decir eso ultimo Kisuke entro en un estado de shock pues nunca hubiera esperado que Tōshirō le dijese eso, mientras el no salía de su estado de trance Tōshirō presiono con fuerza sus puños y sus talones en el suelo antes de que incluso el mismo reaccionara estaba corriendo lo más rápido que le daban las piernas en dirección a la salida del complejo de instalaciones.

Aguarda- casi grito Kisuke antes de comenzar a seguirlo.

Tōshirō corría por los pasillos buscando la salida mientras era seguido por su padre al llegar a un área donde el pasillo se subdividía en dos, al pasar Kisuke luego de Tōshirō un par de manos lo sujetaron y halaron bruscamente al camino derecho.

¿!Qué te sucede¡? – pregunto molesto Kisuke al hombre frente a él.

Solo me aseguro de que no metas la pata, haciendo algo que no deberías hacer –le respondió con simpleza el oji-verde.

A que te refieres?- cuestiono desconcertado el Hitsugaya.

A que tu hijo en cuestión de carácter es más un que un Hitsugaya, la mayor parte del tiempo debería estar sereno y el resto, serio, pero debido a que este asunto se h postergado por años, la presión y estrés hacen que salga a relucir su carácter explosivo de los Fong y su testaruda personalidad Hitsugaya- le explico como si de un infante se tratase, lo para su gusto molesto a su rubio interlocutor – ahora que hiciste que su parte Hitsugaya se desquitara, su lado Fong saldrá a flote, y es por eso el turno de Yoruichi, deja que ella se encargue después de todo ¿quién mejor que un Shihōin para ayudar a un Fong?- dijo con una sonrisa confiada mostrando los dientes.

Supongo que por esta ocasión, tienes toda la razón en estos momentos soy inútil- respondió Kisuke resignado mientras observaba la sonrisa de Akira aumentar por sus palabras- espero que lo hayas grabado porque no volveré a decirte algo si- dijo frunciendo las cejas, pero sus palabras solo dieron pie a una carcajada por parte del moreno que provoco un gesto interrogante en el Hitsugaya el cual pronto supo el porqué de la burla.

El moreno traía una pequeña grabadora bajo la chaqueta y realmente lo había grabado, al instante el Shihōin se fue corriendo quien sabe a dónde dejando un furioso Hitsugaya solo.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación de cuidados intensivos de la enfermería se encontraban Shunsui y Risa al lado de Nanao, mientras Renji se encontraba con varios vendajes en el cuerpo, observando a la escena impotente desde una esquina mientras apretaba los puños y se recriminaba a sí mismo el estado de la joven heredera.

Risa luchaba por no desmoronarse en llanto pues la angustia la mataba por dentro ya que hacia algunas horas ya le habían administrado un antídoto a Nanao y está no despertaba aun, Shunsui trataba de no quebrarse frente a su esposa, trataba de ser su apoyo, quería ser su soporte y no solo de ella sino también del pelirrojo el cual llevaba ya un buen tiempo observando de medio lado, percatándose de la situación de este.

El castaño decidió hablar con el pelirrojo, le hizo una señal con la vista y luego ambos salieron.

Renji estaba seguro de que el señor Kyōraku lo reprendería y quien sabe que más por todo lo que había pasado y lo que le ocurrió a Nanao.

Renji- hizo una pausa que puso aun más tenso al pelirrojo- ¿te encuentras bien? Estas mal herido y pareces muy fatigado, porque no vas y descansas un poco?- dijo Shunsui sorprendiendo de sobremanera al pelirrojo.

Señor yo, realmente lo siento, fui un inútil no pude proteger Nanao, ni siquiera fui lo suficientemente capaz de recibir un taque por ella- dijo con la vista fija en el suelo y un tono de voz lleno de arrepentimiento.

No digas eso, lo hiciste bien después de todo llego a salvo a Karakura y hasta a aquí también y no solo eso también está fuera de peligro no hay riesgo de muerte- dijo queriendo animar al joven.

Pero yo...- dijo molesto mientras apretaba sus puños y con tenia las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos luchando por salir para demostrar su preocupación y frustración, cuando iba a continuar una mano se poso en su hombro, una mano delicada de tacto suave, al levantar la vista pudo ver a Risa quien le dedicaba una pequeña tierna y maternal sonrisa mientras lo atraía hacia sí misma para abrazarlo y que se permitiera llorar.

Renji, no debes culparte por ello, hiciste todo cuanto pudiste y yo te lo agradezco mucho, en verdad gracias Renji- dijo mientras lo envolvía más en ese maternal abrazo.

Luego de unos minutos los tres volvieron a ingresar en la habitación pero esta vez, todos estaban junto a la cama de Nanao.

Luego de casi una hora más Nanao comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, el primero en darse cuenta de esto fue Renji el cual alerto a Shunsui y Risa. Nanao por instinto movió sus manos frente a su rostro para tratar de evitar que la luz le diera de lleno en el rostro.

Cuando pudo enfocar la vista se topo con sus padres y Renji los tres muy preocupados viéndola, su mente estaba hecha un caos no recordaba gran parte de lo sucedido después de la pelea contra el grupo de Yukio- Hola?- articulo confundida recibiendo como respuesta un abrazo de su madre la cual comenzó a llorar de la alegría y alivio de ver que ella estaba bien y su padre se unía al abrazo.

Bienvenida de vuelta- dijo Renji mientras sonreía con verdadera felicidad para la chica de ojos azul grisáceo, el gesto bastó para quitar el desconcierto en ella y le permitió disfrutar de ese momento.

Gracias- le respondió ella mientras sonreía para Renji y se dejaba sentir él efecto de sus padres

A la vez que esto ocurría Tōshirō ya había logrado salir de las instalaciones al fin, y había comenzado a correr utilizando el Shunpo para alejarse lo más rápido que sus piernas y su fuerza le permitiera.

A dónde vas?- pregunto Yoruichi juguetonamente mientras corría a su lado.

Ahora no Yoruichi, quiero estar solo- le respondió frio mientras trataba de dejarla atrás sin éxito.

Vamos dime la verdad, a donde vas?- insistió la peli-morada mientras le bloqueaba él paso pero Tōshirō solo la rodeo.

No voy a ninguna parte, quiero estar solo, ahora déjame en paz- le respondió mientras hacia otro intento para dejarla atrás, fracasando nuevamente.

Por qué te mientes? Acaso no te duele?- pregunto con algo de seriedad la Shihōin- no es bueno para tu salud- le dijo con un tono de tristeza y preocupación .

¡No me estoy mintiendo! ¡No me duele nada! Y...- corto sus palabras al darse cuenta de lo que la Shihōin le decía y como él la estaba tratando- Tú no sabes lo que es mejor para mi- termino sin ver a la morena y acelerando su andar pero esta vez sin intenciones de perderla.

Si, si lose, y mucho mejor que tu por lo que veo- dijo mientras se acercaba más a él para correr a su lado- debes regresar sabes? Tienes que volver y lo harás por ti mismo aunque no quieras- le dijo mientras se ponía frente a él y lo obligaba a detenerse.

Porqué estas tan segura Yoru? - le pregunto mientras le sostenía la mirada.

Porque te conozco Shiro, y se como actúas- le respondí con una mirada seria- se que no quieres estar solo.

Claro que si, por eso me estoy alejando- respondió con molestia.

No es verdad, te diriges a tu casa, no vas a un sitio al azar te diriges específicamente a tu casa, no quieres estar solo quieres hacerte compañía a ti mismo- le dijo mientras suavizaba su gesto- debes entender y aceptar lo que paso así como lo que sientes- finalizo con un tono de voz algo más bajo.

Tōshirō no supo cómo responderle a Yoruichi, él simplemente se quedo ahí estático sin saber cómo reaccionar siquiera, pues la peli-morada tenía razón, pues si él realmente fuera a un lugar inespecífico hubiese cambiado de dirección constantemente para perderla pero no lo hizo, solo lo hacía conforme debía hacerlo para llegar a su destino.

Veté, pero se de lo que habló, yo me quedare en esta zona cuando estés listo para volver yo te estaré esperando- dijo mientras se hacía a un lado y comenzaba a caminar en cualquier dirección.

Yo... No puedo- susurro Tōshirō al viento que comenzaba a arreciar indicando que pronto comenzaría a llover- que debo hacer?- pregunto al viento mientras emprendía su camino nuevamente caminando efectivamente a su casa.

Mientras caminaba la palabras de Yoruichi no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza, con cada paso que daba recuerdos venían a su mente, recuerdos felices de él junto a sus padres.

P.V Tōshirō

No se porque estoy recordando éstas cosas, es tan extraño. Vienen recuerdos desde los más insignificantes hasta los más felices, como la primera vez que libere mi Zampaku-tō cuando descubrí quien era mi compañero.

Ahora que lo pienso fue tan repentino, aun no logro comprender del todo como rayos es que pude hacerlo si solamente estaba meditando con mamá, de la nada imágenes extrañas aparecieron en mi mente y cuando abrí los ojos Hyōrinmaru ya estaba ahí para mí.

Ah la vez que mama decidió enseñarme a usar él Shunpo, era muy difícil. Recuerdo que a ella se le ocurrió vendarme los ojos para que pudiera sentir la energía recorrer mis piernas y dominarlo, fue algo doloroso aprender así ya que debía seguirla con él Shunpo mientras papá hacia mucho ruido para que no pudiera encontrarla, así me di varios golpes en con otras de las paredes y árboles del jardín.

Claro ahora recuerdo luego de eso papá me enseño como concentrar mi energía en mi espada y... Fue ahí cuando todo.

Empeoró.

Cuando tenía diez años, ya había desarrollado gran parte de mis poderes con respecto a mi espada, pero me era muy difícil controlarlos todos. Tenía problemas de concentración ya que siempre que trataba de hacerlo para enfocar mi energía varias imágenes aparecían en mi mente, no entendía lo que pasaba y nunca le mencione nada a mis padres y después de todo luego de ese día deje de verlas.

Mientras él cielo nocturno era cubierto por una gran cantidad de nubes grises preparándose para dejar caer sobre la tierra toda el agua que llevaban sin parar, volviendo él aire más frío y recio, ocultando la luna y las estrellas de la vista de todos, los recuerdos de ese día asaltaron su mente.

_Flash__back_

Ah, oye no soy tan rápido aun- respondió molesto y algo asustado un niño algo bajito de cabello blanco piel bronceada y hijos turquesa mientras trataba de evitar varios disparos de energía que al final lograron dejarlo tendido en el suelo.

Dichos disparos eran lanzados desde la Zampaku-tō de un hombre frente a él.

Vamos no te enojes, además es precisamente por eso es que estamos haciendo esto- le respondió algo divertido un hombre alto de cabellos rubios y ojos grises- debemos mejorar tu concentración en batalla y tus reflejos.

Ya lose, pero prefiero entrenar en eso con mamá- dijo desviando la mirada y viendo a un lado mientras trataba de levantarse.

Que!? Pero porque? - hizo gestos exagerados para indicar su sorpresa y confusión- que acaso no disfrutas de pasar tiempo padre e hijo? -dijo haciéndose él dolido.

Papá, no dijo mamá que debías dejar de ser tan exagerados?- pregunto con algo de inocencia en su voz mientras se sacudía la tierra.

Ajam si pero... eh no tenemos porqué decirle que lo he seguido haciendo no?- dijo agachándose frente a Tōshirō mientras juntaba sus palmas frente a su rostro en un gesto de suplica mientras sonreía como si fuera un niño haciendo travesuras.

Hm...- hizo un gesto pensativo solo con el propósito de ver a su padre ensanchar sus ojos ante la posibilidad de ser acusado por su hijo- de acuerdo- le respondió finalmente con algo de gracia sonriendo justo como su padre momentos atrás.

Hm - suspiro aliviado él rubí al darse cuenta que su hijo le había jugado solo una broma, extendió una de sus manos para revolver más los despeinados cabellos blancos del pequeño- hay que seguir peque-Shiro tienes que majar esta técnica para él final del día. Ya llevamos mucho tiempo entrenando en ella no podemos estancar tu entrenamiento así- ya algo más serio mientras se enderezaba.

Lose pero es muy difícil hacerlo, concentrar mi energía de esa manera en mi espada es complicado- respondió frustrado él infante.

No te preocupes yo se que puedes y tu madre también lo sabe- respondió Kisuke mientras colocaba varios blancos al rededor de Tōshirō haciendo un círculo a su alrededor -ahora concéntrate relajante y apunta -finalizo colocándose de tras de un blanco dispuesto a lanzar algunas llamaradas en dirección de Tōshirō para simular una batalla contra varios individuos.

Bien, lo intentaré- dijo Tōshirō preparándose para esquivar y atacar.

Al cabo de algunas horas después, Tōshirō aun se encontraba en medio del circulo pero muy exhausto más que su padre.

Levántate, debes ser fuerte y levantarte, yo se que puedes seguir hasta lograrlo- alentó su padre.

Estoy... tratando pero... mi cuerpo se, se siente pesado y estoy agotado- dijo entre jadeos él peli-blanco.

Sé que estas cansado pero debes sobreponerte a ello, cuando estés en una pelea tu rival no se detendrá porque estés cansado- le dijo con tono severo.

Tōshirō sabía que su padre no lo decía con mala intención él sabía que era la verdad y debía ser fuerte si quería superar sus propias expectativas por ello se levantaría y volvería a intentarlo sin importar cuantas veces fracasara, aunque ese mero pensamiento lo aterraba ya que desde que era muy pequeño se le dijo que sobre sus hombro estaba el legado de dos familias y lo menos que quería era ser una vergüenza para cualquiera de las dos por esa razón se decidió dar su ciento diez por ciento aunque con cada día que pasaba sin mejorar sentía más difícil su meta de superar a sus padres. Había escuchado de Yoruichi que tanto su madre como padre había logrado completar su entrenamiento a los catorce años, eso significaba que habían superado el entrenamiento familiar y se fortalecían por su cuenta que solo debían ver a los maestros una vez cada dos meses para hacer control de su progreso en lugar de cada quince días como él hacía con Rōjūrō, Kensei y Hirako, su progreso era muy lento para estas alturas sus padres ya dominaban casi por completo los poderes de sus Zampaku-tō, mientras el luchaba para poder lanzar un carámbano la centro de un blanco.

Tōshirō tomo aire, levanto su espada y comenzó a canalizar su energía en ella concentrándose en lo que quería, formaría un carámbano lo suficientemente resistente como para atravesar el blanco y del tamaño perfecto para lanzarlo y ser capaz de apuntarlo con precisión. Cuando creyó haberlo logrado lo lanzo en un movimiento de abanico con su espada pero había concentrado demasiado poder y el carámbano era demasiado pesado como llegar al blanco.

Frustrado el infante bufo con molestia mientras apretaba sus puños viendo al suelo decepcionado de sí mismo.

Kisuke al ver esto no pudo evitar sentirse impotente al no saber cómo poder ayudarlo pero fue en ese momento que recordó algo que Soi le había comentado hace un tiempo sobre el aprendizaje de Tōshirō, _"el potencial de Tōshirō radica en su fuerza dormida, se esfuerza mucho por dominar sus poderes a tal punto que no es capaz de concentrarse, pero cuando se enfada y le seguís la corriente se olvida de todo y su cuerpo actúa por si solo ayudándolo a aprender."_

Hm- exhalo con una diminuta sonrisa casi imperceptible- bien parece que realmente me equivoque contigo, veo que no eres capaz de seguir el paso de entrenamiento regular, vaya que es una pena- dijo fingiendo un tono de decepción.

¿Qué? No, no es verdad yo soy lo suficientemente capaz de lograrlo- respondió molesto el oji-turquesa.

No es verdad es decir ni siquiera puede darle a un solo blanco con tu espada- dijo señalando los blancos casi intactos a su alrededor.

Las palabras de Kisuke no hacían más que hacer crecer el enojo de Tōshirō y sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos el cielo comenzó a nublarse.

Si! Soy capaz, solo necesito concentrarme-

Por favor llevamos tratando semanas y no has avanzado casi nada, en verdad crees que serás capaz de hacer algo en contra de otros herederos- respondió Kisuke está vez tratando de verse serio procurando vigilar los movimientos de Tōshirō para poder ver de lo que era capaz cuando en lugar de razonar solo lo hacía.

No es cierto! Yo lo sé! Es solo que, aun no sé como poder dominar mis poderes- dijo el pequeño molesto y sobre todo herido en su orgullo al creer que su padre lo estaba, menos preciando.

Mientras ellos continuaban esa conversación, Soi-Fong estaba llegando a la casa pues había podido salir antes de la oficina pero desde antes de llegar a su hogar pudo notar que algo andaba mal, sentía una opresión en el pecho y el hecho de que el cielo parecía nublarse por arte de magia no la alentaban mucho, cuando al fin llego a su destino las voces de su esposo e hijo la guiaron al patio donde pudo ver gracias a que la puerta shōji* que daba al jardín estaba abierta a Kisuke frente a unos blancos hablando con Tōshirō que estaba en el centro y se veía molesto, entonces Soi decidió acercarse a ambos para saber que ocurría aunque ella ya suponía de que se trataba solo con ver los blancos.

Ya déjalo si? No lo lograras- dijo Kisuke mientras hacía señas con sus manos indicando que no tenia caso.

No es así- dijo Tōshirō contradiciendo su padre una vez más mientras la empuñadura de su espada comenzaba a llenarse de hielo.

Claro que no, eres una decepción tanto para mí como para tu madre- le respondió Kisuke pero en cuanto termino de pronunciarlo se mordió la lengua y se quedo estático en su lugar limitándose a solamente entornar los ojos hacia Tōshirō, el lo sabia había ido demasiado lejos y ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias de esto.

Tōshirō luego de escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su padre no pudo evitar sentir su sangre hervir y su mente nublarse, solo pensaba en una cosa sacar su frustración y enojo de una sola vez y así lo hizo simplemente estallo. Con un grito su cuerpo fue cubierto por Reiatsu de color blanco y libero su poder materializando inconscientemente cientos de dagas de hielo que salieron disparadas en todas las direcciones alrededor de Tōshirō en un circulo doblando en cantidad de los blancos a su alrededor.

Al instante que Kisuke sintió el Reiatsu de Tōshirō crecer de golpe lo vio con asombro pero a la vez sintió otro Reiatsu muy familiar, el de Soi-Fong, y al ver las dagas de hielo que rodeaban a su hijo rápidamente comprendió lo que sucedería y uso el Shunpo para acercarse a ella y cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla…

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

**_27/04/2016_**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Sh****ōji*:** puertas japonesas de papel.

**Black Angel N****:**

y entonces que opinan? valió la pena la espera? que creen que pasara ahora? y también aclaro no porque no haya comentarios voy a abandonar la historia, eso jamas amo esta historia demasiado como para dejarla inconclusa :D, espero a ver sorprendido, intrigado, emocionado o asombrado a más de uno(a) y pues como ya saben sus opiniones, dudas, quejas, sugerencias y demás, pueden dejarlas en un review y yo les responderé con gusto, bueno como ya es costumbre **El Ángel de alas teñidas de negro N** se despide bay.


	24. Fears, Memories, Tragedies II

**Black Angel N:** Hola mundo! así es estoy viva y he vuelto para traerles el cap 24 de esta maravillosa historia y darles la noticia de que a partir de este cap las cosas se moverán algo más rápido en fin espero les guste y es un gusto saber que sigues leyendo este fic Akuma no Sakebi. En fin vamos al cap.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite-Kubo, pero la trama de la historia salido de mi loca cabeza xD

* * *

.

.

.

Al instante que Kisuke sintió el Reiatsu de Tōshirō crecer de golpe lo vio con asombro pero a la vez sintió otro Reiatsu muy familiar, este era el de Soi-Fong, y al ver las dagas de hielo que rodeaban a su hijo rápidamente comprendió lo que sucedería y uso el Shunpo para acercarse a ella, cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla se dio cuenta que varias de las dagas cambiaron de dirección. Iban tras él. Así que se detuvo y trato de retroceder pero no contaba con que Soi se interpondría en su camino para protegerlo y fue entonces que él grito de Tōshirō se detuvo.

Lo había sentido.

En un débil susurro in-audible casi para todo el mundo -Mami- menos para él. Esas palabras salieron de su boca solo segundos antes que el silencio fuese roto por su padre.

No!- grito desesperado él rubio mientras se acercaba Soi quien yacía de rodillas en el suelo sosteniendo la daga de hielo con si mano derecha para evitar que esta se moviera demasiado debido a su agitada respiración.

Tōshirō corrió hacía ellos por inercia y cuando estuvo junto a ellos, se paralizó. No sabía qué hacer o que pensar en ese momento después de todo acababa de herir a su propia madre ¿quién puede enseñarte cómo actuar o que hacer en esa situación?

Mamá estas bien? - sabia que era una pregunta irrelevante ya que pese a sus cortos diez años era mucho más maduró que la mayoría de los niños de su edad, pero eso no cambiaba lo que él era. Un niño. Un niño que tenía frente a él, la escena de su madre siendo casi por completo atravesada por una daga que él mismo creó.

En definitiva no era algo que un infante debiera vivir nunca en su vida, pero él lo estaba haciendo.

Ah, no te preocupes- dejaba escapar las palabras como suspiros mientras trataba de ocultar su dolor mientras intentaba mostrar una cara pacífica como le era costumbre, pero ahora su cara se había deformado mostrando una mueca de sufrimiento.

Descuida Soi todo estará bien- dijo Kisuke mientras la sostenía desde la espalda tratando de acomodarla para que el respirar no se le hiciera tan doloroso y difícil de hacer- Tōshirō- llamo la atención del pequeño él cual estaba aterrado y solo pudo contestar con un "si"- puedes derretir el hielo?- pregunto con la voz más suave que pudo pues ya imaginaba el estado en el que se encontraba su hijo.

No, no puedo, no lo he intentado aun- respondió con temor e impotencia reflejada en sus ojitos los cuales estaban cristalinos dadas las lágrimas que trataba de retener.

Escucha Tōshirō, quiero que me escuches bien- luego de recibir un asentimiento de parte del pequeño prosiguió- Esto, nada de esto que sucedió es tu culpa, me oíste? Tú no eres culpable. Yo prometí protegerlos y eso are- dijo el oji-gris.

Kisuke exhaló en silencio y luego le dio una orden a Tōshirō- hijo, quiero que eleves lo más que puedes tú Reiatsu y lo mantengas, entendido?- pregunto él rubio a lo que él pequeño Tōshirō solo asintió.

Soi-Fong le dedicó una mirada de desconcierto por él rabillo del ojo a su esposo por la petición que le estaba haciendo a su primogénito. Kisuke noto esto y decidió responder la pregunta no formulada de su pareja y de paso explicárselo a su hijo de igual forma.

Akira dijo que vendría hoy para que Yoruichi y Tōshirō entrenaran, elevare mi Reiatsu para alertarlo, no quiero que mi energía te aplaste o robar ti energía por error hijo, así que no disminuyas tu poder eso debería bastar para que no te afecte tanto- dijo Kisuke mientras comenzaba a elevar su energía.

Tōshirō lo imito para evitar ser aplastado por la diferencia de poder, pero los nervios lo traicionaron y justo cuando acaba de alcanzar su límite y el poder de su padre duplicaba el suyo, perdió la concentración disminuyendo su poder haciendo más notoria aun, si es que era posible la diferencia de poder provocando que quedara inconscientes él peli-blanco preocupando a sus padres.

Luego de algunas horas después de haber llegado al lugar Soi-Fong estaba en recuperación y Tōshirō en una habitación aparte descansando.

Él pequeño despertó asustado, estaba en una camilla en un cuarto cerrado con aire acondicionado y con las paredes pintadas de blanco que le causaba dolor en los ojos y una necesidad de volver a dormir hasta que los recuerdos asaltaron su mente y rápidamente salió de la camilla, al instante le pareció raro sentirse bien pues sospechaba que parte de su energía había sido absorbida accidentalmente pero no le dio y se encamino fuera de la habitación.

Tras la puerta del cuarto estaba su padre con una expresión de angustia hasta que lo vio y pudo notar que su expresión cambio a una de alivio y se aproximaba a él para abrazarlo acto que permitió pero con cierta incomodidad? aún sin soltarse y casi con total indiferencia Tōshirō pregunto.

Dónde estamos?- pregunto extrañado.

Kisuke sonrió levemente y respondió- estamos en la "enfermería" de Seireitei- luego de responder Kisuke observo la pequeña mueca de inconformidad que mostraba él rostro de su hijo así que se adelanto a decir- te trajeron a este cuarto para que pudieras reponerte, mi energía espiritual te noqueo y sin querer absorbí parte de la tuya.

Donde esta mamá?- volvió a preguntar rápido una vez respondida su duda.

Aun no podemos verla, pero ella se pondrá bien, te lo aseguro.

Él pequeño solo movió su cabeza en un gestó afirmativo mientras fruncía levemente el seño y se resignaba a esperar.

Luego de varias horas después les permitieron pasar a ver a la Fong la cual ya se encontraba estable y en recuperación ya que al parecer Akira tuvo razón en adelantarse él con la peli-azul que ahora descansaba en total tranquilidad.

Ya estando en la habitación él joven peli-blanco observaba como su madre descansaba, mientras una maquina monitoreaba sus signos vitales.

Kisuke estaba detrás suyo viendo con la misma impotencia a la de mirada metálica, al imaginar lo mal que debía sentirse Tōshirō trato de poner su mano en el hombro del pequeño Hitsugaya-Fong, pero nada podía prepararlo para la reacción que este tuvo.

Tōshirō aparto su brazo con molestia mientras bufaba y le dirigía una mirada acusadora y le hablaba con rencor en su voz- Esto es tu culpa, tú eres él responsable de que ella este así- dijo señalando con su mirada a su madre que yacía dormida en la cama de la enfermería.

Kisuke solo pudo observar con gesto confundido, como su único hijo le acusaba de ser el responsable de lo recién acontecido- Tōshirō escucha esto que ocurrió...

No me mientas, tú fuiste él culpable- respondió mientras le daba la espalda y se encaminaba a la puerta- antes te admiraba, tú eras mi héroe, pero ya no más- dijo serrando la puerta tras de sí molesto. Al salir se topo con cierta oji-dorada que lo veía con preocupación.

Tōshirō que sucede? Como están tus padres?- pregunto notablemente angustiada.

No pasa nada Yoru, mamá está bien y...papá está bien- respondió con algo de molestia las últimas frases como si le quemase el pronunciar esas palabras.

Oye no puedes culparlo por esto, y menos a ti mismo- dijo la Shihōin.

Ya lose- dijo en voz se iba corriendo dejando a Yoruichi sola.

_Fin flashback_

Por qué? Como no pude darme cuenta hasta ahora, soy un tonto, un... Niño de mamá- dijo molesto recordando que de esa forma él tal Yukio se había referido a él.

Yoruichi tenía razón, no debía haber culpado a mi padre y mucho menos haber cargado con esa culpa tanto tiempo, debía haber hablado con papá cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Él cielo esta gris, el aire es gélido, el viento esta recio. Lloverá. Siempre hace eso, cuando yo no puedo él lo hace por mí. Me cuida como ella suele hacerlo.

Sin darme cuenta llegue como dijo Yoruichi, a mi casa, tras pasar por la puerta siento como mis piernas comienzan a flaquear, mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que me duele el pecho, mi respiración se agita cada vez más conforme me acerco a la puerta que da al jardín.

Los retratos en las paredes traen tantos recuerdos a mi mente que no se cómo seguir avanzando, mis piernas comienzan a temblar.

Es igual- pronuncio al abrir la puerta y ver él mismo patio de mi infancia que guarda tantos recuerdos tanto tristes como alegres y - el de ese día.

Gota.

Porque he sido tan siego y tan orgulloso, ¿es mi herencia familiar por ser un Hitsugaya-Fong? ¿Porque mi orgullo debe herirme así?

Gota...gota.

Salgo sin zapatos no me molesto entrar a casa son ponerme las sandalias y menos salir así al partió no tengo sensaciones en mi cuerpo más que este sentimiento que no puedo comprender aun.

Gota...gota...gota.

Apenas siento el frío en mis pies y tengo la vista borrosa, no puedo enfocarme en ningún punto, que es eso que escuchó retumbando en el suelo.

Gota, gota...gota...gota.

Siento algo deslizarse por mis hombros, se siente frío, pero a la vez me hace sentir cálido. Volteo a ver él cielo u observó la tormenta formarse sobre mí, y al instante las gotas de agua se dejan caer sobre mí como si fueran dulces caricias.

Igual que siempre- dije mientras él agua caía sobre mi rostro y golpeaba mis ojos nublando más aun mi vista.

Claro la lluvia siempre me ha reconfortado desde que mamá lo dijo, ella me dijo que cuando ella no pudiera cuidarme la luna, la lluvia, la nieve y él hielo me cuidarían.

_Fin P.V. Tōshirō_

Mientras la lluvia caía sobre el estrepitosamente no podía hacer más que quedarse ahí mientras su cuerpo sufría de leves convulsiones como si estuviese llorando. Pero no lo hacía, sólo era la lluvia cayendo en su rostro golpeando sus ojos y deslizándose por su rostro llorando por él, llorando en su lugar.

Estaba perdido entre el mar de emociones que era su mente, estaba tan desorientado que ni siquiera lo sintió llegar. Hasta que ladro, en cuanto lo hizo el peliblanco volteó su rostro y dirigió y mirada pudo observar lo triste y empapado que estaba además de preocupado y solo ahí noto que llevaba. El resto de su alma, su Zampaku-tō Hyōrinmaru, entonces puedo volver a sentir, recobro sus cinco sentidos a la perfección y se permitió llorar, ahí arrodillado con las manos en él ó, como un niño pequeño, lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Arrepentido de sus acciones siendo testigos de esto únicamente la luna, la lluvia y su fiel compañero.

Pasaron varios minutos quizás un par de horas desde ese momento hasta que la lluvia al fin cesó, se permitió levantar el rostro del suelo y observar a su amigo y como aún sostenía la espada frente suyo esperando porque la tomará. al hacerlo se sintió libre sintió que su carga ya no estaba, se permitió sonreír, era una diminuta sonrisa tanto para él como para Ryunosuke se levantó lentamente del suelo observó su hogar, seco los restos de sus lágrimas y le dedicó unas palabras a su compañero.

Lamento haberte preocupado, pero supongo que a veces suelo ser un verdadero caprichoso no lo crees?- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su perro- ambos lo dicen, aunque prefiero que lo diga ella a que lo diga él- lo dijo con otra sonrisilla- aun así me alegra saber que tú siempre me apoyas amigo ahora vámonos- dijo mientras echaba otra mirada al cielo y luego a su casa- creo que Yoru a de estar molesta porque la hice esperar bajo la lluvia- le hizo una señal y salieron de la casa.

Luego de una larga caminata llegaron al lugar donde Yoruichi dijo que esperaría, Tōshirō trato de buscar su Reiatsu pero no lograba saber en qué dirección ir, así que opto por la opción más viable.

Ryunosuke, busca a la gatita- dijo en voz alta él peli-blanco mientras extendía su mano derecha dando a entender que la buscara por todos lados hasta hallarla.

En cuanto lo hizo Ryunosuke corrió en detección a un callejón y comenzó a ladrar, Tōshirō fue en dirección al callejón y la vio, una Yoruichi empapada igual que él y temblando mientras se acurrucaba en una esquina del callejón.

Jajaja que te pasa gatita? Perdiste algo jaja- río sin poder contenerse mientras veía a la joven Shihōin.

Cállate- espeto molesta la morena- sabes que odio mojarme- hizo una pausa pues tirito y un escalofrío la recorrió - además hace mucho frió- dijo mientras se levantaba y trataba de sacudirse el exceso de agua mojando a Ryunosuke que al instante le devolvió el favor molestando más a la Shihōin.

No sé de qué te quejas, ti dijiste que adorabas la playa, él mar, lagos y ríos sin mencionar que nunca pierdes la oportunidad de tomar un baño- dijo algo divertido él peli-blanco.

Por lo que veo ya reaccionaste, como te sientes?- preguntó con un semblante preocupado.

Estoy bien, aunque fue duro. Pero aun así gracias por ayudarme Yoruichi- dijo verdaderamente agradecido él Hitsugaya.

No hay de que- respondió la Shihōin con una sonrisa- ahora vámonos seguro Rukia está preocupada por ti- dijo con tono de malicia la morena.

Tōshirō se sonrojo de inmediato y trato de cuestionar el comentario de la Shihōin pero esta ya se encontraba en carrera hacia las instalaciones de Seireitei.

Ya verás cuando te alcance te voy...- "Si" me alcanzas- lo interrumpió con gracia la morena.

Ya verás- respondió él tratando de darle alcance.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que ambos llegaron a las instalaciones, al hacerlo él primero en recibirlos fue Akira quien primero comenzó a reír sin parar debido al estado de ambos jóvenes, luego de su ataque de risas les dio una leve reprimenda recalcando él hecho de que ya casi amanecía y que habían pasado toda la noche mojados y a la intemperie.

Akira los envió a ambos a sus respectivas habitaciones para que se secaran y cambiaran su ropa por una seca.

Luego de cambiarse él peli-blanco decidió ir a la habitación donde estaba su madre y donde sabía que su padre estaría.

Ha- suspiro por décima vez frente a la puerta reuniendo valor para entrar a la habitación- por qué no puedo- se preguntó a si mismo él Hitsugaya notablemente afligido.

Porque quizá aún tienes miedo-

Dijo una voz a espaldas del Tōshirō. Este por acto reflejo se volteo rápidamente sorprendió se dé quien tenía enfrente.

Rukia- dijo quedándose sin aliento al instante.

La Ukitake lo veía preocupada pero a la vez en su rostro se podía notar él apoyo que trataba de brindarle al Hitsugaya.

La peli-negra comenzó a acercarse al oji-turquesa con pasos lentos, acto que este ultimo imito.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca él uno del otro, Tōshirō sintió un pequeño mareo seguido de una leve jaqueca. Por su parte Rukia sintió una leve opresión en el pecho segunda de un dolor de cabeza leve.

Te encuentras bien?- pregunto algo preocupada al ver el trastabillo de su interlocutor.

Si estoy bien, solo es cansancio supongo, pase la noche fuera- se excuso lo mejor que pudo pues no quería preocuparla más- a que te refieres con que "aun tengo miedo"- preguntó directo él peliblanco.

Es algo que supongo, cuando te vi parado aquí en frente de la puerta, sentí que podrías tener miedo de entrar y, desde hace mucho- respondió la peli-negra algo avergonzada y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La verdad es que tienes razón, tengo miedo pero aun no sé porque- le respondió él en el mismo estado que ella.

Tal vez, te sientes inseguro o nervioso y por eso quieres postergarlo tanto como te es posible- le dijo Rukia observándolo a los ojos con una mirada intensa.

Estoy seguro que estas en lo cierto y por eso no se qué debo hacer, aun me aterra enfrentar este temor- dijo bajando la mirada para no tener que encarar eso ojos que lo hipnotizaban y lo hacían sentir tan cálido.

Si tienes miedo- dijo ella acercándose un par de pasos más a Tōshirō- entonces, apóyate en mi- finalizó extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia él como señal de que se aferrara a ella.

Tōshirō la observó unos instantes observándola y analizando sus palabras, hasta que al final decidió aceptar la ayuda que Rukia quería brindarle.

Extendió su mano para tomar la de la oji-amatista, en cuanto no hizo sintió como su mente se nublo y varias imágenes cruzaron por su mente. Mientras ella sentía como su corazón se oprimía de dolor y su cuerpo no reaccionaba obligándola a aferrarse al brazo de Tōshirō para no caer.

Solo estuvieron así unos escasos minutos pero ambos sintieron una conexión muy fuerte entre ellos, aún después de soltarse se quedaron ahí de pie uno frente al otro separados por escasos centímetros. Estaban envueltos en una atmósfera tranquila y a la vez desesperada este espació en el que ambos se necesitaban fue roto por la misma Rukia.

Creo que deberías entrar, si tu madre despierta te necesitará con ella, yo estaré en el área de descanso si me necesitas- dijo mientras daba una última mirada a esos ojos turquesa que la llenaban de alegría y paz.

Si, te lo agradezco- respondió mientras cerraba su mano izquierda en un puño recordando la sensación de la piel de Rukia contra la suya.

Finalmente decidió darse la vuelta y entrar de una vez al cuarto donde se encontraban sus padres.

Entro con cuidado a la habitación asomando su cabeza cuidado y entrando procurando no hacer ruido, tras entrar su padre que estaba junto a la cama de su madre se acerco a él y lo analizo con la mirada cerciorándose de que estaba bien.

Me preocupaste, Akira me dijo que Yoruichi y tu volvieron hace menos de una hora completamente empapados al igual que Ryunosuke- dijo serio con un semblante tenso.

Si y... Lamento haberte preocupado- respondió acabando la cabeza como pidiendo permiso para continuar, ante el silencio de su padre prosiguió- yo no fui justo ni contigo ni conmigo, solo conseguí herirnos y todo por no ser capaz de aceptar lo que paso ese día- se detuvo para observar a su padre quien estaba estupefacto ante las palabras dichas por el- escucha quizás estas palabras ya no sirvan de mucho pero, lo lamentó papá en verdad lo siento.

Kisuke observo a Tōshirō en silencio unos minutos más haciendo una larga y tortuosa espera para él peli-blanco.

No hay nada que perdonar. Hijo- dijo con una sonrisa él rubio mientras ponía una mano en el hombro derecho de su hijo- lo que viviste nadie debería hacerlo y menos a esa edad, pero me alegra que eso haya quedado en esos eventos del pasado que se deben olvidar.

Tōshirō lo escucho atento a cada palabra y no podía evitar él que más imágenes extrañas aparecieran en su cabeza, pero aun con eso pudo sonreír a su padre mientras asentía y ambos se acercaban a la Fong que yacía inconsistente en la cama, era duro él tener que ver a una guerrera como ella en ese estado, pero eso no era todo lo que ella era, también era una mujer dulce y comprensiva, afectuosa con su seres queridos. Y ahora estaba indefensa y vulnerable.

Dime algo Tōshirō- pregunto Kisuke en voz baja mientras veía a su hijo quien lo observaba curioso por escuchar su pregunta- porque no me dijiste que estabas tras la linda y adorable heredera menor de los Ukitake? - preguntó con picardía haciendo gestos sugerentes con las cejas.

Al instante él rostro del chico se torno rojo por la vergüenza provocada por la pregunta de su padre.

No sé de que hablas viejo- dijo tratando de hacerse él desentendido de la pregunta sin éxito.

Vamos se que hay algo entre ustedes, cuando te fuiste la encontré buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien con insistencia- dijo en tono juguetón tratando sacarle información a su hijo- y cuando fui a preguntarle que buscaba ella dijo que a ti, y si que se veía preocupada, sabes es una chica muy linda pero, ten cuidado ambos tienen una carga sobre sus hombros piénsalo bien si- dijo un poco más serio y con algo de indiferencia lo último.

Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto algo molesto por las palabras de su padre.

Bueno tú eres hijo único de dos líderes de familias y ella es la menor de una familia donde la mayor se caso con él heredero de otra, casi es como si estuviera obligada a tener hijos que hereden su apellido, al igual que tú- dijo esta vez esquivando la mirada de Tōshirō.

Eso no me importa, no me importan ni mis obligaciones ni las ella, me interesa que este bien y me acepte porque mientras yo la quiera y si ella me corresponde no me importa nada más- dijo de manera impulsiva percatándose a los segundos de que su padre lo había vuelto a hacer, lo había engañado para que hablara y le contara todo lo que quería saber.

Jaja, cálmate muchacho solo juego contigo jaja no puedo creerlo, mi hijo. Mi pequeño dragón, está enamorado de la hija de uno de mis mejores amigos- dijo mientras le daba palmadas en los hombros y sonreía de oreja a oreja- jaja solo espera a que formalicen su relación y que el tranquilo, amable y amoroso padre, Jūshirō. Se entere que su más pequeña niña está con él hijo de su amigo revoltoso que siempre lo metía en problemas- dijo con una sonrisa de alegría y euforia combinadas que solo ponían más nervioso y rojo al pobre Fong.

Seguro que a tu madre le encantara saber que encontraste a una joven como ella- dijo con un tono más suave observando con cariño él rostro de Soi-Fong.

Esto calmo un poco la molestia de Tōshirō y lo ayudo a bajar su tono al responderle a su padre- papá ella no es mi novia, no me gusta y definitivamente "no estoy enamorado"- finalizó resaltando la última frase.

Jm no me engañas muchacho, esas fueron exactamente mis palabras cuando tu abuelo me reclamó por ir detrás de Soi como un loco- respondió con gracia el Hitsugaya mayor.

Así que no aceptó que salieras con mamá a la primera?- pregunto él menor algo sorprendido.

Ni siquiera asistió a nuestra boda, se negó a ir a tu primera fiesta de cumpleaños- dijo recordado las mordaces palabras de su padre.

El día que anuncio su compromiso con Soi le dijo_:"manchaste él apellido Hitsugaya al relacionarte con esa mujer"_ y las palabras llenas de molestia e inconformidad el día que Tōshirō nació y lo llamo para darle la noticia de que ya era abuelo _"Ese niño jamás sera digno del honor que trae él apellido Hitsugaya"_ fueron momentos duros, pero que lo ayudaron a estar seguro de su decisión de ayudar a Isshin a cambiar las tradiciones.

Por eso, aunque me preocupas tú y Rukia, se que estarán bien- dijo sonriendo él rubio.

Nunca me dijiste lo del abuelo Tatsuhiko. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que nunca me vio a los ojos y nunca le pareció suficiente mi progreso- dijo como afirmación a la pregunta el oji-turquesa aun sorprendido por la confesión.

Si- fue la respuesta de su padre.

Aún que me lo hayas dicho, no estoy enamorado y menos de Rukia- dijo sabiendo que lo dicho por su padre venia en doble sentido.

Debía intentarlo- se excuso sin más- ve a descansar yo me quedare aquí con ella y te avisare si despierta, debes descansar- le dijo sin opción a negarse.

De acuerdo- dijo antes de salir con pasos lentos de la habitación.

Al salir decidió encaminarse al lugar que Rukia le había mencionado.

En él camino esas imágenes en su mente lo golpearon sin piedad, pero esta vez algunas de ellas eran más claras, un prado enorme, una larga cabellera blanquecina, la cara de una serpiente y unos bellos ojos azul- violeta. Paso tan rápido que apenas y se mantenía en pie, no pudo seguir caminando de no ser porque Rukia lo había visto y se hacerlo a él para ayudarlo a caminar hacia una banca.

Te encuentras bien?- pregunto asustada por él chico.

Estoy bien, solo fue un mareo no he comido nada desde hace dos días- dijo restándole importancia cosa que molesto a la Ukitake.

Como puedes hablar así de tranquilo sobra algo así, no hasta comido nada ni siquiera cuando llegamos aquí- reclamó molesta- no puedes jugar con tu salud de esa manera- dijo mientras le daba la espalda- ven conmigo te llevare a la cocina para que te den algo de comer, no puedes seguir así- dijo evitando por completo el contacto visual con él ya que no quería que viera él sonrojo que le provocaba al hacerlo.

Está bien- respondió asombrado y a la vez avergonzado por las palabras de Rukia así que antes de cometer alguna tontería decidió seguirla sin protesta alguna.

Mientras las cosas comenzaban a tranquilizarse entre las familias, en alguna parte de Japón él grupo de Aizen planeaba algo aun peor, tenían en la mira al joven heredero Hitsugaya-Fong y todas las herederas.

Era un edificio muy elegante por dentro, aunque algo modesto por fuera, en una zona urbana.

Yukio, tengo entendido que tu grupo tuvo excitó encontrando al elegido, no?- pregunto Aizen con calma mientras bebía té sentado en un elegante sofá de cuero negro.

Así es maestro, pero no pudimos identificar cual de las chicas era la correcta- respondió Yukio con respeto mientras hacia una reverencia y contestaba con la cabeza abajo en señal de respeto.

No importa, eso le servirá a mi plan, mientras ellos tratan de averiguar qué es lo que queremos nosotros nos centraremos en averiguar quién es- hizo una pausa para dejar su tasa a un lado- por ahora Tsukishima se esconderá, es seguro que en cuanto descubran lo que le ocurre a esa alimaña Fong- dijo con notable desprecio hacia la mujer- trataran de matarlo, no nos combine perder la ventaja que él nos brinda así que por eso Ginjō lo acompañara. Su orden es no morir, hasta que haya cumplido mi objetivo- dijo con seriedad y esperando la confirmación de ambos.

Esta no se hizo esperar y rápidamente salieron del sitio con rumbo desconocido.

Mientras ellos se iban un peli-plateado dejaba escapar una sonrisa zorruna- vaya que son obedientes jajaja- río por lo bajo.

Gin- le reprendió él castaño.

Lo siento señor no volverá a pasar- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento él cual era un sofá similar al que ocupaba Aizen con la diferencia que este era para dos personas- Yukio- dijo para llamar la atención del joven- Tu grupo y tu entrenaran conmigo hasta que hayan dominado por completo sus poderes- ordeno él peli-plateado dirigiéndose a otra área del edificio siendo seguido por él grupo de jóvenes dejando a Aizen solo.

Estando sólo se permitió regodearse ante su logro al haber completado la primera parte de su plan, un plan con más de tres mil años de antigüedad- pronto, o si muy, muy pronto- dijo sosteniendo una copa de cristal con agua casi por completo congelada.

Mis queridos dragón, guardián y princesa, jaja pronto nos volveremos a encontrar junto a ellos dos- perdiendo su mirada en la nada recordando dos figuras más junto a las tres que ya había mencionado- ya lo verán, cuando los seis estemos reunidos haré que se arrepientan de haber frustrado mis planes jaja, espero que disfruten de su momentánea paz mientras puedan jajaja- comenzó a reír como loco mientras veía con ira la copa en su mano y sin piedad la destruía con su mano sin sufrir ni una tan sola lesión o herida pese a haberse cortado casi todos los dedos de la mano.

* * *

_**05/06/2016**_

**Black Angel N:** se que está muy largo pero la verdad me extendí más de lo que esperaba y al final en realidad este cap siempre lo recorte un poco y eso saldrá en el cap 25 espero les guste y como siempre dudas, quejas, sugerencias y demás pueden dejarlo en un review, **N el Angel del inframundo** se despide bay.


End file.
